


The Mikaelson-Saltzman Myth - Second Season

by LucyLegacies



Series: The Mikaelson-Saltzman Myth [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Crime Show au, F/F, F/M, Hope/detective and Lizzie/Psychologist, Kids, M/M, second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 128,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLegacies/pseuds/LucyLegacies
Summary: *THIS IS PART OF A SERIES SO READ SEASON ONE FIRST*After the terrible events of the end of season one, Hope finds herself in her worst nightmare. Having to deal with the grief of losing people close to her and trying to solve everything, she does her best not to snap at the tension building up inside her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: The Mikaelson-Saltzman Myth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836859
Comments: 250
Kudos: 124





	1. Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO AGAIN  
> Hello, guys!!! I missed you so much and I'm glad to finally start season two. I hope y'all will enjoy this as much as season one.  
> This first chapter is wild and already sets the pace for the rest of the season. There are lots of povs and lots of things happening behind our backs so pay attention and try to see the outcome.
> 
> I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BECAUSE I'M GIVING YOU BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS hahaha very dramatic of me

Before Lizzie opened her eyes, she knew where she would be. She recognized the smell of bleach; almost strong enough to suffocate, but not enough to erase the smell of blood that seemed to be inherently this place. The first thing Lizzie felt was the blinding fear that came with knowing that her worst fear had become reality. The second thing Lizzie felt was the dread of understanding that no, this wasn’t her worst fear. Her eyes opened as her mind started to conjure infinite possibilities for what could have happened to Josie, Hope and the kids. Lizzie stood up from the bed and looked around trying to suppress the millions of emotions crossing her in dizzy speed. She knew well that the more emotions she displayed, the more he would play with her. She took a deep breath when she noticed that the bedroom where he kept her had been kept just the way it was from when Lizzie had been here the first time.

Lizzie fought every single cell within her that told her to scream and cry and beg for something. She only sat on the bed quietly and waited. She knew this game and she knew her part in it. After waiting for about an hour; the most excruciating hour of her life; an envelope appeared from under the door. Lizzie stood up calmly and took it. Not trusting herself to open it before she was sitting on something, she went back to the bed. She opened it and the first photo she saw was Hope. Lizzie looked at the date and hour the pic was taken: a little more than two hours ago. It was both terrifying and relieving. Terrifying because it showed Lizzie just how much control he had that he could be so close to Hope as to both take this photos or harm her. Relieving because he didn’t hurt her. Not yet. The second photo was of Josie all covered in blood. But alive. That’s what mattered. Then Pedro and Caroline in another photo. Pedro was in Caroline’s arms crying for some reason that Lizzie could only guess. Alyssa wasn’t in any of the photos with Hope or Pedro or in the photo of Josie and Lizzie’s mom. No, Alyssa was in a photo with a woman Lizzie had never seen before. She was holding Alyssa’s hand as they walked. Lizzie couldn’t put a finger on why she hated the woman immediately but if she had to guess would be because of the way Alyssa’s eyes stared ahead blankly.

Lizzie didn’t cry. She only put the photos back in the envelope and waited. She knew that he would be ready for her soon enough. _She would just play her part accordingly_.

* * *

He kind of liked her. The way she stood up like she knew what he expected from her; the way she hid any hint of emotion and kept away the tears; the way her hands didn’t even tremble when she took the photos. The way she sat perfectly still; a great difference from the first time he took her five years ago. She could barely control the tears and the screaming then. He almost killed her just to quiet the noises. The only reason he didn’t was because he was curious to know how and why this young woman had figured his code that dozens of experienced psychologists and language experts hadn’t been able to decode in more than ten years. She had done it in one day. He felt something akin to shame that it had been so easy for her; something almost proud too.

It was poetic, he thought, that he would fall in love with her. Not like a lover but like a father would love his children or like a mentor would care for their pupils. They called him a psychopath but could a psychopath have the ability to love? He didn’t think so but here he was loving her. She was clever and strong and witty; everything he could wish her to be. As is he had been the sole responsible for creating her. He soon realized that it was kind of an obsession. He got to know her and then he found out about Hope, her lover. He felt a sick pleasure knowing that she had found the love of someone as fierce as her. He quite liked that; to watch them talking and laughing at each other’s jokes, to see them looking at each other with secrets unbeknownst by anyone else. He envied it a little; how close they were. Wished to break it sometimes. _Would_ break it sometime.

Right now he was toying with them, however. He liked to feel like this; like he was a child playing with real life dolls. He could dress them with the emotions he wanted and just get a new doll when he was annoyed. Lizzie and Hope had been his favorite dolls for years now. And now they had given him little dolls in the shape of children too. It had been very easy to give the girl back to her mother leaving Hope alone with the boy. For him to watch her suffering because of Lizzie and even maybe blame her. He enjoyed blame; loved to watch families turning against each other when they should be together more than anything.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller and smiled. “Yes.”

“Hello. I have the girl. Do you have the money already?” The woman asked. Stupid. She was so desperate for money that she didn’t even think. People in general weren’t used to think. That was why he had taken a like for _his Lizzie_ ; she was different from the rest.

“Yes. I’ll send you the location so we can meet.” He said and hang up the phone. He wouldn’t pay her, of course. He would kill her. She was barely a means to an end.

When he had seen that Hope was planning on adopting the children, he had started to look up on them. Their files were devoid of information. The girl and the boy were found by a police officer. The family didn’t look for them. They assumed that they had abandoned them. The little girl hadn’t spoken a word and they guessed it was the trauma. After weeks waiting for some family member to come forward for them, they were given approximate ages and birthdays. The only thing the girl said was that their names were Alyssa and Pedro and they were brother and sister; a birthmark on both their bellies confirming it. After that they were sent to foster care and jumped from house to house until Hope and Lizzie volunteered to take them for the weekend when their social worker needed help. After that, Hope started the adoption process. It was supposed to be an easy one since they had been supposedly abandoned by their families.

It wasn’t quite like that, after all. The reason no one came up to take the children was because the girl’s mother had been in coma. She suffered an accident and since she was the only one taking care of them, both her daughter and he ex-partner’s child, the children didn’t have anyone else. Of course, he had learned more about her too. She wasn’t a good person and she earned her money by selling children. She didn’t steal them, which was at least something. No, people used to come by her door with small children. She would sell these children, give part of the money to the parents that sold the child and keep a part for herself. The only reason she didn’t sell her own daughter was the fact that she provided an excuse in case the police ever knocked by her door and found a lot of kid’s stuff. It hadn’t been easy to uncover all the story, but he had people well paid to look at things for him. He only had to do the work the police should have done when they found the kids: he looked at the pictures of the clothes the girl had been found in, the shoes specially, and noticed that there were red dirt on it. He looked at a map and looked around the place the kids had been found and noticed that a huge abandoned construction area was close. He visited the place and searched for any accidents that could have happened in the place around the time the kids were found. He found two: a man that drunk himself to death and a woman that hit her head. He searched the woman and found out that she had woken up ten months after the accident because she was in a coma. He didn’t have to look much more after that to know that she had been the mother and something had happened. He had aborded her a couples of months ago promising her a lot of money if she agreed in take the children back. Turned out she could only take the girl because she was only the girl’s biological mother. It had been difficult to make the case the woman had started to have the girl back silent. He had to pay the judge for him not to inform the kid’s social worker. He wanted it to be a surprise.

He could have just taken them if he wanted. Kidnapping them would have taken less time and even less money but he enjoyed elaborate plans crafted perfectly to make them suffer. They deserved the care and the time and the money invested. He was even being nice. He wanted to kill the little boy; should have killed him since he was pointless and he had been so close to killing him when he had drawn the scars on him; but he had learned that fear was a much more satisfying weapon to wield. And he had mastered it; they were terrified.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t gotten bored of them yet: Lizzie’s cleverness that almost matched his in genius and Hope’s passion that made it all the more fun to watch. This time around, though, he would get to play with _more than just the two of them_ , he thought smiling as he sent the address for _her_.

* * *

“I promise that I will bring you back to me.” Hope whispered to Alyssa just before they grabbed her. Hope didn’t think she heard, though, with all the screaming and crying and the despair on her face that showed betrayal from Hope for letting her be taken. Hope only watched as they took away Alyssa. She did nothing besides holding Pedro when he tried to run to his sister.

“Let me go. I want to go with Alyssa. Where’s she going?” Pedro asked crying. Then Hope looked at Caroline wailings and at her cousin Nik’s look of fear. This time he had been able to make everything worse. This time he hadn’t only taken Lizzie but also the happiness of everyone around them. Hope’s mind started to tell her that this was his endgame; that the final fear and pain was the last thing he did before finally killing the family and then moving on to the next. “Hope.” Hope heard someone calling her but she was too shocked to answer. “Hope.” It was Josie. “We have to do something.” She was saying. Hope nodded. They had too. So Hope did what she was always expected to do; she suppressed all the things she was feeling at the moment and focused on the things that needed solving.

“Yes. We have.” She said looking around and then noticing the phone on her hand. She called her aunt again. “ Is everyone okay?” She asked as soon as Freya answered.

“Yes, we are.” She said and Hope breathed.

“Freya, I need a favor.” Hope said and then she proceeded to explain exactly how she wanted things to go. She asked her aunt to talk to both Rebekah and Keelin to take the kids to Europe. Nik and Ricky would be safer there and away from all of this. Davina and Kol could decide if they wanted to join them or go back to their travels. Hope strongly suggested for them to go to Europe too. Hope asked Freya to stay, though. Freya was a lawyer and Hope needed someone she trusted to solve the problem with Alyssa’s biological mother because Hope wouldn’t give up on her daughter even if she had to kidnap the girl. When she ended the call, she looked at Caroline. “You’re going to Europe too.”

“No, I won’t. I’ll stay here to look for my daughter.”

“And what are you going to do? The only thing you’ll serve here is as a target for him to use you to cause more pain to Lizzie.” Hope said knowing that it was hideous of her to say that but she had to take care of all of them; she didn’t need anyone’s lives on her account. She was still trying to avoid thinking about her captain and Maya knowing that it would destroy her later. Caroline looked at Josie and Hope looked away as they talked. Josie would convince their mother to go. Then Hope kneeled in front of Pedro.

“Hey.” She said brushing away his tears. “You’ll have to go travel with Ricky and Nik now, baby.”

“Is Alyssa coming?” Pedro asked and Hope bit her lip.

“Yes. But not now. First I’ll have to go get her and then she’ll be joining you and your cousins to the travel, okay?” Hope said and Pedro tilted his head.

“Are you and Lizzie coming too?” He asked with tears streaming down his face. Hope ignored the tears.

“Yes. But not now.” Hope said thinking that this was supposed to be their first happy Christmas as a family. Now Hope wouldn’t get to see Pedro and Alyssa opening all the presents she and Lizzie had bought for them nor would she buy them all the breakfasts cakes and breads and candies like her father used to do when she was little. No, Hope should already have learned that her Christmas would all be marked with pain.

“I don’t want to go.” Pedro said and Hope bit her lips so hard that she felt the taste of blood.

“I love you.” Hope said kissing his head and looking at Caroline. “I need to talk to you.” She said and then took her away from everyone. “That’s the place you’ll go.” She said after writing down something in a piece of paper. Caroline frowned.

“But you said…”

“I know. But you go to this place. I’ll have a plane ready for you and the rest in an hour. Don’t tell anyone but the pilot until you get there.” Hope said. She had to be smart; that’s what Lizzie would say right now. Not to think with emotions but with reason. Caroline nodded.

Hope looked at Nik holding a scared Ricky and knew that all of this had to end now. She didn’t have the luxury of letting him escape this time. The first time, Hope didn’t know better but this time around Hope had learned a few things. She would catch him this time. _It was time to collect some debts._ She kissed Pedro one more time before leaving him with Caroline; Hope knew she would take care of him and Hope would take care of Josie and Lizzie. She turned to a Rachel that had no idea what was happening.

“My aunt Freya will be here in a few. I want you two discussing every single law that can bring Alyssa back to me. This shouldn’t have happened. I want you two to find out how it happened and which judge signed the court order of returning Alyssa without us knowing. Get to work.” Hope said and Rachel agreed, tears on her eyes probably from hearing the news of her friend’s, and Hope’s captain, death. Hope wouldn’t think about it right now. Hope left Lizzie’s office already calling someone.

“Hello, Landon.” Hope said.

“Hope! It’s been a few months since-” He started with that annoying excited personality of his. Right now Hope didn’t have time for that.

“Remember that favor you own me?” Hope asked going right to business.

“The one you said to let it go? That you wouldn’t collect?” Landon asked. He was very nice and sweet but he didn’t let things go easily. Hope didn’t feel ashamed, though.

“That one. Well, I’ve decided to collect it, after all.” Hope said and Landon was quiet for a while.

“What do you need?” He asked when he probably realized that something had happened for her to be going back on her word.

“There was a bomb. I’ll be sending you the address and the type of bomb. I need you to search every seller that could have sold the components of this bomb to the person that made it. I want names, what they sell, to whom, where, their whole background.” Hope said and waited as she heard Landon typing what she had told him.

“Why? You work for the FBI, they can get all of this for you.” He asked and Hope thought about not telling him but then she remember something Lizzie had told her once.

_“You have to get advance of people. It doesn’t matter how. Some lie, some trick and some kill. But the best at taking advantage are those that wield the truth as weapon. Make people feel sorry for you if you need them for something. Or make them feel scared of what you can do because they’ve seen you do before. Make something.”_

“Lizzie was kidnapped again.” Hope said letting her worry leak into the words. “The FBI won’t let me get involved in this case… especially now that my captain and one of my closest friends died. But I can’t let him get away again.”

“But Hope…” Landon said worried but almost giving in.

“He messed with my kids, Landon.” Hope said intensely and she knew that it had been the right thing to say.

“I’ll get everything that I can and send to you.” He said. Hope turned off the phone. She hated herself at the moment but she could hate herself properly later when she had solved all this mess. Then she called another person.

“You calling me? Something juicy must have happened.” He said and Hope controlled her urge to kill someone; she could hold it until she found the person she really wanted to kill at this moment. Sebastian was a subject for another day.

“I need you to send me a plane.” Hope said and he snorted.

“Why would I do that?” He asked.

“Because Lizzie and I finally found proof enough that you got that little boy killed to cover for your mistakes.” Hope said enjoying the silent fear from the other side of the line.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He finally said and Hope smiled bitterly.

“Send Rafael as the pilot. Same airport you got me a few months ago. I trust that you’ll make a good decision.” Hope said hanging up and using her other phone to text Landon to make sure he would tell his brother what _Hope needed_. She noticed that Josie was looking at her. “Get yourself cleaned. Lizzie had clothes and a shower in her office. I need you to rush the lab guys and analyze the bomb. I know you understand these kind of things. As soon as they have the ingredients of the bomb, I need you to find a signature, see if it’s from a known bomber. Send everything you find to Landon.” Hope said giving Josie Landon’s number. “I also want a report of how the fire in my house happened.”

“Where are you going?” Josie asked.

“I’m going to find Lizzie.” Hope said going to the elevator. When she left the elevator in the garage, she had made _three more calls to call in favors or collect debts_. There was no way he would escape this time.

* * *

She held her breath as she pointed her gun. She waited for her target to stop so she could get a perfect shot; perfect shot was her specialty. When she was about to shoot, she got a phone call. _Shit_. She pressed the trigger and shot her target. _Damn_. She had gotten her shot a few millimeters away from where she usually gets; the exact middle of the forehead. The job was done, though, so she collected her things and left the building she was in and picked up her phone.

“Whoever is this, it must be a fucking good reason because you just made me lose my fucking perfect record of shooting by a few millimeters.” She shouted angry. The woman walking next to her looked at her weirdly but she ignored. Civilians never thought she was really talking about killing people when she was talking about killing people.

“Mikaelson.” The person on the phone said and she tilted her head. She never thought she would hear from Mikaelson again. It was so rare that she would be surprised that she actually faltered on her steady walk.

“What do you want?” She asked knowing that for Hope Mikaelson to call her, she needed something major.

“I need you to make someone disappear.” Hope Mikaelson said and again she stopped for a little before resuming her walk.

“The all noble and fair Mikaelson is willing to play dirty? I guess there’s a first to everything.” She said smiling satisfied; she knew every single person would be willing to play dirty if they had motivation enough. It wasn’t even cynical of her to think that if it was truth.

“Do that and I’ll own you a favor.” Hope said.

“Where is Saltzman? I don’t think she would advise you to make that deal. You’re probably doing it behind her back which was something I though you two had a politic about not doing.” She said sarcastic. She had met Mikaelson and Saltzman briefly a few times but it was long enough for her to notice that they trusted each other with everything and without a second thought. She didn’t think she would ever trust someone as much as they did each other. “Saltzman will curse your soul for getting a debt with me, you know.” Penelope said smirking as if she enjoyed that Lizzie would get angry. She did enjoy very much.

“At least she’ll be alive to do that so I’ll hear it gladly.” Hope said honestly. Worriedly. _Huh_. So something had happened to Saltzman. She guessed that this was the only reason Hope would ever call her, of all people, anyway.

“Send me a picture of the person you want me to make disappear and all the information you got to the email I’ll text you.” She said.

“I will.” Hope said and then, after a few seconds had passed, she said. “And Penelope?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want you to kill this person.” Hope said hanging up. _What_? Her only job description was to kill people; Hope knew that. Why the hell would she call her if she didn’t want her to kill someone?

After Penelope got to the hotel bedroom she was staying for the last two days to finish this job, she got an email from Hope with her target. She resisted the unwelcome instinct to gape when she looked at the picture.

_Hope fucking Mikaelson had got to be kidding._

* * *

_The girl didn’t want the Woman to sell the baby. She wanted the baby to be with her forever. Even if she had to run away and take care of the baby alone. As the Woman drove them to the place where they would have to change the baby for the money, the girl started to cry. She didn’t cry loudly, though, but rather a muffled cry that she had learned in order not to upset the Woman. She looked at the baby. It was smiling with its little finger pushed inside its little mouth. The girl touched the silky hair and hugged him. He was so small; the girl’s little baby. When they arrived at the place, the girl waited in the car while the Woman waited outside._

_The baby started crying after a few minutes and she went outside trying to make it stop. Even though it was tiny, it was also heavy and its head seemed heavier than the rest of its body making her lose balance a lot of times. It didn’t stopped crying and the girl thought that it was maybe hungry. When the Woman looked at her angry because the baby was crying even more, the girl started to rock it even faster but it wouldn’t stop screaming._

_“I hope the people that are buying you will put a duct tape on your mouth.” The Woman said looking at it and it made the girl angry. She started to imagine a lot of bad things that they could do to the baby and she felt the tears coming again. When the Woman noticed that she was about to cry, she came to pick the baby, but the girl walked away from her. “Give me that baby, girl, or I’ll beat both of you when I take it.” She said and the girl started crying._

_“I want to stay with it. Please.” She said dodging when the Woman tried to take it. When she was about to dodge her again, she felt the Woman pulling her hair._

_“I already told you not to mess with me, girl.” She said, her other hand coming to take the baby. Then the girl did something that she had never done before: she bit the Woman. She bit her in the hand that was reaching for the baby and pushed her back trying to escape her. When the Woman lost her balance, she fell back, her hand in the girl’s head dragging her as she was falling. The three of the fell to the ground. The baby screamed. When the girl felt that the pull on her hair wasn’t as tight was before, she picked the baby up from the ground noticing that its little hand had gotten a cut. It was small but it was bleeding. The girl ran back to the car and picked up the baby’s blanket. She cleaned its little hand until he stopped crying and finally slept._ Slept of tiredness, _the Woman used to say. When the girl remembered the Woman, she looked at the spot they had fallen and noticed that the Woman hadn’t gotten up. The girl walked slowly towards her and then noticed that there was blood on her head and hair. The girl started crying again; she knew that the Woman would beat her when she woke up and saw that the girl had hurt both her and the baby._

_Then she remembered that the people that would take the baby were coming here too. If they came and took the baby without leaving the money, the Woman would be so angry that she would lock the girl in the closet for days without food. Then the girl had an idea: she could run away. She could run and run until she was so far away that the Woman would never find her again. She looked one last time at the Woman, her mother, and then started walking. If she walked enough maybe she would never see her again._

* * *

“Did you think that you would leave me for death and I wouldn’t come back for you, girl?” The Woman asked and Alyssa tried to breathe but the fear was so intense that the air wouldn’t get to her lungs. It even hurt to try.

“I-”

“So stupid. I’ve been telling you for so long but you weren’t listening, girl.” She said holding Alyssa’s hand with such a grip that Alyssa thought that she would break her fingers. She didn’t dare say a word. “But now you’ll get exactly what you deserve.” The Woman said laughing and the laugh sounded exactly like a villain from a movie would laugh. It made Alyssa have goosebumps and she started to see black spots in front of her. _Oxygen deprivation_. Alyssa knew the name of it because Lizzie had explained to her that sometimes when someone is going through a very traumatic event, they have difficulty breathing and if the right amount of oxygen doesn’t reach the lungs, people may start to have hallucinations and even faint. She had said that it had happened to her a few times. Lizzie had also told her that thinking about Hope helped her when she had an anxiety attack so Alyssa did the same. She closed her eyes and thought about Hope and the way she always brushed Alyssa’s hair with her fingers at night when she was tucking her into bed. She felt her breathing starting to ease. She kept thinking about Hope. She knew that Hope and Lizzie wouldn’t let her stay with the Woman. Hope had promised her she was her mommy and that she would take care of her _always and forever_. Lizzie hadn’t promised that but she used to read to Alyssa every day when they had stayed at Lizzie’s apartment so Alyssa knew that Lizzie liked her. She even had kissed Alyssa’s head once. They had to come for her. Pedro would cry so much if she wasn’t there with him. Alyssa was the one that knew how mashed he liked his banana or that he didn’t like the green candies but he always ate them because he thought that the greens would be sad if he didn’t pick them. Pedro would never be happy because Alyssa had told him not to.

_“Alyssa, is Hope our mommy?” Pedro asked. Alyssa looked up from her diary and frowned._

_“No yet.” Alyssa answered and Pedro pouted and his eyes filled with tears._

_“I want her to be our mommy. I love her.” He said and Alyssa closed her diary and went to sit on the bed with him._

_“You can’t call her mommy yet because she may not want to be our mommy.” Alyssa said hugging him and remembering the Woman; the way she hated to be Alyssa’s mom. “What if you call her mommy and she doesn’t like it and she send us back to the foster house?” Alyssa asked, a fear that she had since the first day she had come to Hope’s house. Pedro started shaking his head and crying._

_“I don’t want to go back. I want to stay here forever.” Pedro said and Alyssa nodded._

_“Me too.” Alyssa whispered._

_Then Pedro started having nightmares. Alyssa hated to see him waking up in the middle of the night screaming. She knew that it was her fault because she had told him that Hope would maybe send them back and he would wake up screaming that he wanted to stay. Alyssa was so angry at Hope for taking care of them because she knew that if Hope decided to give them back, Pedro would never be happy again. Pedro’s happiness depended on Hope now._

Alyssa had to go back and tell Pedro that he could love Hope and that Hope would take care of them forever because she also loved them. But as the Woman put her in a car, one much like the one she drove years ago, Alyssa feared that maybe Hope wouldn’t get her back after all.

* * *

“I already told you…” _crack_ “…the only deal…” _crack_ “… on the table.” Hope finished breaking another one of his fingers.

“Please. Please, stop it. Please.” The man screamed and Hope clicked her tongue.

“Tsk. Did you stop when you beat that poor man to death? Did he beg you to stop too?” Hope asked. _Crack_.

“Please.” He cried. Hope sat in front of him.

“Just tell me what I want and we can get over with this. I promise to kill you fast and we can save the next hours of unwanted torture.” Hope said yawning. “I like this situations as much as you like it.” She hated this but she didn’t have much of a choice right now. The people she loved were depending on her.

“He’s going to kill my family if I tell you.” He said still crying and Hope tilted her head.

“And what do you think that I’ll do when I finish this with you and I don’t have a satisfactory ending?” Hope asked. _Lies_. Hope wouldn’t touch his mother and his daughter. To be honest, as soon as she left his place, she would call someone from the office and tell them to go pick them up and put it in protective custody if he was telling the truth and they were in danger. But he didn’t know and neither had to know that.

“You’re a cop, you can’t kill my family.” He said and Hope raised her eyebrow.

“Of course I can’t. But if an accident were to happen with them…” She said and smiled just the way she had seen bad people doing since she started working with them.

“I don’t know anything. He just gave me a list of ingredients and I got it for him.”

“Where did you deliver it?” Hope asked.

“Our deal was for me to deliver it in a park. He would leave the money and I would leave the box with the ingredients for the bomb.” He said screaming again when Hope touched one of his new-broken fingers.

“Not helping me.” Hope said feigning boredom. She took another one of his fingers and his eyes widened.

“No, no. I can tell you that by the amount of ingredients he bought, he probably had a huge place to work in making the bombs. Since the smell would probably alert neighbors, he has to live away from the city in a farmhouse or at least in a place with no neighbors.” He said and then Hope dropped his finger. That wasn’t new information, all the FBI suspected that he had kept Lizzie in an away place. But something in his information made Hope stop.

“Wait. Smell?” She asked and he nodded.

“The process of making the bomb would be very irritating for the nose. At least the bomb that can be made with the ingredients that he bought with me.” He said and Hope frowned. That couldn’t be right. Josie had just told Hope a few hours ago that type of the bomb and this wasn’t it.

“Could he use the ingredients to make anything else?” Hope asked.

“Yes, he could. Each separate component can be used in multiple things apart from the bomb but he told me it was for a bomb and he also bought all of the ingredients. Why would he do that if not for a bomb?” The man asked and Hope almost kicked herself in the ass for not having thought of it before. A distraction. That was why Hope seemed to be running in circles. All the names Landon sent… he bought things with them to make Hope get lost. He knew that the first thing Hope would do was list the possible people that had interacted with him. Hope punched the table just missing the man’s hand for less than an inch. He trembled. Hope left his house angrier than when she got there.

“Hello. I just got one more to your collection of suppliers. I made a tape of him confessing. Come pick him up.” Hope said on the phone to Sebastian. Hope didn’t like to work with him but it showed her desperation that she was doing this. It was the third one of the day. Landon had given her a list of names in the morning so Hope had spent all Christmas day delivering judgment for them; some had spilled quite quickly while other may have needed a little incentive. Except that now she had just realized it was a wild goose chase. Because he was playing her since the beginning. And now Lizzie was with him for 24 hours and Hope was back at the beginning with this hunt. Just like it had happened five years ago. Hope could only imagine whatever hell he was giving her this time. She _made a scene_ out of punching the wall outside the man’s house.

She had no idea what to do next. Josie had been responsible to analyze the fire in Hope’s house to see where was the source, how it had happened and how long it took to burn the house. If they could estimate the time correctly, maybe they would get to the conclusion that the Writer couldn’t possibly have been there to take Lizzie just after he burned the house. If that was the case, he had someone to burn the house for him and that meant another person that Hope had to find and that could lead her to him. Hope decided to go check on Josie. She had just parked in front of her house when she saw MG walking.

“Hope.” He said as if he had been trying to get to her forever. He had. Hope’s phone had ringed all day with phone calls and texts from him or Kym but Hope had ignored them because the last thing she needed was pity from someone she didn’t even like much.

“What?” Hope said leaving her car and looking for Josie. She willed herself not to look at her house but she lost the battle. It was burned but not to the ground. Funny enough, Hope had thought that her house would be just ashes when she finally got to look at it but she had been wrong. The foundations were all there and the fire had actually been put down before major damage had been caused. If she had been rational about it, she would have guessed that in a neighborhood like hers, the firefighters would be there so quickly that the fire wouldn’t cause too much trouble. But Hope was never one to think very clearly when under pression and her emotions always got the best of her even in apparently simple situations. _You’re too emotional_ , Lizzie had said more than once.

“Hope, I saw what happened to your house and I’ve been trying to talk to-”

“I can’t talk right now.” Hope said when she finally spotted Josie curled upon something on the ground. She seemed to be analyzing it.

“I know about the serial killer.” MG said and Hope stopped. She looked around. No one but them. And Josie a little ahead with some cops. Hope didn’t trust it though so she made a sign for him to follow her.

“Come.” Hope said and took him to inside the house. _She took a device from her pocket and pressed the little button before continuing talking_. “What do you know?” Hope asked. She expected him to say that he was sorry that all of that shit was happening to them and all that. Hope was curious though about how he had learned about it. They hadn’t put it in the news that Lizzie had been kidnapped.

“I actually know since the day you introduced us.” He said and that really surprised Hope.

“What?”

“Her last name is Saltzman. Yours is Mikaelson.” He said shaking his head. “When I first heard it I couldn’t believe that you were the Saltzman and the Mikaelson from the stories. You seemed so young to be the ones. But then there were the scars on Lizzie’s arms and the how I had seen you destroy a guy twice your size that time you found out that he was making his foster children work for him. So the pieces connected and-”

“Lizzie’s scar have nothing to do with the stories.” Hope said frowning.

“I didn’t know that at the time but then that same night I went home, called my mom and I asked her about it and she told me that yes, it was the two of you. Then she told me the rest of the things about you.” He explained.

“You mom?”

“She’s the Secretary of Defense. She was the one that told me that you two had saved a bunch of lives a few years ago.” After almost causing their death, Hope thought but she didn’t say that. That was something that only Lizzie, herself and _another spy_ knew. Hope eyed MG. “You actually saved my life that day too.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Hope asked frowning and somewhat impatient. This was valuable time that she could be working on finding Lizzie.

“I’ll help you find her.” He said as if he was reading her mind and then looked around like it was a secret.

“How?” Hope asked unbelieving. How could he help?

“A few years ago, I was writing a comic book about a secret agent that used a computer program to find people.” He started and Hope opened her mouth to tell him to shut up because now was not the time for this but he raised his hand.

“Wait, you’ll wanna hear this.” He said when he noticed that Hope was about to stop him. “When I was about to send the comic to my publisher, my mom read it and told me not to; that she had liked the monitoring system I had invented for the comic and that she would propose that idea of computer program to the computer scientists of her base. That if it could be made, it would be a new era in surveillance of possible terrorists, spies, politicians, etc.” MG whispered. “Since then, they had been developing this program. It works like a tracker would, but more sophisticated because it can be used with any intelligent device: tables, smart TV or smart refrigerators, watches and even children’s toys as long as it connects to a satellite or internet.” He explained.

“And how can that help Lizzie?” Hope asked going right to the point.

“Well, I heard that you got a text from him, right?” He asked and Hope tilted her head.

“Yes, I did.” Hope said narrowing her eyes. “I didn’t tell anyone, though.”

“I may have already gotten the program to run with your number.” MG said a little embarrassed. “I called my mom as soon as I heard about your house and asked her to get her security people at it.” He said and Hope’s heart jumped at the possibility of finding Lizzie.

“And?” Hope asked.

“The program is still running. The science behind it is quite elaborated. It’s like a virus. It started on your phone because that’s where we know for sure that you had gotten in communication with him. Then, the virus have to scrutinize every electronic device that had been close to yours until it finds the one that sent the message. Since the one that sent the message is probably a burner, the virus will also have to scrutinize every single device that had been close to it and it goes like that until we find the last device that can be linked to the burner that sent you the message. Then we have the location. It’s not simple, though, because there are thousands or electronic devices that can be around and that are totally irrelevant for us but the virus have to check it to rule it out.” He finished and Hope’s hope died again. It could take days. He seemed to notice the conclusion she had gotten to because his eyes softened.

“It would be faster to pinpoint the location, though, if you got another message or an email or a call from him.” He said and Hope looked at him.

“Faster how?” Hope asked holding her breath. He shrugged.

“Minutes.” He answered.

 _Minutes_. The word reverberated in her mind. Minutes to find Lizzie; to finally know where she was. Hope looked at her phone waiting for a miracle to happen. She knew he would have gotten rid of Lizzie’s things and he would have definitely found the tracker that Hope had given Lizzie in form of a bullet keyring. That was the first thing Hope had checked when she got the news that Lizzie had been taken again; if the signal was still intact. It wasn’t.

_But she still had one more hope. She just needed Lizzie to…_

She looked again at MG and then at her phone. Just one message and Hope would get to know where Lizzie was. And when she found her, she would make sure that The Writer would _never be a problem again._

“I have an idea.”

* * *

Lizzie didn’t know how many hours had passed. No food. No sound; the room she was being kept in had acoustic isolation. No other smell but the sickening stench of bleach. And for the past hours, no light. The room was pit dark. It was unsettling; as if just the thought of being here again wasn’t. She had almost forgotten this part; the sensorial deprivations followed by intense stimuli. She knew he would keep her in the dark for long enough that when he turned the lights on, he whole body would ache in rejection of the illumination. Just like this disturbing silence would be followed by her desperate screams and the bleach would be mixed with the stench of her blood.

Lizzie had spent a couple of years interrogating people when she worked to the CIA but as creative as she was and as detailed as the CIA’s _“Enhanced Investigation Booklet”_ had been, she would never be as good as him in breaking people. Neither she wished to be. Sometimes she wondered, even if she knew it wasn’t rational in the little bit, if this was a punishment for the bad things she had done to people after she had made a promise when she became a doctor to never hurt and always heal. But it couldn’t be; the things she did was to save lives; lives of innocent people that would continue to live with the blessed ignorance of never having to know that it was even in danger to begin with. She tried so many times to excuse what she did by weighing it all in a justice balance that always seemed to make her pay for much more than she owned.

The first time she had been kidnapped, she had payed with her body and the scars reminded her constantly that she was still paying the price. _Her hand went instinctively to the scar on her neck and she started to scratch it; if there was a time to do that, this was certainly it._ She also had payed with her mind because after she got home, she had never been the same; even now, there were things she couldn’t remember from her first time here. She payed with her happiness too. After, she didn’t find reasons to be happy; not even reasons to be alive at all other than knowing that being dead would cause pain for the people that loved her and some inner unknown will that always told her to fight even when she thought she was too weak. Lizzie still remembered the days when she practiced her fake smile in front of a mirror hoping that one day it would be so natural that she wouldn’t have to give it a second thought. That day never came. But the thing she grieved the most about losing was her connection to the people she loved. She no longer called Josie just to talk about romantic dates or annoying workmates and she no longer heard her mom complaining so freely about how her only two daughters didn’t care about her enough to pick up her call before the third ring. No, from her mother and sister she had gotten looks of worry and awkward conversations. The worse part, or better depending on how she looked at it, was that they didn’t even know the whole truth; Lizzie couldn’t muster the strength to think how much more damaged their relationships would have been if they knew it all along.

Then there was Hope. That was, perhaps, the thing that changed the most. They were so easy around each other; completing each other’s thoughts and foreseeing each other’s needs like it was their own. They were both each other’s warm and energetic sun in the sky and the loyal and trusting moon in the night. They were beautiful and perfect and so effortlessly perceptive about their feelings toward each other that Lizzie never really had to worry much about _I love you’s_ because she knew that Hope’s love for her as strong as gravity that pulled them close. What Lizzie regretted the most was hurting Hope. She hated that she was the cause of Hope’s affliction; that not only Lizzie would be forever unhappy but she would also make Hope unhappy too because she knew, even if she wished otherwise at times, that Hope would never let go of her. Hope never did. For that, Lizzie loved Hope more than she thought it was possible to love someone. For that, Lizzie wished she could live forever showing Hope just how much she loved her too.

 _When she finally stopped scratching the scar, she felt the wetness on her hands. Blood. She took her hand to her mouth and swallowed down the bitter taste of her blood._ She almost ignored the pain as she closed her eyes and started to beg that Hope was coming for her.

* * *

“Where is the girl?” He asked slowly. Angrily. She had only one job: pick up the damned child and deliver her to him. Just one job and she had failed at it miserably.

“I took her home and left her tied inside the closet waiting for you to set a place for us to meet but when I went to get her, she wasn’t there.” The woman explained not realizing how her words had affected him. He tilted his head like a predator and she shut up finally noticing that she was the only one guilty here. They had a deal and she hadn’t kept her end of it.

“So you let the child escape?” He aske and she shook her head.

“She couldn’t have had escaped because I tied her.” She said and he got angrier at her. She tied up the child. _Hope’s child_. _Lizzie’s_. He didn’t like it. He had explicitly told her not to harm the child. He didn’t like a _recycled toy_. She must have noticed his face because she gulped and slowly backed away. “I’ll look for her.” She tried. But it was too late. She was a dead walking since he had found her anyway.

When he had finished with her, he went back to Lizzie. He knew something was wrong when he saw the blood on Lizzie’s hand and clothes. He tilted his head and watched through the camera as Lizzie laid on the bed. She had never hurt herself and that was something he had a sick pride on: that he was the first and only to hurt her. But she was hurting herself now. He quickly pulled the footage of when she had done that. She had scratched her scar till it opened. Why would she do that? He didn’t like this feeling of not knowing things; he liked control. Maybe that was why she had done it; because she as clever and knew that doing this would make him angry. She was trying to play him. He admired that she thought that she could play him when he had her locked away to do whatever he felt like. But this was Lizzie, he remembered himself. That was why she picked his interest in the first place. Smarts combined with passion made a show to watch. But even as he admired her strength to try upsetting him, he knew that he had to show her that he was in charge. That he decided what happened with her even if she innocently thought that she had a fighting chance. Poor girl. Maybe this was less a show of character from her and more a sign of stupidity. It the later was the case, perhaps it was time he finally played his last game with her.

* * *

_One minute. 59. 58. 57. 56._

Hope’s whole world was put in freeze as she waited for the countdown.

  1. _49\. 48._



It was really working. Hope barely noticed the landscape as she drove faster than light itself. Payment for her actions would be required from her later but she couldn’t care less as long as Lizzie would get to sleep inside Hope’s arms tonight. As long as the people she loved were okay. She had stolen, tortured, made a deal with the devil and even asked for Sebastian’s help. She might as well sell her soul already.

  1. _36\. 35. 34._



Curiously, she thought about her parents. Would they be proud of her? Would they hold her as tight as they used to if they knew what she had become? If they knew her fairness only lasted until the people she cared about were safe? She didn’t think they would love her less but she did think they would make sure to let her know they would be there for her when the nightmares started. Because that’s how it went. The nightmares about her doing _everything_ she could to get Lizzie back just for the ending to be Lizzie dead and Hope feeling guilty. The guilt part was a constant to both a happy ending and a sad one but Hope didn’t mind the guilt so much if Lizzie were to be by her side.

  1. _19\. 18. 17. 16. 15._



Lizzie wouldn’t judge her; Lizzie never did. Lizzie could pout and sulk and give sharp remarks but it was all a play. A mask she put on so people wouldn’t hurt her. The real Lizzie; the one you finally met after laying her bare of the sarcasm, smugness and cold stare was one that liked to be held at night by someone that loved her, one that enjoyed watching crime shows that always ended up unbelievably happy because she firmly believed in happy endings. One that spent hours learning a magic trick to make some child laugh.

  1. _5\. 4. 3. 2. 1._



* * *

Lizzie closed her eyes tight as she heard the door opening. She braced herself for the pain and started the process of detaching her mind from her body. Lizzie wasn’t scared of the physical pain; she had learned how to deal with it. No, Lizzie was more scared of what he could do this time that would break her forever. Lizzie thought about Hope then. She wished she had told her she loved her. She knew that Hope knew it but Lizzie felt like she should have said it. She never really cared about this before. When she first told Hope that she loved her, it hadn’t been difficult or surprising at all. It had been the predictable course of two people that had found themselves someone they could trust and match; someone to love. It had been easy and sweet and perfect even with the troubles of life. Lizzie never made a huge deal out of it because of course she would love Hope.

But right now as she didn’t know either her future or Hope’s, she wished she had said it back just so she could have mouthed those words that meant so little in comparison with the complex collections of emotions that it represented. She wished.

She noticed that something was different when she heard the steps coming to her. Those weren’t the calculated and evenly paced steps of someone that enjoyed hurting Lizzie. No, these steps were from…

“Hope?” She asked opening her eyes. She could barely believe what she was seeing.

“Oh, Lizzie.” Hope breathed out as if she also couldn’t believe Lizzie was real. She looked Lizzie up and down for injuries before helping Lizzie up and getting a good look at the open scar on the back of her neck. “I’m so sorry.” Hope said touching her neck.

“That’s okay. Get me out of here.” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded. As she left the room she had been kept in, she noticed blood. On the walls and on the floor. She glanced at Hope. “Him?”

“Dead.” Hope said only. Lizzie gulped. She wanted to ask more; needed to see it and make sure of it. _See her monster down on his final grave._ But she noticed that Hope didn’t want to talk about it right now. She looked like she wanted to make sure Lizzie left this place as soon as possible. What they did. When Lizzie and Hope were outside and inside the car, Hope started to drive. Lizzie frowned. There was no other officers or police with her. Hope’s clothes were covered in blood.

“What happened, Hope?” Lizzie asked almost too afraid. “Is everyone okay?” Lizzie asked as fear rushed in.

“Yes. Everyone’s okay.” Hope guaranteed taking Lizzie’s hand shortly before bringing her hand back to the steering wheel. Lizzie noticed that Hope wasn’t looking at her.

“Will you tell me everything?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded. Lizzie trusted her. When they were just leaving the small road that lead to the place Lizzie had been kept on, she head a loud crash sound. She looked back at the house she had just left. Then back at Hope. After they drove a little more, Hope parked on the side of the road and looked at Lizzie.

“I had help.” She started. “I called in some favors and even MG helped me.”

“MG?”

“His mother is the Secretary of Defense.” Hope said with a pointed look and Lizzie frowned at how she didn’t know that. She guessed Greasley was a pretty common name and MG didn’t seemed at all like the son of a secretary of defense. “He came up with a program; very illegal if you ask my opinion; but the program is basically a spy virus. It searches every single device it gets close or in contact with a another. The Writer sent me a message when he kidnapped you so MG had his mother’s people to get the program to roll from my phone. It would eventually find you but it would take too much time. But then you, amazing and beautiful as you are, sent me the location.” Hope said smiling and Lizzie’s hand went to her scar. “Genius to hide it here. I take it back when I complained about it years ago.” Hope said trying to easy the tension on Lizzie. Lizzie smiled at her. “I was just waiting for you to activate it.” Hope said as if the time she had been waiting was hell. It probably was. When Lizzie had put the tracker inside her a few yeas ago, she had told only Hope. She had explained that the tracker couldn’t be active or else it would run out of energy and when Lizzie needed it, it wouldn’t work. So she had to put it turned off and if she ever got lost, she would have to cut it out of her skin and turn it on before activating it. Hope hadn’t liked it repeating the part where she would have to cut through her own skin to dig it out. Lizzie hadn’t cared. “When you did, MG’s program used the location to scrutinize every single device it had been in touch with it. That helped us catch every single people he had ever worked with. I already sent agents to put all of them behind bars. They were mostly hired people that he payed without telling who he was.” Hope explained and Lizzie nodded. She had expected the people that worked for him to be only hired no ones.

“About what happened?” Lizzie asked and Hope looked away embarrassed.

“A non tripulated plane crashed over an empty house in a failed flight trial.” Hope said.

“You called in favors from very up high, Hope.” Lizzie remarked and Hope nodded.

“I wanted you back. And I wanted to guarantee that he would never be a problem again.” Hope explained and Lizzie understood. She always knew that once Hope got her hands on him, there wouldn’t be much to send to jail after. "Alyssa’s mother still has her?” She asked remembering why Hope had left.

“He killed Alyssa’s mom.” Hope said and Lizzie gaped.

“Alyssa?”

“We’re waiting for her.” Hope explained as a car appeared on the road. It parked in front of Hope’s and Alyssa left the car running. They both left the car and Alyssa came to them

“Mom.” She said when she hugged Hope. Lizzie watched as the girl cried and Hope held her tight. Hope looked at Lizzie with relief. “I knew you would get me back.” Alyssa whispered. Lizzie was so caught up on the scene and then on Alyssa coming to hug her that she didn’t notice Penelope Perk leaving the car fuming.

“A child, Mikaelson.” Penelope hissed. Lizzie noticed that her eye had a black spot. “You are going to pay.” Penelope said. Then she looked at Lizzie. “I’m glad you’re back to see me collecting my debt with Hope.” She said smirking and Lizzie narrowed her eyes at Hope.

“You made a deal with _her_?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded.

“Yes, she did.” Penelope said tilting her head in amusement at Lizzie. “And rest assured that I will see my end of it.” She said going back to her car. Before entering it, she turned to Alyssa. “You’re just like them. I’ll get my revenge on you too, little girl.” Penelope said and for a moment Lizzie thought of it threatening but then she looked at Alyssa and she was smiling satisfied and Lizzie’s eyes widened.

“The black eye?” She asked.

“I may or may nor have punched her.” Alyssa said and they laughed. They laughed until their bellies hurt. They laughed even more when Penelope drove away, her hand out of the window and her middle finger up. They laughed all the way back home. It had been a happy ending, after all.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Hope let herself cry at the funeral. She cried when she watched her captain’s sons hugging each other as if they were now alone to face the world. She cried even more when his older boy fell to the ground weak from crying. The younger boy only looked ahead with that detached look that indicated that the news hadn’t sunk in yet. Hope knew that look very well. She was the younger boy’s age when her parents and uncle died in an accident. Hope had that same look for days and weeks after that. Rachel was there with the boys and when the coffin was finally buried, she left them with their grandmother and came to Hope.

“I can’t believe they had to go through this again.” Rachel said between tears. “First their sister, then their mother and now their dad.”

“Sister? I didn’t know he had a daughter.” Hope said hating herself for only getting to know that after he was already dead.

“If she were alive, she would be your age.” Rachel said smiling sadly. “Phillip and his wife had her when they were still so young. Sarah was her name. She was fierce and outspoken and so so beautiful. She wanted to be just like her dad. He was her favorite person in the world. When she finished school, she went to the academy and joined the police. She was so happy; she thought that she was making her dad proud. She was. He couldn’t stop bragging about his daughter. In her first year, they gave her a partner; someone a little experienced but still young, nonetheless. They fell in love. One day, her partner got into a hostage situation and Sarah couldn’t think clearly; she had always been so very emotional, you know. The act-before-thinking-type of girl. Well, in the end she saved all the hostages and her partner but she died.” Rachel finished looking at the boys with their grandmother as they left the cemetery. “Sarah’s mother died one year later. Phillip really liked you, Hope. He always said that you reminded him of his girl.” Rachel said not realizing how those words hit Hope.

When Rachel left them, Hope turned to Lizzie and cried as the other held her and prevented her from falling. Hope remembered all the times that her captain told her that the things she did would get her killed sometime. She remembered the times she had been so consumed by her need to just reach Lizzie that she forgot to eat and he would go to her office and command her to eat while they worked. She remembered the times he told her that he didn’t like Lizzie and Hope always dismissed his disdain as simply annoyance by Lizzie’s personality. But knowing that he saw his daughter in Hope and watching Hope make some very questionable decisions over the years probably made him feel worried; that gave Hope a new light to her relationship with him. She started to notice things that she never did when he was alive; how he always respected her decisions even if he didn’t agree with them, how he always trust Hope in the most important cases or with cases with sensitive information. Not only on work. He always made sure to give Hope a day off on Christmas because he knew her family had died during the holiday. He also always gave her a birthday gift.

Hope didn’t need to explain none of this to Lizzie because she seemed to understand like she always did. She always managed to understand Hope even before Hope could understand herself. Lizzie probably already had known that Hope’s captain annoyance towards her had less to do with her and more to do with Hope. Hope sometimes wished she were insightful like that. She wished she had known all this before it was too late.

After that, they had Maya’s funeral. Maya was her closest friend after Lizzie and Hope knew both her mother and brother. Ethan hugged Hope tightly for so much time that they had to part not to fall.

“I can’t believe that happened to my little sister.” Ethan said, if to Hope, his mother or just to the universe, Hope didn’t know because he was didn’t look at her or anyone as he said that. Again Hope hated herself when she watched Lizzie’s secretary hug Maya’s mom. Maya had been dating her and Hope, so caught up in always asking for favors and solving cases, never asked how serious it had been. A lot, judging by how Maya’s mom held the young woman tight as if she were a piece of her daughter left behind. Hope couldn’t get rid of the feeling of too lateness; the feeling that kept throbbing her throat every time she tried to talk. The million things that could have gone differently.

“Don’t do this.” Lizzie said and Hope looked at her. “Think about the good things. Think of that time you caught her making out with the girl from the science lab and she didn’t even pretend to feel guilty that she was kissing instead of doing her work.” Lizzie said hugging Hope tight. “Think about how she always put me right back in my place when I tried to terminate her like I do with people.”

“She did never back down with you.” Hope said laughing despite the tears. “I thought you would poison her coffee when she told you that she didn’t feel like being your bitch so you can boss her around.” Hope said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“Oh no. I did worse.” Lizzie said smirking. “I sent her an email with a virus.”

“I can’t believe it.” Hope said mouth wide open and she realized that Maya’s family had been listening. “Why didn’t the two of you tell me?” Hope asked.

“Because the virus ended up releasing on internet some pretty nasty information that Maya had hacked from the governor’s phone. We promised never to talk about it.” Lizzie explained smiling and Ethan’s eyes widened.

“She was the one that got that video of the governor drunk kissing a sheep?” Ethan asked and when Lizzie nodded he shook his head astonished.

“Only Maya to do that.” He said and everyone agreed.

“Have she told you that when she was sixteen I had to cut a deal with the NSA because she had hacked into their security cameras to, and I quote _catch her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend for cheating on her_?” Maya’s mother said with equal amounts of motherly pride and exasperation. “I knew that one would be trouble when she turned five and told me to cut the _Santa Claus crap_ and start to negotiate what she would get for not telling Ethan that he wasn’t real.” She said and all of them laughed. That was Maya. Hope looked at Lizzie thankful.

“She told me to tell you that we had sex in your office if she ever were to pass away.” Lizzie’s secretary and Maya’s girlfriend, Inez, told Lizzie, her lips curled in a sad smile.

“Don’t you think I know that? Why do you think you two were scratching the lives out of you last week? I sprayed poison ivy on the couch.” Lizzie said and then she smiled again. “In return, she changed all my passwords to _at-least-i-get-laid_.” Lizzie told them making them laugh again.

It was nice to focus on the good things. In the end, Maya’s mother burst out crying and Ethan had to take her away but not before smiling at them and mouthing thank you. Maya deserved their happiest memories of her and not what could have been if she were still here. She always lived her now and for that she died happier than most people would ever be their whole life. Hope looked at Lizzie and Lizzie nodded understanding that it was time for them to go home. Their home. Now was up to them living their now and stop worrying about the past or fearing the future. They both had learned that.

* * *

“Let me take him.” Lizzie said picking Pedro up carefully and going to the bedroom.

After Hope tucked Alyssa in and promised that they would talk about the possibility of changing school tomorrow, they left the bedroom smiling. They were still at Lizzie’s apartment until Hope’s house was ready again. It didn’t matter, though. They were together and that’s what mattered. The question of changing school had been an _issue_ after Rachel had explained that now that they knew who Alyssa’s mother was, they could finally know her real age instead of a guessed one. Turned out, Alyssa had turned eleven back in September. That made her one year late in school. Since Alyssa was actually pretty clever when she wasn’t trying to fail things on purpose, Hope had suggested that she took the Placement Test of her school so they could upgrade her to the next year. Alyssa had been pestering Hope that the only way she would do that was if she transferred to another school because no way she would be at the first year of middle school with Clara as classmate.

Alyssa had used the term _over my cold dead body._

She had been really dramatic after Penelope had returned her back to Hope, a black eye apparently caused by Alyssa and a cold stare that promised chaos and destruction. That Alyssa and Lizzie had formed an anti-Penelope squad and were probably plotting to take her down at sight was something Hope was ignoring at the present moment. If they did take down Penelope Hope could rest better at night without waiting for a call to collect her favor.

When they went back to the living room, Hope noticed that Lizzie was nervous. Hope tilted her head curiously; Lizzie didn’t get nervous and fuss about things. “What?” She asked when Lizzie opened and closed her mouth three times.

“I love you.” Lizzie blurted out and Hope laughed.

“I know that.” She said, then “I love you too.” She told Lizzie and she nodded distractedly as if she knew that for a fact and Hope saying it was merely social courtesy for Lizzie having said it. Hope loved that Lizzie just knew without doubt that Hope loved her. Hope knew Lizzie struggled sometimes with why, but to know that she was that sure about it made Hope’s love increase, if possible.

“I want us back.” Lizzie said. Hope inhaled deeply before talking again.

“What do you mean?”

“Movie nights, cinema and amusement parks.” Lizzie whispered shifting on the couch to be closer to Hope. She took Hope’s hands and Hope felt her whole body reacting to it in anticipation and almost fear. “I want you cooking me dinner and giving me massages.”

“That seems like slave job for me.” Hope joked because she had to release her tension somehow. Lizzie smiled, her eyes shining bright.

“I want this. The jokes and the stupid fighting over who will put the trash outside.” Lizzie said laughing as if she were remembering one of their embarrassingly huge amount of times they did just that. Hope smiled too. “I want to go to sleep by your side and wake up to your kisses.” Lizzie whispered, lower than before. “I want to wake you up with kisses.” She continued and Hope felt a shaky breath escaping her mouth. “I want you to touch me without holding back; without barriers.” Lizzie’s forehead touched Hope’s ever so lightly, her mouth so close to Hope’s that everything Hope felt and saw and smelled were Lizzie. “I want you to make love to me and I want to give you all I am. I want to move in with you.” Lizzie finished, tears-filled eyes, her heart on her hands for Hope to take.

“I want that too.” Hope said. She heard her hoarse voice and almost didn’t recognize it.

“I’m broken and sometimes I’ll close myself but I want you to keep trying.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded. Lizzie didn’t need to ask that. “And I’m not ready to give it all at once but for you…” Lizzie whispered kissing Hope for the first time in five years; and it was sweet and sad and happy and much more and much less than Hope had ever imagined it to be. “…for us, I’ll do anything.”

“Me too.” Hope said holding Lizzie’s head and kissing her again. This time she took her time. She kissed her for all the years they hadn’t touched each other. She kissed her slowly and softly and longingly letting Lizzie see everything she feared and desired. Lizzie saw it and she embraced it. When they broke the kiss, Lizzie stood up and held her hand for Hope to take. Hope took it almost hesitantly. She watched in wonder as Lizzie took her to her bed.

“I want you to hold me tonight. Just hold me.” Lizzie asked again Hope nodded. Hope would’ve done anything Lizzie asked. They laid there and it was as if every wrong in the world had been corrected, Lizzie was inside her arms and she was smiling as Hope kissed her hair and traced her arms with her fingers. They stood like that for what seemed like ages until she felt Lizzie almost drifting to sleep. Before she slept, though, she intertwined her hand in Hope’s and whispered softly. “Baby steps.”

“Baby steps.” Hope whispered back kissing the back of her head noticing the exact moment Lizzie fell asleep.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER

_“Mommy, wake up.” Pedro said going to the bed and jumping on Hope. He laughed when she groaned like an animal. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” He started to sing as Hope tried to get up but kept being pulled back by the covers that Pedro were on. “Today is Magic day.” Pedro said excited when Hope’s head popped from under the covers and she laughed._

_“Oh yeah?” Hope asked and he nodded happily._

_“We just have to-” He started and then stopped looking at the other side of the bed. The Hope remembered. Shit. He pulled the covers to find a red Lizzie laughing. “Lizzie, what are you doing on mommy’s bed?”_


	2. A Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie are on vacation. The deserve some time off. Will they have peace, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here again with a new chapteeeeerrr!!!!  
> Are you excited as I am? Nah, you're not. No one is more excited than me right now as I type this with a big smile.
> 
> I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS CHAPTER. I love Hope and Lizzie talking, I love their family moment and I LOVE THIS CHAPTER'S CASE. 
> 
> It's so sad and heartbreaking but also hopeful (i hope) and sweet. I really hope you like it as much as I love it.
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT

Hope needed vacation. She decided to finally take some time off. No one complained; she had lost both a captain and a close friend and her girlfriend, which is what everyone assumed Lizzie to be, had been kidnapped for the second time. So after the funeral, she packed her things and went to the countryside with Lizzie and the kids. Pedro had just gotten back from the place Hope sent them with her family. Hope had been scared that The Writer would try to hurt them again so, knowing that he had people watching them, she had specifically requested Rafael as a pilot because he used to be a people’s smuggler. So when Hope’s family boarded the plane, Rafael had actually made it look like they got on board. When the plane took off, Hope’s family was in another one that none of The Writer’s spies would have noticed. So when he eventually pulled the Flight Log to know where Hope’s family had gone, he would be looking at a decoy. Hope had actually sent her family to a state they had never been before and Hope had no relation whatsoever to so if he discovered that Hope had tricked him, he wouldn’t be able to even guess where they would be. That was why she had asked Sebastian the plane in her phone that she already suspected it had been wired by him and had sent the text to Landon of what she _actually_ needed Rafael to do in another phone; an encrypted one she had kept from her CIA times. Lizzie had gotten impressed and proud of her fast thinking.

After Hope got Lizzie and Alyssa back, though, she didn’t ask them to come back right away. She first solved the kids’ case with Rachel and Freya. They had found the judge that had been payed to keep his mouth shut about Alyssa’s mom trying to get her back. Hope had punched him and now he had been fired from his position and was getting charged with bribery. Hope would make sure that he would get maximum time in the state jail. After they knew who the children were, Rachel was able to access their social security numbers and get their names and ages correct. Pedro was going to turn four in March and Alyssa had turned eleven in September. Their real names were Grace and Jacob and they were paternal siblings. Rachel looked for the father or other relatives to see if Hope could go forward with the adoption process, but the father had been dead for two years and Pedro’s grandmother, his mother’s mom, was too old and lived in an institution so she wasn’t an option. The judge had rescheduled the hearing for the end of January when Alyssa and Pedro’s name would be definitive and they would get the Mikaelson. One month of Hope going crazy again. _She just wanted them to get her name already._

Hope needed to relax _and stop thinking_ about what happened in the Writer’s camp house. Lizzie had agreed with her. So a vacation it is. Hope had to decline her family’s wish to come with her by saying that she needed some time alone with only the kids and Lizzie; they needed time to heal from what had happened. Lizzie, on her side, almost fled in the dark of night so her mother wouldn’t pin on her. Caroline had been fussing around Lizzie for the last week and Lizzie was so impatient that she had _unintentionally_ let it slip that Josie was seeing someone and she hadn’t told anyone so Caroline would also pester Josie. Josie hadn’t been happy at Lizzie but Lizzie had been very satisfied with herself. Hope didn’t take sides between them because she wasn’t stupid. Hope was also glad to get rid of them. She loved Caroline but she was even more overwhelming than Rebekah was with Ricky and that was something impressive. As for Josie, she was just like Hope; she liked to get her mind into work when things got ugly and Hope knew Josie would have her time with Lizzie soon enough after they both recovered from the scare.

Now they were driving. In almost nine years of meeting Lizzie, she never had gone to Hope’s Aspen house. To be honest, Hope hadn’t come here since she was eighteen and had moved out of her aunt’s. She used to love coming here with her mom and dad and coming back without them had never felt the same. But now Hope had her own kids and she thought that it was finally time to build some memories of herself and her family in the house. Since the Mikaelsons had kept using it a lot, as they had kept using all the Mikaelson properties, Hope had never had to be worried about taking care any of it. Each house had housekeepers that lived nearby and took care of maintenance. The Mikaelsons only had to call in a couple of days before going and the housekeepers would clean the place and do groceries. _The privilege of the rich_ , Rebekah always said. The Mikaelsons went way back in time so they had accumulated money and properties over the years. The _White Oak Cottage_ was a perfect example of it. Although it was called a cottage, it was actually a three-story house with nine bedrooms, a movie room, a game room, an indoor pool and a library.

“Mommy, is this the hotel we’re staying at?” Pedro asked when Hope parked in front of the house. Pedro had just stayed in a hotel for the first time last night when they stopped their driving to get some rest and he had loved it. Lizzie smirked at Hope before turning to him.

“This is actually _our_ house; where we’re going to stay. No other guests.” Lizzie said and Pedro’s eyes widened.

“And it’s called _cottage_?” Alyssa asked narrowing her eyes and Lizzie laughed.

“The irony was duly noted.” Lizzie said going inside with the kids and Hope shook her head following them. Hope knew Lizzie was also impressed and her eyes shone brighter when she saw the library. It had old books, a lot of first editions, but also a lot of new ones that Hope knew Nik had bought. Freya and Keelin loved to brag about how their son had acquired more than three thousand books to modernize the libraries of the Mikaelson houses. Hope was yet to see the UK house that Freya had said that Nik had asked to build a new library and the house had now two.

After unpacking their things and eating something, they spent the very first night in the movie room watching Harry Potter; something Hope had already seen a thousand times with Lizzie but the kids had never watched. The next day, they decided to go downtown to shop some winter clothes to spend the whole month here since they would just go back to the city in the very last day of January to the hearing. And since Hope’s burned down house meant burned down clothes, they end up also buying other things they needed. The day had been nice and fun and very _familial_ and Hope and Lizzie had even walked hand in hand at some point. It was perfect. Lizzie was happy, Pedro was even happier and Alyssa had even dropped the changing school subject so Hope considered it a win. The month had everything to be perfect, until Hope heard a high-pitched voice that surprised her, annoyed Lizzie, delighted Pedro and scared the hell out of Alyssa.

“I can’t believe you’re here, Alyssa.” Clara said and Hope grunted. The Greasleys were here too. 

* * *

Lizzie watched with a little bit of worry as Alyssa’s face lost all color and she looked at Hope with a pleading face. _What she thought Hope would do? Magic-zap them out of there to avoid the little girl?_ Lizzie thought smiling.

“What a coincidence!” MG said coming to them smiling. Lizzie liked him. Not only because he had helped Hope when Lizzie was kidnapped but because he was truly happy. He even looked boyish because of it. She also liked Kym, and the fact that she was a librarian automatically got her points in Lizzie’s score. Clara was also a perfect daughter for them: she smiled a lot, was always with a book or comic at hand and dressed like a child model. They all dressed rich which spoke to MG’s success with his comics and Kym owning a library or two. Not a surprise since they lived in Hope’s super expensive neighborhood and Clara was going to attend one of the most expansive schools of the state with Alyssa. Lizzie and Josie had been kicked out of school when they were thirteen, just a little older than Alyssa and Clara, but she knew that middle school was already terrible as it was and a private middle school would only be worse. Lizzie thanked god for having been kicked of hers. Her mother, that had to homeschool them, hadn’t been happy about it, though.

“Yes, what a coincidence.” Hope said surprised, a tint of irritation to her voice. 

“Since when are you here?” Kym asked already pulling a chair and sitting on their table at the coffee shop. Hope glanced at Lizzie and Lizzie had to bite her lip so she wouldn’t laugh.

“We just got here yesterday.” Hope answered.

“We got here two days before that.” MG said also pulling another two chairs for him and Clara. He placed Clara’s chair next to Alyssa’s and Lizzie had to control herself at the girl’s desperate face. She looked around as if she could escape somehow. Luckily for her, Pedro, that had fallen in love with Clara when she gave him a purple bear, started to talk excitedly with her saving Alyssa of small talking with Clara. Lizzie looked back at MG and Kym. “Where are you guys staying?” MG asked.

“My house is up the red mountain.” Hope said reluctantly. Lizzie knew she was afraid that MG and his family would pop there the very next day. When his smile broadened, though, Lizzie guessed that the odds if it actually happening had just increased.

“Ours too.” He said glancing at his talkative daughter that had been talking Alyssa’s ears off, and then back at Hope and Lizzie. “We should meet.” He said confirming Lizzie’s doubts. “I’ll text you guys our address and you four can come over to play some games with us.” He finished, totally unaware that three out of the four people he had just invited would rather eat dirt than spend an afternoon socializing with them.

“That seems like a plan.” Kym answered for Hope and Lizzie, that usually would get very annoyed by that kind of thing before, found it funny. To be honest, Lizzie had been really _fine_ since Hope had saved her and told her what happened; maybe because of the fact that _he_ was finally dead. Lizzie wasn’t foolish to think it would last, though, so she knew it was only a question of time for what happened to hit her hard. It had been like this before; she would be fine for a few weeks and then something silly like a pencil in the wrong place or a child that refused to talk would open the dam and she would feel overwhelmed. Panic attacks, nightmares and dread would increase exponentially at those times. But Lizzie would enjoy this _fine_ for as long as it lasts.

“Now, as much as we wished to stay more, we have to go finish grocery shopping.” MG said and Lizzie again felt this weird urge to laugh at his obliviousness. _No one had asked him to stay more_.

“We are going to cook a seven layer cake.” Clara said also assuming that they wanted to know. Lizzie looked at her and felt something sad. _Clara was a pleaser_. That was probably what Alyssa didn’t like about her. Lizzie knew the type. Working sometimes with foster kids, she noticed a pattern. Foster kids would usually fall into two categories: the pleasers and the antagonists. Pleasers did anything for people to love them while antagonists would do anything for people to hate them. Clara and Alyssa were, each, in one of the categories; so Clara was trying to get Alyssa to like her while Alyssa didn’t want shit to do with Clara. Lizzie was curious to know where that would go. Especially because Alyssa was totally transparent with her feelings while Clara manipulated hers like a master. Lizzie shook her head and stopped analyzing the girls as if she were at her office. In the end, they were both good girls that had been through bad things. After they left, Alyssa was the first one to talk.

“I can’t possibly go through school with her.” Alyssa said grunting. “Can I not take the Placement Test?”

“Yes.” Hope said and Alyssa’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s up to you. I just think that you’re too clever to stay a year behind.” Hope said and Alyssa frowned.

“I get Cs and B-’s” Alyssa said and Lizzie looked at her pointedly.

“Because you like to make a show out of rebelling against your teachers. You don’t even try, Alyssa.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded agreeing.

“Think about it this way: if you do the Placement Test and you pass it, you get to skip a year and you’ll finish school earlier.” Hope said winking and Alyssa pouted probably weighting pos and cons of doing it.

“Can I take the Placement Test too?” Pedro asked making them laugh.

“You’re in preschool, Pedro. There’s no test.” Lizzie said and he shrugged and went back to eating his cake.

When they went back home, they were tired and Pedro fell asleep fast. Hope, Alyssa and Lizzie watched a couple of episodes of The X Files but soon enough they were almost sleeping on the couch so they also went to bed. Lizzie had a bedroom of her own here because, although Hope and Lizzie were definitely together, they had agreed to take it easy. Lizzie needed it to be easy. They had slept together at Lizzie’s place and then right after that, they traveled. In the hotel, they had all stayed in the same bedroom but now they were at Hope’s house. Lizzie wanted Hope to hug her through the night like she had done but she was worried about the kids. Lizzie had no idea of how much time it would take for her to snap and get into a mood and making a commitment as Hope’s girlfriend would only mean that whatever happened to her would affect them as a family instead of just as Lizzie.

Lizzie also wasn’t ready to have a family of her own. She loved Hope and the kids and she considered them hers but she wasn’t sure that she was ready for them to consider her _theirs_. It was scary to think about it. Lizzie argued with herself that they were living together; Lizzie had asked Hope to; and she and Hope loved each other so of course the only course of action since Hope had kids was for Lizzie to be their… Lizzie couldn’t even think about the word. It was so unrealistic for her that she would be _that_ for the kids, so she decided to postpone this thought to another day. Like she had been postponing since Hope had gotten the kids. After _rescheduling her thought_ , she followed Hope inside her bedroom. Hope didn’t seem to be overthinking their every breath like Lizzie was, so they only laid on bed facing each other. Lizzie’s mouth was faster than her brain when she asked Hope.

“Why did you decide to adopt them?” Lizzie whispered and Hope frowned.

“I-” Hope said and then closed her mouth to think. Lizzie watched her closely. Lizzie had known before Hope made the decision to adopt them that she was going to do it but she never understood why. Lizzie had noticed that when they talked about kids before, Hope didn’t really believe that she would actually have them one day. “Because of Alyssa.” Hope said. “She looked like you.”

“I told you she’s just like you.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded smiling softly.

“In some ways, yes. But-” Hope started and then looked away. She sighed. “She was so hurt. She was in pain and she was fighting people trying to help her.” Hope continued and Lizzie kept watching her even if Hope wasn’t looking Lizzie in the eyes. When she did, Lizzie noticed that they were shining with unshed tears. “I thought that maybe I could help her like I couldn’t help you.” She whispered and Lizzie brushed away a tear that had slipped from Hope’s eyes.

“I’m sorry that I made you feel that way.” She whispered back. Hope shook her head.

“I hadn’t noticed then that even though we were apart, we were still lifting each other up. The only reason I kept going on was you and I know that you tried your best because of me.” Hope said smiling softly and intertwining her fingers with Lizzie’s. “Why did you ask?” Hope asked and Lizzie thought about it. Maybe her thought had not been schedule to another day after all.

“I love them.” Lizzie said and Hope smiled again.

“I know.”

“I don’t want to hurt them.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that? I hurt mom and Jo so bad that they don’t even flinch when I do it over and over again. I totally wrecked our relationship. What if I ruin this too? What If I let them in…” Then Lizzie thought better about it. “…no, I already let them in. What if they let me in and then I hurt them by jumping out?” Lizzie said and every single second Hope took thinking before answering lasted a little eternity to Lizzie.

“Okay. So what does it mean then?” Hope asked and Lizzie gulped. Lizzie had no freaking idea what it meant. Lizzie shook her head and Hope sighed. “I’m not saying this to hurt you, Lizzie, but they already let you in. You should know that better than I do.” Hope said, her hand tracing soothing circles on Lizzie’s. “I actually think you know that.” Hope said reading Lizzie’s mind. Of course Lizzie knew; there was little about people she didn’t get at first.

“I just don’t want them to get hurt if I change.” Lizzie explained.

“If you change?”

“I used to be funny and excited and eager to know things. Then I changed and I wasn’t funny anymore. I actually couldn’t even recognize some jokes because I was just sad. I wasn’t excited anymore; on the contraire, I just did things in order to keep going. And I never wanted anything new anymore. The thought of something new, something I would have to learn and get used to, scared the hell out of me. I used to schedule my thoughts so I would get to think over something in an appropriate time instead of just thinking it. I actually still do this.” Lizzie said. One of the things that were comforting about Hope was that she had seen Lizzie’s very worst so Lizzie’s freakiness didn’t scare her off. “I just don’t want them to see a version of me that they wouldn’t like.”

“That’s not possible.” Hope said sure and watching her closely looking for a reason that Lizzie would bring this. Her eyes searching Lizzie’s burned. “Do you wanna tell me what this is really about?” Hope asked and Lizzie sighed.

“No.” She whispered shaking her head and Hope nodded.

“That’s okay. Let’s just sleep for now.” She said knowing that once Lizzie was ready, she would tell her. Hope kept brushing Lizzie’s hair with her fingers in such a gentle way that Lizzie drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Mommy, wake up.” Pedro said going to the bed and jumping on Hope. He laughed when she groaned like an animal. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” He started to sing as Hope tried to get up but kept being pulled back by the covers that Pedro were on. “Today is Magic Day.” Pedro said excited when Hope’s head popped from under the covers and she laughed.

“Oh yeah?” Hope asked and he nodded happily.

“We just have to-” He started and then stopped looking at the other side of the bed. The Hope remembered. _Shit_. He pulled the covers to find a red Lizzie laughing. “Lizzie, what are you doing on mommy’s bed?” 

“I was sleeping.” Lizzie said and Pedro stopped for a moment as if he were going to question that poor statement but he was more excited about what was going to happen today than why he had found them on the same bed so he just ignored it.

“Today is Magic Day.” He repeated and Hope groaned again because she would strangle Lizzie for promising to take him to the Illusionism show that they had found yesterday in town. Hope knew well why Lizzie liked to watch magic tricks.

“Is Alyssa up already?” Hope asked standing up.

“Yes, she’s tracing a plan to avoid Clara at all costs.” Pedro said and it sounded so much like something Alyssa would say that Hope was sure he had repeated every word his sister had told him. “I don’t know why she doesn’t like Clara. Clara is so amazing.” Pedro said in that dreamy voice he reserved for the things he loved. Clara was basically a hero in Pedro’s eyes: she could skate, she gave him a thoughtful gift when they first met, she was sweet and always indulged him on his babbles and she liked to read the same comic books he liked. It was scary how Clara seemed to have gotten the same excited energy that annoyed Hope so much in MG. They always smiled a little too broader than normal people were supposed to. Or maybe Hope just had spent a lot of time without a lot of reasons to smile and she had forgotten how pure immaculate happiness looked like. Anyway, she guessed that what annoyed her in the father was probably what annoyed Alyssa in the daughter.

Hope took a moment to watch as Lizzie and Pedro going downstairs hand in hand. She smiled softly at the scene before going to Alyssa’s bedroom just to find her writing in her diary. Hope had noticed that, of course. _Alyssa was always writing_. If Hope had been asked to guess what Alyssa liked to do before getting to know her better, Hope would never have guessed that she loved books and had so much to write. Alyssa had filled at least three journals since she had come to live with Hope and since she carried all of them anywhere she went, they had been saved from burning on the fire. Hope had asked a few times what she wrote so much but Alyssa only looked at her and said that it was private. Hope, a little more curious about it after that cryptic answer, had asked Pedro but he said that Alyssa didn’t let him touch the journals.

“Breakfast?” Hope asked and Alyssa looked at her.

“Mom, do we have to go to _her_ house?” She asked saying _her_ as if Clara was a weird little alien species. Hope ignored how fast her heart started to beat when Alyssa called her mom that easily. It wasn’t the first time but Hope didn’t think she would stop marveling at it anytime soon.

“It’s polite to go.” Hope said as they left the bedroom and went to the stairs.

“Lizzie says that politeness is overrated.” Alyssa said slowly and Hope smile.

“Of course she says that.” Hope said rolling her eyes.

Hope prepared breakfast while the three of them sat on the counter messing with things and throwing food. Hope loved to cook, always have loved, and to do this to the people she loved the most was something so relaxing and easy that she didn’t even care about Lizzie behaving like a two-year old with the kids. She would make them clean the mess after breakfast anyway. Hope laughed as she went upstairs to take a bath with the sounds of complain from them about having to do the dishes and clean the floor. Hope wished peace like this forever.

Hope had talked to Lizzie about everything that happened in the run to get her back. She hadn’t hidden a single detail, as _nasty_ as it had been. Hope felt all the crushing pain and guilt leaving her at once when Lizzie hugged her and told her it was okay. Hope knew that both her and Lizzie were mentally placing bets on who was going to snap first and it wasn’t going to be pretty but as long as they had each other, there was nothing they couldn’t overcome. So Hope would just live day after day and enjoy every single piece of happiness she could grasp. She had seen how fleeting it can been and she wouldn’t postpone it ever again. Hope wished Maya was here to see it; she was always the one telling Hope to elope with Lizzie and spend the rest of their lives living happy in rich privilege. Hope smiled remembering her friend.

Hope was watching what was probably the most embarrassing Illusionism Show she had ever seen when things finally got interesting. Not that a missing person was interesting. Not that her children watching it was interested at all but everything counted to save Hope from the embarrassment of watching Lizzie say _out loud_ exactly how the illusionists were tricking the audience. Both Alyssa and Pedro were looking at her as if she were an all-knowing goddess and not someone that just had spent hours on internet watching videos of how tricks worked. Hope still remembered the early days of their relationship when she ran into Lizzie writing an email to a magician telling him how to improve his trick.

“I swear that it wasn’t supposed to go like this.” The illusionist was saying desperately. The family of the girl who had just disappeared was screaming at the poor guy. “I don’t know what happened.” He kept shouting. Hope looked at Lizzie for them to leave the place.

“I’m calling the police.” The girl’s father said. Hope stood up and they started to walk towards the door. _Just a few steps._

“Please say this is a trick. My little girl has to be back.” The mother pleaded and Hope told herself that the police would find the girl. It wasn’t her place to impose herself in this.

“Why are we leaving? I don’t wanna leave.” Pedro said.

“Why do you even want to stay? Lizzie spoiled the whole show to you.” Hope joked with him and he rolled his eyes. The eye-rolling was starting to become worryingly frequent in Hope’s house. They left the place and Hope noticed that Lizzie was glancing back as if she had forgotten something there. When they stopped at a coffee shop to buy some hot chocolate, Hope told the kids to go order something and she looked at Lizzie. “What is it?”

“I don’t know.” Lizzie answered frowning. “I feel like I should do something.”

“About the missing girl?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded. “She’s a rich girl probably trying to get rid of her overbearing rich parents. It’s not something uncommon for Aspen.” Hope said. She had came to Aspen with her family every year for eighteen years and she had lost count of how many times she had seen kids and parents fighting. Hope had been one of them when she reached the tender age of fourteen and was trying to escape her nosy dad to go kiss some other kid. She knew Alyssa would be one of them soon enough. And then Pedro.

“I know. I just feel like I should-” Lizzie started and then shook her head trailing off. She smiled at Hope. “That’s okay. We’re on vacation, anyway.” Lizzie said Hope intertwined their fingers coming closer to her.

“A very deserved one.” She said and Lizzie laughed.

“Yes.” She agreed and after Hope glanced at the kids to make sure they’re weren’t watching, she kissed Lizzie’s lips. She noticed that Lizzie stilled for just a second before relaxing and kissing her back.

“Let’s enjoy it.” Hope said and then turned back to the kids that were calling them. It had been a very nice morning and they would spend the afternoon in MG and Kym’s house. Even if Hope was annoyed that she would have to spend the rest of the day socializing, she was happy that she was having a normal day with her family. That was what she was supposed to be doing, anyway. After all, if Lizzie had never been kidnapped, by now they would probably be married and Lizzie would be trying to convince Hope to have kids. So this was supposed to be their eventual normal since they first met.

After a couple of hours of them playing quiz with MG, Kym and Clara, Hope was almost pleading to be hit by lighting. Hope had grow up in a very loud and very large family so one would assume that she was used to the screaming and the competitiveness. One would be wrong. MG screamed his answers almost more excited than his daughter and Kym laughed and rolled her eyes every time they started to compete to know who knew more. Clara, who was supposed to be sweet and gentle, became a Winning monster and MG, the ever so cheerful guy, threw the board at least two time.

“You get used with time.” Kym said when MG and Clara launched into a discussion of who get got the last question right. “When my brother, Kaleb, is here, it’s worse.” She added and Hope smiled trying not to think of how it could be worse. Kym went to the kitchen with Pedro to giving him a promised candy, when Lizzie gasped. Hope looked at her.

“What is wrong?” She asked worried; her mind already thinking about millions of things that could be wrong.

“The girl was pregnant.” Lizzie whispered shaking her head and Hope frowned.

“What?” She asked.

“The girl that disappeared. That was what I knew I was missing. Yesterday when we were in town, we crossed paths with the girl. She was talking on the phone with someone and on her hand she had an ultrasound picture. She said: _You can’t stop me. I’m going to tell my parents after my brother’s engagement party_.” Lizzie said and Hope’s eyes widened. Then she tilted her head.

“You just remembered that now.” Hope said and Lizzie looked at her nodding.

“We should tell them. It may help them find her.” Lizzie said. “I wanna go back in town and talk to the family, Hope.”

“Okay.” Hope said even if she actually didn’t want that. This was supposed to be vacation and Lizzie wasn’t ready to just go back to work. But she agreed knowing that Lizzie wouldn’t rest until she had seen the end of it and to be honest, as much as Hope enjoyed this little family time, she also felt this restless energy that she had to compensate. After telling Alyssa that they would just go down to the town quickly to give the police a tip, they had asked MG and Kym to watch the kids for a couple of hours and they, as the helpful people they were agreed happily. When they arrived at the police station, though, the girl had already been found. They were informed that she was at the hospital and as they drove there, Hope noticed how Lizzie seemed to be tense as if waiting for the worst. When they arrived at the hospital and Hope showed them her badge, she was informed that the girl had lost the baby. Apparently, whoever kidnapped her did that just for her to get an abortion.

“Was the abortion consensual?” Lizzie asked and Hope held her breath as she waited for the nurse to say it. The nurse shook her head sadly.

“Against her will. The police’s talking to the girl right now but she refuses to talk to anyone.” The nurse said turning around after giving them the girl’s room number. Hope looked at Lizzie that was looking around .

“I should have remembered what I saw earlier.” Lizzie whispered. Hope knew that she would say that.

“This isn’t your fault, Lizzie.” Hope said and Lizzie shook her head ignoring Hope and going to the girl’s door. “Lizzie.” Hope called but Lizzie didn’t look at her. “Lizzie, stop.” She said and Lizzie stopped on her tracked but didn’t look at Hope. “What are you doing? This isn’t a FBI case. We can’t just barge in.”

“ _You_ can’t just barge in. I can.” Lizzie said entering the girl’s room without looking at Hope.

* * *

It wasn’t Lizzie’s fault, she knew that. But she could have had avoided. If just her mind had helped her… She didn’t dare look at Hope. Hope liked to be in control; to solve things but she couldn’t solve what was happening to Lizzie right now.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” The girl’s father asked when Lizzie entered her room.

“I was informed that your daughter doesn’t wanna talk to any of the police officers. I was wondering if I could talk to her, to you…” Lizzie added looking at the girl. “I’m a FBI’s psychology.” Lizzie said knowing that throwing titles always worked on the rich and snub. She saw their faces changing right in front of her.

“Oh yes, you can talk to her.” The mother said looking at Lizzie’s FBI credentials that she carried around to moments just like these.

“We’ll give you a moment.” The father said leaving the room with his wife.

“Lizzie…” She heard Hope calling. Lizzie ignored her.

“Hello, my name is Lizzie. I’m sorry that happened to you, Lara.” Lizzie said and the girl kept looking ahead blankly. “I’m sure a lot of people came here trying to make you talk… maybe even your parents tried to make you talk.” Lizzie continued noticing that her breathing quickened just enough for Lizzie to know that the girl just needed the right push. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for her, Lizzie knew quite well about pushing buttons. Lizzie was completely aware of Hope watching them from the far side of the room. “I know how it is.” Lizzie said. Lara’s expression shifted a little and Lizzie noticed that she didn’t believe it. “I really do, you know. I, too, was kidnapped and my voice and choice taken away.” Lizzie told her and Lara glanced at Lizzie. “I know you wanted to keep the baby, Lara.” Lizzie said and Lara sniffed. “Who did this to you and to your baby should pay for taking away your choice.” Lara shook her head with tears on her eyes.

“I wasn’t going to keep the baby.” Lara whispered crying and Lizzie went to her side and held her hand.

“Also your choice, Lara…” Lizzie said. “But it wasn’t your choice to be kidnapped and forced into it.” Lizzie guessed and Lara shook her head.

“But it was all my fault.” Lara said starting to sob.

“I’m sure it wasn’t.” Lizzie tried but she knew how anything people said to you at those moments really mattered.

“It was. I was going to take it out. I’m only eighteen and next semester I would be at Yale with my best friend. I didn’t want a baby to stop me from that.” Lara said and Lizzie nodded. “But then, I saw the baby with the ultrasound. It was a girl, you know.” She said almost unintelligible through the tears and stuttering. “I decided to keep her. My best friend was there with me. She even told me that we could rent an apartment and take care of the baby and just delay our plans for a little bit; that she would be our little baby for us to spoil.” Lara said with a half laugh. “Alice would do anything for me.” She added, probably referring to her best friend. “When I told him, he got angry… told me our futures wouldn’t be messed up because of an unwanted baby. I told him that he didn’t need to be part of it; that I wouldn’t tell anyone about it.” Lara said and then she looked at Lizzie. “I guess he didn’t believe me.” She finished and Lizzie hugged her.

“Where is Alice?” Lizzie asked knowing that a best friend that had stood by her side like that would definitely be here.

“I don’t know. I’ve been calling her since I woke up but she doesn’t answer her phone. He told me he would hurt her if I told anyone. He’s going to kill her too now that I told you.” Lara said. “Please, you have to find her.” She asked clutching to Lizzie’s hands for dear life. Lizzie pushed all her own emotions down and focused on helping the girl. She nodded.

“I’ll do my best.” She promised. “What’s the name of the baby’s father?” Lizzie asked and Lara gulped before talking.

“Andrew Lewis.” She said and Lizzie heard Hope’s gasp. Lizzie nodded and smiled reassuringly at Lara one more time before leaving going to the door. When they left the room, her parents came to them.

“Did she talk?” They asked and Lizzie nodded.

“We’re going to do anything to bring him to justice.” Lizzie said. “Now go stay with your daughter.” She told them and they, although curious to know what their daughter had said, went to take care of her because she was more important. When she and Hope walked out of the hospital, Hope stopped taking Lizzie’s arm.

“Andrew Lewis like in the senator Anderson Lewis’ son?” Hope asked and sighed.

“That’s why he did it. He knew that a teen pregnancy would stain his father’s name; would stain his opportunity of following his steps.” Lizzie said shaking her head. “I should have remembered earlier…” She whispered and Hope opened her mouth to say something but Lizzie cut her out. “Not now. Now we go talk to him.”

“And barge into a senator’s house?” Hope asked stunned.

“Do you have any other idea, Hope?” Lizzie shouted and Hope frowned.

“I do actually, Lizzie.” Hope said turning around and picking up her phone. Lizzie knew she should apologize for snapping at Hope but she knew that as soon as she started talking, she wouldn’t stop and right now was not the moment. “Hello, Miss. Lewis. Yes, I’m fine. My family too.” Lizzie heard Hope saying. Of course she would know the senator’s family. Rich people always knew each other. “Yes, I have two kids, actually. Alyssa and Pedro.” Hope answered softly. “Of course you can meet them.” Hope answered and then her tone turned serious. “I’m really calling because I need your help, Anne.” Hope said and waited for the other person the line to talk. “It’s about your nephew. Can we meet right now?” Hope asked and then smiled. “Okay, I’ll meet you there.” Hope said hanging up. Then she looked at Lizzie. “You’re the one that told me to think with your head, Lizzie.” Hope said and Lizzie sighed. She didn’t apologize though and when Hope noticed she wasn’t going to right now, she turned away and they both went to the car. When she met Anne Lewis, she wasn’t what Lizzie expected at all.

“Hello, Hope, my darling. I don’t see you since you were eighteen and rebellious.” Anne said joking and Hope smiled fondly.

“How I missed your cakes, Anne.” Hope said looking at the cakes on display. Anne, apparently, was the owner of this little bakery on the other side of the town.

“I do know you love them. Your dear father ordered the same number of your age in cakes for each of your birthdays. I still remember the fifteenth one. I had to work three days in a row baking like crazy.” Anne said and Hope laughed.

“My dad was too exaggerated.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled at the cute story. Hope had told her that, obviously, but hearing someone besides her family that had met little Hope was something that squeezed Lizzie in the heart.

“Are you going to introduce me?” Anne asked and Hope looked at Lizzie smiling.

“This is my gir-” Hope started and then her eyes widened. “My friend, Lizzie.” Hope corrected. Although Lizzie herself had asked Hope to take things slow, she would never be satisfied with being introduced as Hope’s friend.

“Hello.” Lizzie said and the old woman hugged her.

“Friend, huh?” She said making both Lizzie and Hope blush. After smiling softly at Hope for a few seconds, Anne’s face turned serious and she looked between them. “What did he do this time?” Anne asked and just the fact that she had said _this time_ made Lizzie’s angers double.

“Do you know Lara Thomas?” Hope asked and Anne smiled.

“Yes. Nice girl, always come by my bakery with her best friend, Alice. Always has trouble choosing which cake so Alice just orders at least three of them and they spend the whole afternoon eating and giggling like children.” Anne said smiling. “What happened to her?”

“She was pregnant with Andrew’s baby but this afternoon she was kidnapped and forced to make an abortion.” Hope explained and Lizzie watched as Anne’s face turned horrified.

“And you think Andrew did it.” Anne guessed and Hope nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Hope said taking her hand. Anne shook her head.

“It’s not a surprise… It’s just that I hoped that Andrew would turn out different from his father, you know?” Anne said. “How can I help you?”

“Right now, the police doesn’t know about it but as soon as news’ out about what happened, the senator will lawyer up and he’ll be untouchable. I don’t want to let this go unpunished, Anne.” Hope said and Lizzie watched as Anne brushed away one tear. “Right now, Alice may be even kidnapped too. Can you tell me if you have any idea of where he could have gone to besides the main house?” Hope asked and Anne started to shake her head but then stopped.

“When we were little, my brother and his friends used to go to a cabin up the mountain. I don’t know the location, though.” Anne said and Hope nodded thankful.

“Its something. Thank you, Anne.” Hope said standing up to leave.

“I want to meet your kids, Hope.” Anne said changing the subject just before Hope left. Hope smiled at her.

“Only if you promise not to spoil them like you did me.” Hope answered back and Anne snorted.

“As if.” She said making Hope laugh. “If he did it, Hope… make him pay for it.” Anne say just as they left.

When they went to the car, Lizzie looked at Hope. “She’s the senator’s sister. I didn’t even know he had one.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“She cut ties with her family when she was still a teenager. She didn’t like that they were willing to do just about everything to get more power.” Hope explained. “Let’s stop by Alice’s house to make sure she’s missing before we go after him, okay?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded.

“How do you know her address?” Lizzie asked and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Her last name.” Hope said. “I came to this town for eighteen years… if I had your memory, I would get it at first but since I don’t have, there’s only another person that would recall perfectly the address of someone.” Hope said calling someone. “Aunt Rebekah?” Hope said and Lizzie smiled. Of course Rebekah would know. She probably knew every single name of every single person that lived in every single town the Mikaelson had houses at. “Do you remember the Chens from Aspen? Specifically, Alice Chen.” Hope said and her aunt’s voice filled the car.

“Alice Chen? Of course I know her. Nik and her younger sister had a thing last time we went to Aspen. Why?” Rebekah asked suspiciously.

“Nothing. We just found a…” Hope looked at Lizzie for help. Lizzie shrugged. “…a journal with her name and we wanted to give it back.” Hope lied. Very badly, Lizzie grimaced.

“Okay. So this call had nothing to do with the fact that Alice’s best friend, Lara, is in the hospital after being kidnapped?” Rebekah said and Lizzie smirked at Hope’s grimace. Rebekah was amazing. “Because you should be on vacation, you know.” Rebekah pointed out.

“I am. Like I said… only looking out to deliver her this journal.” Hope said and Lizzie could virtually see Rebekah rolling her eyes.

“I just texted you her address.” Rebekah said.

“Thank you.” Hope said hanging up and giving Lizzie _a pointed look._ “Aunt Rebekah earning every penny she gets as a house designer. She knows everything.” Hope said. Lizzie smiled distractedly. Lizzie knew she was forgetting something just like she knew that she knew something when the girl first disappeared at the Magic Show.

“Where’s the magician that made Lara disappears?” Lizzie asked.

“At the police station. They’re trying to crack him but he was probably just payed to choose her from the audience and who kidnapped her was waiting. They will only will release him tomorrow after 24 hours. That’s what happens when a rich kid goes missing around here.” Hope said with just enough intensity for Lizzie to know something was wrong with her. She wanted to ask; not ask really because she suspected why Hope was like this; but to just talk to Hope but right now they had more important things at hand and with Lizzie’s brain not working correctly, any distraction threatened to make Lizzie snap.

“Can we talk to Mr. Chen?” Hope asked when someone led them inside the house. After Hope and Lizzie waited for a couple of minutes, two men came to them.

“I’m Victor and this is my husband, Terrence. How can we help you?” He asked and Hope looked at Lizzie before talking. Hope always conducted the talks with suspects and victims.

“My name is Hope and I’m from the FBI.” Hope said showing her badge. “Can you tell me where is your daughter Alice?” Hope asked and the men looked between themselves before looking back at Hope worried.

“She’s at the hospital with her friend Lara. We asked her if she wanted us to come but she said that more people there would only overwhelm the family and we agreed.” Victor said looking at Lizzie and then back at Hope. “She’s not there, right?” He asked, his hand going to his mouth. “Oh my god, where is she?”

“We don’t know but we’re looking for her.” Hope said and Terrence, that had stared blankly at them as if he didn’t believe that was happening finally spoke.

“What happened to her?”

“We don’t know yet.” Hope said. “We would appreciate your discretion about it. We’re dealing with a time-sensitive approach right now and if word is out that she’s missing…”

“Whoever took her could hurt her.” Terrence finished and Hope nodded. “We won’t tell anyone for an hour. After that, I’ll send this whole town after my little girl.” He informed them.

“Thank you.” Hope said and they left the house. As the seconds passed, Lizzie anxiousness increased and she could barely breath. After driving up the road to the Red Mountain, Hope stopped and looked at Lizzie. “Breath. Lizzie, talk to me.”

“I should remember.” Lizzie started.

“That again, Lizzie? It isn’t your fault.” Hope said shaking her head. Lizzie tried to explain that it wasn’t just for the first time; that she was missing something important right now but Hope wasn’t finished. “Didn’t you stop to think that I’m feeling guilty too?” Hope asked and Lizzie flinched. She had noticed, of course, but she hadn’t let herself dwell on that. “You told me something was wrong and I just told you she was just probably a rich girl with a rebellious streak. As I told you that, that girl was being drugged and taken to get her baby out against her will. “ Hope said shaking her head. “I feel guilty too, Lizzie.” Hope said and that was it. Lizzie knew that talking would lead to herself talking too.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Lizzie said and Hope snorted.

“I know that.” Hope said. “I also know that you know that it wasn’t yours. The guilt doesn’t know that, though, right?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded. Hope waited for Lizzie to talk. 

“Today I- I tried to- I don’t know what happened to me. I-I-I-” Lizzie tried and then then she started to take shallow breaths. A panic attack forming.

“Hey, hey, hey. Breath, okay.” Hope said, her hand traveling up and down her back. Lizzie nodded and tried to take a deep breath. After taking her time, she looked at Hope with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Lizzie.” Hope said. Even though Lizzie said she didn’t know what happened, she knew that they both knew what was it. “Just take your time.”

“That’s just it. We don’t have time. Our work is to save people before it’s too late. _We have to save this girl before it’s too late._ How will I help her, them if I- If I can’t do what I’m supposed to do?” Lizzie exclaimed and Lizzie knew that Hope could feel the pain in her words. “They just keep in the FBI because I’m supposed to be _that_ good. No one likes me, Hope. The only reason they do what I want and they tolerate me it’s because they know that at the end of the day, they’ll get congratulated over me solving the cases.” Lizzie said and Hope sighed. They both know it was true. The FBI’s director that had gotten Lizzie to come back to work only did it because her job was at the stake and ever since Lizzie had started working for them, the director had gotten three new promotions over the high percentage of solved cases. “I should solve things, Hope. I should’ve realized that that bomb was about to happen.” There was it. Out loud for the universe to hear. Hope wasn’t surprised, Lizzie noticed. “I should have realized and now people are dead.”

“We don’t have to do the _it’s not your fault_ speech because we both know it isn’t.” Hope said sighing. She took Lizzie’s hand and Lizzie trembled. “Is this why you think you’re gonna change?” Hope asked bringing back their last night conversation. Lizzie nodded.

“People expect things of me. _I expect_ things from me. If I’m not this genius that I’m expected to be anymore, who am I?” Lizzie asked and Hope tilted her head smiling softly.

“I could say that you’re the love of my life.” Hope begun and Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her.

“That’s seems rather restrictive. No one wants to be just the love of someone’s life.” Lizzie said and Hope smiled quietly; Lizzie knew she was trying to make Lizzie feel better as she could. They already had talked about this; Lizzie always said that people couldn’t be satisfied just being someone’s love. Hope would laugh about it.

“That’s why I said I could say, so I won’t. I could also argue that you’re the softest person I have ever met.” Hope said and Lizzie frowned.

“I would definitely counterargue. So would everyone that ever met me.” Lizzie said. Hope’s smile widened.

“Of course you would. What you are is strong.” Hope said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Strong to pick yourself up when you needed. Strong to go face-to-face with danger every time you decide to walk out of home to go solve a case. Strong to fight for your patients; specially the little ones that have trouble to find their voices. That’s who you are: strong enough to answer that question yourself. I don’t have to answer that question for you, right?” Hope asked.

“I guess you don’t.” Lizzie said sighing and they both stared at the blackness of the road ahead for a few minutes. “I know that I’m suppose to remember something; something that would help us right now. It’s just beyond my reach.” Lizzie said and then half laughed. “Funny enough, I know all the psychological explanation for what I’m going through. It’s my subconscious reacting at what happened with the bomb. I should have realized it before it was too late so my brain is locked right now. That’s what happens when someone goes through a traumatic situation.” Lizzie said and Hope looked at her. “We both know quite a lot about traumatic situation, don’t we?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded snorting.

“More than I ever imagined possible.” Hope answered.

“I know all the rational explanation and I try to analyze it over and over trying to bypass this problem but I just can’t.”

“I try to punch my problems away, so I’m not good at giving advices.” Hope said and Lizzie grimaced. The lawyer Hope punched had filed a complain about her. So had Mrs. Clarke, the kids’ other social worked that had terrified Alyssa. Lizzie wouldn’t judge Hope; she had quite a few retraining orders against her.

“I guess we both do.” Lizzie said looking at the clock. “Half an hour before Alice’s fathers call the police and the whole town will know. If Andrew gets stressed, he could kill Alice Hope. Lara wouldn’t handle losing her.” Lizzie whispered.

“I’ve never heard about the cabin up the mountain.” Hope said shaking her head. “I guess that Rebekah could have but it’s unlikely, she never liked senator Lewis so she wasn’t close enough to know about it.” Hope said. _The cabin up the mountain…_

_The cabin up the mountain…_

“Little cabin in the woods.” Lizzie said and then looked at Hope. “Where do people hunt around here?” Lizzie asked and Hope frowned.

“Up the mountain they can find mountain-lions.” Hope said looking at Lizzie. “What’s a little cabin in the woods?”

“I kids’ song that have been playing in my mind all day for some reason.” Lizzie said. “Why?”

“Here in aspen we have a different version of it.” Hope said. “Little cabin in the woods up where was formed a brotherhood, with their blood they swore an oath near the creek and the old white oak.” Hope sang shaking head.” Something like that, I used to hear some children singing when I was young.”

“That’s it.” Lizzie said and Hope’s eyes widened.

“Did you remember something?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded.

“Why is you house called the white oak?” Lizzie asked and Hope opened her mouth surprised.

“Because it was all built of it. The Mikaelsons that first built it practically used all the white oak trees around here.”

“Practically?” Lizzie asked smiling.

“Yes, there’s a protected reserve up the Hunter Creek Rd.” Hope said and then her eyes widened. She started to drive. “Where?” She asked and pieces of things that Lizzie were supposed to remember started to fit together.

“To the Trail’s guard’s cabin.” Lizzie said.

“Why?”

“The guard will know of a cabin like that.” Lizzie said and Hope drove fast. They had less than an hour before it was probably too late.

“Why do you think he’ll help?” Hope asked.

“He’s our magician’s father. He’ll probably want to get the blame out of his shoulders.” Lizzie said and Hope only raised an eyebrow for Lizzie to explain. “I noticed that the pocket watch he used on his trick had an engraving. _Although you didn’t follow the honorable profession, we still love you._ The watch was styled to look a compass. Also, he was wearing a Hunter Creek Trail t-shirt.” Lizzie explained. She hoped she wasn’t wrong in her assumptions. When they arrived at the place, they left the car and ran to the Guard’s cabin.

“My name’s Hope Mikaelson and I’m with the FBI. Are you the magicians’ father?”

“No, I’m the mother.” A woman answered and the guard that had let them in left them alone. It was a mother then. “They put the FBI on it?” She asked and Lizzie saw Hope glance at her before looking back at the woman.

“We know your son just accepted some money thinking it was just a joke and we want to put the real guilt beside bars.” Hope started. “Can you tell us if there’s any cabin around here? Next to a creek perhaps?” Hope said glancing at Lizzie again to be sure.

“I don’t know if I should believe you but it’s a cold Friday night and you two are here actually doing some police work rather than interrogating my son until he cries so yes, I know one. It’s about two kilometers into the woods. It’s almost always empty at this time. Some boys come and go during summer, though.” She answered and Hope looked at Lizzie relieved. “But the snow is too thick for you to cross at foot from here right now. Get your car and circle it to the other side of the road to get there. It will take longer but at least you’ll get there alive.” The woman said writing down exactly where the place was. After they left the Guard’s cabin and started to drive, Lizzie’s heart started to hammer inside her chest. If they got there too late…

“It’s going to be okay.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded. It took them almost thirty minutes just to get there and Lizzie knew that by now everyone knew about her being missing. When they saw the cabin from afar, Hope turned off the car’s light and after driving a little more, the left the car and went the rest of the way on foot. There were two cars there. Hope looked at Lizzie and they both went to the window. There were people talking inside inside. They stopped and listened.

“What were you thinking?” An older voice asked. “Kidnap the girl and force her through an abortion? Didn’t you think that she would tell people?”

“That’s why I kidnapped her friend. To send her a message. I was going to free her tomorrow just so she knows I’m serious about it.” A younger voice answered and Lizzie heard a slap.

“Now, we’ll have to get rid of both of them, you inutile.” The older man said. Lizzie knew it was the senator and his son talking. “You’re luck that your little bitch didn’t open her mouth to the police already so we can get rid of her before she says something. Now I’ll have to get my hands dirty because of you, Andrew.” The senator said and Lizzie heard another slap. “Go kill the girl. I’ll call one of my men to get rid of the other.” He said and Lizzie looked at Hope desperate.

 _“Wait here.”_ Hope mouthed and Lizzie nodded. She watched as Hope took a gun from whatever place she always kept them hidden and shot the door handle making it open.

“Stop where you are.” Hope said and Lizzie kept watching from the window. “Where’s your son? Call him here.” Hope shouted and the senator shook his head when his son came back to the main room.

“Go kill her.” He ordered and Andrew looked stupidly between his father and Hope before going back to the place he was going. “Do you think you can try something, girl?” The senator asked Hope and Lizzie knew Hope was about to shoot him somewhere that wouldn’t get him killed and then go after his son, when Lizzie felt a gun to her back.

“Get up slowly.” The person behind her said and Lizzie did it. They led her through the door Hope had just gotten broken.

“Drop your gun or I will kill her.” The voice beside her said and Hope looked at Lizzie bored.

“What is it with you that you are always getting caught?” Hope asked and Lizzie shrugged. When Lizzie felt the trigger of the gun behind her getting released, two things happened in a very short amount of time. Hope, faster than any human being should be allowed to be, turned her gun to the person holding Lizzie and Lizzie only felt the gun to her back falling. She looked behind her to find the guy with a perfect shot between his eyes. _Dead_. Looking behind, though, she lost the second thing that happened but when she looked back at Hope, she had kicked the senator’s kneecap so hard that the bone had cut through skin. He was screaming. They heard a shot from the back of the cabin and they looked at each other before Hope punched the senator leaving him unconscious and they ran to the back of the cabin. Lizzie’s heart was crying and begging that it wasn’t Alice. She knew Lara would never recover if Alice wasn’t there by her side; if Alice had died because of her.

When they got there, though, Andrew was on the ground, blood all over him and a girl stood there with shaking hands holding a gun. Hope went to check on the guy and Lizzie went to the girl.

“Hey, it’s okay now. You’re safe now.” Lizzie said taking the gun away from her and giving it to Hope. “It’s okay.”

“How is Lara? He said he would kill her.” Alice whispered as if her voice wasn’t strong enough to say that horrific thing out loud.

“She’s fine. She’s waiting for you.” Lizzie said and Alice nodded relieved beyond measure; Lizzie knew the feeling. Lizzie noticed that she didn’t shed a tear. Lizzie followed her look to the man on the ground.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” She asked and Hope nodded.

“Yes.”

“Good. This way he’ll never get close to Lara again.” Alice said and then looked away brething harshly. Lizzie looked at Hope and then back at Alice.

“He tried to hurt you but you’re okay now.” Lizzie said and Alice nodded. She hugged herself and Lizzie knew she was holding herself not to break in front of people she didn’t know. “Let’s get you home, okay?” Lizzie said and Alice shook her head.

“No. I want to go to the hospital.” Alice said and Lizzie knew that she wasn’t going to change her mind. And it was also the right thing to do; Alice had a few wounds here and there and a purple eye that made Lizzie angry at someone that could hurt someone else like this.

“I called the police, they’re coming here. We should wait outside.” Hope said and they all went outside. Lizzie noticed that Alice didn’t even flinch from the bodies on the ground. The unconscious senator’s leg was bleeding out and Hope stayed inside to wrap something around it to stop the bleeding. After only thirty minutes, the police was here. They talked to Hope and Lizzie and they explained what it had happened. Then they started to talk to Alice. Hop stood by her side as Lizzie was interrogated by another police officer. When Lizzie’s interrogator decided that she had enough for the report, she dismissed Lizzie. Lizzie watched Hope and Alice. She knew that the girl was still in shock. She answered all the questions steadily and rationally giving details when one of the officers asked. 

“Does it get better?” Lizzie heard someone asking from her side. She had been so focused on Hope and Alice that she hadn’t noticed that both girls' families had gotten here. Lizzie frowned looking at Lara; she wasn’t supposed to be out of the hospital. Then Lizzie sighed because of course Lara would be here for her friend. “This pain and the hollowness and the hopelessness?” Lizzie thought about it. She never lied; she wouldn’t start with this girl. She looked at Hope that was accompanying Alice as she explained what had happened to the police. She thought about all the times she had asked herself this same question.

“You see that one with your friend? She was with me earlier. Her name is Hope. She’s _my person_.” Lizzie explained with a soft smile. “As long as you hold on tight to _your_ people… your family,” Lizzie pointed at her mom and dad that were just waiting to take Lara home and take care of her. “…your friend…” Lizzie pointed at Alice and noticed that Lara was looking at her as if the only thing in the world she wanted to do; she needed; was be next to her best friend. “…it’s going to get better even if it doesn’t seem like that right now.” Lizzie finished and Lara nodded. She started to walk towards Alice and, just like Hope seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Lizzie, Alice also seemed to have when it came to Lara, because she completely turned away from the police officers talking to her and ran to her friend. Lizzie watched as both girls hugged each other, as Alice whispered something in Lara’s ears and she nodded crying. As Lara traced with her fingers over her friends wounds with so much care and as Alice held Lara’s face telling her that she was okay. Lizzie felt Hope’s hands slip on hers while she watched the girls taking in each other with both sad and hopeful eyes. _Changed eyes_. They would never be the same.

“You did good today.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled softly.

“You too.” Lizzie said turning to her. “I’m sorry for today.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“It was a good day, Lizzie. They’re both alive.” Hope said pointing at the girl with her chin. They watched for a few moments as their families came to them but they only wanted to be next to each other. They seemed to understand because as they entered the car to take them home, the girls went together and the parents shifted couples so Lara’s mom and one of Alice’s dad took them home in the car. The other two followed them in another car. Lizzie smiled softly at Hope.

“Yes.” She said, then “Just because we helped in this case, it doesn’t actually mean we’re in our workplace, right?” Lizzie asked and Hope frowned.

“Not really. Even though we solved it all and delivered it in a silver plate for the local police, this isn’t actually work.” Hope said. “Why?”

“Because then I can do this.” Lizzie said holding Hope’s head and kissing her. She noticed with amusement that Hope gasped surprised into the kiss which only made her smile.

“So we’re public now?” Hope asked delighted and Lizzie nodded.

“Yes. And…” Lizzie started taking Hope’s hands. “If you’re okay with this… I want the kids to know.” She said and watched as Hope’s face lit up and she nodded eagerly.

“If I’m okay with this?” Hope asked smiling and kissing Lizzie again. “You know I am.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled.

“Let’s get the kids and go home.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded smiling. They went to the car and drove all the way to MG’s house. After they arrived there and Hope and Lizzie apologized for taking so long, they finally took the kids home. Pedro was already almost sleeping and Alyssa wanted to have a “ _talk_ ” about abandoning her with Clara for the whole day. When they were almost home, Pedro spoke.

“Mommy, Lizzie.” He started in a dead-serious voice. “Clara explained to me what the two of you were doing on the bed together.” Pedro said and Lizzie heard Hope choking.

“They were on the bed?” Alyssa asked and Lizzie tried not to blush at the slow way she had asked it. “ _Together?”_

“Yes. Today morning when I went to wake mom up.” Pedro explained still all seriousness.

“What did Clara tell you?” Hope asked and Lizzie looked away from her face or else she would burst out laughing.

“Everything.” Pedro said and Hope choked again.

“I told you she was the devil in a cute dress and round glasses desguise.” Alyssa muttered in her _I-told-you-so_ smug voice. 

“Everything? Like, literally everything?” Lizzie asked shifting on her seat to look at Pedro. Hope gave her _a look_.

“Yes. She told me to tell you not to get angry at her that she ruined the surprise.” Pedro said and Lizzie frowned.

“The surprise?” She asked as Hope parked in front of their house. She also shifted on her seat to look at Pedro.

“What surprise?” Hope asked.

“About the dog you are getting me. Clara told me you two had spent the whole night looking at pictures of dogs to choose one for me.” He said, his eyes shining. “Thank you, mommy. Thank you, Lizzie.” Pedro said. Hope opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked at Lizzie and it was exactly what was needed to make Lizzie’s neutral face drop. She started to laugh. Then Hope joined her and then Alyssa. Pedro looked at them as if they were crazy and it only made them laugh more. When they left the car with Pedro’s whispers of “ _Girls"_ , Alyssa smiled as if she had won the lottery.

“Now you know the Clara _I know_.” She said laughing and walking inside happier than ever. Lizzie looked at Hope and shrugged.

“Well, now we get him a dog.”

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER_

_"What do you think when you hear the word sex?" The woman asked and Hope breathed slowly. She thought about a lot of things; all of them Lizzie-related. Hope tried not to look at the responsible for her thoughts right now. "Now let's make an exercise. I want you to pair-up and look into your partners' eyes. Now I want you to say what you like the most when you're in bed." She said and Hope noticed that both her and Lizzie were avoiding each other's eyes. They knew they would break out laughing if they did. It wasn't even funny; Hope was more than five years without... No, no thinking about that. Lizzie said slow._

_"You two are not looking into each other's eyes. I feel a lot of tension coming out from you. How long have you two been so disconnected physically?" The therapist asked and that was it; the last thread of Hope's self-control. She started to laugh and then Lizzie started to laugh and then a lot of other couples started to laugh too._

_This was a hell of a couple's therapy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT? Did your heart suffer for Lara and Alice? Mine surely did.
> 
> Anyway, let me know in the comments.
> 
> I already explained to you that serotonin in my body is conditionated by comments on my fics so PLEASE HELP ME AND GIVE ME A SEROTONIN RUSH


	3. What Happiness Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one more chapter. I like this one because it's really fluffy and romantic. The crime is very simple so it gives lightness to this chapter. I dropped some new information here that I'm hoping you'll catch hahaha
> 
> By the way, I promised to update ALL my fics till the last day of this month but I didn't so that's it, I didn't. This is me owning my failed promises. But I already told you before that writing should be fun and delightful so I never force myself to do it. I just do it on my time. I already control every single other aspect of my life like the control freak that I am so at least my writing doesn't suffer under my brain's tyranny.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like and don't find it too long because every chapter in this season had more than 10k so oops.
> 
> Good read.
> 
> Now you can enjoy :D

The vacation had been a good idea after all. It was calm and sweet and after solving Lara’s case and putting the senator behind bars, Hope got at least three hundred calls from the FBI’s director. Of course news would get to the bureau fast. She only answered one of the calls to tell the woman to fuck off or else she would take Lizzie as far away as possible and fuck unfinished cases and patients. Hope, of course, didn’t say that in front of Lizzie because she would probably tell Hope to fuck off herself for assuming that she could just drag Lizzie around by the heart. Hope probably could; as Lizzie could too; but a certain amount of _pretense of boundaries_ was needed.

“What did you tell her for her to stop calling us?” Lizzie asked one night while they watched a movie in the movie room. The kids were already asleep and Lizzie had her head on Hope’s lap while Hope played with her hair. Hope’s hands stilled just a little bit but it was enough for Lizzie to direct a suspicious look at her. “Did you, by any chance, implied ownership over me that made her second-guess her determination of coming up here to drag us back?” Lizzie asked slowly. Hope grimaced.

“I may have strongly suggested that she should stop calling or else we would never come back.” Hope answered and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“You know I wouldn’t leave my patients.” Lizzie said and yes, Hope knew that. Lizzie loved the kids she worked with and most of them were her patients for more than a year.

“Yes, but she doesn’t know that. She thinks you’re crazy, you know.” Hope pointed out and Lizzie nodded and then frowned.

“I’m not crazy.” Lizzie said and then it was Hope’s time to roll her eyes.

“I know that but _she_ doesn’t know. To be fair, she thinks we’re both crazy gifted lunatics at one blink of turning into outlaws.” Hope said smirking and Lizzie laughed softly.

“A very accurate description. Also a very cinematographic one. I would totally pay to watch that.” Lizzie joked making Hope laugh.

“We’re living it, Liz, we don’t need to pay anything.” Hope said and Lizzie’s smirk turned into a soft smile. She closed her eyes and after a couple of minutes, she was already sleeping. It had been a good day.

Like the rest of their vacation had been. A week after Hope and Lizzie had arrived in Aspen, MG, Kym and Clara went back home because Clara’s classes would start. Hope didn’t feel guilty about being relieved. After all, in the week Hope had to endure their company, MG managed to _“bump”_ into them a thousand times and reschedule the boardgame afternoon that Hope and Lizzie had escaped when they were solving Lara’s case. Next time, it had been in Hope’s house which at least gave Hope some sense of control. On their last day in town, MG and Kym had asked them to go on a double date. Hope was totally going to refuse it but Lizzie, to her eternal surprise, accepted it before Hope had the opportunity. It turned out not as awful as Hope thought. Lizzie and MG talked a lot about books and comics they liked and Hope and Kym talked about history and politics. It seemed unreal that Hope was on a double date with them and everything was just happy. Hope had left the kids eating cakes and pastries at Anne’s bakery while she went out with them. Alyssa hadn’t even complained about Clara when Hope and Lizzie went to pick them up. She actually had decided to take the Placement Test and when asked why, she had only rolled her eyes and said might as well just get this over with because she wasn’t a girl to cower in front of _adversities_. Hope didn’t mention that her adversity was a twelve-year-old girl that only wanted to be her friend. Hope and Lizzie had laughed at her when she wasn’t listening.

The rest of the month had been this happy and Hope could almost forget that it hadn’t been like this once. Hope felt an embarrassing urge to cry when the last day of their vacation went away and she had to leave the house. Lizzie had slept inside Hope’s arms every single night and Hope hoped that going back to normal life wouldn’t change things between them. They hadn’t told the kids officially yet because they decided to do it after the Adoption Hearing. Not that it would be news. Pedro frequently walked on them sleeping together and didn’t even blink again after Clara’s explanation of what they did together on bed and Alyssa was old enough to understand they were together. Hope laughed. Alyssa had actually looked Hope straight in the eyes on the day they met and affirmed that Hope was in love with Lizzie. Alyssa had always seen much more than she should for her age. Hope still remembered the answer she had given Alyssa when she asked why they weren’t together. “You can’t make someone love you.” Which was immensely stupid because Hope always knew Lizzie loved her. A better answer would be that you can’t make someone be ready to love you.

Hope was kind of nostalgic. The hearing was scheduled for just a couple of hours after they got home. Hope’s house was in one piece again. This time she had asked Rebekah to help Kaleb in the renovation. The fire had destroyed a lot of things and some structures had to be changed. Hope had bought meters of white wallpaper when she was back at Aspen and she had painted them just like she had painted the kids’ walls before the fire. She had finished it one week ago and had shipped it to Rebekah and Kaleb to put it on the walls. She wouldn’t recover everything but she would do her best to keep some things that she knew they liked. Hope and Lizzie had spent hours doing online shopping of what they wanted to put in the house and what they would put in the kids’ room. Hope loved every single moment they got into an argument about what they should or they shouldn’t buy. It was refreshing and new and sweet and made Hope love her more every time Lizzie wrinkled her nose at Hope’s bad choice of furniture.

“Hope, have you seen my dark blue plaid paints?” Lizzie asked going through their bags. Hope smiled at the question. Something so casual and yet it made Hope’s heart flutter.

“I packed it in my bag.” Hope answered and Lizzie nodded going to Hope’s bag without a second thought.

After they were all ready, they went to court. Hope’s whole family was already there along with Caroline and Josie. Hope rolled her eyes at their intrusion. As if Hope’s family would stay ut of anything happening in Hope’s life. She guessed that it was good the they were here. It had been simple but very emotional. The judge asked some questions for Rachel and for Hope. Then she asked the kids some more questions. Then she called Lizzie for a private talk that almost stopped Hope’s heart afraid that something was wrong. If Hope’s nervousness wasn’t so blinding at the moment, she would’ve realized that there was no reason for the judge to call Lizzie to solve a problem related to Hope’s adoption process. Then she had finally signed the papers that made Alyssa and Pedro officially Hope’s kids. Hope looked at the paper in front of her without believing it. She read again the names. Alyssa and Pedro Mikaelson. They were her kids. Hers. No one else’s. She took a deep breath and realized Lizzie was talking to her.

“Are you going to stare at it forever?” Lizzie asked and Hope rolled her eyes not so much for just the _rolling of it_ but to avoid the tears. Hope looked at Alyssa first; the girl was usually quiet but Hope noticed how happy she was. She looked at Hope with stars on her eyes and Hope could honestly get used with being looked at like that. Pedro was curiously trying to peek at the paper. Hope showed them the paper with their names and Hope’s. Their new birth certificate. She hugged them then and a few seconds later they were all hugging.

They went back to Hope’s house after that and ordered food for a battalion. Even though Hope wanted to relax, her eyes kept sifting between Lizzie’s attempts to engage in conversation without flinching, Caroline’s manic look that scared Hope that she would start crying at any moment and Josie’s quiet contemplations of her sister. Hope’s family was a whole work themselves but she had specifically emailed every single one of them to be less… them. Just for today. So Freya was a little less threatening, Rebekah was a little less demanding, Kol was a little less sarcastic and Keelin was a little less motherly towards everyone. Davina and Lizzie had actually found a lot of topics to talk about since the first time they met years ago so this time it wasn’t that different.

“You should relax.” Josie said making Hope jump.

“I’m relaxed.” Hope said and Josie rolled her eyes and sat on the chair in front of the counter as Hope organized the mess.

“If you were relaxed, my sister would be relaxed but she isn’t and I can almost feel the tension coming out of you two in waves.” Josie pointed out and Hope sighed.

“I feel tense with a lot of people around.” Hope admitted.

“Less room for you to control the outcome?” Josie asked sarcastic and Hope rolled her eyes. Hope kept cleaning up the mess and Josie kept staring at her.

“What?” Hope asked when it was clear that Josie wouldn’t say if Hope didn’t ask.

“You two are back together, aren’t you?” Josie asked and although it was a question, Hope also knew Josie was affirming it.

“Yes.” Hope said biting her lip. Josie smiled softly.

“Do the kids know?”

“Alyssa knows. Pedro…” Hope thought about it. “I don’t think he ever considered her not being part of us.” Hope finished and Josie nodded. She looked away thoughtful before looking Hope in the eyes.

“Do you think Lizzie’s ready?” Josie asked and Hope opened her mouth to say yes, she was, but the truth was that she didn’t know. She hoped Lizzie was. She wanted and desperately needed her to be. Josie seemed to notice because she sighed. “She loves you and I know that she feels guilty about what she did to you…” Josie started and Hope grimaced. “…maybe she’s jumping at this head-first but Hope, be ready to accept if she feels overwhelmed and decides to take a step back.” Josie warned and Hope tried not to feel frustrated at how right Josie was. Lizzie herself had expressed this same fear to Hope. “You have the kids now and Lizzie’s not your only worry anymore. It will be hard for her and for you. You won’t be able to spend Christmas outside her door because she doesn’t want to let you in.” Josie said and Hope looked away wondering how Josie had learned about that. “And you’re not going to be able to get angry and do shit because you now have people at home waiting for you to come back and put them to sleep.” Josie finished and Hope felt like pouting like a petulant child because she didn’t want Josie’s fears to be so reasonable but they were, of course. “I love you, you know that, and there’s nothing that I want more than to see you and Lizzie happy.” Josie said standing up and kissing Hope on the cheek. Hope nodded.

“Should I be jealous that you’re declaring your undying love to my person?” Lizzie asked sarcastic entering the kitchen. Her timing had ever been great. Josie looked at Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“I was telling Hope that I will continue to love her even if she decides that you’re a lazy annoying cookie thief and she decides to return you to us.” Josie said and Hope’s breath caught as she waited for Josie’s words to have its effects on Lizzie. Hope caught herself doing this every time someone directed a question to Lizzie. The day had been exhausting. Lizzie rolled her eyes, though, and Hope relaxed.

“Hope would never.” Lizzie said to Josie and then turned to Hope. “I have to head to work tomorrow morning. Earlier today the judge asked me a favor.”

“What favor?” Hope frowned.

“I’ve met her a couple of years ago when I was testifying about that boy that say his mom kidnapping his brother. Do you remember that case?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded.

“Yes. You threw a cookie jar on the mother and had to be taken away from court by the police. Not your greatest moment.” Hope said and Lizzie rolled her eyes again.

“Moving on. I had to do a favor for the judge after that so she wouldn’t press charges or something and in the end I helped her with a lot of kids over the years. What I love about her court is that it’s mostly divorce and parting things so the kids are usually easy to get through.” Lizzie explained and Hope nodded. “This time she has this little girl. The parents went to court three times fighting for full custody but they always give up and decide to stay together. They’re those rich dramatic shit-shows. But last week when they went there, the little girl seemed weird and totally off her usual smiley and happy vibe. The judge asked me to take a look at the girl and talk to her a bit. She scheduled an appointment with the girl’s parents. I know you were hoping that we would just go back to work on Monday.” Lizzie said and Hope sighed.

“It’s okay. I’ll go with you too. The director is pestering me for weeks and if you show up there alone she’ll get you.” Hope said and Lizzie made a face.

“But the kids? You promised Pedro that he wouldn’t go to school till Monday and Alyssa’s Placement Test is tomorrow.” Lizzie said.

“I can take Pedro to the Fire Station with me. He’ll love it there.” Josie said and Hope looked at her relieved.

“You’re sure?” She asked and Josie nodded.

“Yes. My work is not really that interesting when is office work and I’ve been doing office work the whole month.” Josie said bored.

“Great. We can take Alyssa to her school to take the Test on our way to work. I’ll go upstairs to give the judge a call to ask her for the girl’s background so I can be prepared for tomorrow.” Lizzie said smiling. Then she looked at Hope pouting. “I’ll also say my goodbyes already to everyone because I’ll stay up there, okay?” Lizzie said and Hope nodded softly. She could see Lizzie was tired. Everyone was, to be honest. Then she left.

“I’ll go follow her because she’s been avoiding me the whole day.” Josie said and leaving the kitchen.

After finishing cleaning the kitchen; with some help from her uncle and Lizzie’s mom; Hope went back to the living room. She was tired and wished every single person just disappeared so she could get some rest. Pedro and Ricky ended up falling asleep on the floor with their heads on Nik and Alyssa’s lap. Hope found the scene the most beautiful thing she had ever seen so she took a picture of it without anyone noticing. When the rest of the family saw how tired the kids were, they finally decided to leave Hope’s house. They would stay at the hotel tonight and then go back to their houses tomorrow very early. Hope felt a little embarrassed that she was relieved. After they left the house, Hope was left with Caroline in the living room. Since she knew that Caroline loved talking and Hope, well, didn’t love talking, she just told Caroline that she would put the kids to bed.

“Why are you running away from Lizzie’s mom?” Alyssa asked when Hope was tucking her in. Hope rolled her eyes at Alyssa’s attentiveness.

“I wasn’t.” Hope said sitting on her daughter’s bed.

“Yes, you were. Lizzie too.” Alyssa said.

“You’re too nosy.” Hope said pinching Alyssa’s nose and making her smile. Hope noticed that Alyssa looked at the door as if waiting for Lizzie to come wish her goodnight. Hope’s heart warmed a little bit at it. Lizzie had done that a couple of times back in Aspen. “Lizzie’s now talking to Josie.” Hope said with a pointed look. Alyssa nodded.

“She must be loving it.” Alyssa said and Hope laughed.

“Goodnight, Alyssa.” Hope said kissing her goodnight and leaving the room.

When Hope was about to force herself to go downstairs to talk to Caroline till Josie left the room with Lizzie, Hope’s bedroom door opened and Lizzie and Josie left smiling. Hope looked at them and smiled too. _They finally had talked_. Once again Hope reminded herself that everything was just perfect.

* * *

“Yes. Thank you.” Lizzie said on the phone. When she rang up, she checked her email and saw that the judge had sent her the information. She was about to get changed and read it on bed when Josie entered the bedroom without even knocking.

“I can’t believe you spent the whole day avoiding me.” Josie said sitting on the bed as if it were hers. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re still alive after mom spent the whole month pestering you about who you’re dating.” Lizzie smirked and Josie tossed a pillow at her.

“I hate you for that.” Josie said. Lizzie picked up the pillow from the floor and went to the bed. “How did you even guess?” Josie asked.

“You had your i-got-laid face on.” Lizzie raised her eyebrow.

“I didn’t, though.” Josie said sighing and laying on bed. Lizzie frowned.

“Wait. If you didn’t get laid and you definitely _had a face on_ , it means that you’re crushing on this woman.” Lizzie said gasping and Josie’s eyes snapped at her.

“How do you know it’s a woman?” Josie asked and Lizzie raised one eyebrow. Josie cursed. “And I’m not crushing on her. I’m not twelve, Lizzie.” Josie said condescending. 

“In love then?” Lizzie asked and Josie grunted.

“I don’t know yet. She’s kind of a mystery to me right now.” Josie said and Lizzie was happy to just stay on this topic but Josie shifted on bed to look at Lizzie. “I wanna talk about you, though.”

“Surprising.” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “What do you wanna know? Me and Hope? Back together. Work? Nice as always. The kids? Healthy.” Lizzie said and Josie only stared at her. Lizzie sighed dramatically. “I’m okay.”

“I know that.” Josie said and Lizzie frowned. That was some reverse psychology shit.

“If you know that why are you asking?” Lizzie asked and Josie shrugged.

“How are things with you and Hope?” Josie asked instead and Lizzie, although she knew Josie was baiting her, smiled softly.

“I love her so much.” Lizzie said and Josie rolled her eyes.

“Tell me something new.” Josie said and Lizzie nudged her.

“She’s just so overprotective and sweet and patient and just perfect.” Lizzie said and when Josie kept waiting, Lizzie frowned. “She’s just the best person someone could ever find.”

“What is wrong?” Josie asked and Lizzie rolled her eyes. Why did anything had to be wrong? Was something wrong? Lizzie didn’t want to think so but at the same time she asked herself that question, she felt something bothering her. Josie seemed to notice. “If I may say…” Josie started and Lizzie sighed again.

“You’re going to say anyway.” Lizzie said and almost smiled because they were always like that: saying things without being invited to. Lizzie more so but Josie had her moments.

“You should go really slow this time.” Josie said and Lizzie opened her mouth to talk but Josie’s look made her stop. “The first time you two fell in love, it was quick and romantic and dramatic… everything you could want.” Josie said smiling softly. “This time, it’s going to be different.” Josie finished and Lizzie frowned. What was Josie talking about?

“What do you mean?”

“Lizzie, after you and Hope went on vacation I started to look on what happened five years ago.” Josie started and Lizzie’s breath caught. She didn’t want to speak about that. She got up from the bed to give some space between them. Josie got up sighing. “I talked to your neighbors, coworkers, your doctor…” Josie said and Lizzie looked around. It was like the room was closing on her and she had trouble breathing. “Not that she talked to me but she’s a very expressive person and just the look she gave me when I told her you had been kidnapped again said it all.”

“Why are you doing this?” Lizzie asked looking anywhere but at her sister. 

“Because I want you to talk to me this time.” Josie said and Lizzie could feel that she was frustrated. Lizzie would be too if she were Josie.

“And you do that by jus- just-” Lizzie took a deep breath. “Just by bringing back all that?” Lizzie asked and Josie’s eyes softened.

“I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to hide things anymore. You can talk to me.” Josie said.

“I can talk to Hope.” She said before she could stop herself. Josie flinched and Lizzie hated herself for hurting her one more time. Not even after she had, apparently, made piece with herself she had been able to stop herself from hurting people she loved. Before going on that path, Lizzie shook her head and walked to her sister. “I’m sorry.”

“I deserved it for poking you.” Josie said and Lizzie nodded.

“You did.” She said. “But you’re not wrong. I don’t talk to you and you’re my sister and my best friend.” Lizzie looked at Josie softly.

“That’s Hope.” Josie said rolling her eyes.

“Yes, she’s too. And while Hope knows things I don’t tell other people and I trust her more than I trust myself; you’re the one that knows every singly version of me.” Lizzie said taking her sister’s hands. “You were there when I fell off the tree and twisted my ankle when we were 7. You were there hugging me through the night when dad left.” Lizzie continued and Josie’s eyes turned a little sad at the memory. “You were also there when we got kicked out of school.”

“Totally your fault.” Josie said and Lizzie scoffed.

“No, it wasn’t. Two don’t get kicked because of only one.” Lizzie pointed out and then smiled softly. “You were there when mom drunk herself to bliss when we had finally finished high school and she was free of homeschooling us.”

“We had to make her a hangover smoothie and she told us…” Josie said.

“ _I don’t even wanna know how two homeschooled girls learned that.”_ Josie and Lizzie said at the same time mimicking their mother. They laughed.

“You were there when I called you in the middle of the night to tell you that Hope had kissed me for the first time.” Lizzie said and Josie smiled.

“After you made her break her wrist, injected her with epinephrine and you two were about to jump out of a about-to-be-exploded plane but okay.” Josie remembered and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“It was the most romantic thing it had ever happened to me.” Lizzie exclaimed and Josie laughed.

“I know. You kept screaming that on the phone. And then texting me. And emailing. You even sent me a letter describing the kiss. You really have a career in writing if you ever consider that.” Josie said and Lizzie laughed again.

“You were also there when I told you that I would…” Lizzie trailed off watching Josie’s eyes soften again.

“You’ll have that opportunity again.” Josie said sure and Lizzie nodded gulping.

“Yeah. But what I mean is that you always will know more parts of me than anyone else.” Lizzie said and then looked away. “I thought about talking to you every single day, you know. Sometimes I would stare at the phone for hours knowing that it only took me a call and you could know everything; you could come to me and hug me and tell me that everything was going to be okay because you were my sister and you would make me okay.” Then Lizzie looked at Josie. “I only never did that because I knew how you would feel. Because there’s only one thing worse than all those things happening to me.” Lizzie took a deep breath. “It’s happening to people I love so I knew that it would break you and I didn’t want to see another person I loved destroying themselves because of me. Hope was a constant reminder of that.” Lizzie finished and Josie nodded. She hugged Lizzie and Lizzie closed her eyes feeling the warmth of her sister’s love.

“I know, Liz. It’s okay.” Josie whispered. “Now it’s all over.” Josie said and Lizzie smiled. _Maybe_. “I have to tell you something, by the way.”

“That you decided to stay in the city?” Lizzie asked and Josie looked at her surprised.

“How did you know?”

“Because, sis, I know you.” Lizzie had noticed that Josie had gotten an email earlier about a place to rent. She would let her sister thinking she was a mind reader, though.

“You’re so annoying.” Josie said and Lizzie smirked.

“I know.” Lizzie said.

“Now I should get going. Mom and Bonnie will travel tomorrow morning and god forbid we sleep too late and she loses the plane. Have you talked to mom? Like, really talked?” Josie asked and Lizzie grimaced.

“I’ll do it. In the future.” Lizzie promised and Josie nodded. They left the bedroom to find Hope leaving Alyssa’s. She looked at them relieved. They all went downstairs and Josie and their mom hugged both Lizzie and Hope. “I love you, mom.” Lizzie whispered to her mother. She wasn’t ready to talk to her yet; she knew Caroline was still too hurt about everything and Lizzie wasn’t ready to talk to her because she was also still too hurt. She would talk to her mom, though, when she were sure that she wouldn’t start stuttering or crying or choking on her words to worry her mom even more.

“I love you too, honey.” Her mom said.

“I’ll come pick Pedro up tomorrow morning.” Josie promised and they left. They would spend the night in Lizzie’s apartment, where they had been staying for the last month. Caroline had tried to cancel her trip with Bonnie multiple times but Lizzie and Josie had practically begged her to go. _Let’s move on with our lives, please, mom_ , Lizzie had strike knowing that Caroline wouldn’t say no.

“I’m exhausted.” Hope said throwing herself on the bed when they went upstairs. Lizzie knew she was. She had been on full alert the whole day. Lizzie felt kind of annoyed by that; how Hope seemed to think that she would break at any moment. She didn’t tell Hope, though, because she knew Hope liked to take care of everyone just to ignore her own feelings.

“Me too. I’m glad they’re all going back to their lairs now.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lizzie heard the water and, as impossible as it seemed, she also heard Hope’s movements. How she washed har hair and stretched her body. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the drops of water touching Hope’s body and how she closed her eyes when she-

“No.” Lizzie shouted out loud. Better stop right there. They had been sleeping together for one month; they were practically two married woman with children by now. It was as perfect as it could be. But something was bothering Lizzie; something that she didn’t want to voice to Hope or to anyone. Lizzie was about to go down the path she said she didn’t want to when she heard the bathroom door opening.

“What is it?” Hope asked worried and Lizzie rolled her eyes. She had heard Lizzie.

“I just remembered that I have to schedule something tomorrow.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded going back to the bathroom. Lizzie grimaced and opened in the calendar app on her phone.

**_Think about why Hope doesn’t want to have sex with me._ **

After scheduling it for tomorrow, Lizzie went to take a shower after Hope and then they slept hugging and it was 99% perfect. Lizzie would study the other 1% tomorrow.

* * *

“Bye, Pedro.” Lizzie and Hope said as Josie drove him away.

“Come on, Alyssa, we’ll be late.” Hope screamed on the stairs and a couple of minutes later, Alyssa appeared with the most disgusted face Lizzie had ever seen. Lizzie knew why without asking.

“Do I have to wear a skirt?” Alyssa asked and Hope sighed.

“Why didn’t you put pants if you didn’t like the skirt?” Hope asked.

“Because this is the uniform and you told me to wear the uniform.” Alyssa said as if Hope were crazy. Hope frowned.

“I thought they had pants in the uniform I brought you. We can buy you pants and shorts before you start on Monday.” Hope promised and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“If I don’t fail the test. If I fail, though, I can go back to using no uniform. I already miss elementary school.” Alyssa said all dramatic making Lizzie laugh.

“Wait till you get in High School.” Lizzie said and they entered the car. Alyssa had complained that not only she would have to start middle school in a private school, which Lizzie guessed bothered her immensely, but she also would start it in January when all the other kids had started in September. When they stopped in front of the school, Alyssa didn’t leave the car.

“Do you want us to go with you?” Lizzie asked and Alyssa scoffed at Lizzie. Lizzie frowned. _Rude_.

“I’m not here because I don’t want to get in alone. I’m just waiting for Clara to enter the school so she doesn’t spot me.” Alyssa said pointing at the girl in question. She was in the middle of a circle of girls and boys, laughing like she always did and everyone seemed to be paying close attention to everything she was saying. “How the hell did she get all those people to adore her already? She started school only three weeks ago. She’s starting late just like me.” Alyssa said frowning and Hope gave her a look.

“Language.”

“Sorry.” Alyssa said distracted still looking at Clara. When the girl finally entered the school, Alyssa sighed relieved. “I can go now. I just have to go to the principal’s office and tell him my name?” Alyssa asked and Hope nodded.

“I called him yesterday to make sure everything would be ready. He’ll give you a couple of exams and if you pass, he’ll show you around the school and let you pick new uniforms in the school’s shop, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You’re sure you don’t want us to come in?” Hope asked.

“I’m sure.” Alyssa answered opening the door.

“I love you, Alyssa.” Hope screamed when the girl got out of the car. Lizzie opened her window when Alyssa’s head popped in front of it.

“Me too.” Then she left to school making Lizzie frown. 

“Was it me or did she look…” Lizzie started and Hope frowned too.

“almost happy? Yeah, I noticed.” Hope said and then sighed shaking her head. “She looks like she’ll cause trouble, don’t you think?” Hope asked and Lizzie smirked.

“Two weeks before you get the first call from the school.” Lizzie said and Hope rolled her eyes muttering that two weeks would be a blessing.

Hope drove them to work and Lizzie prepared herself mentally for going back to it. Hope seemed to be doing her own preparation because she had parked the car and hadn’t left it. Lizzie looked at her and shrugged. She sighed and they left the car going to the elevator. When Hope got to her floor, she looked at Lizzie.

“I’ll meet you after your appointment.” She said and Lizzie nodded. When Hope left and Lizzie was left alone, she felt kind of relieved and longing. Relieved because she was going back to her work and what she loved to do. Longing because there were still some things Lizzie had to clear before _happily ever after_. She got to her office and sighed again. Her secretary was gone after what happened last year so Lizzie had to find a new one. At least she would get to pick this one time. Last time, the director had chosen who would work with Lizzie. About ten minutes after she had gotten the children’s room ready for the girl, they arrived.

“Hello.” Lizzie said smiling when the family looked at her apprehensive.

“The judge told us to bring Amelia here.” The mom said and Lizzie nodded.

“You don’t need to worry. It’s a normal appointment.” Lizzie said and they nodded. After taking the girl to the room and leaving the parents with the intern of the psychology department, Lizzie sat on the floor and invited Amelia to join her. Lizzie smiled when she remembered that she used to get nervous when she started doing this. Knowing that parents, social workers, lawyers and sometimes even police officers would usually be watching her every interaction with the kids made her very self-conscious. After some time it had become normal, though.

“My name is Lizzie and I’m here to talk to you a little bit.” Lizzie explained and the girl nodded like a mini adult.

“You’re a doctor.” Amelia said and Lizzie smiled.

“Yes. But can I tell you a secret?” Lizzie whispered and Amelia smiled a little before nodding. “I always wanted to be a magician.” Lizzie said snapping her fingers and making a little toy appear in her hand. Amelia’s eyes widened and Lizzie’s smile broadened. She would never get tired of those little faces.

“You’re a real magician?” Amelia asked and Lizzie shook her head.

“Sometimes it works but sometimes it doesn’t.” Lizzie said and the girl frowned.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s because when I very very happy, I can do it perfectly but when I’m a little bit sad it doesn’t work.” Lizzie sighed and Amelia bit her lip.

“When I’m sad I can’t tie my shoes alone.” Amelia said and Lizzie smiled softly.

“But it’s okay to be sad sometimes, right?” Lizzie asked and Amelia looked away. She was seven so she could already feel when people wanted her to talk about something.

“Can you make another magic trick?” She asked and Lizzie tilted her head. She was also old enough to divert.

“Of course.” Lizzie said blowing her closed hand and then opening it in front of the girl; a little pink dog was there. Amelia smiled again taking it and marveling at the magic trick. “What’s your favorite color, Amelia?” Lizzie asked.

“Purple.” Amelia answered and Lizzie picked up the pink dog from her hand just to return it back to her in purple. Amelia laughed delighted. Lizzie had these small dogs in all colors and some of them were stuffed inside Lizzie’s sleeves and pockets. Lizzie smiled softly. Behind every single thing, there were people to make it happen.

“Can you tell me why sometimes you get sad, Amy?” Lizzie said using the girl’s nickname that she had read on the files the judge had sent her.

“I got sad when my fish died.” Amelia said and Lizzie nodded.

“That’s very sad.” Lizzie agreed.

“I also get sad when people yell at me.” Amelia said and Lizzie tilted her head.

“Who yells at you?”

“Benny. He always yells at me when we go to the playground. Miss Anderson says that he’s got some serious anger issues.” Amalia said and Lizzie pierced her lips not to smile.

“What else makes you sad?” Lizzie asked and Amelia looked around.

“I don’t like when people talk bad of mom and dad.” Amelia said.

“Did people talk bad about them to you?” Lizzie asked and Amelia shook her head.

“I heard it.” She whispered as if she were scared. Lizzie took her hand.

“What did they say?” Lizzie asked.

“He said that he would kill mom and dad.” Amelia said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

“Who said that?” Lizzie asked.

“I don’t know. I was playing in the club when I heard it. I hid before they could see me and call me a snoop.” Amelia said and Lizzie nodded.

“Did you tell your mom and dad?” Izzie asked and Amelia shook her head.

“No.”

So that was what was bothering the girl. Lizzie talked to her a little more but after finally telling Lizzie that secret, Amelia seemed to get a little more relaxed. After leaving her in the room playing with the toys, Lizzie went to talk to the parents. They were whispering something between each other and stopped when they noticed Lizzie.

“Who wants you two dead?” Lizzie asked. She was intending on being subtle but the whispering made her too curious for that. Also, it took her too much energy to be subtle.

“We should tell her.” The man said and the wife gave him a look.

“She’s not a cop.” The woman said and Lizzie sighed. She really hated people that talked between themselves and forgot they were in front of other people. Then Lizzie frowned because she did that a lot with Hope. She shook her head.

“My partner is. We work together in the field, actually.” Lizzie said and they looked at her unbelieving. “I’m a profiler.”

“Why did the judge send someone that catches serial killers to talk to our seven-year-old?” The mother asked and Lizzie rolled her eyes. People couldn’t be both nowadays.

“Because the judge knows me and she asked me a favor. Now, can you two tell me what you’re hiding to see if Amelia’s fear is really a problem?” Lizzie asked and they looked at each other and the woman sighed.

“We think that some of the people in the club we go to are involved with counterfeit.” She said.

“We didn’t tell the police because we’re not sure.” The mad added. “We were also a little scared.”

“But we found this printer in one of the storage rooms of the club.” The woman said showing Lizzie a picture.

“How did you find it? What were you two doing in the storage room?” Lizzie asked frowning. Guests of exclusive clubs didn’t usually end up in storage rooms. They looked embarrassed at each other and Lizzie’s eyes widened. “I get it. Okay. I’ll have my partner coming here so you can explain everything to us and we can look on it.” Lizzie said and a couple of minutes later Hope was there. They listened to the couple and then Lizzie talked a little more to Amelia. After they had enough information, Lizzie let them go and Hope asked some agents to watch them and see if there were people watching them.

“We’ll need to talk to the director before going through with this case.” Hope said grunting and Lizzie grimaced.

“I hate her so much.” Lizzie said throwing herself on the couch of her office. “Why does she have to be such a bitch? It’s like she’s competing with me or something.” Lizzie said.

“I’ve been being a bitch for more time than you’re alive.” The director said entering Lizzie’s office. Young naïve Lizzie would get red and a little embarrassed for being caught like this but old experienced Lizzie was just bored that the director didn’t even wait for them to go talk to her; she had to come here.

“Hello.” Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

“I thought you would take her away and never come back.” The director said looking pointedly at Hope and she only shrugged.

“I tried but she didn’t want to go.” Hope answered and the director rolled her eyes and sat on one of the chairs. Lizzie kept relaxed on her couch because she knew that it bothered the director and Hope kept sketching on her little notebook. Lizzie tried not to laugh out loud. The woman already thought they were crazy; having a laugh attack wouldn’t help.

“I swear you two act like you’re five.” She sighed. “When I signed up for this job, I was promised a serious work taking care of people but all I do is deal with fucking agents like you two. It’s like I’m a high-paid babysitter.”

“We’re not even the worst.” Hope said rolling her eyes but not looking at the woman.

“You do whatever the hell you want.” She said pointing to Hope. “And you got six restraining orders against you that I had to explain.” She finished pointing at Lizzie and Hope frowned.

“I thought it was five.” Hope said and Lizzie grimaced.

“Me too.” Lizzie said and the director sighed again. “In my defense, though, if I did something is because they’re evil pieces of shit.”

“That’s the only reason I keep you two.” She said tiredly and then opened the folder that she had brought. “Well, let’s get to business. Mikaelson, there’s a new captain for you to meet. She’s experienced and very assertive so I think she’ll maintain the level of commitment what your old captain had. He was a huge loss.” She said and both Hope and Lizzie nodded. “But she won’t be your captain. I have decided that you will answer directly to me for now on. It’s better this way than me having to explain why you do whatever you want.” She said and Hope’s eyes widened.

“Will I get a new office?” Hope asked and the woman nodded.

“You can move to Derek’s old office in the nineth floor. Now Lizzie, I expect you to continue to send me reports on the other psychologists of the floor and whatever the hell you think is wrong. Last time we were able to catch an identity stealer because you told me that he looked weird.” That was it. The reason they kept her. She shook her head because she always knew that so there was no point in dwelling on it. After they told her about Amelia’s parents and what they thought it was happening at the club, the director gave them permission to open a case.

“Wow, she really gave us free reign.” Hope said when the director left and Lizzie nodded surprised.

“We can do what we want. That’s so beautiful to me.” Lizzie said and Hope smiled.

“This years had everything to be amazing.” Hope said finishing her sketch and closing the notebook.

* * *

“A couple’s therapy?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded.

“It’s the only activity with vacancy and we need to get in the club.” Hope explained and Lizzie nodded. “Yes, we would love to schedule it for later today.” Hope said on the phone and the guy confirmed their names and then told them everything was settled.

“Just for the record, we don’t need couple’s therapy.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded vehemently.

“Of course we don’t. It’s just that it’s going to be easy to check this operation if we’re undercover.” Hope said and Lizzie also nodded making Hope laugh. After doing some research, it was time for them to go pick Alyssa up on school. They would leave her with Josie at home and then change into more civilian clothes for the therapy. After all, they had too look like a bored rich couple that needed therapy. When they arrived at the school to pick Alyssa up, Hope got inside and talked to the principal. Alyssa had passed with flying colors. Hope tried not to look surprised. She knew Alyssa was clever but _flying colors_ didn’t seem like something Alyssa liked to do.

“Congratulations, Alyssa.” Hope said and she smiled.

“Did you like the school?” Lizzie asked and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“As much as you can like your prison yard.” Alyssa answered making them laugh. They were about to leave when Clara came running to them and Hope heard Alyssa grunting.

“There she comes.” She hissed.

“Hello, miss Mikaelson. Hello, miss Saltzman.” Clara said flashing a grin at them. “Alyssa, here.” Clara gave Alyssa a folder filled with papers. “Homework and assignments to come so you can prepare.”

“Thank you.” Alyssa said smiling. Hope frowned at her. “You should go back to your friends now.” Alyssa said pointing to a bunch of kids. Clara looked at them frowning. She really looked like a baby with those oversized glasses and the bow on her hair. She was adorable.

“Yes, I should but don’t forget what I told you today.” Clara said smiling and Alyssa smiled back. Very falsely, in Hope’s opinion.

“How could I?” Alyssa said and Clara hugged her before turning and leaving. She didn’t go with the kids Alyssa had pointed, though. Instead she high-fived a boy and a girl dressed in sport clothes and left. Hope looked at Alyssa.

“Why were you smiling at her like that? It looked like you were trying to swallow down a dead bird?” Lizzie asked taking the words from Hope’s and Alyssa sighed as they started to walk to the car.

“Because this school is Clara’s cult and she’s the cult leader so I better smile.” Alyssa said and Lizzie and Hope exchanged a glance before looking back at Alyssa.

“What did she tell you today?” Hope asked and Alyssa rolled her eyes. Hope really needed to talk to her about that eye-rolling thing.

“That she’ll make me like her.” Alyssa said frustrated. “The girl has some serious manipulation issues.” Alyssa said and Hope heard Lizzie amused scoff.

After they went home and left Alyssa with Josie and Pedro, they got ready to go to the club. As they dressed up and put on some make up, Hope realized that this was almost like a date. When they went out with MG and Kym, Hope had found it weird the new dynamic and this was still new and Hope felt a little insecure. Of course she had gone to multiple dates with Lizzie but this seemed unreal. Leaving kids at home with Josie and going to an undercover mission. Hope may have giggled to herself in the car and Lizzie gave her a funny look. Hope guessed she was probably thinking the same.

When they arrived at the club, someone gave them a tour of the place and then took them to the Couple’s Therapy space. There were already another couple and the therapist.

“Hello, I’m Angelica. You two must be the new couple that are joining us.” The woman said and Hope put on her best smile.

“Yes. I’m Hope and this is my wife, Lizzie.” Hope introduced them trying not to think too much about the way Lizzie’s breath caught when Hope called her _wife_.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Angelica said hugging Lizzie and Hope. After a couple of minutes, six more couples entered the room and joined them. Angelica then introduced them to the whole group. “Hey, everybody. Today we have a new couple joining us. These are Hope and Lizzie. How about everyone talk a little about yourselves so they can get used to us and then they can talk a little about themselves too?” Angelica finished pointing at a couple to start.

“Hello. I’m Carly and this is Jonny. We are married for five years and we just had our first child one year ago and…” Hope heard their story and then another couple’s and then another’s. Hope was bored but she noticed that Lizzie was drinking every word they said. Hope knew these kind of things were her playground. _Group therapies are great places to spot liars,_ Lizzie always said. _Also thanksgiving dinners._ When it was their time to talk, Lizzie started.

“I’m Lizzie and this is my wife, Hope. We’ve been together for almost eight years now. I’m a child psychologist and she’s an illustrator.” Lizzie said their combined background and the therapist smiled.

“That’s marvelous. Do you have kids?” She asked and Hope panicked a little. Should they talk about the kids? Should they not? Good thing Lizzie was actually good at this so she took upon herself to answer.

“Yes. We have a twelve year old girl. She’s kind of a force of nature, right, Hope?” Lizzie said smiling and Hope nodded.

“She is.” Hope agreed.

“Ugh. Pre-teens.” One guy said and his husband nodded.

“We have two at home and they drive us crazy.” The husband said. Julian and Mathias were their names, Hope remembered.

“We also have a little boy. He’s four.” Lizzie added.

“Is he asking questions about sex already? This age is the absolute worst.” A woman said and Hope frowned. Did these people come to these meetings to complain? It was like the Adoption Course all over again. Hope almost grunted.

“He did ask what we were doing on bed some weeks ago but fortunately, our daughter’s friend told him we were picking dogs. Can you believe it? Now we have to get him a dog.” Lizzie said making people laugh and again Hope felt this weird thing. Lizzie was so casual. Hope knew she was just doing her part but talking about them as a real family and calling the kids _their kids_ made Hope’s heart ache with longing. She repressed it, however, because they were here working.

“It was so nice to hear a little bit more about you, guys. Now, shall we start today’s exercise?” Angelica said and everyone agreed. “So, last meeting, I gave you homework. Have you done it? Let’s remember that this is a place of truth so no lying. Who did it?” She asked and three couples raised their hands. Angelica smiled at them. “It’s nice to hear it. How was it? Did you enjoy?”

“We tried honey, like you suggested, but it didn’t go really well.” A woman called Anna said looking at her wife.

“I have apiphobia, which is the fear of bees.” The woman, Cleo, explained looking at Hope and Lizzie. By the way the other couples looked at her, this fear was very intense and a usual topic. “So the honey kept making me nervous and I cried for thirty minutes.” She finished and the therapist nodded understanding.

“What did you use then?” She asked.

“Ice cream. Is way more delicious anyway.” Cleo smirked and Hope frowned. _Were they talking about culinary?_

“Ice cream? And it didn’t kill the mood? Like, down there?” Another woman asked and Hope’s frown deepened. She looked at Lizzie and noticed that Lizzie was also frowning. They exchanged a look and then Lizzie’s eyes widened. Hope noticed that she was trying to prevent a laugh. Hope raised her eyebrow at her and Lizzie just shook her head. Hope looked again at the people talking.

“…because she licked right out of me.” Cleo was saying and Hope looked around at how everyone looked at her nodding as if this was normal. Then she looked at Lizzie mouthing _what?_ Again, Lizzie only shook her head repressing a laugh.

“Have any of you tried other things?” Angelica asked.

“I don’t really like mixing food and sex but I’ve heard that our next assignment is outdoor sex so I’m all in.” One guy said and then it clicked. Hope looked at Lizzie and it must’ve been evident that she had realized what this group was about because Lizzie couldn’t control herself anymore and she started to giggle.

“This is a Sex Therapy, Hope.” She whispered and Hope felt all fucking blood leave her body. _A sex therapy?_ She looked away from Lizzie or else she would be the one laughing. Or crying. Only they would be that luck to end up in this situation.

After hearing some pretty weird stuff about the wicked things they did with the food for their last assignment, Angelica finally decided to change the subject. Unfortunately, it didn’t went too far away from the earlier subject.

"What do you think when you hear the word sex?" The woman asked and Hope breathed slowly. She thought about a lot of things; all of them Lizzie-related. Hope tried not to look at the responsible for her thoughts right now. "Now let's make an exercise. I want you to pair up and look into your partners eyes. Now I want you to say what you like the most when you're on bed." She said and Hope noticed that both her and Lizzie were avoiding each other's eyes. They knew they would break out laughing if they did. It wasn't even funny; Hope was more than five years without... No, no thinking about that. Lizzie had said _slow_ and Hope was going to respect it.

"You two are not looking into each other's eyes. I few a lot of tension coming up from you. How long have you two been so disconnected physically?" The therapist asked and that was it; the last thread of Hope's self-control. She started to laugh and then Lizzie started to laugh and then a lot of other couples started to laugh too.

This was a hell of a couple's therapy.

* * *

Lizzie watched as everyone started to laugh too. “It’s okay to be embarrassed in the beginning.” Mathias, the pre-teen-are-horrible-creatures guy, said. “It takes a lot of getting used before you talk about it without flinching.”

“I cried of shame in my first session.” Another guy said and his wife rolled her eyes.

“He also cries of happiness and sadness and nervousness and every time he has an orgasm so him crying isn’t really something to support any argument.” The wife said.

“Carly, what did we agree about letting your husband express his feelings?” Angelica said and Lizzie tried not to roll her eyes. She realized that she had rolled them anyway when Hope gave her a look.

“I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings.” Carly told her husband and he smiled nodding.

“Anyway, since you know that this is a circle of no shame, I’d like for you two to tell us how your sex life is.” Angelica said and Lizzie opened her mouth to talk but then closed it. Lizzie had forgotten what a sex life was. The only person she wanted to be touched by was Hope and the last five years Lizzie had spent trying not flinch too much at Hope’s single brush of a finger. The first couple of years had been the worst; Lizzie could barely be in the same room as Hope. As for the last three years, Lizzie had accustomed herself to Hope again but that only last until Hope bumped on her. There was one time when Lizzie had a panic attack and Hope tried to hold her; Lizzie hadn’t reacted too well. Hope had never touched her without giving a sign that she would do that again. Even now, even after Lizzie had told her everything and had surrendered to Hope’s touch, she still felt something quite not pleasant when Hope’s touch lingered too much. Lizzie had to reassure herself that it was nice. She was working hard on conditioning her brain to good things.

“Not that much.” Lizzie heard Hope saying and Angelica looked at them expecting the truth. Lizzie sighed. They were on this, might as well say the truth.

“Five years.” Five years and forty one days if Lizzie wanted to be exact. Hope looked at her and Lizzie ignored her. Lizzie heard the gasps from the other couples.

“Five years?” She heard someone whispering followed by someone else’s “I wouldn’t survive.”

“Okay, guys, let’s remember this is not a place of judgement.” Angelica said making everyone shut up. “Let’s make our shifting today instead of the sex sharing, okay? I want you to swap partners with the couple next to you. Let’s go, let’s go.” Angelica said pointing at the couples to change. Lizzie ended up with a man and Hope with his wife. “Let’s remember why we do this exercise. Who can tell me?”

“Because talking about your partner to someone makes the feeling of admiration increase.” Anna said and Lizzie tilted her head. That was actually a very nice exercise for a group activity.

“Exactly. So for the next ten minutes till our break, you’ll talk about how you feel about your partner. You can start.” She said going to drink some water. Lizzie felt a little awkward when she looked at this man she had never even met. He was a little shy and Lizzie noticed that he kept fidgeting with his fingers. Lizzie couldn’t imagine how someone like him and his wife, that had kept really quiet unless they had to talk throughout the session, had ended up in this crazy sex-driven group.

“I’m Charlie.” He said when Lizzie’s stare made him look away. “My wife is June. We’ve been married for seven years.” He said and Lizzie bit her lip not to point out that they had shared this right at the beginning and Lizzie remembered. “We have a little daughter. Her name is Mica and she’s five.”

“Aren’t you supposed to say what you love about your wife?” Lizzie said and then she grimaced when the guy flinched. He glanced at the wife and Lizzie smiled. No words would ever explain the love Lizzie had just seen in the fleeting glance he gave her.

“I love her.” He said and Lizzie nodded. She glanced at Hope and noticed that whatever the wife was telling her was making Hope thoughtful and maybe kind of sad.

“What happened between you two?” Lizzie asked and again the man flinched. Lizzie knew she was too direct but this guy seemed to be… she couldn’t quite point a finger at what he seemed to be. She frowned.

“She’s patient and loyal.” He started and Lizzie saw how he looked at everywhere but Lizzie. The way he said that his wife was patient made Lizzie think that there was more behind it; that the patience was something really important. For some reason Lizzie felt her throat aching. She decided to help him.

“I love Hope because she’s patient too.” Lizzie said and for the first time he looked her in the eyes. “Something happened to me and she never gave up. She waited and she kept being there until I was ready to let her in again.” Lizzie explained and although Lizzie didn’t really have problem talking about it with strangers, she felt like she was sharing something that, for the first time, someone really understood.

“I guess we’re both lucky for having people like that.” He said and Lizzie nodded. And Lizzie believed that he knew exactly what Lizzie had been through. It was a weird feeling, this sense of connection with someone she never met and probably would never see again. It was like finding a kindred spirit; someone that really got it. Lizzie knew lots of people had been through trauma like hers; unspeakable acts that changed them into something they sometimes weren’t proud of. Lizzie had met some of them over the years. So, logically, she knew that somewhere somehow there was a couple that was going through similar things that Hope and Lizzie had been through. Lizzie sometimes thought about those couples and tried to imagine them overcoming their fears and finally being together again or deciding that it was better to let go and finding new paths. Lizzie created multiple stories that helped her to see that she wasn’t the only one. But she never actually thought that she would find one of them. But Charlie here was just as scarred as Lizzie and Lizzie didn’t know how to act. Her first instinct was to analyze him, the origin of his trauma and find a solution; Lizzie loved to find solutions. But then Angelica rang a small bed and told them it was break time and they would be back in twenty minutes. Charlie, as if he had realized the same thing Lizzie did and was scared that Lizzie was going to ask something or be rude, ran to his wife and they left the room. Lizzie walked to Hope and realized that she was staring at Lizzie weirdly.

“What is it?” Lizzie asked and Hope shook her head.

“Let’s go do what we came here to do, okay?” Hope whispered and Lizzie nodded. It wasn’t that Hope didn’t want to talk about it, after all they had work to do, but Lizzie didn’t like how melancholic Hope seemed to be feeling. Lizzie wondered if she had related to June as much as Lizzie had related to her husband. They walked the corridors of the club looking for the storage room they were told that the printing machine would be. Lizzie doubted that it would still be there, especially if the couple had been caught, but they had to check anyway and they didn’t have too many clues. When they found it and tried to open the door, it was locked. Like hundreds of times, Lizzie provided cover till Hope finished picking the lock and, less the thirty seconds later, the door was unlocked.

“Empty.” Hope said as Lizzie expected. They both did.

“Let’s see if we can find something.” Lizzie said and they started looking.

“Look.” Hope said after some time pointing at a little piece of paper on the floor. She took a picture of it first before picking up and then passing it to Lizzie. “It has the same _feel_ of a dollar bill.” Hope said frowning.

“It’s hard to get your hands on paper that feels like dollar bills.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“It means they’re professional. But why would professionals hide their printing on plain sight like this?” Hope questioned and Lizzie couldn’t give an answer. “Let’s take some pictures and leave. We won’t find the printer today.” Hope finished using her phone to snap some photos of the storage room and the little paper they had found. They left the storage room and went back to the therapy room. Lizzie noticed that Hope wasn’t on her element; that something was off. She wanted to ask but she felt like Hope didn’t want to talk about it and although Lizzie wouldn’t respect other people’s time, she did respected Hope’s.

“Okay, guys. I hope you enjoyed the little break. Now let’s pair up again with your partner. I want you to sit face-to-face with them.” Angelica said and Hope and Lizzie did as told. “I want you to tell your partner how many times you thought about them today.” Angelica continued and Lizzie frowned. How would people know that? It’s not like you write down every time you think about something; not even Lizzie was that crazy. “Sexually.” The woman finished and Lizzie shrugged. That made more sense. She looked at Hope.

“We don’t need to do this.” Hope said and Lizzie felt that annoyance she had felt yesterday when she was talking to Josie.

“Don’t we?” Lizzie asked just because she was herself and she enjoyed seeing people squirming at uncomfortable talks. Unfortunately, for Hope, Lizzie also enjoyed seeing Hope get flustered.

“We said we would go slow.” Hope said and Lizzie sighed. They really needed to get this out of their shoulders so this was as good a time as any so Lizzie just said it.

“Do you think we love each other but we’re not in love with each other anymore?” Lizzie whispered trying not to let the insecurity slip into her words. Hope’s eyes widened and she open her mouth frustrated and then closed _. Well, that wasn’t a good sign_. Lizzie looked away. They weren’t awkward towards each other; never had been, so why were they doing this _walking on eggs_ thing? Lizzie was more frustrated than she wanted to admit.

“I love you, Lizzie.” Hope said and Lizzie sighed.

“I know that, Hope.” Lizzie said back. “As you know I love you.” She watched as Hope shook her head.

“Are you two telling each other the truth?” Angelica said and Lizzie almost screamed at her to fuck off but being around Hope did a ten percent improvement on her personality so Lizzie only ignored her. “If you already did, it’s always good to describe exactly how.” Angelica winked and Lizzie fixed her a look that spoke louder than any words would ever do. Angelica got the signal and left them.

“I’m sure that I didn’t lost my passion because I can remember at least five times I thought about just ravaging you today.” Hope said after some time and the intensity of it stunned Lizzie.

“What?”

“When we woke up and you went to the bedroom, my mind went wild. Then I thought about it again when you were eating breakfast which was totally inadequate because poor innocent Pedro was at the table with us. Then I though about it again when we were driving Alyssa to school and then when you were laying on your office’s couch. Then when you changed your clothes in front of me before we came here.” Hope said shaking her head. “So, no, Lizzie. I didn’t fall out of passion for you. Did you?” Hope asked and Lizzie almost laughed at her face.

“Of course not. I actually scheduled on my calendar about thinking about you not wanting to have sex with me.” Lizzie said and Hope shook her head.

“I do.” Hope answered. “But you said slow.” Hope pointed out again and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“I said slow but not like a fucking snail, Hope.” Lizzie said. Hope stared at her. Then they started to laugh.

“I love you.” Hope said when they stopped laughing. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“Since we’re opening up and all, I’d like to point out that you really annoy me when you _baby me_ all the time.” Lizzie said and Hope frowned.

“I don’t do that.” Hope said and Lizzie only kept looking at her. Hope sighed. “I don’t like when you gets in a being passive aggressive mood.” Hope said and Lizzie tilted her head. “I’m used to you just going right for the throat so when you give me bored looks when I don’t get something at first, I just feel like screaming at you.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Scream at you?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded. “Because I’m not a savage.” Hope shouted making Lizzie smile. It was like getting to know each other again. After all, they were different people with different likes now. They should stop worrying about what was and start to learn about how it would be. 

“I hate when I wake up and I find like, three blankets on the bed because at some point in the middle of the night you’ve decided that I was cold.” Lizzie said and Hope gasped.

“You were cold.” Hope argued.

“One blanket is enough.” Lizzie said slowly and Hope shook her head amused.

“Alyssa thinks that politeness is overrated and Pedro learned to hide the vegetable inside his clothes _like a magician_ so he won’t eat them. I wonder who taught them that.” Hope said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“I stand correct that politeness is overrated. As for Pedro, I was teaching him a magic trick.” She said making Hope smile.

“It’s so good to see that you two really talked.” Angelica said. “Today’s session is over, guys. We will see each other in a few days.” She said to everybody. They got up and everyone started to hug and shake hands and say goodbyes. Hope and Lizzie started to leave; they wouldn’t find anything else today.

“I think I know who’s our counterfeiter.” Hope said stopping on her tracks when they were almost on the reception of the club. Lizzie stared at her stunned.

“How could you possibly now that?” Lizzie asked and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Ouch for insulting my mental capacity. I’m not dumb, you know.” Hope said and Lizzie laughed.

“I know you’re not dumb, Hope. It’s just that we barely have information to know if this is a real case and you already know the culprit?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded.

“Follow me.” Hope said.

* * *

Hope felt really smart. Lizzie usually was the one solving things and Hope would only provide brute force and take them to jail. But in those rare occasions when Hope was the one saying _“I know who did it.”,_ Hope liked to enjoy it. Lizzie gave her a look before following her. Hope had noticed a smell when one of the people from the therapy hugged her. At the time, she hadn’t connected the smell to what it belonged because she was still too thinking about Lizzie saying that Hope was being slower than necessary. Not that it was Hope’s fault; her parents had taught her to respect people and jumping on Lizzie like a horny animal didn’t constitute respect.

“Where are we going?” Lizzie asked.

“To follow Mathias and Julian.” Hope answered and Lizzie frowned.

“Why do you think they’re it?” Lizzie asked.

“There’s this type of fiber used to make the paper they use in dollar bills. I used it before to make paintings.” Hope explained. “It has a distinctive smell and I noticed it when Mathias hugged me. I just remembered now from where I recognized it.”

“Oh, that makes sense. So you think they’re fabricating the paper to make the money?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded. “That would take a lot of actual money and pretty sophisticated equipment. It doesn’t add up with them keeping the printer here.”

“I know. That’s why we’ll follow them.” Hope said. When they went back to the room, all the couples had already left. Only Angelica was there. “Hey, Angelica, can you tell us which direction Mathias and Julian went? We wanted to talk to them?” Hope asked and the woman frowned.

“They usually go pick up their son on the art class before going home.” Angelica answered and after explaining where the art classroom was, Hope and Lizzie left her.

“Huh.” Hope heard from beside her. Lizzie’s universal sign that she knew something.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know yet.” Lizzie said. They watched as the couple picked up their son and started to leave the club. They went after them to the parking lot making sure to stay hidden. When they entered the car, Hope picked up her little notebook and wrote down the car plaque’s number.

“I’ll send it to the tech guys and have them doing a background check on them.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded. “Let’s go home now. Josie probably wants to kill us.” Hope said grunting. As they were driving home. Hope glanced at Lizzie and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“What is it?” She asked and Hope smiled. People found it rude but Hope loved Lizzie’s frankness and directness. It was refreshing.

“I was thinking…” Hope started. “Yesterday was the adoption hearing and we said that we would tell the kids about it and-”

“It’s not money.” Lizzie exclaimed interrupting Hope.

“What?” Hope asked confused.

“It’s not money they’re printing.” Lizzie explained smiling.

“What is it then? The paper that we found-”

“Paintings.” Lizzie said and Hope glanced at her. “That’s why they were keeping the printer there. The club hosts a lot of charity events and auctions. When we were at the reception, I noticed a flyer to an art auction that happens once a month. They keep the printer there-”

“To reproduce paintings and steal the original ones.” Hope understood and Lizzie nodded.

“Call the tech guys now and ask them to look what’s their profession.” Lizzie asked and Hope parked them car to call one of the tech guys. Her heart ached a little bit when she remembered that she would call Maya at a moment like this; that Maya used to be one of the tech guys. The Hope shook her head.

“Hello, this is agent Mikaelson. I need you to do a quick search on the owners of the car plaque I’ll tell you.” Hope said and then told him the combination of numbers and letters. After about five minutes, he already had a match.

“Mathias and Julian Silva. Julian is a writer and Mathias is a consultor.” The guy said.

“A consultor of what?”

“Art consultor. People usually go to him before an auction to see what each piece worth and what should be the value someone should stop.” He said and Hope thanked him asking him to search his social medias and see if he could find something else.

“You were right. And that lines up with the smell. That’s also why they had to keep the printer there. To see which paintings would be at the auction and pint right there before the buyer took it home.” Hope said already driving to the address the tech guy had given her.

“The printer is probably in his house right now. Or maybe just in a different place at the club.” Lizzie frowned.

“We don’t have really something to tie Mathias to it. We don’t even know if his husband is part of it too.” Hope argued and Lizzie nodded.

“I have an idea.”

“What are you doing here?” Mathias asked when he opened the door. Hope looked at Lizzie.

“We have a problem.” Lizzie said. “And Angelica told us that you could help.”

“What is it?” He asked and Hope knew he was suspicious. She hoped this idea worked because she didn’t really like it.

“Have you heard of Klaus Mikaelson?” Lizzie asked and Hope smiled softly at the mention of her dad. Mathias’ eyes widened.

“Of course I have. He was a great artist. His painting worth a small fortune.” He said and Lizzie nodded.

“Hope here is the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson.” Lizzie said and Mathias looked at Hope with renewed respect.

“We think someone gave me a forgery when they returned the painting that I had I had lent to an art gallery.” Hope said and then gave him a sad look. “It is the last painting my dad made before he died. Angelica told us how you can spot a forgery from miles away and how you’ve helped so many people in auctions. I’m willing to pay if you take a look.” Hope said giving him the painting. They had stopped at Lizzie’s apartment to pick the painting. Hope had given this to Lizzie a long time ago. It wasn’t her father’s last painting but it was one of Hope’s favorites.

“It’s late.” Mathias said and Lizzie sighed.

“Please. We’ll let you work in peace. We can wait out here while you take a look at it. Please.” Lizzie said pushing the painting on his hands. Hope almost smiled at how uncomfortable Lizzie made people.

“Okay. Just wait in the living room while I take this to my art room upstairs and take a look at it.” He said taking them to the living room. Julian was nowhere to be found so Hope supposed that their kids were already sleeping and the husband was in the bedroom. Hope and Lizzie waited and Lizzie made a deal out of _comforting_ Hope with reassuring words that they would find out the responsible for the forgery. Hope didn’t think the man would be stupid to give them a fake but Lizzie had said that watching him during the couple’s therapy had given her certainty that he was the type of person loved to take advantage of people and that he wouldn’t lose this opportunity of trading a real painting for a forgery and just telling Hope and Lizzie that it had been a forgery since the beginning. Hope and Lizzie waited for almost an hour before he finally came back to the living room.

“And?” Hope asked.

“I’m sorry but your gallery really fooled you.” He said and Hope could almost feel Lizzie gloating.

“Oh no. Let me see.” Hope said picking the forgery he had made. Hope had to admit that his falsification was impressive. Hope looked at all the tells that people usually look when they’re trying to authenticate a painting. Mathias didn’t know that but Hope had graduated in art; added to the fact her dad had been an artist, Hope could spot a fake since she was thirteen. She looked at Lizzie and nodded. He was their guy.

“Mathias Silva, you’re under arrest for forgery and for stealing arts to sell in the black market. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in court.” Hope said handcuffing him.

“What? What’s happening? I’m not who you think I am.” He said loud enough that his husband came down asking what was happening. After making sure to go to his art room and retrieve her real painting, they left the house and went to the FBI. It didn’t take long for him to talk. Hope knew he didn’t work alone so she offered a deal for him to turn in his partners. In the end, three people in the club were helping him and two other art consultors attracted potential clients. It had been a great uncovering and everyone at work had congratulated Hope and Lizzie for dismantling a forgery gang on their first day back.

“We’re amazing.” Lizzie said when they were driving home and Hope smiled. They really were. “Before going home, Hope, first we need to stop somewhere.” Lizzie said and Hope tilted her head.

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

When they got home, they didn’t get in at first. Hope looked at Lizzie and took her hand. “June told me something that really got me thinking.” Hope said.

“What?” Lizzie asked.

“She told me that if we think about how things were supposed to be or how they could be, we never move forward.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“She’s right.”

“She is. But it’s difficult, you know. Stop thinking about how you wished things could be.” Hope sighed. “I don’t know what happened to June and her husband but I felt like she knew me and what I had been through and what you had been through.” Hope frowned and Lizzie smiled softly.

“I think they both do.” Lizzie whispered and Hope nodded.

“I want things to be new from now on. With you and the kids and work. I think everything is going to be new and I kinda like that idea.” Hope said.

“I like it too.” Lizzie said kissing her. It was a promising kiss. One that told Hope thing to come and news paths to follow. Hope smiled when they broke the kiss.

“Let’s go tell them, shall we?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded. They left the car, Hope with the painting and Lizzie with a _box_. When they entered the living room, three sets of eyes turned to them.

“Mom.” Pedro said smiling and Hope smiled at him. He should be sleeping but she was glad that he was awake. She looked at Lizzie and nodded.

“Hope and I want to talk to you about something.” Lizzie said putting the box on the floor and pulling Pedro away from it when he tried to peek inside. Josie looked between Hope and Lizzie and Hope knew that she knew what they were going to talk about with the kids.

“Do you want me to go wait in the kitchen?” She asked and Hope shook her head. Josie was part of the family; she should be here.

“No.” Lizzie said and Hope smiled. Hope saw that Alyssa’s eyes were shining with excitement. She also knew what they were going to talk about.

“Well, you know that Lizzie had been living with us now, right?” Hope asked and both Pedro and Alyssa nodded.

“She’s been living in your bedroom.” Pedro said making Hope look away holding her laugh. Lizzie and Josie were holding their too.

“Yes. Do you know why she’s been living with us?” Hope asked and Pedro frowned his forehead.

“Because she’s ours?” Pedro asked innocently and Hope smiled again. She looked at Lizzie and noticed that her eyes were shining.

“Yes, she’s ours.” Hope agreed and took a deep breath. “She’s my girlfriend.” Hope said and Alyssa smiled.

“At last.” Alyssa said and Lizzie bumped her with her arm. Alyssa bumped her back and they laughed. Hope felt a stinging in her eyes and she realized she was very close to tears.

“I’m very glad to be yours.” Lizzie said to Pedro and he smiled.

“What’s a girlfriend for?” Pedro asked and Hope looked at Lizzie.

“Well, she takes care of people. That means that now I’m taking care of you…” Lizzie said bopping his nose. “of Alyssa…” Hope said hugging the girl that seemed to be happier than Hope had ever seen. She had the biggest smile and watching Lizzie hugging her and Alyssa smiling like that made Hope realize that this was happiness and she really had achieved it. It was almost surreal to think that they were giving a second shot and this was actually happening. “… Hope.” Lizzie finished coming closer to Hope and kissing her in front of them.

“Oooo so that’s what a girlfriend does.” She heard Pedro saying and she laughed inside the kiss. Lizzie laughed too. When Hope looked at Josie, she had tears in her eyes. She hugged both Hope and Lizzie.

“I’m so happy for you.” She whispered and even though she had advised Hope to take it easy just yesterday, Hope knew she was really happy and that she would be there if they needed. That was Josie; she would always be there. Hope smiled at her.

“Now can I see what’s in the box?” Pedro asked and Lizzie smiled at Hope before nodding to Pedro that ran to the box to open it.

“It’s a puppy.” He screamed picking up the little puppy Lizzie had made Hope get for him. Clara hadn’t really left space for interpretation so a dog it is. Looking at how happy both Pedro and Alyssa were with the small puppy, though, Hope didn’t care that it would grow up and destroy the house. She felt Lizzie’s hand on hers.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” She whispered back kissing her.

“Ew. Not in front of my puppy, mom.” She heard Pedro saying and she laughed. That was what happiness looked like.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER_

_“Why are you so sad, Alyssa?” Her mom asked. Alyssa rolled her eyes._

_“I’m not sad.” Sha answered and Hope raised her eyebrows like she always did when she expected Alyssa, Pedro or Lizzie to tell the truth. “I’m not!”_

_“So what are you?” Hope asked patient._

_“I’m angry at Clara.” Alyssa said. She didn’t want to talk about Clara. Thinking about her was one thing but talking about her? A nightmare._

_“Why?” Hope asked surprised at Alyssa’s intense response. Of course she would be surprised; Clara was such a sweet kid and who in this world could be angry at her? Only a monster._

_“She’s annoying. She keeps making the teachers pair us up for every assignment, she seats with me at lunch even though I told her multiples times that I don’t want her company and she keeps smiling.” Alyssa shouted and then groaned when she mentioned the smile. “The smile is the worst. It’s so infuriating. She makes me want to scream.”_

_“Wow. That’s a lot of emotions.” Hope said holding her laugh and Alyssa rolled her eyes again. “Also a little bit funny.”_

_“What’s funny about that?” Alyssa asked fed up._

_"Well, let me tell you a story about the day I met Lizzie."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET THE COMMENTS. PLEASE. What did you think? Let me hear it.


	4. Alyssa and Clara Join A Secret Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret society thingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, forgive me for I have sinned. I wrote a disgustingly long chapter. Oh god, I know y'all say that it's not problem and that you like it but this time it's really embarrassing. In my defense, there's a lot going on and there's also two separate stories happening. 
> 
> Second, I really hope you like it because most of this chapter is written from Alyssa's POV and if you don't like her you'll probably hate it. I just feel like she's as much part of this story as Hopa and Lizzie are and I really like to make Hope and Lizzie tell her stories.
> 
> Third, this was an experiment. You see, I love mysteries since I was a small girl and I've written a lot of short stories about children solving mysteries so I just thought that it would be cool to do this here. 
> 
> Fourth, please please please like it. I am willing you to like it. 
> 
> Lastly, I'm sorry for taking too long. I have been very busy and I had to go to the lab like four times in the last couple of weeks. I also had a lot of work meetings that made me want to scream.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

“ _The little Singing Bunny was running around the school with her annoying big tuba making noise and dancing. The little Grumpy Bunny didn’t like the running. Or the dancing. Much less the singing. The Grumpy Bunny was about to go tell Singing to stop fooling around when_ _-_ _”_

“But wait.” Pedro said and Alyssa fixed him a bored look for interrupting the story yet again.

“What?”

“Why doesn’t the Grumpy Bunny like the Singing Bunny? She looks funny.” Alyssa’s brother said and Alyssa rolled her eyes. Of course he would go right in the defense of the most annoying character of the story.

“I don’t know, Pedro. Maybe it is because Singing keeps flooding Grumpy’s house with letters?” Alyssa asked and Pedro gave Alyssa a look.

“Friendship letters, Alyssa. Singing wants Grumpy to be her friend, of course.” Pedro said and Alyssa sighed. This was a lost cause since the beginning. Pedro loved Cla- the Singing Bunny.

“I’ll tell you the rest of the story later, okay?” Alyssa said Pedro nodded pouting. He left Alyssa’s bedroom running to go annoy Lizzie about teaching him more magic tricks.

Clara, with her parent and uncle, and Josie would be at the house any time now. Alyssa didn’t feel much like socializing. She would rather watch movies just the four of them. When Alyssa was small, she didn’t think she would ever have someone to take care of her so she made sure to take care of Pedro so he wouldn’t feel the same way. But now it was like a lot of people wanted to take care of her and she felt overwhelmed sometimes. Hope kissed her head and tucked her in bed every night making sure to tell her she loved Alyssa. Lizzie was different, a little bit rude and just a little awkward; as if she didn’t know what to do with _care_ just Alyssa didn’t know how to deal with the lots of people that gave her full unconditional love as soon as they met her. Even auntie Josie, that had moved to the city _four months ago_ , would sometimes take Lizzie and Pedro to the movies or give them gifts and kiss them and just be an auntie, which Alyssa had found out it was a very nice person to have.

Then there were people outside family. Alyssa had found out that Hope and Lizzie had a lot of acquaintances. Just a couple of weeks after the Adoption Hearing, one of Lizzie’s patient, Aimee, had come visit her with her mom. Apparently, she attended Alyssa’s school but was one year ahead which made Alyssa happy because she already had to deal with Clara and she didn’t need another kid breathing on her neck. Aimee seemed very nice, though, and while Hope, Lizzie and Aimee’s mother, Kennedy, had entered the office to talk about Alyssa could only assume it was Lizzie being kidnapped, Alyssa really enjoyed her company. She was funny and stylish and really way less annoying than Clara. Alyssa was curious about why she was Lizzie’s patient since she seemed totally normal.

Another thing Alyssa was curious was what exactly had happened on Christmas. She knew something bad had happened because she had caught Lizzie or Hope and, sometimes, both crying and she knew that something had scared them badly. Alyssa herself had been very scared when the Woman tried to take her back. But Hope had sent Penelope to pick her up. Alyssa also wanted to ask why she hadn’t done it herself instead of sending someone but she knew that the Christmas was an off topic. When Pedro talked about the trip he had gone with Lizzie’s mom and the rest of the family, Hope and Lizzie both exchanged tense looks and Alyssa could practically feel Lizzie controlling her breath and Hope trying to look reassuring. Alyssa wanted to ask but she feared that she would ruin their happiness if she ever asked that.

A guy called Landon, that Alyssa and Pedro had met when they traveled to Alaska last year, also came to visit them. He was nice and his brother, Rafael, had told Hope and Lizzie that he had never expected them to have kids. Which was weird because Alyssa thought that Hope was born to be her mom and Lizzie was born exactly to be here and understand everything Alyssa was thinking without having to ask. She couldn’t think of anything happening differently. She didn’t want to.

“They’re almost here.” Lizzie said from the door and Alyssa sighed dramatically like she had seen Lizzie doing sometimes. Lizzie laughed and they started to walk to the stairs. Lizzie glanced at her. “You look like you’re walking to your execution.”

“I might as well die with Clara-induced brain bleeding.” Alyssa said and Lizzie bumped her lightly.

“I’m a doctor and I can affirm that that’s not a thing.” She said as they reached the living room and Josie came to hug her.

“I brought you a present.” She said and Hope grunted.

“The way you give them presents, they’ll be spoiled rotten.” Hope said and Alyssa smiled opening the box to find something that made her heart flutter. It was a journal with her name on it. It had little butterflies and an engraving. _To my favorite niece, Alyssa Mikaelson._ Alyssa opened her mouth and glanced at Hope and Lizzie before looking back at Josie.

“Thank you.” Alyssa said and her throat had a weird sensation. She felt like she should do something else, hug Josie or just smile brightly at her but the only thing she managed to give her was a thankful smile. Alyssa wasn’t a hugger; not that she didn’t like hugs. No, she loved when Hope hugged her or when Pedro came to sleep on her bed in the middle of the night and they cuddled together. But Alyssa didn’t know how to initiate hugs. If she were like Clara, she would give Josie the most charming smile she had ever seen, hug her and say some specifically emotional words that would make Josie’s heart melt. But Alyssa couldn’t do that so she just smiled a little wider trying not to look weird. “Thank you, Aunt Josie.”

“I hope you liked it.” She said and Alyssa nodded.

“I loved it.” And she had. They knew that she spent most of her time writing. She hadn’t told anyone what she wrote about, though. She guessed that they thought that she used to write things that happened to her. Like a journal. She supposed that they weren’t wrong at all. It just wasn’t quite like that. Alyssa noticed that Pedro was playing with Cookie but his eyes were on the other gift box that Aunt Josie had. Alyssa knew that he wouldn’t ask unless someone told him the gift was for him. He was polite and sweet, which Alyssa considered a miracle since the only person that he had met forever was Alyssa and Alyssa was anything but polite and sweet.

“And this is for you.” Aunt Josie said giving him the purple gift. He smiled that cute smile that he had since he was very small and that usually made Alyssa stop crying when she was little. Pedro always knew how cheer someone up.

“Can I open it?” He asked and Josie and Hope nodded. He opened it to find matching clothes for him and Cookie.

“Look, Cookie, auntie Jo bought us matching outfits.” Pedro said excited and looked at Hope begging for her to let him change. They went to the bathroom with Cookie jumping excited around them. As soon as they set foot in the living room again, the doorbell rang and Lizzie went to open the door.

“Pedro, look at my new puppy.” Clara burst inside as if she were Pedro’s age instead of a twelve years old. “Mom and dad let me adopt her last week.” Clara explained putting the tutu-dressed dog next to Cookie. The dogs started to play with each other and Pedro smiled.

“They’re already friends.” Pedro said and Clara nodded smiling. Alyssa frowned because Clara usually came directly for her throat as soon as she saw Alyssa. She was so caught up with Clara and Pedro playing with the dogs that she didn’t notice that the newcomers were talking to her. She gave them a smile and tried not to roll her eyes at Clara’s dad hugging her.

“Okay, now let me get the kitchen ready. Today you’ll have a mind-blowing culinary experience.” Clara’s uncle, Kaleb, said making his boyfriend, Jed, laugh and whisper something about mind-blowing that Alyssa didn’t quite get but that made Kym give him a pointed look. “I’ll cook us the best steak y’all will ever taste.” He said going to the kitchen followed by Hope. Lizzie, MG and Kym sat on the couch and started to talk while Josie smiled while texting on her phone. Lizzie had said that she was in love with someone and hadn’t introduced them to the family yet. Alyssa was also curious about who made Josie blush so much. Alyssa was a very curious person. The only one she guessed that was more curious than her was Lizzie, that was right now glancing at Josie with her own curious look.

“What’s your dog’s name?” Alyssa heard Pedro asking and she looked at Clara waiting for her response. Alyssa noticed that she smirked in that way that usually made Alyssa uncomfortable before looking at Alyssa for the first time since she had set foot in the house.

“Claryssa with a ‘y’.” She said and Alyssa heard Lizzie choking on her laugh. Alyssa looked at her with narrowed eyes before gazing at Clara with something she hoped it looked like a bored expression. “Did you get it?” Clara asked smiling in that infuriating way. “Clara and Alyssa. Claryssa.” She said slowly. Alyssa opened her mouth to say something cutting but there was this thing at the bottom of her stomach that she didn’t quite know how to describe but that made her not be rude to Clara and settle for an angry face. After Clara seemed to be satisfied with Alyssa’s response, she smiled. “Her name is Tilly. It was a joke.” She said rolling her eyes dramatically and finally walking to Alyssa. “Just a joke.” She said winking.

Yeah, Clara was totally irritating. So why did Alyssa feel like she wanted to laugh at her stupid joke?

* * *

Clara never did enjoy being annoying. She would usually do just about anything to make people happy around her. She had learned very soon that if you smiled and tilted your head just in the right way, people would fall in love and do things for you. It just happened. Clara was charming and people liked her immediately. She didn’t even have to try most of the times. She really liked when people smiled and she was responsible for it. When someone smiled at her, her heart would beat very fast. Clara liked the idea of having people around; people that would stick. She knew some people would come and go just like that one teacher she had when she was six that used to kiss the heads of all of her students when they arrived at school. Clara had loved that teacher but the next year, she wasn’t her teacher anymore. So she knew that some people would leave so she made sure that they would leave with a good memory of her. Clara liked being the best.

Her mom and dad spoiled her and her uncle and his boyfriend used to take Clara to amusement parks and win all the booth gifts for her. Teachers would give her a higher grade just because she was cute and students would want to be her friends because she was nice and funny and really clever. Clara loved the attention. Then there was Alyssa. When Clara first met her, Alyssa had smiled at her when Clara gave her a gift and Clara thought that maybe Alyssa would also like her and they would be friends. But Alyssa didn’t. That surprised Clara. Alyssa was difficult. Clara knew why. A lot of kids on foster care were like Alyssa; they were angry and emotional and super untrusting. Clara didn’t get it _. How couldn’t they see that smiling and being nice would get them way more things than punching their way into detention like Alyssa had done last month when one of the boys tried to kiss her cheek?_ In Clara’s opinion, that boy had been really stupid. Alyssa’s face showed to everyone miles away that she hated people and anyone getting close would get kicked. Clara was the only one that could get close to her because Alyssa wasn’t actually that rude and Clara knew that she would be disarmed with a smile and a wink. The last one would usually make her roll her eyes and ignore Clara’s existence. But to the rest of the world; the school world; Alyssa was the big bad sixth grader that sat alone because she wanted to.

But Clara would persevere. That was this thing about herself. She was a deep believer in soulmates. Hope and Lizzie were clearly soulmates. Clara would watch them smiling at each other and holding hands and just touching each other all the time; which had been a little bit embarrassing when she accidentally walked in on them but cute anyway. They were romantic soulmates like the ones from books and movies and tv shows. Then there was her dad and her uncle. Clara’s mom used to say that some people are meant to meet and MG and Kaleb were friends since they were teenagers and they had attended a private school. They were roommates and they developed a friendship that went deeper than anything her mom had ever seen. They would talk to each other about everything and sleep on the couch playing videogames and even go on trips just the two of them. They were platonic soulmates, her mother had explained. Her mom and dad were clearly soulmates too so Clara was absolutely amazed by the idea that some people were lucky enough to have two soulmates. Lizzie also had two soulmates. Hope and her twin sister, Josie. Clara couldn’t wait to meet hers. Even though she was super romantic and enjoyed watching romance movies with uncle Kaleb and uncle Jed, she didn’t want her first soulmate to be romantic. She wanted it to be a friend like her dad had gotten Kaleb. The other thing was that Clara believed that it was Alyssa. She just had to make Alyssa see it too. Simple like that.

That was why when she made the joke and she noticed that Alyssa rolled her eyes and looked away trying not to laugh she knew that Alyssa was very close of being hers. Clara still remembered their first day of school together. Alyssa had gone to take the Placement Test and when the director had corrected her test and said that she had passed, Clara had been asked to give a tour of the school to Alyssa. Clara had volunteered just one week before that because she knew that Alyssa would go to the school soon. Clara knew that Alyssa had been annoyed by the way everyone smiled at Clara when she entered a room or walked past someone. Clara had taken her hand once and Alyssa almost burned Clara with her eyes.

“Don’t take my hand.” Alyssa had shouted and some people had listened and come to see if Clara was fine. This part of being her was annoying; people would always come to her help even if she didn’t need it.

“That’s okay. We’re friends, see?” Clara said hugging Alyssa and trying to ignore how funny the other girl’s fake smile seemed. When they were alone again, Alyssa had patted her jaw and joked that it was hurting from having to fake-smile. It had been the first joke Alyssa had ever told in front of Clara. To be honest, Clara had started to believe that Alyssa didn’t know how to have fun but that day everything changed and Clara knew that Alyssa was just being purposely difficult which was great for Clara because she loved purposely difficult things. She just loved things in general.

She sat next to Alyssa on the floor and smiled at her and Alyssa just rolled her eyes. Clara noticed that she was holding a beautiful journal. It was silver and had a lot of butterflies and an engraving that Clara couldn’t read. When Alyssa noticed that Clara was curious, she begrudgingly showed her.

“Aunt Josie gave it to me.” Alyssa said and Clara tried not to be too excited that she was talking to her.

“It’s beautiful.” Clara said. She wouldn’t think that something as delicate as a floral journal with butterflies would fit Alyssa so well but she seemed to have loved the gift. Alyssa glanced at her before nodding.

“Tilly is a cute name for her.” Alyssa said pointing at Clara’s new puppy. Clara smirked.

“I liked Claryssa better.” She joked and Alyssa looked away shaking her head and, in Clara’s opinion, holding a smile. _See?_ Already friends.

The afternoon had been amazing. Clara’s uncle was a great cook and he had indeed cooked the best steak everyone had ever eaten. They talked a lot and Alyssa even smiled at Clara one time or two. She sometimes did that; Clara didn’t know if she was laughing with Clara or at Clara but a smile was a smile and Clara wouldn’t be picky. When it was time to go home, Tilly had disappeared with Cookie and they started to look for her. Pedro said that they were probably upstairs so Clara went with him. She had never seen Alyssa’s bedroom and she was surprised to find it painted light yellow and soft colored throw pillows everywhere. Clara smiled when she thought about the irony of Alyssa’s bedroom. It was light and happy and spoke of someone that Alyssa wasn’t usually comfortable to show. Clara’s bedroom was also totally different of what people would expect of her. Her parents had been surprised when uncle Kaleb had helped Clara to style it the way she wanted.

“There you are.” Clara smiled when she found Tilly hidden behind one of the throw pillows. She smiled at her but she was a mischievous puppy so she ran away hitting a chair and making Clara fall to the floor. She tried grabbing something to prevent the fall but it didn’t work out and she fell on her face. When she stood up, she noticed that she had knocked down some books and journals that were piled on Alyssa’s study desk. She was picking up when Alyssa went to her room and found Clara with the journal on her hand. Clara saw the moment Alyssa got angry. Clara had seen Alyssa with journals like this one at school and she was always writing on it. Clara almost grunted knowing what was to come.

“I wasn’t snooping. It’s just that Tilly threw me down and I ended up bringing your things down with me and-” Clara said.

“Get out of my room.” Alyssa said quietly and Clara opened her mouth trying to apologize again but Alyssa didn’t let her. “Now, Clara.” And Clara didn’t like the way she said her name so she just looked away trying to hold her tears and ran down the stairs to Tilly that was already on her father’s lap.

“I’m ready to go.” Clara said smiling at her parents and at Alyssa’s family. She held down her tears until she was in her room where she could cry without bothering people. To think that the day had started perfectly. Then she stopped crying because this wasn’t her. She was someone that took matters into her own hands and in the end it didn't matter because Clara had a perfect plan to get Alyssa to be her friend.

* * *

“Snoop.” Alyssa mumbled while organizing the things that Clara had knocked down. Why did she have to get into her bedroom? She didn’t like people going through her stuff. When she was in foster care, people did it all the time. Mostly older kids that thought they could just mess with Alyssa without her kicking their asses. It had been the last straw when Jimmy had done that to Pedro. Pedro, who had spent a year collecting stickers just for Jimmy to steal it and glue it all over the house they were staying. Alyssa still remembered when she went to confront him and he ended up without two teeth and his shoes. Alyssa made a deal out of wearing the boy’s shoes when Rachel came to pick her and Pedro because the house they were staying at didn’t want them anymore. Alyssa had thought that it had been it, that after beating the boy to blood, they would finally send Pedro to the little kids’ place. Alyssa had heard that small kids without siblings used to get adopted very fast and Alyssa wanted Pedro to be adopted. Instead, though, their case worker, had taken them out of that placement and right to Lizzie’s office. Alyssa didn’t know then but it had been the most amazing thing it would happen in her life. Clara had probably been through the same thing at foster homes so why would she go through Alyssa’s things? Even if she hadn’t gone through it on purpose she shouldn’t have entered Alyssa’s bedroom without permission to begin with.

“Maybe she charmed everyone into not being assholes to her.” Alyssa hissed as she threw one of the throw pillows on her bed.

“Asshole is not a permitted word in the household.” Alyssa heard her mom saying from the door.

“Lizzie says it all the time.” Alyssa said back.

“Only for real assholes.” Hope said giving her a pointed look and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“She entered my bedroom without permission.” Alyssa argued and Hope nodded.

“And that makes you sad, Alyssa?” Her mom asked. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“I’m not sad.” She answered and Hope raised her eyebrows like she always did when she expected Alyssa, Pedro or Lizzie to tell the truth. “I’m not!”

“So what are you?” Hope asked patient.

“I’m angry at Clara.” Alyssa said. She didn’t want to talk about Clara. Thinking about her was one thing but talking about her? A nightmare.

“Why?” Hope asked surprised at Alyssa’s intense response. Of course she would be surprised; Clara was such a sweet kid and who in this world could be angry at her? Only a monster.

“She’s annoying. She keeps making the teachers pair us up for every assignment, she seats with me at lunch even though I told her multiples times that I don’t want her company and she keeps smiling.” Alyssa shouted and then groaned when she mentioned the smile. “The smile is the worst. It’s so infuriating. She makes me want to scream.”

“Wow. That’s a lot of emotions.” Hope said holding her laugh and Alyssa rolled her eyes again. “Also a little bit funny.”

“What’s funny about that?” Alyssa asked fed up.

“Well, let me tell you a story about the day I met Lizzie.”

“Why?” Alyssa asked because she knew some kind of lesson would be waiting at the end of the story and she didn’t feel like a being schooled on morals.

“Aren’t you not even a little curious about how we met?” Hope asked knowing that Alyssa was curious. Alyssa bit her lip and then sat on the bed.

“How?” She asked curious and Hope smiled triumphantly.

“Well, buckle up, kid…”

* * *

_“No. I don’t need a partner.” Hope said to her supervisor. Hope should probably talk more respectfully with him since she was new here but she felt like she needed to send a clear message: Hope didn’t do partnership._

_“It’s just one job because it’s a specially complicated mission and we need someone right away.” He said giving her a file. “You are new in age and in time here with us and that makes you perfect for the job.”_

_“What job?” Hope asked._

_“It would be your first undercover work. I need you to infiltrate a place.” He said and when Hope was about to ask where, he smiled. “I can’t tell you anything else before you get the job. You’ve been with us for three months only, Mikaelson, but you fight better than our trained agents and you speak five languages which is not something that we overlook. The fact that you have a pleasing face and body was also considered when we chose you for this job.” He said and Hope gave him a look. It was true. Hope had started her training in fighting when she was seven and her parents asked what extracurricular activity she wanted to do. It became clear soon that Hope was born to be amazing in a ring. She also had a good mind for languages, not that she could attribute all that on her intellect; Hope had traveled all around the world with her parents growing up. She probably had houses in at least six countries. Her dad had lived a very expansive life and Hope, as his only child, had been more spoiled than a princess would have been. Her mother too had also spoiled Hope. Her mom, Hayley, had grown up without parents and in foster care so she gave Hope everything she wanted to have growing up. There was also genetics. If Hope had a pleasing face and body, like the supervisor had said, it wasn’t her doing at all._

_“So this is a one time job?” Hope asked. “After I finish it, I can work alone, right?” She asked and he nodded._

_“Yes. I chose you because the other person we’re pairing you with is kind of unorthodox and I know that you can handle it. Also, like I said, we had certain parameters to attend to when we chose you two.” He said reticent._

_“Okay. I accept the job.” Hope said, merely a formality. It wasn’t like she could just deny doing something because that was her work._

_“You’re going to work with Doctor Elizabeth Saltzman. She’s one of our best enhanced interrogators.” Meaning she tortured people. “She’s your age.” He continued making Hope frown. She was 22 and had just finished college and this agent she was being paired with was already a doctor and a torturer? That’s a resume._

_“Okay, when am I going to meet her?” Hope asked and he looked at the clock in a weird way._

_“Well, you’re going to meet her during the job. She’s already inside.” He said and then looked at his phone relieved before looking back at Hope. “The helicopter is here. Everything else you need to know about the mission is in the file.” He finished and Hope frowned._

_“Is this an extraction work? Is she in trouble?” Hope asked._

_“We don’t know.” He answered._

_“The file only has a mostly redacted single page. What is this mission about?” Hope asked._

_“I don’t really know. Three people knew about it. Saltzman and other two but both of them are dead. I have no idea if you’re going inside to help Saltzman or finish her if she’s a traitor or even what is she doing there yet. You’ll have to find out.” He said making Hope huff in frustration. She was getting in blind._

_“Something else I need to know about her before I go?” It was also the first time Hope would get an important case. She had only worked assisting important cases or in basic ones till now._

_“I don’t know her either except for what they talk about her.” He said and Hope narrowed her eyes. She had people talking about her?_

_“What do they say?” Hope asked and he scowled._

_“That she’s a royal bitch.”_

_And with that wonderful description of her partner, Hope left his office going right to the rooftop. She was taken to a hotel and the agent that drove her there gave her a keycard saying that she would find everything she needed in the hotel room. Hope did not find everything she needed there. She actually found nothing but a lot of sensual clothes and bag full of sexual stuff that Hope had trouble thinking how it could be used in a healthy way. She was just going to look for a safe or something when she heard a knock on the door. She paused a little to look at the room for potential weapons before going to the door and opening it to find to guys so tall that Hope almost broke her neck looking up._

_“You’re not ready yet?” One of them asked looking Hope up and down. Hope had only one second to connect the dots._

_"Give me three minutes and I’ll be ready.” She said with a smile and then closed the door. She looked at the clothes and sighed. Fuck CIA. Her cover was a prostitute?_

* * *

“Oh, you had to wear a costume?” Alyssa asked excited and Hope laughed laying on bed next to her daughter.

“Yes.”

“What did you wear?” Alyssa asked and Hope opened her mouth and then closed it laughing. “Let’s say a princess.” She said after thinking that telling Alyssa that she dressed in a see-trhough dress wouldn’t be peak parenting.

“That’s so cool. What happened next?” Alyssa asked and Hope thought about it.

“Well...”

* * *

_The clothes Hope was wearing was very morally degrading. If those could be called clothes at all. It was mostly a see-through dress that covered the tiniest underwear Hope had ever used; or seen. She wouldn’t even think about it too much so she wouldn’t blush and ruin her cover as an experienced hooker. Her self-control was incredible when she didn’t punch on of the man that kept eating her with his eyes. This was a very CIA thing to send her in the dark and she turn out to have to be a hooker. How would she find agent Saltzman if she had to occupy her time pretending to be a prostitute to some disgusting man?_

_When Hope arrived at a mansion, she had already schooled perfectly all her reaction. Which was a good thing because she was really impressed. It was a royalty worthy house. Almost like it belonged to the Victorian England. Hope thought that maybe she would be taken inside by the back door that these kind of mansions usually had but she was received by the main door and the woman that received her gave her a warm smile before taking her upstairs and leaving her outside a door._

_“The bedroom. Take your time.” She said giving Hope a last warm smile. Hope took a deep breath before entering the bedroom and closing the door behind her. He was in the shower because Hope could hear the water. Should she go there? Stay here? Call him? She didn’t even know the name of this damned client. She was distracted thinking and she didn’t hear but when she looked at the door of the bedroom, a woman was there watching Hope closely._

_“I_ _-_ _” Hope started, not knowing if she was at a lack of words because the woman in front of her was gorgeous, wet from the shower and wrapped in a towel that hang perfectly on her body, or if it was because Hope actually had no idea what to do because she didn’t even know what this mission was about. Probably the last. The woman raised one eyebrow amused at Hope._

_“I honestly thought that they would send someone more…” She started looking Hope up and down. “…more experienced.”_

_“I am super experienced.” Hope said and then grimaced because she had sounded like a child when she said that. The blond laughed._

_“I can see.” She said unbelieving, going to the bed and sitting on it. “Show me.” She asked and Hope looked around. Then it hit her that she hadn’t been called for a man but for the woman right in front of her. She didn’t know what was worse to be honest. What did she want her to show? Hope then swallowed her pride and tossed the see-through dress across the room and walked confidently to the woman ready to show something, anything for her to believe Hope’s cover. “Oh god, what the hell are you doing?” She asked interrupting Hope’s embarrassing try at being a hot experienced prostitute._

_“I’m showing what I have.” Hope said trying to sound confident but the blond was biting her lip and looking away as if she wanted to laugh._

_“I meant to show me what you have on me so I can be sure that you’re the agent they sent, honey. I noticed that you weren’t a prostitute the moment I saw you.” She said laughing and Hope felt herself blushing furiously._

_“I’m not an agent.” Hope said knowing that although she had gotten it right, it could very much be a trap. The blond rolled her eyes._

_“Okay. Whatever you say. I’m Elizabeth Saltzman. Can you at least tell me your name?” She asked in an infuriatingly condescending way. Hope wanted to punch her face and she seemed to know that because she smirked._

_“Hope.”_

_“Okay, Hope, since you’re not an agent, do what you came here to do.” She said, smirking widening. “Continue to show what you were going to show me before.” She said laughing and that was it; Hope hated the woman. “Don’t be shy. Alexa, play my Sexual Desires playlist.” She said and Hope almost choked only making the woman laugh more. A sensual song filled the room and Hope sighed._

_“Okay, you got me. I’m an agent but if you try to bust my cover, you’ll be unconscious in less than ten seconds.” Hope said walking fast to be next to her. She didn’t even flinch._

_“Like I said, I’m Lizzie. You’re here to help me.” She said rolling her eyes._

_“How can I be sure?”_

_“How can I be sure that you’re not someone that found out that I’m not a duchess and is trying to learn for whom I work for?” She asked and Hope sighed. They would have to trust each other._

_“Okay. You’re Dr. Saltzman_ _-_ _”_

_“Don’t call me that.” The girl asked._

_“Why? You’re a doctor.” Hope said._

_“Call me Lizzie. It’s safer.” She said and Hope nodded._

_“First of all, what mission is this? All the people that knew about it are dead and they sent me knowing less than nothing about it.” She said and Lizzie frowned._

_“That’s why they stopped sending messages. They’re dead then?” Lizzie asked sighing. “What about the real duchess?” She asked and Hope shook her head._

_“I have no idea of anything.” She answered._

_“Well, I’m here because of duchess Mortimer. She’s a 25 years old girl that is being coerced into doing something she doesn’t want to. Her bodyguard was an ex-CIA so she pulled some strings and got two other agents to help her. Since almost anyone knows her real face, they sent me here to pretend to be her in the secret party she was invited tonight. I’ve been pretending to be her for a week.”_

_“And her people didn’t realized you were her?” Hope asked._

_“They don’t know her. She lived in Scotland and almost never leaves. The only people that really know her are her two bodyguards. They’re probably protecting her right now if she’s not dead. The only thing people know about the secretive duchess is that she loves to fuck pretty women, she’s tall and blond. They sent me because I happen to check all the boxes.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded._

_“What is she being coerced to do? It’s not like the CIA to waste agents in things like this.”_

_“Well, they wouldn’t but this case is special. She’s being intimidated into joining The Royal Circle.” Lizzie said smiling excited and Hope snorted._

_“The Royal Circle like the secret society?” Hope asked unbelieving. She always thought that it was a myth. Lizzie nodded smiling brightly. The dreamy smile made wonders to make Hope more at ease around her._

_“Yes, me too. I still actually think it is but I guess we’ll find out tonight.” Lizzie said. “Apparently both her mother and her grandfather were part of the society and they really like traditions. She said that she hadn’t problem with joining but she was scared to hell of the initiation that would happen today so her bodyguard; that is definitely in love with her on side note; asked us to take her place only for the initiation. Since all the members wear masks to protect their identities, it’s going to be quite easy to trick them all. The CIA accepted the deal because they’ve been wanting to have someone on the inside for years but this society is more mysterious than anything.” Lizzie finished._

_“That makes sense. CIA never can just let things be.” Hope rolled her eyes just now realizing that she had held a whole conversation wearing only underwear. Lizzie probably noticed her blush because she smiled._

_“There’s robes in my closet. Pick on and come back so we can talk about tonight.” She said and Hope did it. They talked about the night then. Hope would be Lizzie’s bodyguard. When Hope questioned how the people on the house would react, she said that she would tell them that Hope was her date to the party, after all rich people didn’t really have to explain why they did things._

_Hope had quite enjoyed Lizzie’s presence. Sure, she was a little snarky and sarcastic. But Hope hadn’t seen anything too unorthodox like her supervisor had said. She actually had a very sensitive plan and a great mind to think ways out of potential problems. When the time to go to the party came, Hope was sure that this would work out amazingly and after the night was over, they would report back to the CIA what they discovered about the society and its member. Everything looked like it couldn’t go wrong but Hope wasn’t stupid so she would pay attention to anything and make sure to take Lizzie out of there. Lizzie was stunning dressed in diamonds and high heels. When they arrived at the party, the first thing Hope noticed was how just setting foot was the property was like traveling back to a past with balls, royalty and debauchery. Hope knew for sure that if they had a garden here, there would be people making out hidden from others. Although it was pretentious, Hope felt some kind of excitement to get to know something that she once considered a myth. When they were being admitted to the house, they informed that Lizzie would have to pass a fingerprint test to confirm she was really the duchess. Hope’s nervousness peaked but then Lizzie smiled and pressed her finger to the little machine and was accepted. Hope breathed out; she shouldn’t have been that nervous because Lizzie was a very sensitive agent and she had more time than Hope to prepare to every single adversity. Hope smiled, helped Lizzie in and again got amazed at how rich this place seemed. The people walking around laughing and drinking were probably the most rich and influential people in the world and here they were getting drunk, kissing people that weren’t their partners and probably plotting crimes. Hope noticed that Lizzie was watching the room as if she were looking for someone. Hope frowned and followed her gaze all cross the room until it locked in a man sitting with another man and a woman. Lizzie started to walk there._

_“Where are you going?” Hope hissed and Lizzie ignored her. Hope looked again at Lizzie; the determined look and the sure walk. “Fuck. You lied to me, didn’t you?” Hope asked and Lizzie shrugged. “Damn. Why are we here for?” Hope asked just before they arrived where the man was._

_“You two, bounce. I need to have a conversation with my old friend here.” Lizzie said at the two people accompanying the man. He frowned but nodded for the other two to leave. They were probably hired people for the occasion because no one of the guests of this party would accept a command like that._

_“What do you want? And who are you?” He asked. Lizzie looked at Hope and somehow Hope understood that Lizzie wanted her to sit on the other side of the man. They both sat with him. Hope was really ready for a lot of things but what Lizzie said next totally threw her off._

_“We’re here to kill you.”_

* * *

“She said that you two were there to take him?” Alyssa asked and Hope nodded.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what I said.” Hope heard Lizzie saying and she looked at the door with a pointed look.

“Yes, it was.” Hope said and Alyssa looked between them with narrowed eyes. “Pedro?” Hope asked changing the subject because she wasn’t about to tell Alyssa that Lizzie had said that they were there to kill someone.

“Sleeping already.” Lizzie said looking at the time and making Hope realized it was already late.

“I’ll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow, Alyssa, because it’s late and you have school tomorrow.” Hope said and Alyssa grunted.

“That’s not fair. You left me on a cliffhanger.” Alyssa complained and Lizzie laughed.

“Let me tell you what happened next.” Lizzie said. “Your mom almost messed up my whole plan.” She said making Hope gasp.

“That’s not true at all and Alyssa will decide for herself tomorrow when I finish the story.” Hope said smug and kissed Alyssa’s head despite the complains. When she left the room, Lizzie laughed and Hope punched her. “Traitor.”

“I didn’t lie.” Lizzie said.

“You didn’t tell the whole truth either. I only almost messed up because I had no idea what the mission was about and you had lied to me.” Hope said and Lizzie shrugged.

“Still mad?” Lizzie asked annoying and Hope shook her head. How could she be annoyed since what really brought the two of them together was almost dying that day? 

"Dumbass." Hope said taking her hand as they entered their room.

"You love it."

* * *

Clara Greasley was annoying.

Alyssa glanced as the girl picked up her food and looked around with her eagle eyes. Alyssa grunted and looked away so Clara wouldn’t notice her. _Pointless_. Clara seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Alyssa; she always managed to somehow be paired with her for an assignment, be on her team in PE or sit on her table in the cafeteria.

“Hello, Alyssa.” Clara said sitting in front of her as if Alyssa hadn’t been rude with her just yesterday. Alyssa ignored the frowns on the faces of the students from the other tables. They were surely trying to find a reason for Clara, the sweetest girl in school, to seat with Alyssa, the girl that punched two kids just last week.

“Hey.” Alyssa said begrudgingly. She would rather sit alone like she was doing before Clara transferred to her school; before Alyssa had to go jump for the next year in school. Since classes had begun, Alyssa had kept her distance, only talking to people when it was necessary. Since Clara, though, Alyssa had exchanged more words than she had ever exchanged in her whole school life. Yes, Clara was annoying like that. But Hope had begged Alyssa not to be rude to Clara and Alyssa didn’t want Hope to think that rude was her second nature so she was trying. She really was. She also didn’t feel like being a mean girl to Clara just because she was annoying. It wasn’t like people could control how they were born.

“I talked to my mom and dad and they let me sleep at your house today. Isn’t it cool? We can have a sleepover.” Clara said excited and Alyssa looked at her as if she were crazy. She had missed the part where Clara asked her if she wanted that. She had missed the whole conversation that probably happened only inside Clara’s dreamy crazy mind. Alyssa really tried but Clara made it so hard for her.

“I don’t want to sleepover with you.” Alyssa answered and not to her surprise, Clara tilted her head annoyingly slow.

“That’s rude. People usually dismiss others without being total jerks.” Clara pointed out and Alyssa rolled her eyes. There was also this thing about Clara; she just _looked_ sweet.

“People usually get the first indirect before people have to be rude with them.” Alyssa said back and irritating as it looks, Clara smiled. She didn’t say anything else; just started to eat leaving Alyssa staring at her. There were three things Alyssa had learned about Clara in these four months they had been studying together.

#1- _Clara was smart_. Like super smart. She read every single book from every single subject. Sciences? She was the best. History? Could tell as if she had been there. Mathematics? She had three medals to prove just how good she was. She was also nice to people. If some student asked her help, she would teach them whatever they needed. She was also eager to help teachers, elderlies and adults in general. That made everyone love her. She became the school’s favorite within a week. And the thing about her that made people like her even more was that she wasn’t naturally gifted like some people are without having to put an effort to that; like Alyssa was sometimes; no, Clara had to work hard for her grades and everyone saw that and admired her for it. That she was adopted and had to work even harder before that was a plus and took them to the second thing Alyssa had learned about Clara.

#2- _She had a rocky adoption process._ Her mother was an alcoholic and a drug addict that continuously neglected her daughter and would leave little Clara alone at home for days. Clara had been found by her soon-to-be social worker reading a book in her bedroom after having cooked her own food. She had been alone for two weeks. She was only seven. Then, a long process of going to foster places and then back to her mother begun. Three years and a half at it until MG and Kym found Clara. At first, they were supposed to be only another couple of foster parents that would give her a home until her mother had sobered up enough to take her home again. But the couple fell in love with the little sweet girl that loved to read and was always eager to help. They started the adoption process and after some troubles that Alyssa was still to know what, they finally had been able to adopt Alyssa in october. Throughout all these years of difficulty and heartbreak, Clara never stopped being the _hopeful adorable little girl_ she was. Which made the third thing Alyssa had learned about Clara feel like a shock.

#3- It was all bullshit. Yes, Clara was sweet. And yes, she was amazingly nice. But she was also the slyest kid Alyssa had ever met. She could smile her way out of any trouble and get people to do whatever she wanted. Alyssa had never seen her do something bad but she had surely seen teachers giving her compliments or higher grades and students inviting her to their houses or giving her gifts. Not that Alyssa was paying close attention to what Clara did. It’s just that it was very difficult to ignore it since Clara’s family had become close friends with Alyssa’s family and they saw each other a lot out of school too.

Alyssa finished her lunch and managed to escape Clara for a few precious minutes when the bell rang and Alyssa had to go to her classroom. She closed her locker enjoying the fact that for some reason Clara wasn’t there talking Alyssa’s ears off when she noticed one of Clara’s charms from her favorite bracelet on the floor. Alyssa looked at the students rushing to their classrooms and then back at the little charm, a small pink book. She rolled her eyes and picked it up from the floor. Then she noticed another one a little more ahead, close to the bathroom door. It looked like Clara had snapped her bracelet. Alyssa rolled her eyes again asking herself why she cared that Clara would lose her charms. Her parents could surely buy her another ten to make up for the one lost. But Alyssa went to pick it up anyway. That’s when she heard a little sniffing from inside the bathroom. Alyssa told herself not to go check it; she knew it wasn’t for her to see or to know or to care. But Alyssa was always curious and being around Hope and Lizzie made her even more so. So she, like a stupid, went to check it. She found Clara crying. Both of them stilled when they saw each other. Alyssa wanted to run. She had no idea what to do with tears. Alyssa could count on her hands the amount of times she had cried. Fortunately for her, Clara seemed to enjoy this situation even less than Alyssa so she wiped away the tears and smiled like nothing had happened.

“You found my charms. I thought I had lost them.” She said going to Alyssa and picking up the charms from her open hand. Alyssa tried not to look stunned but it must have been pretty apparent because Clara’s smile faltered while she waited for Alyssa to say something that would help them out of this uncomfortable conversation.

“I didn’t know it was yours.” Alyssa said. Clara saw it as it was: a lie; a very poor one. She didn’t point it out, thanks the universe.

“It’s mine. Thank you.” Clara said smiling again like nothing weird had happened and left the bathroom. Alyssa went after her; they were already late for class. When they were about to get into their class, the corridor monitor called them.

“Girls, you should already be inside your classroom.” The woman said.

“So let us go.” Alyssa said rolling her eyes. The monitor, that already didn’t like Alyssa very much before, tilted her head.

“I will. But since it’s the third notice of this week, you’ll have detention later today. It’s a good thing you love group activities so much.” She said smirking and Alyssa took the note the woman was giving her and put it in her pocket. Another one to her collection. “Ms. Greasley, since you never got any notice you can go.” The monitor said smiling at Clara like every single person in the universe did.

“Actually, Mrs. Smith, I’ve heard that today the students in detention are going to clean the old rooms for the new extension of the school. Can I help? You know I love to participate.” Clara said in that sweet and way-too0excited way that made Alyssa want to vomit.

“Of course you can.” The monitor said softly. “I wished your good nature brushed on some students.” She said looking disdainfully at Alyssa. “You two can go.” She said and Alyssa entered her classroom, not before listening to Clara being disgusting again.

“I’ve heard that your daughter was accepted in five universities, Mrs. Smith. Congratulations.” Clara said and then followed Alyssa inside. Expectedly, the teacher paired them for today’s experiment. Yeah, there was no way Alyssa’s day could get worse.

It could get worse. As soon as the bell rang indicating the end of the next class, Alyssa went to the detention room. It was quite a known place to her. She had been sent here 14 times to Hope’s horror and Lizzie’s repressed amusement. It’s not like Alyssa liked to come here but she really didn’t know how to be likeable and apparently that was a pre-requisite to being in this stupid school. Everyone here was too nice. No bullies or mean comments like Alyssa had expected. In the first weeks, she had thought that they were only trying to lead her on; make her think they were friends just to mess with her when she believed but she had soon realized that no, they were really nice.

It had some exceptions, of course, but they were all dealt with seriousness despite being rich or belonging to an important family. The boys Alyssa had punched last week were mean and as soon as Alyssa explained to the principal that she had found them taking pictures of the girls in girl’s locker room and the principal found the pictures in their phones as proof, their parents had been called and they had been expelled from the school. Since Alyssa was acting in defense of her _peers_ , as Clara had pointed out to the principal when she heard the news that Alyssa was about to get expelled for violence, she should be praised and not condemned for her actions even if they had been a little violent. _She was disturbed as every young woman would be in a situation that shows the lack of respect that young men have for us_ , Clara had finished her speech and the principal had smiled at her and told her to join the debate team before looking back at Alyssa and saying she had one more chance. It hadn’t been the first time Clara had saved Alyssa’s ass and that only made Alyssa all the more annoyed. Fortunately, a note for getting late on class wasn’t a serious thing and Hope would understand.

When Alyssa arrived at the detention room, they assigned her to go help some students on the west wing where the new renovations would happen. Alyssa was about to go there when she heard someone running behind her and looked just to find Clara. She was sweaty and her cheeks had a reddish tone.

“Weren’t you supposed to be training right now?” Alyssa asked when Clara joined her.

“And risk losing the next hour of unadulterated bonding time with you?” Clara said, a dramatic hand to her heart. “I could never. I told coach that I would help in the renovations and she let me go.” Clara said winking and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

They walked to the west wing with Clara pestering Alyssa about how her soccer team would win the next game and how she had been kissing the ass of the coach so she would be the captain when the current captain left to high school. Alyssa didn’t know anything about sports but she didn’t think that the coach would choose a sixth grader to be the captain when she had a lot of boys and girls that probably also wanted to be captain and were on the team for more time than Clara. But Alyssa didn’t say anything because her single rule was not to engage in conversation.

“I couldn’t even take a shower scared that you would run away to the hills to avoid me.” Clara said looking disgusted at herself and Alyssa sighed again. It was annoying too that Clara loved to point out how rude Alyssa was. When they arrived at the west wing, there was only a teacher there and she gave Alyssa and Clara two notebooks and asked them to catalogue the books they found in the unused rooms. It was an easy task which was relieving. Alyssa survived halfway through it when she heard a commotion coming from one of the rooms at the end of the corridor. She looked at Clara and both of them walked there. When they peeked inside the room, it was empty and they both frowned before getting inside and looking around. It was an old library with lots of shelves filled with dusty books. Alyssa tried to turn on the lights but it wasn’t working. She was about to leave the room when she heard people coming from the corridor. Normally, she wouldn’t be alarmed because this was a school and people on the corridor was a normal occurrence but then she heard what they were saying.

 _“If you don’t shut you damned mouth, we are going to hurt you bad before killing you.”_ Someone said and Alyssa looked at Clara with widened eyes before taking her hand and hiding both of them behind a bookstand.

“Why are we hiding?” Clara asked, an instinctive whispered voice.

“Shh.” Alyssa said as three people entered the room. A boy and a girl that seemed from the north wing, high school, and someone between them that had the had covered with a black bag. Alyssa heard Clara gasping and she poked her to be silent. Alyssa watched as the boy did something in one of the bookshelves that made it open a little door that they went through.

“ _Now you’re part of the society.”_ Was the last thing Alyssa heard before they entered the door and it closed behind them. The girl stayed behind, though, as if guarding the door.

“Do you think they’ll hurt the kid with the head inside the bag?” Clara asked worried.

“Shhh.” Alyssa whispered to Clara.

“Don’t shush me. And stop poking my arm.” Clara demanded.

“Then stop talking. Do you want to get us killed?” Alyssa asked shaking her head in reprimand.

“Of course not. I can’t die. I’m only twelve and I didn’t even kiss a boy.” Clara whispered dramatically making Alyssa roll her eyes.

“That’s a very low expectation of life. Do you really need to kiss a boy before dying?” Alyssa asked and Clara tilted her head smiling innocently.

“Not necessarily a boy. The point is that I want to kiss someone before I die.”

“Then shut up.” Alyssa hissed ignoring her growing blush. Clara always did this.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Clara asked and then, as if she had just remembered another possibility, she added “or a girl, for that matter?” She smirked and Alyssa knew that the pause had been deliberately intent on making Alyssa blush more. _Really, how could people think Clara was this innocent sweet girl? She was a little snake._

“You’re not at all what people think of you.” Alyssa said looking away.

“My greatest accomplishment.” Clara said proudly. When Alyssa glanced back at her, her stupid eyes, an impossible almost yellow color and too big for her face, were shining with something almost sad and Alyssa looked away quickly afraid that seeing too much would make Clara important. Alyssa didn’t want her to be important because the more important people she had, the more she could lose. She focused then on the girl guarding the secret passageway.

“Do you know her?” Alyssa asked knowing how Clara knew everyone and Clara did not disappoint.

“Yes. She’s Andi’s sister. She’s a high schooler, a sophomore. She’s in chess club and three advanced classes. She’s very sweet.” Clara said knowing way more than Alyssa expected.

“Except when she’s kidnapping people.” Alyssa pointed out and Clara frowned. “How do you know all that about her?” Alyssa asked her with a curious look and Clara blushed.

“Andi is really cute and he talks a lot about his sister. He’s also a striker with me in soccer so we talk a lot.” Clara explained and Alyssa nodded.

“And the other boy with her?”

“I don’t know him.” Clara answered. Alyssa was about to talk more when the secret door opened again and three boys left laughing.

“Come on, Nina.” One of the boys said. They all laughed leaving the room. “Let’s celebrate The Faction’s newest member.” Alyssa heard him speaking and the other cheering. She went to the door and watched them leaving the corridor.

“The Faction.” Clara repeated and Alyssa looked at her.

“What does that mean?”

“I’ve heard some rumors, of course.” Clara started and Alyssa looked at her impatient for her to elaborate. “The school was funded two hundred years ago and only elite student were sent here. It used to be a boarding school. As all old schools with rich people, it was said to have a secret society.” Alyssa was about to cut Clara out but then Clara pointed at where the hidden door was supposed to be. “You clearly saw a secret passage, Alyssa, so don’t dismiss the story. Some of the students talk about it. Mostly the ones that have been studying here for generations. The Madisons, the Whrites, the Evans’, etc. Have you noticed that they are usually gossiping about something on the corner?” Clara asked and Alyssa gave her a look that showed her that she hadn’t cared a little bit about them. “I only know this because Lilia Evans really loves to talk and she has a crush on me so she babbles a lot.” Clara said making Alyssa roll her eyes again. Clara’s ability to turn things back to her was incredible. “I have an idea.” Clara said taking Alyssa’s hand and walking back to the main building. Clara, then, took her to the camera room.

“How did you know it would be empty?” Alyssa asked and Clara smiled.

“I really pay attention to the gossips, Alyssa, and word is out that the security guy is in the north wing right now making out with the biology teacher.” Clara said and although it was deeply disturbing that Clara seemed to know everything happening inside the school, she smiled. Clara also smiled satisfied. “I don’t really know how to rewind the tapes to show us them taking the kid.” Clara said and Alyssa nodded. She went to the computer that was fortunately unlocked. Alyssa had seen Hope and Lizzie watching security videos a few times so she knew what she had to do.

“Are we committing a crime?” Clara asked watching from over her shoulder.

“Probably.” Alyssa answered finally finding the right camera. “Here.” She said. “Now we just have to go back, I don’t know, twenty minutes? And wait for them to enter the west wing. They probably only put the bag over that boy’s head when they got to the west wing where there was no teachers.” Alyssa said and Clara smiled at her.

“You’re a good detective, Alyssa. All those Nancy Drew and Agatha Christie books did pay off.” Clara said in that annoyingly joking way and Alyssa gave her a look.

“My mom’s a detective. So is Lizzie.” Alyssa said looking at them camera waiting for the students to appear.

“Do they teach you how to be a detective?” Clara asked and Alyssa smiled softly.

“Lizzie does all the time. She teaches me everything. But Hope always scold us when she finds out that Lizzie is telling me, and I quote, _things that an eleven years old shouldn’t know._ ” Alyssa finished laughing. When she noticed that Clara was laughing too, Alyssa’s laugh died and she looked away weirded out. Why was she telling Clara things?

“There they are.” Clara said pointing at the camera. “It’s Marlin.”

“Who’s Marlin?” Alyssa asked as they watched the boy and the girl put a bag over the head of the younger boy as the entered the west wing.

“Marlin is an eight grader. He’s in debate with me.” Clara said. “He didn’t seem like he was scared, though.” Clara pointed out and Alyssa agreed. It was like he knew where he was being taken and the black bag over his head was just something normal.

“I need to know more. I’ll ask him tomorrow.” Alyssa said and Clara’s eyes widened.

“Are you crazy? First of all, they won’t even answer to you if you start questioning their secret society. And second, what do you intend to do? Burst in there and punch people?” Clara asked.

“I want to make sure that that boy or other kids are not being hurt.” Alyssa said; not the real truth. She was actually curious and, as always, curiosity got the best of her.

“You’re going to get yourself into trouble and that’s the last thing you need.” Clara warned but she knew that Alyssa was stubborn so she just sighed. “I’ll help you.”

“I didn’t ask your help.” Alyssa said grimacing at how rude she had sounded but Clara didn’t seem to care.

“I also didn’t ask to help you. I informed you that I will be doing that so deal with it.” Clara said and Alyssa looked away because that was the Clara that only she knew. “Now let’s go before we get caught.” Clara said going to the door at the same moment it opened.

“What are you two doing in here?” The security said and Alyssa sighed. Hope would kill her if they called her telling that they got caught in here. Alyssa looked at Clara and noticed that she opened her backpack.

“I was here to give you this, mister Castro.” Clara said with a sweet voice. “I baked it myself just yesterday and I thought that you would like. I didn’t know you weren’t here. I was just leaving.” She finished adding three blinks more than necessary and a scarily wide smile.

“Oh, Clara. You’re really a sweetheart. Is it the same cinnamon bread you brought me that other time?” The man asked totally ignoring Alyssa’s presence.

“No, it’s something better. Tell me what you think of it tomorrow, okay? Bye.” Clara said taking Alyssa’s hand again and walking them out of there.

“Why do you always have excuses and elaborated plans and touching speeches?” Alyssa asked and Clara rolled her eyes.

“Because you’re always in trouble and I’m your knight in shining armor. And also, I really had made that cake to him. He’s a sweet old man without grandchildren. I sometimes like to bake him cakes.” Clara said, a light blush taking over her. “Now let’s go to your house. It’s almost time for your mom to pick us up.”

“My mom will pick you up?”

“Forgot that I’m going to sleep at your house?” Clara asked as if Alyssa were mental.

“I did not invite you.” Alyssa said slowly and Clara raised only one eyebrow. Alyssa stared at it trying to hide her surprise. She didn’t know how to do it and she always tried because Lizzie seemed really smug when she did and Alyssa wanted to look the same.

“Okay, then. But you won’t get to hear my idea. You know you only have a chance to succeed in learning anything about the society with my help.” Clara said and Alyssa sighed tiredly. She thought abut how Hope told her that both she and Lizzie didn’t know if they could trust each other as soon as they met but they had to at least try in order to do their job, which was, coincidentally, also a secret society. She looked at Clara’s smug face that already knew Alyssa’s answer and nodded.

“You can come.” Alyssa said and Clara smiled and this time wasn’t totally annoying.

“Clara will sleep with us tonight if that’s okay.” Alyssa told Lizzie when she came to pick her up. Apparently Hope had gotten busy at work. Pedro screeched like an animal when he heard Clara’s name. Lizzie looked at Alyssa weirdly before nodding.

“Do your parents know about it, Clara?” Lizzie asked and she nodded.

“Yes, but they told me to tell you or miss Mikaelson to call them and confirm it.” Clara said and Lizzie nodded. When they arrived home, Clara went to the shower because she was stinking like a wet animal, like she pointed out and Alyssa had finally a calm free time to sit and relax before the girl left the bathroom like a hurricane and started to tell Alyssa her what her plan was.

* * *

“Hey, what are you doing?” Lizzie asked entering the living room and watching Alyssa writing ferociously on her notebook. Alyssa looked up and her eyes widened as if she had been caught cheating on a test.

“Tracing my weekly plans to avoid her-who-shall-not-be-named.” Alyssa said and Lizzie rolled her eyes. Maybe giving those Harry Potter books weren’t the wise thing to do since Alyssa had been calling Clara that since she read it. Lizzie sat on the couch next to Alyssa.

“It looks like it’s not working that well because she’s singing in the shower.” Lizzie said and Alyssa grunted.

“She’s singing now?” Alyssa asked and Lizzie laughed. “Where’s Pedro?'

"I gave him a bath and now he’s eating in the kitchen. I came here to ask you if you want to eat something too or if you want to order pizza for your little, middle-of-the-week, sleepover.” Lizzie said and Alyssa sighed.

“I’ll ask Clara. Can I ask you something?” Alyssa asked and Lizzie nodded. “What happened when you two arrived at the party? Mom was telling me the story and I know she expected me to learn some lesson from it but it’s hard to learn something for a half story.” Alyssa tried and Lizzie looked at her unbelieving.

“You’re only asking me to tell you because you want the unredacted version.” Lizzie said with narrowed eyes and Alyssa smiled.

“Of course.” She said and Lizzie shook her head.

“Okay, let’s see. She stopped when I told the guy that we were there to kill him, right?” Lizzie said with a smirking face and Alyssa laughed. It wasn’t that at all what Hope had told her that Lizzie said but this version already seemed funnier.

“Yes, what happened next?”

“Well, next…”

* * *

_Poor girl._

_That was Lizzie’s first thought when she met Hope. It was clear that she wasn’t a prostitute at all. Lizzie knew that the person she was expecting wouldn’t be a real prostitute because the was the agreement that her superior had made with her; that in the day of the party, an undercover agent would be there to be Lizzie’s date. The undercover would be there to protect Lizzie and help here finish the mission. She just didn’t expect that they would send someone in the total dark like they had sent Hope. She knew nothing about the mission so Lizzie decided that it was best to keep a good part of it to herself. After all, judging by Hope’s experienced prostitute skills, she was a terrible liar and Lizzie didn’t need to blow her chance._

_It was also the first time Lizzie worked undercover. She had just entered the CIA a few months ago but they had made her attend classes. As if someone needed classes to torture people, Lizzie rolled her eyes. And Lizzie didn’t really like torturing them; she had other ways to find out the truth. That was why they had sent her. Although they had more experienced people that could fit the description of the duchess, Lizzie had been the one that had more chances to succeed. Specially against the person they were going after._

_“We’re here to kill you.” Lizzie said at the same time she injected him with a drug on his tight. He looked at her and opened his mouth to probably scream for help both Lizzie picked up his glass of whiskey and made him drink only stopping when he choked. He started to blink and Lizzie knew the drug was already taking effect. She noticed that Hope was looking at her angrily but she ignored. When the guy was dizzy and confused enough, she stood up and she and Hope took him upstairs to the bedrooms indicated to sexual activities. The guy was dizzy enough that it looked like he had been drinking a lot so no one questioned. Specially not when two beautiful women were accompanying him. When one of the helpers took them to an empty room, Lizzie threw the man on bed and started to look for something to tie him up._

_“What the hell, Lizzie?” Hope asked making Lizzie grimace._

_“That’s our mission.” Lizzie only said. “Mr. Sneaky here exchanged CIA information in order to join the Royal Circle. We’re here to find out why they even wanted the information to begin with.” Lizzie explained and Hope cursed under her breath._

_“And you couldn’t have told me that before we arrived?” Hope hissed. Yes, Lizzie could have._

_“No, I couldn’t.” Lizzie said, however, as she tied the man to the bed. “The drug will wear off in about fifteen minutes so I’ll fill you in, is that okay?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded still angry._

_“I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure you were trustworthy and it’s better if only one person knows all the information. I invented the part where the duchess needed an initiation; she actually was initiated when she was seventeen still in school. She just never attended one of their gatherings so they don’t really know her and since I’m wearing silicon fingers that imitate her fingerprint, they have no idea to know I’m not her.” Lizzie explained._

_“So you’re here to torture him for information.” Hope said and Lizzie grimaced._

_“I don’t do torture.” Lizzie said and Hope rolled her eyes._

_“Enhanced investigation or whatever you like to call.” Hope said and Lizzie shook her head. Hope wouldn’t believe her without seeing it. When the drug wore off and the guy tried to free himself, Hope made sure to tie him up more firmly when Lizzie on the bed next to the man._

_“I’m here for you to tell me what exacts information you sold and why.” Lizzie said softly taking the cloth she had put I side his mouth. “And don’t bother screaming. You know these bedrooms have acoustic isolation.”_

_“Let me go.” He said trying to free himself and Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked at Hope._

_“Can you believed what he said? Let me go.” Lizzie mocked and Hope laughed slightly. “We just caught you. You know we won’t let you go. Not saying ‘let me go’ should be on the How To Be A Bad Guy 101 course.” Lizzie continued despite all the curses he was throwing at her._

_“I’m an ex-torturer for CIA, bitch. There’s nothing you can do to make me talk.” He said and Lizzie rolled her eyes again._

_“I have my methods.” Lizzie said._

_“And what are they? I hope it involves my coc_ _-_ _” He was about to say when he stopped and started to cough. Hope had punched him on the stomach._

_“Hope.” Lizzie shouted._

_“He was being an asshole.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled._

_“Do you think a baby punch like this will make me talk?” He said laughing and Hope was about to punch him again when Lizzie held her wrist and shook her head._

_“That’s the thing. I don’t need you to talk at all.” Lizzie said for the first time throwing him off. She noticed that Hope was frowning too._

_“What?” He asked and Lizzie smirked._

_“You just have to stay right here tied up and I’ll find out everything I need.”_

* * *

“Wait. Did you torture that guy?” Alyssa asked with huge eyes and Lizzie looked around as if Hope would appear out of smoke to scold her.

“Don’t say that word out loud.” Lizzie hissed. “And no, Alyssa, I just said like six sentences ago that I wouldn’t torture him. So I won’t.” Lizzie said and Alyssa smiled.

“So what did you do? Read his mind?” Alyssa asked sarcastic and Lizzie nodded.

“Pretty much like that.” Lizzie said smug.

“I don’t believe it.” Alyssa said making Lizzie laugh. As Lizzie was telling the story, Alyssa had came closer to her and now the girl was almost on her lap. Pedro was still sitting on the chair eating and drawing as Lizzie could see from the living room and this feeling felt amazing. She put her arm around Alyssa making the girl snuggle even more.

“If you let me finish, maybe you’ll believe it.” She said going back to the story.

* * *

_“Was it the first time that you stole information to sell?” Lizzie asked watching the guy’s pupils for tells. “Yes, thank you for the information.” She said._

_“I didn’t say anything.” He said and Lizzie smiled. He didn’t but he didn’t know that Lizzie actually already knew that it hadn’t been the first time. She just needed him to tell her the right things._

_“Of course you did, your pupils dilatated which means that you were trying to hide something.” Lizzie said. “Now, next question. Was it to the same person every time?” She asked. This one she didn’t know the answer so she had to pay attention to his every move and find a tell. “Huh.” She said nodding and noticing that it made the guy anxious. “Another question.” Lizzie said breathing out slowly. Now was her time to bluff. “Since you sold the information to the same people, did they get interested in something in particular?” Lizzie asked noticing how the guy’s pupils dilatated even more. She relaxed; she hadn’t gotten it wrong._

_“They’re going to kill me if I tell.”_

_“Death is a better alternative to what the CIA has in store for you. You know what happens to traitors.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded._

_“Let me cut you a deal. You tell me what I need to know and I let you go.” Lizzie said and Hope looked at her with wide eyes._

_“What?” She asked but Lizzie ignored._

_“I’ll give you an hour to disappear before sending people after you.” Lizzie said._

_“How can I know you’re not lying?” He asked._

_“Well, there’s no cellphones with the guests here to preserve the identity of the members which means that if you tell me what they stole, I’ll try to steal it back and it will give you time to run while I finish here. When I’m done and I leave this place, I’ll send people after you but if you’re clever enough, you’ll be long gone.” Lizzie said again ignoring the furious look Hope had on her face._

_“The information they wanted was about new identities of people on the Witness Protection program.” He said and Lizzie frowned. That wasn’t what she expected them to be interested on at all._

_“A deal’s a deal.” Lizzie said nodding to Hope to untie him and proceeding to help her._

_“We’re really going to release him? Are you crazy?” Hope asked and Lizzie looked at her._

_“Not most of the times.” She answered finishing untying the guy. “Don’t get funny on us. If you tell anyone that we’re here Hope here will kill you so fast that you won’t even have the time to a last thought.” Lizzie said smiling at Hope that was annoyed at Lizzie. The guy ran away from the bedroom. “Now we wait for him to tell someone we’re here.”_

_“What?” Hope asked and Lizzie laughed. “Oh no. You’re really crazy aren’t you?” Hope asked and Lizzie shook her head._

_“Like I said, not most of the times. And why are you worried? You’re the extraction plan, right? They sent you because you would know how to, I don’t know, kill all of them and get us out alive.” Lizzie said and Hope looked away embarrassed. Lizzie frowned. “Right?” Lizzie asked again._

_“It’s my first job ever. They just sent me here to make sure you weren’t going straw because the other two people working with you were dead. I sent them a message that you were alive and still on our side before we came to the party and_ _-_ _”_

_“Wait. You told them?” Lizzie asked grunting and Hope frowned._

_“Of course I did. I sent them an encrypted message telling them what you told me; not that it was much.” Hope said._

_“Why would you do that? My handlers are dead for a reason, Hope. There’s someone on the inside also selling information. That was why I let big dummy go. Because he’ll tell them. But if they already know…”_

_“They told our guy that we would be here.” Hope completed her thought._

_“And he just played us and I let him go.” Lizzie hissed and Hope shrugged._

_“In my defense, I told you not to let him go.” Hope said as people burst into the room with guns pointed at them._

* * *

“Guns and secret agents? I love the story.” Clara said from the doorway of the living room and Alyssa jumped out of the couch.

“You finished your bath.” She said noticing that Clara was wearing a unicorn pajama with a rainbow glittery horn. Of course she would be wearing something like that.

“Yes.” Clara smiled and Alyssa looked at Lizzie.

“You can tell me the story later.” She told Lizzie.

“Oh no. I’m curious about it. What happened next?” Clara said annoying. “It looks like what happened to us earlier-” Clara started and Alyssa took her hand dragging her out of the living room.

“Shut up.” Alyssa hissed taking her upstairs only stopping to yell at Lizzie that they would love to eat pizza. “Now tell your idea.” Alyssa asked when she closed the door.

“Why don’t you tell Lizzie about what we saw?” Clara asked and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“Do the girls in those Babysitters’ Club that you love to read tell their mothers everything that happens to them?” Alyssa asked and Clara shrugged.

“Point taken.” She said and then sighed. “Well, my plan is quite simple.”

“And what is it?” Alyssa asked.

“We’ll join the secret society.” Clara said with a smirk and Alyssa felt her eyes widening.

“What? That’s your genius plan? How are going to join it?” Alyssa asked. Clara smiled taking her phone from her backpack and showing it to Alyssa.

“I’m going to make a phone call. I have my contacts.” She said and Alyssa narrowed her eyes.

“You’re twelve. Your only contact should be your parents.” Alyssa pointed out sitting on her bed. Clara sat next her.

“You sounded like my parents right now.” She said rolling her eyes. “But fortunately for us, I have Lilia’s phone and I know exactly what to say.” Clara finished laughing and calling Lilia. Alyssa watched as Clara’s face reddened when Lilia picked up the phone. “Hi, Lilia. It’s Clara.” Clara said putting the call on speaker.

“Hey, Clara. I didn’t know you had my number. You never called me before- not that you have to call me. Only if you want to. Did-did you want to?” Lilia babbled and Alyssa looked away embarrassed for the girl. Alyssa felt herself blushing of second-hand embarrassment for the girl. She glanced at Clara and noticed that she was blushed too.

“I wanted to call you, yes. I was thinking about you right now.” Clara said with a sweet voice.

“You were?” Lilia asked and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I was remembering that time when you told me about the secret society of our school. You won’t believe it. My dad’s school also had a secret society and he was part of it.” Clara said excited and even though Alyssa didn’t know if it was true, Clara’s amazement made it seem true enough for Alyssa to get a little excited too. “He went to the Salvatore Boarding School and he said that there was three rival secret societies in there. They were names after mythological creatures. He was part of the Vampires. He said that he had a lot of fun with them. I got very jealous, you know? I wish the secret society of our school were true so I could be part of it too.” Clara said with a dreamy voice.

“You would like to be part of it?” Lilia asked and Clara laughed sweetly.

“Totally. Both my dad and my grandma were part of secret societies. Of course I would like to be part of one too. You know who my grandma is, don’t you?” Clara asked too casually to be casual. “The Secretary of Defense.” She finished in a whispered tone and Alyssa looked away not to laugh. Clara was a terrible person.

“If I were part of a secret society, I would tell you to talk to eight grade Madison. Not that it really exists but if it did, Madison would probably know how to help you. Maybe if you said to him that _Factioneers can never be killed.”_

“Thank you, Lilia.” Clara said with a genuine smile that Alyssa found it endearing. Clara smiled a lot but like Hope liked to say, the prettiest smiles are the ones that we display when we forget that there are people looking.

“By the way, congrats on striking the winner goal last game. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I was on the bleachers cheering.” Lilia said and Clara’s smile widened.

“How could I not notice you? You were screaming so loud that I thought that you would single-handed scare the visitors away and win us that match.” Clara said making Alyssa roll her eyes. “See you tomorrow, Lilia.” Clara finished the call and looked at Alyssa. “See? Having friends is the best.”

“Now you call this Madison boy and tell him we need a spot and that’s it? It seems like a very easy way to enter this supersecret society.” Alyssa said and Clara shrugged.

“It’s a secret society of kids, Alyssa, of course it would be easy. I bet that Marlin is all okay and happy to have joined them. Now let me call Madison anyway and do my part.” Clara said and of course she had Madison’s phone. When Alyssa narrowed her eye at her, Clara smiled. “He’s the captain of our team. That’s why I have his number.” The phone rang a few times until he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mads, it’s Clara.”

“Clara, nice to talk to you. You didn’t stay till the end of training today. Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Yes. I was calling you to tell you that…” Clara looked at Alyssa and gave her an uncertain look. “…factioneers can never be killed.”

“Who told you this, Clara?” He asked after a few seconds of silence that Clara and Alyssa stared at each other anxiously.

“I can’t tell you, Mads, but they said you would know how to help me to get inside.” Clara said and Alyssa bit her lip not to laugh. She felt like in one of Hope and Lizzie’s stories.

“Yes, I do, but first you have to be worthy of it. I’ll email you a test and if you pass, maybe we can talk about it again.” Madison said hanging up. One minute after that, Clara’s phone ringed with an email.

“Wow, this is so exciting. It’s like we’re in a book. Or a movie. A spy movie.” Clara said laughing delighted and Alyssa laughed with her.

“A child spy movie.” Alyssa agreed laughing hard. They both threw themselves on the bed as Hope opened the door and frowned when she found them laughing together. Alyssa stood up fast. Laughing with Clara, that was new.

“Lizzie called me on my way back from work and I brought you two pizza.” She said holding the pizza box. “Hey, Clara.”

“Hey, miss Mikaelson.” Clara said all sweet and charming making Hope smile.

“Did you girl have a good day at school?” She asked.

“Yes, mom.” She answered as Clara nodded.

“That’s great. Do your homework before playing and no sleeping late, huh?” Hope said and Alyssa nodded. When Hope closed the door again leaving them, Alyssa looked at Clara.

“Show me the test.”

They read it over and over again. It was difficult; a riddle. They tried to solve it but it was hard. Alyssa loved riddles and enigmas but this was one getting on her nerves. Clara said that since she had done most of the hard work, now was time for Alyssa to do something, so she just picked up one of Alyssa’s books and laid on bed to read it. Sometimes, Alyssa would distract from the riddle by Clara laughing or gasping at the book and Alyssa thought how weird it was to have someone invading her room and yet not bothering her. It was a pleasant feeling and Alyssa smiled; maybe having Clara as a friend wasn't that bad of a thing. She tried to solve the riddle for one more hour but it was hard and Hope had come to the room to tell them to sleep because they would have school tomorrow so Alyssa just left it to solve the next day. She laid on bed on her side and watched as Clara, that would sleep on the mountain of pillows that she had aligned on the floor, fidgeted with her bracelet. Alyssa had noticed that she did that a lot. When she noticed that Alyssa was watching, she stopped playing with it.

“My mom gave it to me.” She said. Alyssa didn’t say anything; she didn’t know what to say. “My biological mother.” Clara explained surprising Alyssa. Alyssa knew a little about Clara’s story mostly because Clara was very honest and told people a lot about herself. “She gave me when I was ten. She told me that-”

“It’s late, Clara. It’s better if we sleep.” She said turning the other way. She heard Clara sighing.

“Goodnight, Alyssa.” She said after a few seconds.

“I have the answer.” Alyssa said excited running to Clara as soon as her math class finished. She didn’t like math very much so she had spent the whole class thinking about the riddle. Out of nowhere, triggered by a word that her teacher said, though, the answer came to Alyssa and she had to hold herself in her spot not to run out of her classroom and go pick up Clara on hers.

“You do?” Clara asked as excited as Alyssa.

“Yes, I don’t know how I didn’t notice before. It’s a mix of words from famous quotes of three books. Surprising and curiously, I had read all of them.” Alyssa said frowning. That part had been weird. If she hadn’t read all these books, she wouldn’t be able to solve the riddle. Clara, that didn’t like some of the books Alyssa did, wouldn’t be able to solve it.

“That’s super cool. What was the message of the riddle?” Clara asked and Alyssa picked up her notebook and showed her.

“The first one is…"

> **_"I like an audience. I must confess. I am vain, you see. I am puffed up with conceit. I like to say “See how clever is HP.””_ **

“HP stands to Hercule Poirot. They put only letters or else it would be too easy.” Alyssa explained. “I figured that since this quote is out of Death On The Nile, it meant a location.”

“The Nile, like in Africa?” Clara asked and Alyssa rolled her eyes impatient.

“The book, yes, but if we want something Nile related here, where would we go?” Alyssa asked turning Clara to the direction of the huge history poster on the wall.

“The miniature museum in the history classroom.” Clara exclaimed and Alyssa nodded. She took Clara’s hand and they both ran to the history classroom. They waited for the teacher to leave the room before getting inside. Alyssa went right for the part of the room with the Egypt buildings and screeched excited when she found an envelope with neat handwriting.

“That’s it.” Alyssa said opening the envelope. Inside, a card with only two words.

DO YOU

“Only two words?"

“We have to go to the other places. We’ll probably find more words.” Alyssa said opening again her notebook. “Look, the second quote is from another of my favorite books.”

> **_“Romance and detective work won’t mix together.”_ **

“And this one is from...” Clara asked.

“Nancy Drew.” Alyssa smiled triumphantly. “I thought that since the title of the book was the clue on the first quote, this one would be too, but I couldn’t think of anything in the school that represented The Bungalow Mystery so I thought about the quote itself and guess what?”

“What?” Clara indulged Alyssa.

“Romance and Detective work _do mix_ together. There’s a whole section in the library about Detective Romance.” Alyssa said delighted and again, they both ran to the library. Alyssa knew well the disposition of the sections in the library so she went right for the detective romances. She looked at all shelves until she found it sticking out of a book. Another envelope. She opened it.

WANT TO BE

“What does it say?” Clara asked taking the card from Alyssa. “ _Do you want to be…?_ Be what?”

“I guess we’ll find out in the last card.” She smirked again opening her notebook and reading out loud the last quote.

> **_“Ambition had a price and that price was friendship.”_ **

Alyssa said and Clara’s eyes widened. “I know this one. It’s from Artemis Fowl. I’ve read it too.” Clara said and Alyssa nodded.

“Yes, I just don’t know to where this clue takes us.” Alyssa said frowning.

“Well, you said the first one was about the title and the second was about the quote. What if this one is about the person in the book that said that?” Clara offered. “I just don’t remember who said it.” Fortunately, Alyssa did.

“Cudgeon said it. I hate him so much. But what does it mean?” Alyssa’s frown deepened. “He’s a traitor and a- wait. A traitor. That’s it.” Alyssa said picking up her stuff and again running away with Clara behind her.

“That’s it what?”

“A traitor.”

“I’m not following.” Clara panted after her.

“Remember that stupid Shakespeare play we had to read last month?”

“Julius Caesar?” Clara asked and Alyssa nodded.

“Julius Caesar is betrayed by…”

“Brutus.” Clara completed and Alyssa nodded.

“The teacher tried to get all the students to enroll in the play so I think the next clue will be in the theater classroom.” Alyssa finished as they arrived there. “Help me look for it.” She said and started to search. After a couple of minutes, Clara called her.

“Here.” She said pointing at an envelope in the pocked of one of the clothes. Alyssa opened it and smiled. This feeling of completing a task was exhilarating. She opened it to find two more words.

MY FRIEND

“What?” She shouted frowning. “That doesn’t make any sense. What does it mean?” Alyssa asked looking at Clara that was suspiciously silent. Alyssa narrowed her eyes at her. “What does this mean?”

“Do you?” Clara asked

"What?"

"Do you want to be my friend?" Clara said and Alyssa shook her head in disbelief.

“You did all this?” She asked and Clara nodded. "The secret door?"

"It's actually quite known. You would know if you payed attention to the gossips. It was found during the renovations of the west wing."

"I can't believe that you lied to me." Alyssa shouted.

“I thought that you would like it. You liked it!” Clara exclaimed.

“To be made fool of?” Alyssa asked noticed that she had screamed making Clara flinch.

“No, to play a game and have fun.” Clara whispered but Alyssa was angry. “I knew you liked these things. I chose your favorite books and read them to make a surprise for you. I asked some people to help me. I thought that you would have fun. I thought that you were having fun.” Clara said. Alyssa looked away embarrassed. Clara planned all of this and Alyssa fell for it like a fool.

“Why would you do this? Just to be my friend? Why can’t you just accept that I don’t like you and move on?” Alyssa knew she wasn’t being fair as she was saying the words but right now she was so angry that she didn’t care. “Why are you like this?” She asked giving Clara a disgusted look that made Clara look away. When she looked back at Alyssa, Alyssa noticed that she was angry too.

“You wanna know why I’m like this? Kids like you?” She said looking Alyssa up and down. “They get nothing but hate and enemies from where we come from.” Clara said with an angry but at the same time sad tone. “Kids like me? We smile our ways into getting more food for dinner or charm people into giving us an extra pair of clothes. We have to learn how to play people to get what we need. You should have learned that because you’re clever too. I mean, at least I thought you were.” Clara said and it made Alyssa even more angry because that’s what happened to her when she got frustrated: she got angry and she had no idea what to do so she often lashed out.

“Why do you think you can tell me what I am or what I’m not? You pretend to be things to everyone and then go to cry in the bathroom alone. You lie and create elaborated schemes to make people like you. You keep this stupid bracelet…” Alyssa said looking at the thing with disgust. “Why would you even want keep it? Your biological mother gave you away so why do you cling to something if she left you in the first opportunity she had?” Alyssa said knowing that she had said the worst thing possible when Clara’s eyes filled with tears and she looked away; not confident like she used to be nor with any pretense of anything.

“You can’t tell me that my mother didn’t love me just because yours didn’t love you not even a little bit.” Clara shouted walking to Alyssa with an angry face. Alyssa almost stepped backwards. “You have no idea what happened.” And Alyssa should’ve been quiet; should’ve just turned around and walked away and that would be it; they would never talk to each other again. But Alyssa once punched a boy until someone had to take her from over him, she also kept a secret for more than four years about the real story behind how she had gone to adoption, she was also the same girl that kicked the balls of Hope and Lizzie’s asshole of an ex-coworker when he was saying shit about them so Alyssa didn’t really know when to control herself.

“I have a pretty good idea, after all you’re not with her now but with a brand new mommy and daddy.” She said.

“Because my mom died.” Clara shouted making Alyssa flinch. “She was sick. She could barely take care of herself. She got pregnant of me when she was sixteen and her parents kicked her out of the house. She got depressed and started to drink. She had no help but she always told me stories and she always watched soccer games with me. She loved me and she showed it every time she was okay. When she wasn’t she left me alone because she didn’t want me to see her like that. She loved me. She bought me this bracelet with the last money she earned before she died. But you wouldn’t know how to appreciate it because you like to destroy every good thing you have. Congratulations. You destroyed your chance to be my friend.” Clara said turning around and leaving the room crying. Alyssa bit her lip not to cry. She picked up her backpack and her books and ran to the entrance hoping that Hope or Lizzie would be there already. They were and as soon as Alyssa entered the car, she started to cry.

“She said bad things to me.” Alyssa whispered when they got home and Hope took her hand. They were in Alyssa’s bedroom and Hope was on the bed with Alyssa next to her.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I said bad things too.” Alyssa said and Hope nodded.

“You know, Alyssa, sometimes, when with important people; people we really care and love… sometimes you just tell them you’re sorry.”

“But everything I said to her is true.” Alyssa explained herself even though Hope didn’t demand an explanation. She crossed her arms to show her point. “I just wished she stopped looking at me like I broke her heart or something.”

“Have you stopped to think that maybe you did?” Hope asked and Alyssa looked away. She knew she had, but it didn’t make it any less the truth. It also didn’t erase the fact that Clara had fooled her.

“Have you stopped to think that maybe she broke mine too?” Alyssa whispered and Hope kissed her head. She nodded.

“I don’t suppose Lizzie finished to tell you the rest of the story, right?” Hope asked and Alyssa shook her head.

“Clara interrupted her when she was going to tell me what happened when you two got ambushed by a lot of guys with guns.” Alyssa said and Hope smiled softly.

“Do you want to hear the rest of the story?” Hope asked and Alyssa nodded.

“Okay.”

* * *

_“Now we are going to die. Thank you very much.” Lizzie said and Hope gave her an angry look._

_“Really? You’re blaming me when you made us come here without telling me the whole plan?” Hope asked. “Are you really one of the bests? Because I’m having trouble to believe that right now.” Hope said looking pointedly at the ropes restraining both her hands and feet._

_“I am the best.” Lizzie said and Hope snorted. They stayed silent until a woman entered the room. She was blond and about the same age as they were. Hope guessed that she was the real duchess. Great, another double-crossing._

_“Yep, so 'the best' that you got tricked by your informant. Not being tricked is like, Spy 101.” Hope snorted and Lizzie gave her a bored look._

_“No, it isn’t. Spy 101 is swallowing things so people don’t know where you hid it.” Lizzie said and Hope snorted again. That was why they sent Hope to deal with her; older agents probably knew Lizzie and wanted nothing more than distance. That was why she was called a bitch._

_“Stop the bitchy banter, girls.” The duchess said looking at them proud of herself._

_“What I don’t get is what you win by kidnapping us. You were the one that came to us to begin with.” Lizzie said._

_“Well, sweetheart, that was all part of my plan. You see, I wanted to know who was the CIA spy between us and you led me right to them.” The duchess said. Hope watched it in disbelief. They had been so fucking tricked. It was lying from all corners. Curiously, though, Lizzie’s surprised face didn't look surprised enough. Hope frowned._

_“So he wasn’t the traitor?” Lizzie asked and the duchess laughed._

_“You were saying that she was the clever one?” The duchess asked Hope laughing and Hope sighed._

_“That was what they told me. I’m starting to doubt it, though.” She said making the duchess laugh more._

_“Ah, this is so funny. I’m almost sad that I have to kill you.” She sad shaking her head._

_“So he was clean all this time.” Lizzie frowned. “He was actually spying this secret society for the CIA and not selling secrets.” Lizzie finished._

_“Oh, he did sell us some but I guess that those were approved by the CIA so he could get our trust. Now that we know who he is; you see, we have a lot of ex-CIA that try to sell us information; we’ll torture him a bit to know what he told about us and then kill him.” She finished very proud with herself. Lizzie nodded._

_“Good to know.” She said and Hope frowned._

_“Is it though? You’re about to die.” The duchess said and Lizzie smiled and looked directly at Hope._

_“I don’t think so.” And it was her clue. How Lizzie had noticed that Hope had freed herself and was just pretending to be tied up was a mystery to Hope. Why she trusted that Hope could get them out of there was another mystery altogether. There were at least 10 guards outside this door and the duchess with her gun seemed lethal enough. But Hope wouldn’t be the one to die without trying to survive so she jumped on the duchess, picking up her gun and knocking on her head. She passed out. At the sound of fighting, three guards entered the room and Hope knocked them down fast. More were coming and Hope again thanked her parents for letting her start her fight training when she was seven because or else she would die. She noticed with the corner of her eye that Lizzie had also freed herself and was now searching the duchess’ unconscious body. After the guards stopped coming, Hope looked at Lizzie._

_“I’m totally going to kill you.”_

_“If we survive.” Lizzie said looking at a cellphone that she had probably found with the duchess. “Now let’s go, we have to save him.” Lizzie said showing Hope a video of the guy they had drugged earlier being tortured. They hid from the new guards coming and escaped. Lizzie walked with confidence which meant that she knew what she was doing. “I studied the blueprints of this house so I know where they’re keeping him.”_

_“You knew all along, didn't you?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded._

_“Some things.” She said as they entered a door and Hope had to knock down three more guards. “You’re really good. I was fearing that we would be dead in less then three minutes.” Lizzie joked and Hope looked at her in disbelief. How could she joke like this? “Here.” She said pointing at the door. Hope opened it, taking down the torturer that was hurting the guy._

_“What do we do now?” Hope asked and Lizzie made a face._

_“Well, I didn’t really think we would survive this long.” She said and Hope gave her a face. “But there’s a window here so we could jump.” Lizzie said opening the window._

_“It’s the second floor.” Hope pointed out._

_“Yeah. So we should throw him first.” Lizzie said helping Hope to take the wounded agent to the window._

_“If this is the CIA’s idea of recovering their assets, I don’t ever want to be extracted again.” The guy said and Hope frowned._

_“All of this was an extraction plan?” She asked and Lizzie nodded._

_“Yes, we just needed to be sure that he was really loyal before you could do your part and save our asses.” Lizzie said and Hope had so many things to say about that statement but she kept quiet because they needed to survive right now. The guy jumped, then Lizzie and then Hope. Hope noticed that Lizzie twisted her ankle in the jump, a clear sign that she wasn’t prepared at all for this kind of mission. Hope guessed that she couldn’t fight one single guy to save her life. Hope grunted. What a mess. They hid in the gardens from the other guards looking for them but there was a forest close to the house and once they reached it, it was easy to get away. After walking till they got signal, Lizzie took a phone from her dress and made a phone call to a trusted agent to come pick them up. When Hope looked at the phone questioningly, Lizzie smiled. “I took from one of the guards that you beat to bloody soup.” She said and Hope shook her head. What a fucking crazy mess._

_“You’re crazy. I hope I never have to see you again after this.” Hope said and for some reason, it seemed like a foreshadowing of some kind. Their ride got there in less than thirty minutes and they were finally safe in the office two hours later._

_“Thank you, agent Mikaelson and agent Saltzman.” The vice-director of the CIA told them later. “Your work was excellent. You managed to find out the real guilty, clear the head of one of our agents and steal information from them.” He said smiling at Lizzie. When Lizzie noticed that Hope was curious, she said._

_“When I took her phone to find where they were keeping him, I plugged a pen drive and downloaded all the information.” She said and Hope shook her head. Of course she did._

_“As for you, agent Mikaelson, your extraction work was perfect. You dealt with more people than most of our agents can deal single-handed. Congratulations. And thank you again for saving my good friend Sebastian.” The vice-director said referencing to the agent she and Lizzie had saved. “Because of your amazing work together, I have a proposition for you two. If you accept to work as partners from now on, you’ll have freedom to choose your next missions. It’s what every single agent wants and I’m offering it to two newbies.” And it was a great opportunity, one that Hope only hoped to get after years and years of working with them. She glanced at Lizzie. “What do you say? What about partnering up? You can try and if it doesn’t work, you part ways and never see each other again.” He said mirroring Hope’s words and Hope looked at Lizzie. She seemed to be a walking trouble. Too confident, too smart and too pretty. She could probably take on the world. Or die trying if her skills to get into trouble were an indication. Hope huffed internally. She would probably be dead within a week if she hadn’t anyone to take care of her. Hope looked at her boss. It was probably why they were offering this partnership. They were giving Hope a lot of liberty to pick missions and make her own calls but they were also sticking her to Lizzie, a task that probably no one wanted to deal with but that was too important to die and Hope was their best shot at keeping alive._

_“Are you okay with it?” Hope asked and Lizzie, for the first time, looked at her surprised. She probably thought that Hope would decline the offer._

_“If you can keep up with me.” Lizzie said and Hope snorted._

_“We’re a team then. What’s our next job?” Hope asked making their boss smile satisfied. He gave them a pile of files to choose from and when they left his office, Lizzie smiled brightly._

_“Start from the red file at the end. Red means Europe. I always wanted to travel to Europe.” Lizzie said and Hope rolled her eyes._

_“If you promise that you won’t get us killed.” Hope started and then. “Or almost killed.” She added for good measure and Lizzie smiled._

_“I can promise to try.” Lizzie said and Hope sighed. It was something._

_“And no more crazy last moment decisions.” Hope said and Lizzie gave her a look that indicated that last-moment-decisions was her middle name._

_“You should be happy that at least we didn’t die.” Lizzie said and Hope grunted._

_“Oh God. Why do I feel like I’m going to hear this a lot from now on?” She asked making Lizzie laugh and although Hope was really annoyed at it and she had no idea what the future was keeping for them, she also laughed. It would be an adventure._

* * *

“I loved it.” Alyssa exclaimed when Hope finished telling her the story.

“Ah, Lizzie. Always with too elaborated plans and weird ideas and her skill to piss off people.” Hope said laughing and shaking her head. “I used to find it so annoying.” Hope said and Alyssa looked away. It was as if Hope knew exactly what Alyssa had been through, as if she knew exactly why she was mad at Clara.

"Do you still get annoyed sometimes?” Alyssa asked and Hope smiled.

“I love Lizzie and I learned to trust her. Do you think you can learn how to trust Clara?” Hope asked and Alyssa looked away.

“But we’re not-” Alyssa started and then she snorted. “Clara and I are nothing like you and Lizzie. We’re not-” Alyssa tried again and Hope raised her eyebrows. Alyssa sighed. “You and Lizzie love each other.” And then, to make sure Hope got it. “Romantically.” Alyssa said embarrassed.

“But we’re also best friends. We trust each other the most in the world and this has nothing to do with the fact that we love each other in a romantic way.” Hope said and Alyssa looked at her suspiciously. “It’s good to have someone that understands you and is willing to be with you despite of you flaws.” Then Hope seemed to think about it. “No, not despite of it. Because of your flaws. Sometimes this person can be someone of your family. Have you noticed how MG and Kaleb are always together and love each other and talk to each other like there’s no one else in the room?” Hope asked and Alyssa nodded because she had noticed that about Clara’s dad and uncle. “It also can be the love of your life like it is for me and Lizzie. But it also can be a friend; someone that even though it seems like you’re nothing alike, you find ways to love and respect each other.”

“But Clara is not my friend.” Alyssa said looking away.

“So what are you waiting to make her? For what I’ve seen, she’s fierce enough to match you. I mean, I’m sure there’s things you like about her.” Hope said. There were things Alyssa liked about her even if she tried to convince herself that there were more things that she didn’t like.

“I suppose that she’s really clever and has saved me from detention a lot of times.” Alyssa said and Hope frowned.

“I don’t even wanna know.” She joked making Alyssa laugh.

“I guess that she’s also really funny.” She said and Hope nodded

“Lizzie told me about the Claryssa joke.” Hope said making Alyssa laugh.

“She also manages to rock in dresses and t-shirts and sneakers. I look like china doll when I wear dresses.”

“You don’t.” Hope said laughing.

“She also skates which is cool.” Alyssa continued. “And she thinks that everyone has a crush on her which is so funny because she’s only twelve.” Alyssa finished laughing.

“See? That’s a lot of things you like about her. Why don’t you tell her then?” Hope said kissing Alyssa. Alyssa bit her lip thinking and then looked at her mom.

“Can I go to her house?” Alyssa asked and Hope smiled.

“I’ll take you there.” Alyssa watched as Hope went to talk to Lizzie that was sitting on the floor of the living room playing with Cookie and Pedro. Hope immediately leaned on Lizzie; both of them appeared to be always trying to be as close as they possibly could. Alyssa noticed when Hope’s hand took Lizzie’s and a million of secrets were shared. Secrets Alyssa would never know; secrets of theirs only. She thought about what Hope had told her; that having someone that know every little part of you makes you feel the happiest in the world.

When Hope, Lizzie and Pedro walked her to Clara’s house, Clara’s uncle opened the door and told Alyssa that Clara was in her treehouse. Alyssa looked at Clara sitting alone in the treehouse for a few seconds. Alyssa’s internal fight was strong as she willed herself to both stay where she was and go talk to Clara. Not to Alyssa’s surprise, the later won.

“Can I sit here?” Alyssa asked and Clara looked at her blankly.

“Yes, you can.” She shrugged politely, always so polite. Alyssa was surprised by herself when she heard the words she said next.

“I’m sorry.” Alyssa said and Clara looked. “I want do to be your friend.” Alyssa watched as Clara tilted her head.

“Do you?” She asked. “I wouldn’t have guessed that by the way you act.” Clara delivered and Alyssa looked away.

“I know. I really destroy things very quickly.” She said heard Clara sighing.

“I didn’t mean that. I was just so angry at you for saying what you said.” Clara said with a soft voice. There she was being nice even after Alyssa had been really terrible to her. Alyssa guessed that it was her personality; that she liked so much to please people that she just ignored what she was feeling.

“You deserved to be angry at me. I had no right to tell you that, especially not after not wanting to hear the story about your mom that you wanted to tell. I was mean and I’m sorry for that.” She said and Clara nodded. But Alyssa wasn’t satisfied; she wanted a friend and now was her time to make an effort. “I really want to be your friend. If…” Alyssa started and Clara narrowed her eyes at her.

“There’s an _if_? You treated me like a savage last time we talked and you’re coming to me with if's?” Clara said in that way that Alyssa found it extremely annoying. No, maybe annoying wasn’t the right word. Alyssa was actually happy that Clara wasn’t being nice; she was still angry and Alyssa liked that Clara didn’t try to pretend she wasn’t.

“When Hop- when my mom adopted us, she gave us these little pocket notebooks. She had one and I’ve noticed that she usually draws on hers. Her drawings are very pretty. Lizzie also has one, she uses it to write down what she would like to do people she doesn’t like.” Alyssa said smiling. “One day I saw her writing down kick someone’s throat for cursing Hope. That made me laugh. Pedro uses his mostly for drawing those stick people that we never guess what they’re doing.” Alyssa said and Clara frowned.

“Why are you chattering, Alyssa? You hate to do that.” Clara said and Alyssa gulped.

“I don’t. I just never know what to talk about.” Alyssa said embarrassed. “Anyway, when I don’t know what to talk, I just write. That’s what I use my notebooks and journals for.” Alyssa whispered. She took the notebook from her pocket and held it to Clara. “That’s what I always do. I write.” Alyssa repeated when Clara said nothing. She looked at the notebook and then at Alyssa looking for permission. Alyssa nodded and Clara took it and started to read. After she read and read and read and Alyssa forced herself to stay still and not run away, Clara finally looked at her with the smallest of the smiles.

“You write stories.” She said and Alyssa nodded. Clara smiled a little wider then and started to read. After some time that Alyssa had to hold herself in place so she wouldn’t take the notebook from Clara and run away, Clara looked at Alyssa. “It’s amazing.”

“Thank you.” Alyssa said looking away blushing.

“I’m totally the annoying bunny that disturbs everyone’s peace of mind with her singing, right?” She asked sighing dramatically, a little more cheered up, and Alyssa laughed.

“What gave it away?” She asked and Clara rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know if it was the sullen-faced bunny that resembled you a lot and walked around with cotton inside their ears or the fact that the singing bunny’s eyes are the same color as mine.” Clara said smiling.

“Just a coincidence.” Alyssa said and then “You didn’t finish.” She added taking the notebook and opening on the last page for Clara to read. Which of course, being annoying like she was, she read it out loud making Alyssa blush.

 _“Soon enough, she realized that while Singing was the most annoying creature she had ever met, she was also her best friend and she would do everything for her to be happy. Because that’s what friends do.”_ Clara finished and smiled that bright smile that made Alyssa… happy. “I love happy endings.”

“Do you want to be my friend?” Alyssa asked and Clara smirked.

“I thought this whole story’s point was to tell me you realized that we’re already friends.” She said clever and as Alyssa watched Clara’s dad and uncle running across the garden laughing and then at Hope and Lizzie, intertwined hands, talking to Kym, Alyssa thought that yes; people that are meant to be friends always find ways to make the friendship happen.

“Yes, we are. And if you want to tell me, I would really like to hear your story.” Alyssa said watching as Clara’s face turned a little sad.

“Not today.” She said and Alyssa took her hand.

“That’s okay. Friends can wait.”

* * *

**_Next chapter in a totally not this long story with only one not so much elaborated crime that will not make me want to pull my hair while writing_ **

_"Josette, when are you finally going to introduce us to this woman?" Lizzie asked infuriated. It had been six months of Josie laughing and blushing at her phone. Six months of Lizzie trying to find out something, anything about this mysterious woman that Josie was keeping a secret._

_"Now is not the time, Lizzie. We're in the middle of work. Tell her that, Hope." Josie said but Hope only shook her head._

_"You know well that I'm not stupid enough to get in between. And I'm also curious about her. Pedro told me that she looked really pretty and that you laughed when she kissed you." Hope said making Josie blush._

_"Yeah, sister. There's also the fact that our kid met her before me. That's so unfair." Lizzie pouted._

_"You'll get to meet her soon." Josie promised and Lizzie sighed. Then a movement caught her attention._

_"I think that's our guy." She said pointing at the place. Hope made a sign of silence and went after the person. Josie and Lizzie followed her. Hope was faster than any human being was allowed to be so the next second, the person was on the ground with Hope over them._

_"What the hell, Mikaelson." Lizzie heard the person saying and Lizzie grunted. She knew that voice well. Hope pulled her mask revealing the face that always made Lizzie want to throw a tantrum._

_"Park."_

_"Saltzman." Penelope said looking at her angry. "Let me go." She said shaking off Hope and standing up._

_"Wait, how do you three know each other?" Josie asked and Lizzie frowned turning to her sister to explain. Then she noticed that Josie's face was pale. She looked at Penelope and noticed that she had the same surprised face. Oh no. No no no no no. Hope, not noticing what Lizzie saw, answered Josie's question._

_"We met Penelope a few years ago during a mission."_

_"Saltzman's your sister?" Penelope asked with a pained voice and Josie nodded._

_"Wait, what's happening?" Hope asked and Lizzie grunted._

_"Well, I think we just met the girlfriend."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited for next chapter?
> 
> I'm sorry that this one was too long and very not Lizzie and Hope centric but all the other ones will be. Like I said, I was experimenting with writing children.  
> I hope you liked it and let me know in the comments.


	5. We Need to Pick Something Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's been a long time. 14 days. I feel like a mother that has been working so much that she doesn't get to see her children doing stuff. I'm weirdly melancholic about it. I'd like you all to know that my heart aches when I take too long to update but unfortunately I have to work for a living so hahaha
> 
> Also, I know, trust me, I KNOW, that I shouldn't even bring up the topic of the chapter lenght but *agonizing sound* I seem to be incapable of writing shorter ones. Okay, end of this tipic.
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter. Sometimes I feel really tempted to dive into other relationships in this fic but I have to keep reminding myself that doing that end up in 20k chapters. Ooops.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you thought about it. I think this one is a little sad. Als we get some tips of what's to come hahahah so pay attention.
> 
> Now go read it, my babies. Love you!!!

“Auntie Josie?” Pedro called and Josie looked at him.

“What?” She asked finding adorable his cute little frowned forehead.

“You’re my aunt, right?” He asked and Josie smiled nodding.

“Yes, I am.” She said proud.

“And Lizzie’s your sister, right?” Pedro asked and Josie frowned nodding.

“Yes, why?” She asked suspicious.

“In school, we were learning about families.” He said sweetly.

“Oh, that’s so cool. And what did you learn?” Josie asked indulging the little boy.

“That mom’s sisters or brothers are aunts and uncles but mommy doesn’t have any siblings.” Pedro said.

“Yes, your mommy doesn’t have any siblings. What else did you learn?”

“The teacher asked us to draw a geneatic tree.”

“A genealogic tree?” Josie corrected and he giggled.

“Yes, that’s it.” He said. “I drew you in there.”

“Aw, thank you.” Josie said amazed kissing his head.

“But when I drew you, you were in Lizzie’s part of the family.” He said, the little frown again on his forehead. “Belinda told me that it’s because Lizzie’s my other mom. Is Lizzie my mom too?” Pedro asked making Josie choke on her tea. Oh God. _How was she supposed to answer that?_ “Is she?” Pedro asked again, oblivious to Josie’s despair.

“I think you should ask that to your mom.” Josie said. It was the responsible thing. She knew Hope and Lizzie were raising the kids together and she also knew that all of them knew that Lizzie was part of the family but she didn’t know if Lizzie was comfortable being called mom.

“Which one of them?” Pedro asked and Josie grunted internally.

“Hope.”

“Mommy then.” Pedro nodded happily and went back to coloring his book as if the conversation had never existed. Josie prayed that he would forget it for now so she could warn Lizzie and Hope about it but life wasn’t that kind because as soon as Josie arrived at their house to drop Pedro after spending the day with him, he ran to both of them excited.

“Mommy, mom, we had so much fun today. I met auntie Josie’s girlfriend and then auntie Josie gave me ice cream and told me that I should ask you, mommy, if Lizzie’s my mom.” Pedro babbled out. Josie looked around. Oh damn. The fact that it looked like Josie had brought up the conversation, though…

“I-” Hope started and then stopped. Josie knew she was nervous. She kept glancing at Lizzie. Josie mustered the courage to look at her sister and gulped when she noticed a deep frown on her face.

“What did you say, Pedro?” She asked and Josie stopped breathing. She had no idea what to expect from her reaction.

“That you’re my mom.” Pedro said with the sweetest of the smiles but also a little uncertain.

“Yes, I am.” Lizzie said softly kissing his head making him hug her neck and kiss her. Josie finally breathed. She should have expected, though, because every time Lizzie referred to the kids, she talked about them as if they were hers. _They were hers,_ Josie smiled. “But what did you say before that? You met auntie Jo’s girlfriend?” Lizzie asked making Josie grunt. Oh no. In the worry of Lizzie’s reaction, she had forgotten that part. Of course that Lizzie would cling to that piece of information.

“Yes, she’s so pretty and she let me play a game on her cellphone while she was making out with aunt Jo.” Pedro said making Josie blush. What world was this that five-year-old kids knew what making out was? Pedro giggled to himself. “Clara told me that teens in her big kids school like to make out all the time.” Yeah, that sounded like a Clara thing to say, Josie though. Alyssa was always complaining about it. “Where’s Alyssa?” Pedro asked looking around.

“After Jiu-jitsu, she went to the movies with Clara and her uncles.” Hope answered and Pedro pouted. _Although she was always complaining, she didn’t seem to let go of Clara_. Josie rolled her eyes. _Kids_.

“I wanted to go to the movies too.” Pedro said with tears in his eyes and Lizzie kneeled in front of him.

“I know, sweetie but remember that we talked to you that it was Alyssa and Clara’s day? You spent the whole day alone with Clara and her dad last weekend. You also got to spend the whole day with auntie Josie and even get to meet her mysterious girlfriend that I was starting to believe that she had made her up.” Lizzie said so sweetly that Josie almost missed the indirect. _Almost_. “Wasn’t that nice?”

“Yes, it was.” Pedro said laughing when his dog started to jump on him. After that, any sadness was gone and he was off playing with Cookie leaving Lizzie giving Josie a pointed look and Hope amusedly looking at them.

“She should’ve known better than to give him a phone to distract him of the fact that you two were _making out_.” Hope said smirking. Lizzie didn’t look as chill as Hope about it so Josie decided to take the coward way out.

“I really should go right now. I spent the whole day with Pedro and didn’t have time to revise some Fire Reports that I have to file tomorrow. Thank you for letting me pick him up today. Next week is Alyssa’s time. Tell her that she can bring _her_ _shadow_ if she wants to.” Josie said kissing a narrow-eyed Lizzie and a smiling Hope.

“Bye, Jo.” Hope said kissing her back and then nudging Lizzie to do the same. By the way Lizzie rolled her eyes glancing at Hope before coming to hug Josie, Josie noticed that _this_ had been a talk between them at some point. Josie blushed thinking about them discussing her while they drove to work after dropping off the kids at school or bringing the _Josie topic_ before going to sleep.

“Bye, sister. But don’t you think that I won’t pester you tomorrow.” Lizzie whispered in her ear making Josie laugh. It was nice being this way with her sister again. It was still different from what it used to be but she guessed that things never go back to normal after something changes them. Hope and Lizzie’s relationship was different so why would Josie and Lizzie’s be the same? But this lightness accompanied by the teasing made Josie know that Lizzie wasn’t really upset but only curious about something she didn’t know; one of the things her sister hated the most.

“I know you will.” Josie said back turning away and leaving the house after shouting a goodbye to Pedro. When she closed the door behind her, she stopped and smiled at the porch. A small purple bicycle was thrown in a corner, there were two unmatched shoes and a couple of toys. Josie shook her head in astonishment before resuming her walk to her car. It was unreal to think that this was her sister. Just one year ago, Josie worried that one day Lizzie would wake up noticing that Hope wasn’t there anymore and Josie would try to pick up the pieces just to fail and have to watch her sister miserable for the rest of their lives. _Now_ , Josie thought when she entered her car and watched through the window glass as Pedro jumped excited at something that Hope or Lizzie said and ran away upstairs leaving Hope and Lizzie staring at each other and then kissing, _things were totally amazing for her_. Josie looked away, starting the car and driving away. She never felt jealous of her sister; not during adult life, anyway. When they were younger, Josie would be a little jealous about how Lizzie was always so outspoken and clever but then she found out how Lizzie also was jealous of Josie being able to be _“nice to people without wanting to strangle herself”_ and she realized that it was normal to be a little jealous so they both tried to be better. Josie became very outspoken and pursued the career she very much loved becoming one of the best in her field and Lizzie, ironically but not that much, became a psychologist and had to learn how to “be nice” for a living. So yeah, Josie had grown out of teen jealousy a long time ago but something in her chest tightened every time she watched Hope take Lizzie’s hand when she noticed that Lizzie had fallen deep in thoughts. She felt the tightening even stronger when she watched Hope and Lizzie having some silent communication like the one they just had that made Josie think that they’ve discussed her before. But what really made her heart squeeze as if it were about to break was when she was invited to their house to watch a movie or something and she watched Pedro and Lizzie falling asleep in the middle of the movie while Alyssa and Hope shared a knowing look as if it were normal; or when Josie spent a day with Pedro or Alyssa and then went to give them back and they would run to hug Hope and Lizzie because they missed _their parents_. At these moments, Josie would have to look away sometimes because the tightening threatened to undo her. She was happy for her sister but… she also wanted that happiness for herself. Someone to love, kids, a house with a backyard and annoying neighbors whose kid would pester Josie’s kid but they wouldn’t let go of each other.

She was just parking her car in front of her apartment when she heard the message beep of her phone. She thought that it was Lizzie teasing her one more time so she didn’t look at the message till she was inside her apartment pouring a glass of wine and picking up her computer to revise those Fire Reports. Only then she picked up her phone and read the message. Like always, it was a short message, something inconspicuous that always managed to twist Josie’s insides and make her think of infinite possibilities. She smiled.

_I loved seeing you today._

_Pen ♡_

For some reason, that small heart after her name was the only thing Josie could think for the rest of the night.

* * *

“No, Lizzie.” Hope answered before any word left Lizzie’s open mouth.

“I didn’t even say anything yet.” Lizzie snorted and then crossed her arms.

“I know what you are going to say and no, I’m not asking the camera footage of all the places Josie was in with Pedro just so you can finally see the girlfriend.” Hope said amused at how Lizzie blushed a little. She wasn’t embarrassed though and that only made Hope love her more. “Wasn’t that what you were going to ask?” Hope teased earning a _look._

“As a matter of fact, no. I was actually going to inform you that _I will_ be pulling the footage by myself and if you want to watch it with me, suit yourself.” Lizzie said making Hope roll her eyes.

“Okay, then.” Hope said putting away her laptop and turning on bed to watch Lizzie fidgeting with the book in her hands. She had been on the same page for the last twenty minutes. “I know you’re not going to do this. You’ll wait for your sister to tell you.” Hope said softly and Lizzie rolled her eyes putting aside her book and also shifting on bed to look at Hope.

“I’m just worried. I know that if it were up to Jo, she would have already introduced her to us so that takes me to the conclusion that the girlfriend is the problem. I don’t want Josie to have her heart broken.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded. She didn’t want the _always romantic_ Josie to get her heart broken either.

“She won’t. Didn’t you hear what Pedro told us? She was nice and even gave him a goodbye kiss. She looks sweet enough for me.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded biting her lip. Hope knew instantly that her mind had already gone to another subject. “What is it?” Hope asked.

“I told Pedro that he could call me mom.” Lizzie said. Hope’s fingers had started to trace Lizzie’s arms up and down at some point without her even realizing.

“Are you okay with that?” Hope asked and Lizzie frowned.

“I like it.” She whispered in an adoring tone and Hope smiled blinking away the sting in her eyes. She decided to ignore for now how Lizzie’s answer seemed a little melancholic; as if she didn’t think she was fit to be someone’s mom. 

“I know, right? It’s so amazing to hold a child that calls you mom.” Hope joked making Lizzie laugh.

“Yes, it is.” Lizzie said, then pulling Hope to a kiss. “I love you.” She stopped long enough to say before pulling Hope back to the kiss. Hope sighed contently when Lizzie moved the kisses away from her mouth to her cheek and nose and eyebrows and forehead; to every part of Hope’s face. Hope closed her eyes enjoying how perfect it felt to have Lizzie kissing her like this. She gasped when she felt Lizzie biting her earlobe at the same time that her hands started their path tracing down Hope’s body. Hope gasped again when she felt Lizzie slowly pulling her shirt as her fingernails scraped Hope in a way that would definitely leave red stripes on her skin. She opened her eyes when she felt Lizzie’s breath on her n– 

“Mommy?” Hope heard and her breath caught.

“You didn’t close the door.” Lizzie hissed jumping out of Hope and turning to Pedro that was holding a little stuffed dinosaur and looking not as traumatized as Hope would expect him to be after spending an unknown amount of time – how much time? – watching his mommy moaning under Lizzie. “Hey, Pedro.” Lizzie said obstructing his vision of Hope pulling her shirt back into place. “What is it?”

“Can I sleep here tonight?” He asked pouting. Not the first time. It usually happened when Alyssa was off in Clara’s house or had spent the day with Josie.

“Yes, of course. Jump right in.” Lizzie said as her voice started to even and Pedro smiled jumping on the bed and coming to the middle.

“You two were making out.” He giggled making Hope blush and Lizzie looked at her holding her laugh.

“Let’s sleep, Mr. funny.” Hope said tickling him and then turning off the lamp on her nightstand and Lizzie did the same on her side. “Goodnight, babe.” Hope said closing her eyes as she turned to Pedro and found him with his little arms around Lizzie. She snuggled a little closer folding her arms around both of them and closing her eyes as they both answered to her.

“Goodnight, mommy.”

“Goodnight, Hope.”

The next day, they woke up and after getting Pedro ready and screaming at Lizzie at least three times to get up or else they would be late, they finally managed to leave the house. Since Alyssa had slept at Clara’s last night, Hope drove by the Greasley’s house to pick both girls up and leave them at school. She laughed when two girls left the house and laughed even more when Lizzie gave her an amused look that she had noticed it too. Alyssa, as always, was wearing the school’s black pants, white shirt and black tie. Her hair was tied up and she had an annoyed expression. Clara couldn’t be more different. She was wearing the school’s black and grey plaid skirt with the same white shirt Alyssa was wearing but with a black bow tie and stockings. Her hair was curled in a way that Hope was sure she had spent some time at it. In her hands, she was holding a blue and silver t-shirt that Hope knew it was from her soccer team. She also had the biggest smile of all. When they entered the car, it became a mess of Pedro speaking loudly and Clara answering just as loudly.

“Did you have a nice time yesterday?” Hope asked above the noise to Alyssa and she nodded.

“Tell them what I got you.” Clara said and Hope noticed from the mirror that Alyssa had blushed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ll tell.” She said when Alyssa kept her mouth shut. Hope felt Clara’s head popping between the front seats. “Uncle Kaleb and uncle Jed took us to the games after the movies and I got Alyssa a little keyring in one of the booths.” Clara said proud and Hope bit her lip glancing at Lizzie and noticing that she was snickering at Alyssa.

“I don’t even know what for.” Alyssa sighed as if she had said that a lot of times. Clara rolled her eyes dramatically.

“It’s the sign of my love for you, silly.” Clara declared as if she, too, had said that a lot of times. “You have to keep it and treasure it and put it in a little box that you’re going to open from time to time to remember me when, for some _life reason_ , we’re far away from each other.” Clara continued and Hope couldn’t help a giggle that escaped making Alyssa blush more. “Wait. You need a little box. Do you have one? Do I need to give you a little box for you to keep all the gifts and letters I’m going to give you?” Clara asked with a thoughtful expression as Hope pulled in front of the school.

“Please, stop talking, Clara.” Alyssa shook her head leaving the car followed by Clara _still talking_. “Bye, mom and Lizzie.” Alyssa said going to the entrance with Clara next to her waving at everyone that crossed paths with them. After driving just a little more to pull in front of the kindergarten entrance, Pedro said a rushed _bye_ and left the car running to his friends and teacher.

“I know I should probably feel guilty for enjoying Alyssa’s pleading face so much but I don’t.” Hope said and they both laughed. She would feel guilty if she actually thought that Alyssa was feeling miserable but in reality the girl had been way more relaxed and well-behaved since whatever fight they had a couple of months ago that had lead them to making peace and becoming friends. Hope noticed that Alyssa’s school complains had been less frequent, she had been more open with Hope and Lizzie and she also got to do things kids do like sleepovers, going to the movies and raiding the fridge when Hope and Lizzie were sleeping and they thought that Clara, Alyssa and Pedro were too. Things Hope herself and Lizzie were doing when they were her age.

“Why feel guilty when we know that the very next thing Alyssa will do is find a damn box to keep the keyring?” Lizzie laughed and for some reason Hope blushed; as if an assessment of their daughter’s personality was also an assessment of Hope’s. She drove them to work and they parted ways in the elevator. Hope went to her office and stopped to look around; she had been doing that a lot since she had started working again after vacation. It was different not having a captain. Hope enjoyed the liberty of not having to report to someone daily but she also missed him giving her tips or exasperated looks when Hope did the exactly opposite of what she was told. It was odd but pleasant. Hope tried to think about the good things rather than focus on the bad ones.

Hope also noted how Lizzie had become a little less rude at work since the psychologist that had been put there to keep an eye on her wasn’t there anymore. Her old secretary, Maya’s girlfriend and Lizzie somewhat bodyguard, had also been placed elsewhere. She had told Lizzie that she didn’t feel comfortable working in the same building where she and Maya had fallen in love so she asked for a reassignment and Lizzie helped her to get one that she liked. So Hope could feel how Lizzie was relaxed at not having people put there specially to watch her. It wasn’t like just because the threat was gone, Lizzie was magically fixed and things would only improve; it wasn’t easy like that. Lizzie still had to talk to a therapist regularly, as Hope had too as their boss’s requirement, and they also worried about new problems coming but it was fine because everything else was fine for now. Lizzie also had this in her; this self-preservation that kept her from going too far. Yes, sometimes she took risks and some of these risks still had life-long effects on their lives but she knew where to draw a line. Different from Hope. For Hope, lines were blurred and she could barely acknowledge their existence at all when she had work to do. While Lizzie was a think-while-doing kind of person, Hope was a do-and-never-think person. These new work dynamics also brought them apart in a work sense. Lizzie had way more responsibilities in the psychology department and Hope often had to work on some cases alone. It was good but Hope took more time to solve things when her detail-obsessed person wasn’t around.

Hope opened the files left on her desk. She didn’t have any open cases so she had asked Archive to send her some unsolved cases from the last couple of years. She had been working on them for a week when she found the first connection. Two files, that seemed totally independent from each other, at a second detailed read-over appeared to be connected. After reading other files with the mindset of looking for connections, Hope found another files that seemed to follow the pattern. Hope just wasn’t quite sure what exactly the pattern was at first but now she was worried that she had just found out. She scattered the files on the white board in front of her.

The first one was about a drug lord that was found dead; it shouldn’t be a standout because those type of people show up dead all the time but something about the way he was killed didn’t feel _normal_ to Hope. He forgot the gas on and his house blew up. He was sitting in a chair very close to the oven. He was already dead when the house blew up.

The second one was a full gang of Coyotes. Hope knew a lot of these gangs existed and they asked a lot of money to smuggle people into the country. Although it was illegal, lots of agents and cops closed their eyes to some of them because they knew some coyotes really helped people that needed to flee their countries’ war, economy or directed hate. This gang that was found dead, though, didn’t help people. They charged them a high fee promising to get them in and then sold people into slave work and even worst things. The seven heads of the gang were found dead in their houses. All of them shot in the head. Execution style.

The third file, that Hope had just connected to the other three yesterday, was the most disturbing. At a superficial look at the woman’s life, she seemed like a normal woman. She worked as a software developer from home and almost never left her house for anything. She was in her middle thirties and had no family so she lived alone. She was found dead with three shots in the head and her house set on fire to cover the evidences. Hope remembered this case. It was four years ago and Hope remembered her captain complaining with the officer responsible about the lack of progress. It was closed after a month because no one found anything. Now, all this time later, Hope started to connect these crimes. All of them were shot in the head. The first one supposedly; with his proximity to the origin of the explosion, his skull had been too damaged to know for sure but the autopsy had said very likely. Along with these ones, Hope found another four assassinations. All of them were of really bad people but the woman with the three shots. Hope almost thought about dismissing this one as a connection to the others but her instinct told her not too. These cases… they smelled someone that Hope didn’t want to deal with.

She sighed and picked up her phone. “Hello, Josie. Are you too busy today?” Hope asked.

“It depends. Why?” Josie asked and Hope scowled before shaking her head.

“I need help with a case. I have some fires and I would like your eyes on it to tell me if it could be the same person.” Hope said leaving out the fact that the fires happened quite some time ago and Josie would have to make her conclusions from pictures and lab reports.

“Yes, of course I can. Are you thinking about a serial arsonist?” Josie asked and Hope noticed that she was walking, probably leaving her office as soon as Hope called her for help.

“Not so. I’m thinking an assassin that’s trying to cover their evidence with a fire. I’m having some trouble connecting these assassinations, so I want you to try to connect them by the fire.” Hope explained noticing that Josie stopped her walk. There it comes.

“Lizzie’s a great person to spot connections between deaths. Why didn’t she spot it already?” Josie asked suspicious and Hope grimaced.

“I haven’t asked her to.” Hope answered.

“Why is that?” She asked and Hope sighed.

“I’ll tell you when you get here. Now I have to go.” Hope said hanging up the phone. She looked again at the files. The precisions of the shots… there was only one person Hope knew that could shoot someone that perfectly. Hope also knew that she didn’t do jobs in the same city frequently but in the last four years, there had been more than ten murders with her signature here. Hope would have to find out why. Preferably before Lizzie did.

Hope arrived not thirty minutes after Hope’s call. She entered Hope’s office and threw herself on the chair in front of Hope with a questioning look. Hope gave her the files of the murders and Josie took her time reading it. Hope watched as Josie picked up a notebook and wrote down similarities between the fires, accelerants, and point of origin. Hope smiled. Both twins had a gift to spot details out of a whole. Hope was great looking at the bigger picture but they really thrived on making connections out of unsuspecting things. After a couple of hours of Hope explaining things to Josie and Josie writing down things and analyzing the files, she looked at Hope.

“I know you suspect of someone. Do you know this woman?” Josie asked and Hope looked at her surprised.

“Yes, how did you guess?” Hope asked and Josie smirked.

“I didn’t but I’ve learned with Lizzie to just say something with confidence and wait for someone’s reaction to tell you if it’s true. Thank you for proving my sister correct.” Josie said and Hope rolled her eyes. “Now are you going to tell me why you didn’t tell Lizzie? She won’t be pleased.”

“I know.” Hope grunted. “But not because I haven’t told her.” Josie said and Josie raised her eyebrows at Hope. “If I’m correct she’ll have another reason altogether to be unpleased.”

“And what is that?” Josie asked and Hope picked up the pictures of the bodies and the autopsy results.

“Look at this. Perfect shot in all the bodies. I know only one person that can do this.” Hope said and Josie looked at her questioning.

“So you think it’s her.”

“I hope it isn’t. What did you conclude in the fires?” Hope asked and Josie made a face.

“Not good news for you, I suppose. I would say that it’s the same person. Look at these lab reports. She caused them with normal everyday things that she finds at the places. You see this accelerant she used in this one here?” Josie pointed at the file and Hope looked at a chemical name that she could barely understand. “Most people doesn’t know it can work as an accelerant at all. And this combination here?” Josie pointed to another file. “Potassium permanganate and glycerin?” Josie laughed delighted. “It’s a fairly good fix to light up a fire quickly. If you look at the other things she used, you’ll see that she made sure to use different accelerants or fire starting points so no one would find a pattern but all this perfection is a pattern in itself.” Josie finished and Hope huffed at the admiring tone she detected in Josie’s voice. Lizzie wasn’t kidding when she talked about Josie’s love for watching things burn.

“Yeah, try not to look too in love with this killer. Lizzie would freak out if she had to have this one as part of her family.” Hope joked and Josie rolled her eyes.

“Do you have any idea of how to contact them? Do you even want to if you met this woman while working for CIA and this is CIA job?” Josie asked and Hope bit her lip. She definitely didn’t want to contact her. Hope owned her a favor and she didn’t feel so eager to have her collecting it. She had to sit through half a night of Lizzie complaining Hope’s ears off because of the deal she made. The other half was Lizzie watching Alyssa sleeping and begrudgingly praising Hope for thinking about it.

“I don’t think we should get ourselves involved but this one here is bugging me.” Hope said pointing at the file of the woman with the three bullets. “There’s something behind it and I have to find out.” Hope said picking up her phone. If Maya were here, Hope would pop in her lab and ask her to do this but Maya wasn’t here, Hope thought as her throat started to ache. She shook her head and pressed call. “Hey, Landon.” Hope said after he answered.

“Hey, Hope. Do you need something?” He asked and Hope grimaced. _Did she really just call people to ask for favors?_ Hope sighed; most probably yes.

“Yes. Can you track down a number for me? And if the number is deactivated, can you please search for agent 2134567?” Hope asked listening as Landon typed what she asked. He was always in front of a computer. Differently from Maya, that although loved her job always were out in parties and traveling, Landon’s life was in front of the screen. When he wasn’t working, he was playing online videogames or writing codes. Hope waited while he kept typing.

“You know her agent number by memory?” Josie whispered and Hope huffed.

“You would too if you knew her.” Hope answered noticing that Landon had finally stopped typing. “And?” She asked.

“Hope…” Landon sighed. “What do you want with her?” He asked after a pause.

“Would you believe if I told you that I want to invite her to brunch?” Hope asked sarcastic and poor Landon sighed again. Hope could almost see hid defeated face.

“I don’t even wanna know. I’ll send you what I have.” He said and less than ten seconds later, Hope’s laptop announced an email.

“Thank you.” Hope said about to hang up.

“How are the kids and Lizzie?” He asked politely and again Hope grimaced. He was such a nice guy.

“They’re great. Vacations start next week so Lizzie and I are already crazy about how we’re dealing with them at home while we’re at work. Last year I had six sitters running away.” Hope said and he laughed.

“Well, I wouldn’t expect anything different from the girl that kicked my boss’ balls and her little brother.” Landon said and Hope smiled. “I’ll let you hang up now because I can already see that you want to go back to work. Good luck, Hope.” Landon said. Hope thanked him and hung up.

“Is this Landon the one that tried to hit on you all those years ago?” Josie asked and Hope laughed.

“Yes.” Hope answered and Josie laughed.

“Lizzie had very creative names for him.” Josie said and Hope nodded.

“Oh, I know. Fortunately, she realized how harmless the poor boy was and stopped picking on him every time they talked.” Hope said as she typed the address Landon gave her on _Maps_. Not surprisingly, it was one of those trashy hotels that _she_ usually stayed when she was about to kill someone. “I’ve got a location.” Hope said triumphant, already standing up and collecting her things. “Are you in?” Hope asked and Josie nodded.

“Of course. Lizzie told me you feel very lonely when she isn’t working with you.” Josie teased as they went to the elevator.

“Lizzie should keep her mouth shut most times.” Hope said rolling her eyes and turning to the elevator’s door opening just to find a blond eyebrow raised at her.

“Wow.” Lizzie said clapping her hands. “That’s what you go around talking about me when I’m not with you. You break my heart, Mikaelson.” Lizzie said and Hope sighed entering the elevator followed by a laughing Josie. “Are you two going somewhere?” Lizzie asked already knowing there were. Hope shook her head; Lizzie seemed to have an instinct for Hope’s shit because she never bought any of it.

“We’re working on a case together.” Hope answered casually and Lizzie nodded.

“I can see.” She said slowly.

“I wanted her arson expertise in some of the old cases that I reopened.” Hope said.

“Did she provide any help?” Lizzie asked and Hope looked at Josie that was pointedly ignoring Lizzie, probably expecting her to forget the whole girlfriend thing. Josie should’ve known better; Lizzie was interrogating Hope and apparently letting Josie out just so she would get Josie in the end. So Hope just bit the bait.

“Yes, she went on and on about how the arsonist’s style was amazing and clever.” Hope smirked at Josie. “It was almost as if she was in love with them.” Hope said biting her lip as she saw Lizzie’s eyes glint with delight that Hope gave her the perfect opening. She turned to Josie.

“Oh, yeah?” Lizzie asked and Josie looked at Hope with a murderous face.

“Traitor.” She hissed.

“Talking about being in love…” Lizzie started and Hope laughed leaving the elevator and going to the car. Lizzie, apparently inviting herself to the case, also went with them. Hope was glad that she was distracted with pestering Josie because that meant that she wouldn’t notice that Hope was a little tense about the case. She didn’t want to tell Lizzie unless it was really who Hope thought it was. In the end, she could be wrong and the hotel was already empty and she wouldn’t have to bump into _her_ so soon and Hope would just close those cases again and put them so deep into the archive room that she would forget she had ever opened them. Then she laughed unamused. She wasn’t that lucky.

* * *

Hope was hiding something. It was the first thing Lizzie noticed when Josie and Hope entered the elevator and Hope’s eyes widened a little. Lizzie was going to call her out on it but then decided to let it go. Hope would eventually tell her. If she felt the need to hide something was because she felt like protecting Lizzie of something which was annoying and Lizzie had already talked to her a lot about it but Hope was Hope and this part of her that does things herself to protect others wasn’t ever going to change; Lizzie didn’t want it to change. So instead of focusing on Hope’s frown as she drove the car wherever they were going, she focused on Josie.

“How was the date yesterday?” She asked and Josie gave her a bored look.

“It wasn’t a date. I only bumped into her while I was out with my nephew.” Josie said casually and Lizzie smiled at how good it felt to have it recognized that Pedro was hers. Then she dropped the smile and narrowed her eyes at her sister.

“It definitely became a date after that.” Lizzie said noticing that Hope started to enter a road hotel. She parked the car and Lizzie ignored her sister for a bit to look at Hope.

“Are we looking for something in special here?” Lizzie asked.

“A professional killer. Probably.” Hope said. Lizzie knew that there was more to it but she again let it go. Hope noticed that she had let it go. The three of them left the car.

“Are we just going to knock on all the doors?” Josie frowned and Hope shrugged.

“Do you have a better idea?” She asked and Josie shook her head. Lizzie did, though.

“A professional killer, you said?” Lizzie asked stopping and looking around. “They’re in that room.” Lizzie said pointing at a door on the second floor and Hope and Josie gave her _The Look_.

“How?” Josie asked and Lizzie smirked.

“There’s three cameras outside.” Lizzie pointed at the three. “Only two are working, see?” Lizzie pointed at how only two of them her a glowing light. “There is the blind spot of both the cameras.” She pointed at a part of the hotel.

“But how do you know the specific room? Are you just guessing one with confidence and hoping that it’s going to be the right one?” Josie asked way to accustomed with Lizzie’s antics. Lizzie did do that quite a lot but not this time. She pointed at the road. 

“The road is this way and there’s a police department two kilometers down the road so they would like to stay in one of the rooms that has a window with unobstructed view of the road.” That narrowed down the number of possible rooms. “They would want the second floor because the first floor is too easy to be ambushed and they would choose that corner because everyone knows that corner rooms are always the best rooms in hotels.” Lizzie said smirking and making Josie roll her eyes. Hope smiled at her and then they went upstairs and knocked on the door. No one answered so Hope picked the lock and they entered the bedroom. There wasn’t much there besides a backpack with some books and a piece of paper on the floor with an address. If it were really a professional killer, they would never leave the address here. Lizzie frowned.

“This feels like a trap.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded. “But we’re coming anyway, right?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded again. So they went to the other address. It was an abandoned building. Since there weren’t any cars around, they decided to hide their car inside one of the other abandoned buildings around and hide themselves to wait for something. They waited for a couple of hours that Lizzie got bored. It was almost five and they were still waiting when Lizzie, already pissed with this, decided to annoy her sister a little more. It was time for her to tell her anyway. Lizzie had given her enough time.

"Josette, when are you finally going to introduce us to this woman?" Lizzie asked infuriated. It had been six months of Josie laughing and blushing at her phone. Six months of Lizzie trying to find out something, anything, about this mysterious woman that Josie was keeping a secret.

"Now is not the time, Lizzie. We're in the middle of work. Tell her that, Hope." Josie said but Hope only shook her head.

"You know well that I'm not stupid enough to get in between. And I'm also curious about her. Pedro told me that she looked really pretty and that you laughed when she kissed you." Hope said making Josie blush.

"Yeah, sister. There's also the fact that our kid met her before me. That's so unfair." Lizzie pouted.

"You'll get to meet her soon." Josie promised and Lizzie sighed. Then a movement caught her attention.

"I think that's our guy." She said pointing at the place she had spot them. Hope made a sign of silence and went after the person. Josie and Lizzie followed her. Hope was faster than any human being was allowed to be so the next second, the person was on the ground with Hope over them.

"What the hell, Mikaelson." Lizzie heard the person saying and Lizzie grunted. She knew that voice well. Hope pulled her mask revealing the face that always made Lizzie want to throw a tantrum.

"Park."

"Saltzman." Penelope said looking at them angry. "Let me go." She said shaking off Hope and standing up.

"Wait, how do you three know each other?" Josie asked and Lizzie frowned turning to her sister to explain. Then she noticed that Josie's face was pale. She looked at Penelope and noticed that she had the same surprised face. Oh no. No no no no no. Hope, not noticing what Lizzie saw, answered Josie's question.

"We met Penelope a few years ago during a mission."

"Saltzman's your sister?" Penelope asked with a pained voice and Josie nodded.

"Wait, what's happening?" Hope asked and Lizzie grunted.

"Well, I think we just met the girlfriend." Lizzie said looking at Penelope to say something when she noticed that her pale face wasn’t about surprise at all. She went to the woman and poked her belly.

“Ain.” Penelope hissed out.

“And I think she’s dying.” Lizzie said nonchalantly, knowing that in fact, Penelope wasn’t dying; she was too annoying to just die that easily. 

“What happened to you?” Hope asked as Josie came to Penelope’s other side and they both helped Penelope up and started to bring her to their car.

“Well, Mikaelson, remember that favor you own me?” Penelope asked finding it in herself to smirk through the pain. “Someone’s trying to kill me.” She said and the silence that followed wasn’t surprised at all.

“I can’t imagine why.” Lizzie said rolling her eyes and Hope gave her a look.

“And what do you expect us to do?” Hope asked and Lizzie knew the answer before Penelope had to say it. She knew it by the way Penelope’s lips pierced in disgust at what she was going to ask.

“I’m shot and can’t go to the hospital. I have no identity and no place to stay. You need to take me to your house and patch me up.” Penelope said trying not to sound ashamed. Lizzie wanted to pick on her but she stopped when she noticed that Josie’s astonished and scared eyes were looking Penelope up and down for other wounds. Lizzie almost grunted. Stupid Josie had to fall in love with Penelope Park of all people. _How did they even meet?_ They entered the car and Hope started to drive them home. “You mean to tell me that Pedro, that sweet boy I met, is their son?” Penelope asked after some time and Lizzie felt both a rush of excitement when Penelope called him their son and a rush of annoyance at what she implied. Penelope scoffed. “He’s brother to that savage girl? That girl is mix of the worst things in Mikaelson and Saltzman.” Penelope said and although it should have been something bad, Lizzie actually liked it.

“You say that because she got the best of you. She has my intelligence and Hope’s strength. She's perfect and she’s going to take on the world.” Lizzie said with motherly proud. _Motherly proud._ She almost laughed at herself. Or cried.

“Before you take me to your house, we need to stop somewhere to pick up something.” Penelope said and Lizzie, on the front seat frowned and looked back at Penelope. Something in her voice seemed off; unsure and scared. Totally not the like her confident and caustic self.

“Why?” Lizzie asked and Penelope ignored her and told Hope the address.

“Why should I go there, Penelope? We need to get you home for Lizzie to get a better look at your wound.” Hope said looking at Penelope through the rear view mirror.

“It’s something important.” Penelope said and Lizzie noticed how urgent her voice was; how desperate. She looked at Hope and nodded slightly. She was curious about what Penelope needed so much. She never had been one to attachment. If Lizzie recalled well, and she did, Penelope’s model was _“Live a life in which you can, at any given moment, drop everything and run”_. So she didn’t date people, she didn’t have friends and never lived in the same place for more than a month. Lizzie thought it was really lonely but Penelope, hateful as she was, had told Lizzie some people could be satisfied with themselves and didn’t need others to fill any hole. Lizzie, clever as she was, had seen right through the bullshit but hadn’t pointed out because that’s what a friend would point out but Lizzie wasn’t a friend.

Hope drove to the address Penelope gave and Lizzie noticed how Penelope seemed to be getting more stressed by the second. _Another odd thing_. She was about to ask her when the crazy woman jumped out of the car before Hope even had parked and ran to the house. Lizzie cursed trying to think ahead every possible outcome for this; from Penelope only asking them to bring her here so she could finish a job to Penelope betraying them for some reason. She ran after Penelope, Hope by her side and Josie, stunned, a little behind. When Penelope opened the door, Lizzie heard her gasping.

“No, please no.” Lizzie heard Penelope whispering under her breath as she entered the house and went up the stairs. Lizzie noticed an old lady’s body on the living room’s floor. As a doctor, she went to her but she was already dead. She didn’t have time to process it when she heard Penelope coming down again, desperate look.

“What happened, Pen?” Josie asked but Penelope didn’t even look at her. She went to the fireplace, tossing away a framed image of a lake on the floor and pressing a button that was hidden behind it. Lizzie heard a clicking noise and after a few seconds, a small elevator seemed to come down from the fireplace. Lizzie tilted her head at the cleverness of it. The fireplace had wood and seemed old enough to be frequently used but it was a distraction from the hidden compartment inside. Lizzie expected numerous thigs coming out of the hidden compartment. Guns, secret files, pen drives with stolen information; anything really. But what came out was the only thing Lizzie would never have suspected. A child.

“Mama.” A little girl cried when the small elevator was all down and Penelope opened the door.

“Her, Jamie.” Penelope said relieved picking up the crying little child and hugging her tightly. “That’s okay. I’m here. I’m here. Everything is going to be okay.” Penelope whispered to the girl while Lizzie watched in shock as the most cold woman she had ever met cried.

* * *

To say that Hope was surprised was an understatement. Of all people to have children, Hope would never have guessed that Penelope would be one of them. By the look on Lizzie’s face, she hadn’t seen that one coming either. Josie had a mix of surprise, confusion, anger and sheer astonishment on her face.

“Let’s get out of here.” Penelope said holding her child’s face into her chest for her not to see the body on the floor. Hope shook her surprise away and followed Penelope outside. Lizzie and Josie right behind her. Lizzie gave her a look and Hope answered it with her own confused look. _Yeah, no idea what was happening._ But this turn of events, Hope thought as they entered the car again and Hope started to drive them home, did explain why Penelope had accepted so many works in this city for the past four years. Hope looked at the mirror and at Penelope soothing her scared child. The kid seemed to be around four, so it made sense that that was the reason Penelope finally stuck around.

"Are you going to explain?" Lizzie said impatiently shifting on her seat to give Penelope a look.

"What do I have to explain?" Penelope asked and Hope felt the way Lizzie’s cells reverberated annoyance at Penelope’s response.

“I wouldn’t know.” Lizzie said looking pointedly at the kid. “Hello, Jamie. I’m Lizzie. It’s so nice to meet you. Me and your mommy are _very_ good friends.” Lizzie said and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Are you?” Asked a soft shy voice followed by an exasperated sigh. Hope looked at the rear view mirror again and noticed that the girl’s face had a huge pink birthmark that went from her left eyebrow to her mouth.

“She’s clearly lying, Jamie. Don’t talk to her.” Penelope said and Hope bit her lip. This whole thing was unreal but Hope guessed she should have learned to expect unreal things from life. She looked again at the mirror and noticed Josie watching everything with a, Hope dared to say, pissed look.

“She’s joking. Your mommy is a total silly. She loves to joke.” Lizzie said animatedly to the child and Hope tried to hold her laugh again.

"I know. She also loves to tickle me." Answered the child and Hope again shook away the surprise of imagining Penelope tickling someone. Hope thought she heard Lizzie whispering under her breath _“Well, that’s a vision I won’t get out of my mind for a very long time. Maybe never.”_

They arrived home soon after that and since Lizzie was the only one with medical knowledge, she patched up Penelope’s wounds and gave her some painkillers. Hope had to take an _on the blink of screaming_ Josie and a hesitant Jamie away while she left Penelope to Lizzie’s care. Hope gave Jamie a bath and dressed her in one of Pedro’s pajamas while Josie paced around the bedroom going in and out about lying girlfriends, secret lives and hidden children. Hope didn’t engage because Josie didn’t seem in the mood to rational talk. When Lizzie and a clean Penelope wearing some of Hope’s clothes came down the stairs, Jamie ran to her and Hope shook her head. Just like Pedro did.

“Look, mama. She let me choose one of her son’s pajamas and I chose the rocket one.” She said to Penelope that gave her an adoring look; one Hope herself gave her children.

“That’s cool. Now how about you go back to watching TV while I talk to the other adults?” Penelope said and Jamie did just that. She went to the couch and Penelope and Lizzie joined Hope and Josie in the kitchen.

“She’s not my daughter.” Was the first thing Penelope said but it lacked conviction and she looked tired.

“Last time I checked, children don’t just call everyone mama.” Lizzie snarled at her and Penelope looked ready to fight when the doorbell rang. Penelope’s eyes widened and Hope saw how worried she was that someone had followed them here.

“The kids.” Hope answered going to the door and finding MG, Clara, Alyssa and Pedro.

“Mommy.” Pedro hugged her.

“Thank you.” Hope thanked MG. Since he worked from home, he had volunteered to stay with Alyssa and Pedro when Hope or Lizzie couldn’t get out of work on time. Hope usually went to pick up the kids in his house but since today was Clara’s game at school, he said that he and Kym would take them to eat pizza to celebrate before dropping them off. When they were gone and Pedro saw Penelope, his eyes lit up.

“Auntie Jo’s girlfriend.” He said going to her and stopping when he noticed her wounds. “You’re hurt.” He said softly caressing her shoulder and giving her a kiss. Penelope smiled and Hope noticed that she was pointedly ignoring Josie. When Pedro moved away, Hope saw Penelope’s face turning red.

“You.” She hissed looking at someone behind Hope. Alyssa. Alyssa could not be biologically related to Lizzie but the face she gave Penelope was _all Lizzie_ and it made Hope prouder than most things in life.

“How’s the eye?” Alyssa asked annoyingly triumphant and Lizzie gave her an approving look. Hope gave them both got scolding glance because Penelope looked devastated and if Lizzie and Alyssa decided to team up against her, she would be lost.

“I have no idea how someone so sweet like Pedro can live in a house with the three of you.” Penelope said shaking her head.

“I could say the same about your daughter.” Lizzie said in a very irritating way. While Hope loved her deeply, she wasn’t blind to how of a pain in the ass Lizzie could be.

“I already told you that she’s not my daughter.” Penelope hissed as Pedro’s head tilted and he looked at Hope.

“Who’s that, mommy?” He asked pointing at Jamie that had just arrived in the kitchen. She had teary eyes and Penelope looked at her and Hope felt how guilty she felt.

“Shit.” Penelope whispered shaking her head and going to the little girl and brushing away Jamie’s tears. Lizzie whispered something in Alyssa's ear and Alyssa nodded.

“Hey, Pedro, do you want to go upstairs to show Jamie your teddy bear collection?” Alyssa asked and then turned to Jamie. “Do you want to meet the teddy bears? They even have a castle.” Alyssa said softly and Hope smiled at _how Lizzie_ she looked being so sweet with the girl. Jamie gave Penelope one last hurt look before holding Alyssa’s hand and being guided upstairs.

“By all means…” Lizzie said making a hand movement for Penelope to explain. She sighed and threw herself on the chair again.

“She’s not my daughter.” Penelope started and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“As you said. Three times.” Lizzie cut her earning an angry look from Penelope. Hope looked at Josie and saw how hurt she looked. Hope knew Lizzie was being extra irritating because Penelope had hurt her sister. 

“I had a job four years ago.” Penelope started and Hope’s eyes widened.

“The woman you shot three times in the head.” She guessed and Penelope nodded.

“It was supposed to be a clean job. The woman trafficked girls into prostitution and had kidnapped more than twenty girls to sell.” Penelope explained and Hope felt some kind of relief. She knew Penelope’s work was make certain type of people disappear so Hope had been bugged about that woman’s play in this. So she, too, was a criminal. “I went there, killed her, normal job. When I searched her house for negotiation papers and documents that could lead to the people she sold the girls to, I heard a crying. When I followed the cry, I found a young woman in the attic passed out holding a newborn baby. I thought that she was dead but when I tried to feel her pulse, she woke up. She begged me to take her baby away. _Take care of her. Her name is Jamie. Promise to protect her._ She kept saying that and after a couple of minutes, she died.” Penelope looked haunted by that memory but Hope saw how she tried to ignore how painful it was. “I was going to take the baby and drop it at the doors of a hospital or a church; someplace that they would find her but as I was leaving the house, I noticed some cameras. In the whole mess of the baby and its mother dying, I forgot to look for hidden cameras.” Penelope shook her head. “Such a stupid rookie’s mistake. I had a mask over my face, and the camera had only gotten my back when I took off the mask to talk to the mother so I wasn’t really worried. Well, after that I set fire to that place and went to drop the baby off when I noticed it. I don’t know why I hadn’t noticed it before, maybe because she was bloody from the delivery or because I was in a hurry but only then I noticed how her face had that pink birthmark. When she was born, it was a vibrant red and bigger and I knew that the camera had caught it. I knew that if I left her in the hospital, it would be easy to find her and I didn’t think that they would go after a baby but…” Penelope raised her hands and Hope nodded.

“You couldn’t take the risk.” Hope finished for her and Penelope nodded.

“So I went back to my car not even knowing what the hell I would do with that child. I put her in the passenger seat, can you believe it?” Penelope asked and Hope noticed that it was a question to herself that she had accidentally said out loud. “Anyway, after that I went to a drugstore and bought everything the internet told me a baby needed and drove away. The next two months were absolute hell until I found Rose. She lived nearby the house I was staying and she was a lonely old lady. I asked her if she was willing to take care of the baby and she said yes. A month later, I took off and left Jamie with her. Every month I would deposit money in her account to take care of Jamie’s needs. I tried to stay away but for some stupid reason I kept coming back to make sure everything was okay and stupid Rose took pictures of me and showed Jamie saying that I was her mother and what was I supposed to say? That I was a killer and Jamie’s mother was the victim of one of my victims?” Penelope asked. “Anyway, a few months ago, I moved Rose and Jamie to a house with some hiding spots just as prevention and I told Rose the truth. And now she’s dead.” Penelope finished angry and Hope wanted to say something but Penelope was never a friend so she didn’t know what to say. Hope noticed that Josie raised her hand as if she were going to put it on Penelope’s shoulder but she gave up and crossed her arms.

“Why did you shoot her three times in the head?” Hope asked after some time and Penelope opened her mouth to talk but Lizzie beat her to it.

“She wanted to distract from her M.O.. Penelope always shoots people right in the middle of the forehead. The other two shots were a distraction in case someone that was looking for her had a contact in the CIA that could tell them which agents had Penelope’s M.O..” Lizzie said and Penelope nodded. “Well, this is a mess.” Lizzie declared.

“Yes, it is.” Hope agreed. “Do you have any idea of who’s trying to kill you?” She asked.

“Sebastian’s on the top of the list.” Penelope said and Lizzie huffed.

“Not surprisingly.” She said and Penelope agreed.

“Why, though? You’re one of the best long-distance shooters.” Hope said.

“He knows about Jamie. That I screwed up the first rule by getting involved.” Penelope admitted. “That’s why I need your help.” Penelope said with determination looking between Hope and Lizzie. “Sebastian hates you two but you managed to get out unscathed for his eternal anger. You’re also alive which means that he didn’t send people to finish you so that’s my favor, Hope.” Penelope said and Hope sighed. Dealing with Sebastian wasn’t easy or clean. It usually required threats and well-placed lies that she knew some secret he was trying to keep. She and Lizzie had been working for years to find proof of his crimes but he was good and always managed to erase evidence or blame others. The fact that he was at the top of the food chain didn’t help.

“So you want us to get you a way out.” Hope said and Penelope gave her a look as if Hope was stupid.

“Of course not. I want you to take Jamie under your wings where Sebastian can’t hurt her so I can go back to work.” Penelope said.

“He’s going to kill you.” Lizzie pointed out logically. Her face or voice didn’t show any emotion but Hope knew how to read her and she noticed that Lizzie was worried for Penelope which was another surprise to the day. This one had had a lot of surprises.

“Probably but I always knew I would die in the work. But if Jamie’s with you, he won’t touch her. If I let you cut me a deal to leave the CIA, he will kill me anyway and probably kill Jamie too. You know that’s what happens to agents like me. We don’t have family or identities for a reason.” Penelope said coldly.

“You are unbelievable.” Josie shouted startling Hope. She had been keeping quiet for so long that Hope had forgotten that she was there. “Oh my God. I can’t actually believe it.” Josie shook her head and Hope noticed how Penelope grimaced. “The amount of lies you’ve told me, the fact that you’re an assassin or that you have a daughter-”

“I said that she’s-”

“Of course she’s your daughter!” Josie shouted and Hope looked to the ceiling as if she could see the children listening to it. “Of all the information I got about you today, none is more stupid or surprising than the fact that you’re just walking into your death.” Josie said. Hope looked at Lizzie and Lizzie gave her a look to let Josie say everything she wanted until Penelope was crying on the floor. Hope didn’t think that would happen but Lizzie sure was hoping it. “Almost seven months, Penelope. Haven’t you said no family, no friends, no lovers or anything just a few seconds ago? So why did you waste my damn time if you knew you would never stick around?” Josie asked and Hope didn’t know Penelope well enough to read her but the look she was giving Josie showed the exact reason she had stayed. _Penelope had fallen in love_. Hope’s eyes snapped to Lizzie and the disgusted look on her face showed that she had also realized it. Josie was the only one that hadn’t, apparently.

“Okay, as much as I would love to watch you shred Park to small unrecognizable pieces, Jo, the kids are probably listening and I would really want to avoid Alyssa pestering me about why soft-spoken auntie Josie was screaming her lungs off. It’s also late and Park’s wounds are bleeding again.” Lizzie pointed out. Hope looked at her stunned. Of all the people she expected to save Penelope, Lizzie was nowhere near the top. To be honest, there wasn’t a single person on the list. “Why don’t you go take a shower and change into one of my clothes? I’ll ask Alyssa to share the bedroom with Pedro so you can sleep in the other. Park can take her _daughter_ …” Lizzie said putting emphasis on the word “…and sleep in the guest room in the attic.” Penelope said nothing. “Follow me, Park. If you need more stiches, I’ll gladly patch you up and enjoy the pain in your face.” Lizzie said as she and Penelope went upstairs leaving an angry Josie with Hope.

“I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to scream with her tomorrow.” Hope tried but Josie only gave her an angrier look. Hope sighed going upstairs to take a shower. She did it quickly and then went to Pedro’s room to find both him and Jamie already sleeping and Alyssa reading a book. When she noticed Hope, she closed her book.

“Complicated day?” She asked very mature and Hope smiled. _Complicated life_.

“I could say so.” She said looking at Pedro snorting softly.

“I told them a story and they fell asleep very fast.” Alyssa said and Hope entered the bedroom and kissed her head.

“Thank you. How was your day?” Hope asked sitting next to Alyssa.

“Less complicated than yours, I presume.” Alyssa answered making Hope laugh. “But only slightly.” She finished dramatically and Hope smirked.

“Oh, yeah? And why is that?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“I had to watch Clara being adored in the soccer game and then taking off her shirt to give it to Lilia, who’s supposedly her number one fan. In my opinion, she’s a little bit too obsessed. At the top of all of it? I had to hear Clara talking all day about how _I have_ to go to Disney World with her in the fourth of July. Can you imagine me on Disney World?” Alyssa snorted and Hope frowned.

“You don’t have to worry about that. There’s no way I’m letting you go to Disney World with Clara in the fourth of July.” Hope said, noticing a little too late that Alyssa looked away disappointed.

“Oh no?” She asked casually and Hope’s frown deepened. Well, she had read something wrong in Alyssa’s speech.

“I mean, you don’t want to go to Disney with her, right?” Hope asked. That wasn’t the whole reason Hope didn’t want her to go. Fourth of July marked the one year anniversary of the kids coming to live with her. She wanted to spend it with them.

“Of course not.” Alyssa snorted and Hope’s eyes widened. _Alyssa wanted to go_. Hope decided to think about it later. With Lizzie soothing Hope’s complains about their children growing up too fast. She stood up.

“We can talk about it later, honey. Now, can you sleep here with Pedro for auntie Josie to sleep in your bedroom?” Hope asked and Alyssa nodded. “Okay then. Goodnight, Alyssa.” Hope said kissing the top of her head. “Lizzie will come here to wish you goodnight in a bit.” Hope finished picking up Jamie and going to the attic to find Lizzie sitting on the bed talking to Penelope. When she noticed Hope, she stood up. Hope placed Jamie on the bed next to the one Penelope was on and wished her goodnight. When they were leaving, Lizzie looked at Penelope.

“Think about what I told you. And think hard.” Lizzie said.

* * *

Penelope gasped when Lizzie finished with her wounds and gave it a little pat. The look she gave Lizzie was pure unadulterated disgust. Lizzie smiled. She sat on the bed in front of Penelope and watched her closely. She didn’t quite know what she was looking for but when she found remorseful eyes, she narrowed her own eyes.

“You can go now.” Penelope and Lizzie scoffed.

“You’re at my house. I go as I please.” Lizzie said shifting on bed to make herself comfortable looking at Penelope. “How did you meet my sister?” Lizzie asked and Penelope, insufferable, smiled.

“She bought me a drink. The rest is history.” Penelope said and Lizzie bit her cheek in frustration. It was perhaps a little immature of her to keep this dodging game with Penelope but this was how they were when they met and this shaped their relationship enough for Lizzie to be hesitant to change the dynamic. To be honest with herself, she wouldn’t have the first clue as to how nor did she particularly wanted to that much. Lizzie enjoyed things as they were without too much room for change.

“Old history very soon since she’ll dump your lying ass.” Lizzie said watching the same frustration overcome Penelope’s eyes. Lizzie almost laughed at their incapacity to wave the white flag.

“What do you want, Saltzman? My business is with Mikaelson because _she_ made a deal with me to save that daughter of yours so we don’t really need to interact. If it’s your sister you’re worried about… well, like you said, it will be old history soon enough and I’ll be back to work and you’ll never see me again. All of you won’t.” Penelope said; a white flag of some kind. Lizzie tilted her head; she always knew that she was stubborn as hell, Hope told her so quite often, but if she ever had to guess who would lose in a stubborn contest, she would’ve guessed herself rather than Penelope. Lizzie would never admit that out loud, of course, but she always though that Penelope would win maybe for the single reason that she didn’t really care for people while Lizzie had people she loved so much that she would give up anything without thinking twice. But now Penelope did care about some people; she clearly loved the little girl and the dead old lady that took care of Jamie. There was also Josie, as much as Lizzie tried to ignore it. Not that she would condone with it at all but she also wouldn’t make her sister suffer by letting Penelope die without helping. And if Lizzie were also in the honesty mood, she would admit to herself that she wouldn’t let Penelope die without trying to help for herself and not anyone else. She sighed internally.

“I’ll make you a deal of my own.” Lizzie said and Penelope narrowed her eyes. “Just between the two of us. I’ll pay Hope’s debt. I’ll take Jamie in. She’s small and sweet and definitely needs a better mom than you.” Lizzie said casually trying not to let it show that she was paying attention to Penelope’s every breath. She smiled satisfied when she heard Penelope letting out an angry breath. “I’ll protect her and raise her with Pedro and Alyssa.” She said and Penelope nodded only once; a sign that she gave in to Lizzie even though she wanted to punch her into unconsciousness. “And you are going to leave. No note behind, no goodbyes to either Josie or Jamie. You’ll wait for everyone to go to sleep and you leave without looking back.” Lizzie said trying to sound as cold as the words she was saying. All depended on her delivering these words. “I don’t ever want you see you again.” Lizzie said noticing that Penelope’s eyes shifted to Lizzie arms, her scars, for only one second before looking her right in her eyes. Lizzie held her gaze even as her heart quickened and she waited for Penelope’s hurtful words about how Lizzie had gotten the scars; after all, that was how they both knew each other: sharp words and well-placed insults.

“Was your girl fine? After she was back with you. I noticed blood in both yours and Hope’s clothes when I returned her to you. There’s no way she didn’t.” Penelope asked instead and Lizzie’s mouth opened in surprise. She exhaled.

“You don’t care about Alyssa.” Lizzie said sharp. Lizzie imagined that this was Penelope’s way to try to get something about what had happened. Lizzie suspected that she knew that Lizzie had been kidnapped twice and that she knew some of the things that happened in the first time but the second time… well, no one really knew what happened. The official version was that Hope went there and found Alyssa’s biological mother dead, blood all over the house and Lizzie locked in a room. After they left the house for Hope to take Lizzie to the hospital, a _failed flight attempt of a non-tripulated airplane fell on the house making it blow up. Two bodies had been recovered in the wreckages. A woman; Alyssa’s mother; and a man; the Writer. They hadn’t found out his identity even after death. They didn’t even know if it was really him._ Hope and Lizzie knew. Hope had told Lizzie the unofficial version of it all. It gave her chills just to think about it. “But she is fine, yes. It’s… a process. But she has people that love her now. People that wouldn’t give her up.” Lizzie said watching as Penelope’s face turned almost green. Lizzie knew her story well enough to know what buttons to press.

“I’m nothing like them. I’m not giving her up.” Penelope hissed and Lizzie raised one eyebrow mustering her most superior expression.

“You’re not fighting for her either. But that’s good. With me she’ll have two people willing to do everything for her. People that wouldn’t take the easy way out.” Lizzie said and Penelope opened her mouth to say something. Then they heard the door opening. Hope with a sleeping Jamie entered and Lizzie stood up fast taking this interruption as an opportunity to look away from Penelope and breathe. She looked at her hands; trembling. She put them in her pocket and walked to the door with Hope only looking back to deliver final words.

“Think about what I told you. And think hard.” Lizzie said.

When she entered their bedroom and went to the shower, she cried. “Lizzie?” She heard Hope calling from outside the door. She finished her bath, putting a pajama and going to the bed.

“You knew it was Penelope, right?” Lizzie asked as soon as she looked at Hope.

“Yes.” Hope sighed. “I mean, I thought that I suspected that it was her and I wanted to be sure before dragging you into this because I know how you feel about her but I think… I think I was sure that it was her since the beginning.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“I don’t hate her, you know.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded. “I just will never be okay with what she did.”

“Lizzie, you have to let that go.” Hope said and Lizzie gave her an astonished look.

“How can you say that after what she did? She almost- you know what happened.” Lizzie said shaking her head. It was funny how they promised never to talk about what happened but the whole world seemed to want to talk about just that every time they called them _Mikaelson-Saltzman Myth._ Lizzie laughed; as every myth, this one was also filled with lies.

“It wasn’t like she had a choice.” Hope said; for the first time voicing what Lizzie’s mind had been telling her for all these years. Lizzie nodded.

“I blame that on me.” Lizzie said. Hope intertwined their fingers.

“That’s water under the bridge now and there’s nothing we can do differently in the past.” Hope said giving her a kiss. “But I do think you’ve learned with that to know that we can do things different in the present. So what are you planning?” Hope asked and Lizzie looked at her. “You have your plotting face on and when I left Jamie with Penelope, she seemed like she had been forced to swallow down a jar full of scorpions.” Hope finished and Lizzie smiled softly.

“I did learn from my mistakes.” Lizzie said scoffing.

“But?” Hope asked sighing when she noticed Lizzie’s contorted face.

“Well, one can never be perfect so I may have done another mistake.” Lizzie admitted.

“What did you do?” Hope asked and Lizzie grimaced.

“I just set up Penelope as bait.”

* * *

“You did what?” Hope asked very slowly. She breathed out trying not to get angry.

“I told Penelope we would take care of Jamie and told her to disappear.” Lizzie said and Hope closed her eyes. “She probably already left. I made sure to take some time in the shower be so I would only tell you after she was already gone.” Lizzie finished and Hope felt her touching Hope’s hands. Hope held still trying not to blow up. “I should have told you.” Lizzie said and Hope opened her eyes.

“You think so?” She said regretting as soon as Lizzie took away her hand and flinched. “You can’t do this kind of thing anymore, Lizzie. Not after what happened.”

“Because you don’t trust me to make those decisions anymore?” Lizzie asked in a small voice and Hope sighed.

“No, Lizzie. Because I couldn’t bare to go through shit again. I can’t even imagine something happening to you.” Hope said.

“Nothing will happen to me.” Lizzie said taking her hand. “And Penelope is the bait.” Lizzie said trying to ease Hope’s mood. It didn’t work.

“And if something happens to her, you’re going to blame yourself for the rest of your life. Like you do with what happened in Christmas.” Hope said watching Lizzie’s eyes widened. Hope nodded. “Yes, I know everything about it. Ethan told me that you call his mom every month. Rachel told me that my captain’s boys got a generous donation from some ex-partner that didn’t want to identify themselves. Apparently, the donation is enough to pay for their studies till they finish high school. The other agents that died, their families got help with living, education, health. I don’t even know how you got all that money.” Hope frowned and Lizzie blushed.

“Most of my patients are rich kids. Doctors that can help with health or professors that can guarantee a scholarship.” Lizzie explained and Hope nodded.

“I don’t want us to keep feeling guilty so when you make a decision like this, I would really want you to tell me, Lizzie. I know that we would do this a lot when we were young; make decisions for the both of us and just trust that everything would turn out fine but…” She trailed off shaking her head and Lizzie nodded.

“Okay.” Lizzie said turning away and turning off the lights.

“Now tell me your plan because I don’t think you’re really planning on getting us another child. For god’s sake, Alyssa and Pedro are already giving me grey hair.”

“I took a page of your _how to be in a relationship_ book and put a tracker on Penelope.” Lizzie said and Hope scoffed.

“Let’s hope she didn’t take a book out of your _how to be a pain in the ass_ book and got rid of it in the first opportunity.” Hope joked making Lizzie laugh. “So we keep Jamie with us for now, let Penelope think we made a deal with her, she goes back to work and then we follow her and find out if it’s really Sebastian trying to kill her?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded.

“Pretty much that. If Penelope thinks that Jamie’s safe with us because Sebastian can’t touch us, she’ll try to disappear as I told her to. We call Sebastian, make a deal with him and save her ass. After that, she’ll own us a debt that we’ll collect by asking her to never set foot in the same country we’re at.”

“And Jamie?” Hope asked thinking about the little girl.

“We give Penelope a new identity for her and the girl. They can live happily ever after.” Lizzie smiled. “If Sebastian is not the one trying to kill Penelope, then we see what we can do.” Lizzie finished and Hope nodded. Then Lizzie sighed. “I just did what I did because I know Penelope would never agree with our plan to help her. She would probably disappear in the middle of the night leaving Jamie here so it’s better if she thinks that’s our deal.” Lizzie explained and Hope bit her lip. Yes, Lizzie was right and it wasn’t like she had time to discuss the plan with Hope before telling it to Penelope, but Hope just couldn’t deal with unexpected things anymore.

“That’s okay.” Hope said turning off the lights on her side of the bed. “By the way, you should go tell Alyssa goodnight if she’s still up. I told her you would.” Hope said closing her eyes as Lizzie left the room. She thought about Josie. She would not be pleased with this turn of events. When Lizzie came back to the room and laid on bed next to Hope, she had a smile on her lips. “What?”

“What is it about this Disney World trip?” Lizzie asked and Hope grunted.

* * *

Josie was pissed. She was so angry that sleep was the last thing on her mind. She twisted and turned on bed but the restlessness didn’t leave her. She stood up and decided to go to the kitchen to drink tea to calm herself. Not that she thought that it would work. Penelope lied so much. When they met in the beginning of December, Penelope was wearing golf clothes and a bag with her bats as a backpack. Josie had found it really cute; the short skirt and the hat making her look like a spoiled rich girl that went to the club to spend half of Josie’s salary in the lunch alone. Josie was at the club for a fire risk evaluation; she sometimes did those to big clubs and companies because the many was really good.

_“You look like all your balls fell in the lake.” Josie joked when she met Penelope when she was leaving the club. She stopped, perhaps a little startled that someone was talking to her, and looked Josie up and down. Her look made Josie feel hot inside._

_“You look like a reason for all my balls to fall in the lake.” She said and Josie felt herself blushing._

_“I’m Josie.” Josie said getting close to her._

_“Nice to meet you, Josie, but I don’t really do this.” Penelope had said pointing a finger between them and Josie tilted her head trying to give Penelope a I’m-better-than-you look that Josie had seen her sister mastering at the age of five._

_“And what is this?” She asked making Penelope roll her eyes._

_“Flirting.” Penelope said and Josie smirked._

_“So that’s what we’re doing.” Josie said noticing how Penelope shook her head trying to hold a smile._

_“No, that’s exactly what we’re not doing.” Penelope said turning around and walking away._

_“Maybe we could not do this over a drink.” Josie said, internally screaming at her face not to blush, her voice not to quiver and her eyes not to look away. Confidence was the key. Penelope stopped but she didn’t look back._

_“I don’t do dating.” Penelope said not looking at Josie._

_“Who said anything about dating?” Josie said when she had walked close to Penelope in a way that she was standing right behind her._

_“Meet me at The Sailwoman’s bar in a couple of hours.” Penelope said only turning to Josie to wink at her. When she had left and Josie realized that she had been standing in the same spot for minutes, she shook her head and walked away. Only when Josie was in her house getting ready for it that she noticed that Penelope hadn’t even given Josie her name._

Josie stopped in front of Pedro’s house and smiled when she saw Alyssa and Pedro sleeping cuddling. She and Lizzie did that all the time when they were little. She walked away from their room and went down the stairs. She put water to heat and sat on the chair to wait for it. Her mind went to the little girl calling Penelope mama. She was beautiful. Light brown hair, grey eyes and freckles all over. She looked happy and again Josie felt this bitter feeling that now, in the dead of night, she recognized as jealousy. Josie shook her head. It was her fault that all this happened. Penelope had made clear in the very first day that she didn’t do dates. She hadn’t even wanted to know Josie’s last name or anything about her family. It didn’t matter that Penelope had texted Josie a winking face after their night together or that she had gone out with Josie other times or that they had been talking in the phone for months. She had never told Josie anything too personal and the only thing that she knew about Josie was that she had a twin sister, a nephew and a nice, she had been homeschooled by her mother because she and her sister had rebelled a little after their father left them and that Josie worked as Fire Security Consultant. Josie hadn’t brought herself to explain that she also worked to the FBI or any agency that needed her expertise; Penelope already seemed too dodgy and Josie knew that people usually got intimidated by her work line. Josie laughed now; all those times she had been talking to Penelope, the other woman was had probably just finished someone’s life and Josie was the one worried to scaring her away. 

Josie had just finished her tea when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled, it was probably Pedro coming to his middle of the night fridge explorations the Lizzie had told Josie about. She stood up to go to him but it wasn’t her nephew. The little person on the stair was a sleepy girl.

“Did mama travel again?” She asked when she noticed Josie. She was so small in Pedro’s pajamas.

“What?” Josie asked taking watching the girl yawn.

“When I woke up to go pee, mama wasn’t on the bed. Did she had to work again?” The little girl asked. Josie cursed under her breath.

“She’s not in the room with you?” She asked again and the girl shook her head.

“She always has to go to work a lot.” The girl explained and Josie felt angry. She couldn’t believe that Penelope had ran away. She had just been shot and there were people trying to kill her. “Can you give me water?” Jamie asked and Josie grunted looking at the small girl. She also had just left the child here apparently without even saying goodbye. Josie closed her eyes for a second before taking the girl’s hand and going to the kitchen to give her some water. The girl drank it watching Josie from over the rim of the cup. “Are friends with mama?” Jamie asked and Josie almost scoffed.

“Yes.” She said not seeing the point in saying no and scaring the little girl.

“Is nana Rose coming to pick me up?” Jamie asked and Josie grimaced.

“I don’t know. Do you remember Lizzie?” Josie asked and the girl nodded. “Tomorrow when she wakes up you can ask her anything, okay? She’ll know what to say.” Josie said and Jamie nodded. Josie didn’t really know what to tell the girl so leaving this conversation to Lizzie seemed like a good idea. She always knew what to say when it came to children. After Jamie finished drinking her water, she looked at Josie with big puppy eyes.

“Can you stay with me to sleep?” She asked and Josie sighed bringing the girl to the living room and laying her on the couch. She sat there with the girl’s head on her lap as she babbled herself to sleep. “Mama works in the airplanes so she always has to travel a lot. But she’ll be back soon.” Jamie said confident and Josie smiled bitterly; at least it wasn’t only Josie that Penelope lied about the reasons she was always away. At least Jamie was young enough to never have to find out the real one.

* * *

“You call him.” Lizzie said as soon as Hope opened her eyes.

“God, for how much time were you watching me sleep? You know, when people that love you watch you sleep, they have a soft in love smile on their lips and not this crazy look you have in your eyes.” Hope said sighing and Lizzie laughed.

“Just call him already.” Lizzie said giving Hope the cellphone. Hope narrowed her eyes at Lizzie.

“Why don’t you call him?” She asked and Lizzie looked at her nails.

“He hides well but he almost pisses himself when you talk to him. That’s what we need right now.” Lizzie rushed Hope that only rolled her eyes. She put the phone on speaker before he answered it.

“I didn’t think I would hear from you so soon.” The disgusting man said and Lizzie fought the bad taste in her mouth. Sebastian was a really bad person. Lizzie had realized it as soon as she read the file of what he did when he was working undercover. He had killed, lied and stolen. He didn’t care about who he hurt in the way to get what he wanted. If that weren’t enough for Lizzie to hate him, and it was, the fact that he had just about pissed on her name after her kidnap would definitely be a strong reason. Lizzie had spent a month kidnapped, she was just back and could barely talk or look in people’s eyes. He had gone to the hospital Lizzie was staying and laughed at her. He had laughed and had told her that that was what happened to young greedy agents that thought themselves above other people. Lizzie was angry, so so angry but she hadn’t done anything. She couldn’t; she was hurt physically and mentally and her mind was only half processing what he was saying. She remember crying as he opened the door to leave. Hope, always there even though Lizzie couldn’t stand letting her inside the room, just looked at Lizzie’s tears and Sebastian’s face. At the end of the day, Sebastian had left the hospital with stitches and a broken nose and Hope had gotten a work suspension. Sebastian, angry at Hope and knowing how he would hurt her the most, started the rumors _. Saltzman was crazy. She had never been good with people before and her kidnap had just snapped something that he didn’t think could ever be repaired. He was sorry because she was such a young, full of potential agent. Lizzie couldn’t even talk. She had scars on her pulses. She had tried to kill herself. She hadn’t told everything that happened to her while she was kept prisoner; she must have developed Stockholm syndrome and should never be trusted again._ Those were the first rumors. After a week in the hospital, Lizzie had to go to the bureau to give an official statement about what had happened. Lizzie was tired and angry and in pain but she knew she had to go there although she was scared to hell about telling them that she didn’t remember most of what had happened. She already had told them while she was in the hospital but they had dismissed it saying that it was the trauma; that Lizzie had such a good mind that she would remember after a few days. Even the doctors had told her so. As soon as she stepped into the building, she noticed how people stopped and looked at her. She took a deep breath and ignored them; the agent that had brought her giving her a reassuring smile and leading her to the elevator. They took Lizzie to the interrogatory room and that was the first piece of the domino falling. Hope’s captain interrogated her. He hadn’t been nice. He had pressed for things Lizzie couldn’t give and had kept her there for more time than he should have. Lizzie started to feel trapped; the room felt small and the air couldn’t reach her lungs. She looked around, questions from Hope’s captain bringing back some memories that she didn’t want. Lizzie stood up ready to run away. She left the room, her vision blurry, from tears or oxygen deprivation she didn’t know, and everyone’s eyes on her that pierced her skin like a monster’s eyes were supposed to feel. She must have stopped or maybe someone stopped her but when she felt two arms around her trying to steady her, everything was too much. She knew to whom those arms belonged and although she was the only person Lizzie wanted to explain what was happening or to ask what was happening, she was also the only person that couldn’t be near Lizzie. She felt Hope hugging her and she snapped. She remembers screaming and punching Hope away. She remembers Hope trying to keep Lizzie inside her arms not understanding that it wasn’t like Lizzie didn’t want her but that she couldn’t have her that close. The pain and the memories finally overloaded Lizzie and she passed out. When she woke up, she was in the psych floor and two doctors were talking over her. They didn’t realize she was awake.

_“Do you think she’s really crazy?” One asked._

_“I don’t know and I don’t care. It doesn’t really matter if she is. The rumors already made her crazy. There’s no way she can escape that now. Have you heard them? The rumors, I mean?” Another said._

_“Yes. She can’t speak or doesn’t want to. Stockholm syndrome. Suicide attempt more than once if the timeline of the scars that the doctors sent us is correct.”_

_“She didn’t help her case by hitting agent Mikaelson, her girlfriend and ex-partner, in front of everyone. And the way she screamed? If people didn’t believe the rumors before, now they definitely do.” He finished his speech. When Lizzie left the bureau that day, she asked the agent that had brough her here to take her to the hospital. When he had asked her if she was feeling bad or if one of the stiches had snapped, she only shook her head and for the first time after the kidnap, talked without stuttering._

_“Not that hospital.”_

Lizzie only realized she had gone deep when she felt Hope’s hand on hers and she realized that her breathing was uneven. Lizzie smiled reassuringly at Hope when she noticed how her face had gone pale with worry.

“And, Mikaelson? Have you called me to just listen to me talking? I didn’t know you were missing me that much. You’re not my type but-” Lizzie didn’t let him finish. She took the phone from Hope’s hands.

“Shut your mouth, Sebastian.” Lizzie noticing that Hope had gone into her own walk down memory lane. Lizzie shook her head. “Why are you trying to kill Penelope Park?”

“Why are you interested in Penelope Park? Didn’t she almost kill your little girlfriend?” He said and Lizzie bit her lip. She wasn’t going to take the bait.

“Why are you trying to kill her? Is it about the girl she took?” Lizzie asked and he scoffed.

“You and those little bastards you take in. I don’t care about that ugly child she’s been keeping hidden.” He said disgusted and Lizzie bit her lip harder. It was good that she had taken the phone from Hope; Hope would’ve taken the bait.

“You should know better than to mess with me.” She said in a menacing tone. She enjoyed the way that the line went silent for some time before he talked again.

“I didn’t know Park and her little pet was under your wings now. We should really meet to draw a treaty about who’s in your protections ward.” He said and Lizzie tilted her head.

“You just need to stay on your side. She’s in ours now. I don’t want you to contact her ever again.” Lizzie said.

“Okay. And what are we doing this time? Are you offering me something in return for doing what you ask or are you threatening me with something that I did but you have no proof?” Sebastian asked and Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

“Huh.” She said and Hope looked at her and mouthed _what_. Lizzie hang up. “It’s not him.”

“How do you know?” Hope asked frowning and Lizzie looked at the phone.

“He said yes to my deal to quickly. If it were really him, he would have denied until we threatened him. It’s not him.” Lizzie said again.

“If it’s not him, who’s trying to kill Penelope? I always thought that she was good enough to never be caught.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded. She also thought that.

“Let’s take the kids to school and go after her. I have a feeling that she’ll be after whoever shot her last night.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded. When they woke up the kids and went downstairs, Josie was sitting on the couch watching Jamie sleeping. “Jo?” Lizzie asked and Josie looked at her with red eyes. From spending the whole night awake or crying. Probably both. Lizzie sighed.

“She’s gone.” Josie said and Lizzie nodded.

“I know.”

“What are you going to do with her?” Josie pointed her chin at the sleeping girl and Lizzie looked away. She hoped Penelope would take the girl back if they were able to save her ass, but if she didn’t want to, Lizzie had no idea what she would do with the child. Probably find her a home. Rachel could help her.

“For now? I’ll ask MG to take care of her for the day while we solve this Penelope thing. We can think of something after that.” Lizzie said and Josie nodded standing up and going upstairs. After getting everyone ready and stopping by MG’s house to leave Jamie. They went to the address that Penelope’s tracker was indicating.

“You sure it’s right?” Josie asked when they saw where the tracker had led them to. Lizzie frowned and looked at her cellphone.

“Yes.” She said a little unsure.

“So Penelope is inside the FBI.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded. “Why?”

“Let’s find out.” Josie said getting out of the car and going to the building. Lizzie looked around; a strange feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was missing a detail. Something important that she hadn’t looked at.

“What is it?” Hope asked when they were in the elevator.

“I’m forgetting something.” Lizzie said as the doors opened to Lizzie’s floor. She went to her office and turned on the computer. She entered the camera footage program that she had asked the direct to have installed in her computer. The director hadn’t been happy about it but she had agreed with it knowing that having the backup of the camera footage of the whole building in another place than the security room was actually a clever idea in case anyone ever tried to erase something.

“How did you get her to say yes to this?” Hope asked impressed and Lizzie smirked.

“I may have promised her to that I would convince you to take care of security in the upcoming fourth of July presidential speech.” Lizzie said and Hope gave her a look.

“That’s it. I’m asking for the divorce.” Hope crossed her arms. “You knew I wanted to spend the holiday with you and the kids doing something nice.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled softly at her while she typed the description she wanted the cameras to search for.

“Alyssa wants to go to Disney with Clara and we might as well send Pedro too. We don’t need to keep them in to celebrate a specific date, Hope. We celebrate it every day.” Lizzie said looking at Hope. “We’ll also get some time to ourselves. It’s been almost six years since we last had sex on the couch.” Lizzie joked.

“Ew, Lizzie. Why would you want to have sex on the couch? I sit on that couch. For god’s sake, your kids sit on that couch.” Josie said with a disgusted face that made Hope laugh like Lizzie thought it would. The computer beeped and they all looked at it.

“That’s her.” Lizzie said writing down the input that the tech guy had told her that made the cameras show someone in chronologic order. “Okay. She came here in the middle of the night.”

“How did she get passed security?” Josie asked.

“She has thousands of fake ids.” Hope said and again Lizzie felt her sister processing the fact that she had been dating this person for months. Lizzie wanted to talk to her sister but now was not the time. “Why was she here, though?” Hope asked and Lizzie frowned. Good question.

“I’m starting to think she tricked us.” Lizzie admitted when she saw where Penelope had been.

“She tricked you?” Josie asked with a stunned face and Hope scoffed.

“Welcome to Lizzie and Penelope 101. In this course you’ll learn how they double-cross each other every time they meet.” Hope said in a professional tone and Lizzie gave her a look.

“Shut up.” Lizzie hissed and Hope raised her hands.

“If you pass this course and follow the next one, you’ll get to Lizzie and Penelope, Insults as Weapon course.” Hope said very satisfied with her own joke and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“There’s a lot to unpack here.” Josie said and Lizzie grunted. After watching Penelope leaving the FBI building, Lizzie stood up and went to her therapy room just to find the tracker on the couch. Lizzie cursed.

“I take it that your plan didn’t go very well.” Hope said raising one eyebrow and Lizzie threw herself on the couch.

“She knew it. She came here to leave the tracker just to spite me.” Lizzie admitted begrudgingly and Hope nodded.

“You should’ve expected, to be honest.” Hope said and Lizzie didn’t say anything.

“What do we do now, then?” Josie asked and Lizzie looked away not to see the worried look on her face. Hope sat next to her on the couch.

“What was it that you told me that you think you’re forgetting?” Hope asked and Lizzie bit her lip.

“I don’t know.” Lizzie said lowly. “My mind hasn’t been a good friend. Why do you think I’ve been avoiding working in the field with you?” Lizzie whispered.

“You know that’s in your mind, right?” Hope asked and Lizzie fixed her a look.

“Wow, I, a freaking psychologist, wouldn’t have guessed that without your help.” Lizzie said sarcastic watching Hope laugh.

“What I mean is that it’s objectively in your mind.” Hope said tapping her own temple in illustration and Lizzie tilted her head. “Your mind is not having trouble remembering things but connecting them to answers. So why don’t you just write down every single thing you’ve noticed since we found Penelope? Maybe Josie and I can see something you’re missing.” Hope said Lizzie nodded. It was a good idea. She picked up a bunch of papers and started to write everything from the moment they found Penelope. She wrote Penelope’s clothes brands, how her shoes were tied in a double tie and how her hair was cut shorter than the last time Lizzie saw her. She wrote down about the emotions she recognized on her face when she looked at Jamie or at Josie and when she was talking to Lizzie. Lizzie had been writing down everything while Josie and Hope were reading it. They were at it for about two hours when Lizzie stopped what she was doing.

“The books.” Lizzie shouted and Josie and Hope looked at her.

“What?” Josie asked.

“At the hotel. I have no idea why those books were there. And the fact that it was a trap… we thought that maybe it was a trap for Penelope, or in that case the assassin since I didn’t know it was Penelope then, but what if it was a trap for whoever was chasing Penelope?” Lizzie asked and Hope’s eyes widened.

“What were the books?” Hope asked and Lizzie wrote down the names. Children books. Lizzie’s own eyes widened. “What?”

“Penelope thinks that the assassin was after her so she left a backpack with some children’s books as if she had bought them to gift someone; a child. Penelope did that because she knew that the person following her-”

“Knew that she had a child.” Hope completed and Lizzie nodded.

“But we, and I think that Penelope too, only thought about the possibility of someone after Penelope but what if the person…”

“No.” Lizzie heard Josie saying.

“…is after Jamie.” Lizzie finished as Hope’s hands went right for her cellphone.

“MG’s not picking up.” Hope said standing up. They ran to the car. “Keep calling him.” Hope said and Lizzie kept doing it but he wasn’t picking up.

“We should have brought her with us.” Lizzie said.

“Penelope will be devastated if something happens to Jamie.” Josie said and Lizzie knew it was true. All of them would be but Penelope would never forgive herself or Lizzie and Hope. Lizzie cursed again. Damned stupid failing mind. When they arrived at MG’s house, it was unnervingly hollow. It usually had loud music playing and MG could be found writing in the backyard. He wasn’t there. He didn’t seem to be anywhere.

“What do we do now?” Josie asked but Lizzie wasn’t really paying attention. Lizzie was more concerned about Hope face as she looked closely at the house. One second she was with her head tilted and the other she was jumping at Lizzie. As soon as Lizzie hit the ground, she noticed that Hope had saved her from a gunshot. She looked for Josie and found her kneeled down hiding from where the bullet had came from. Lizzie saw Hope making a sign to her as she started to craw away. Lizzie never quite liked this part where Hope went to save the day. It was good when the day was saved but Lizzie always had trouble breathing when Hope did this. Almost nine years of it and Lizzie hadn’t gotten used to it. _Another gunshot_. Lizzie recoiled. She looked around trying to find Hope but she was nowhere to be found. Lizzie bit her lip and watched as Josie’s eyes searched the close places looking for a better hiding place or a way to escape the room and resume their search for Jamie; the girl life was at risk. Fortunately, she hadn’t to look for much longer because Hope managed to get the shooter. Lizzie stood up, glancing at Hope fighting the enormous guy before trusting her to finish him like she always did and going to look for Jamie. Lizzie had barely walked to the other room when she heard the clicking of a gun behind her back. Josie stopped too.

“Where is she?” Came a male voice from behind her. Lizzie really should stop getting found by guys with guns. She sighed.

“Who?” She asked and he hit her back, right over her scar, with his gun. She screamed and Josie tried to come to her when she was stopped by the guy with the gun.

“You know who. The girl. Where is she?” He asked and Lizzie’s vision spined at the pain. She could feel the blood dripping through her fingers over the wound.

“Does it seem like to you that I know it? Didn’t you notice that I was also looking for her, you stupid.” Lizzie said, the only reason for her to say those death-wish words being the guy had his gun pointed at a furious Josie. Lizzie regretted a second later, though, when she felt a second gun pressed to her back. She should really listen to Hope when she told Lizzie to shut up. If she survived, Hope wouldn’t let her see the end of it. Lizzie was about to do another stupid thing by trying to negotiate with him, when she felt him falling on her. She hit the ground with him over her. When she managed to get out of under him, his neck was broken and Penelope was there.

“Where is she?” She asked and Lizzie shook her head. Penelope looked a mess. Blood all over and desperate look. Josie had just helped Lizzie up when they heard an awful breaking noise from the other room. They went there to find Hope over the giant’s body; his arms in a totally unnatural angle. Lizzie grimaced.

“Who sent you?” Hope asked and the guy kept his mouth shut. Lizzie knew he would. There were man sent to kill a little girl. Whoever wanted her dead, was powerful enough to send people that would never crack under normal circumstances. Lizzie looked at Josie before going to Hope and kneeling on the floor beside her.

“Josie, can you please find me a knife in the kitchen.” Lizzie asked as Hope’s eyes snapped at her.

“Don’t do it, Josie.” Hope shouted and Lizzie gave her a look.

“He’ll never talk unless you let me use all those CIA enhanced interrogation tips I’ve learned.” Lizzie said watching Hope shake her head.

“But Josie…” Hope started and Lizzie sighed.

“Josie must know already.” Lizzie said as Josie walked to her with a knife in hand and a suspicious look.

“Know what?” Josie asked looking between them.

“That your sister used to be a professional torturer.” Penelope answered and Lizzie noticed through the corner of her eyes that the guy’s breathing quickened just a little. Good.

“What?” Josie asked horrified. “But you’re a doctor, Lizzie.” Lizzie grimaced.

“And that makes me better than the others because I know exactly where to cause more pain.” She said as she brought the knife to the one place she had learned broke down men very quickly. He looked at her as if she were crazy when he felt the knife. Lizzie pressed just a little. 3…2..1…

“Stop. I’ll tell you.” There it was. “She’s Daniel Sanchez’s daughter.” He said and Lizzie scoffed. Of course it was.

“Isn’t he one of the-”

“CEOs that have a Restraining Order against me? Yes.” Lizzie said and Hope frowned. “I’ve been trying to warn people for years that he’s a sexual predator. It’s time to finally pay him a visit.”

“You could be arrested for that.” Hope pointed out and Lizzie smiled.

“Well…” She patted the guy on the broken arm. “This time we actually have evidence that he’s that girl’s father and sent killers for her.” Lizzie said giving him her phone and making sure to have him open his account in her phone. After making a quick phone call to Landon, he linked the payment the killer had gotten to one of his illegal accounts outside the United States.

“We have to find Jamie.” Penelope said after having looked her everywhere in the house. Lizzie looked at her.

“Try the basement.” Lizzie told her and Penelope looked at her as if she were crazy.

“I’ve checked there.”

“Not the panic room.” Lizzie said smiling.

“Panic room?” Josie asked.

“MG’s the Secretary of Defense’s son. Of course he has a panic room.” Hope explained. Lizzie watched Penelope run to the basement just to stop when before entering.

“I can’t see her.” Penelope said and Lizzie tilted her head. “We have to go see if this guy is telling the truth and make sure she’ll be safe.” She said and Lizzie nodded. They all went to his company. When they arrived at the lounge, three securities came to them.

“You’re not allowed here.” One of them said and Lizzie smiled.

“Tell him I know about the daughter.” Lizzie said watching Hope smile as the guy walked away to call his boss. “What?” Lizzie asked.

“You have such a smug face right now. I can’t wait to take you home and whip it out of your face for getting caught again.” Hope said bitterly looking at Lizzie’s bloody shirt. Lizzie had forgotten about the wound.

“That’s not nice of you.” Lizzie said as the guy came back with permission to let them up. When the old man saw Lizzie, he quivered and Lizzie enjoyed it very much.

“I take that one of the guys I hired opened their mouth.” He said drinking whiskey. “What can I offer you to buy your silence?”

“You really think that I’m-” Lizzie started but he laughed.

“Going to let me walk free? Yes. I’m rich as Midas. I have contacts everywhere. I wouldn’t be in prison for more than a week and you know what the first thing I would do? Hire all the fucking criminals in this world and send after that girl. She would be dead before you even got to know it and after that I would send them after your own kids.” He said and when Lizzie glanced at Hope trying to school her astonishment, he laughed. “Don’t you think I’ve been keeping tabs on you? So this is the deal, I let her live and all of us walk home to our families tonight.”

“Which guarantee do we have that you will keep your part of the deal?” Hope asked disgusted.

“You don’t but you don’t really have an option, do you? If I were you, I would accept it. It’s almost three pm and your kids are getting out of school soon, right?" He said and Lizzie felt her angry exhale. She glanced at Penelope, that looked like she wanted to kill him a hundred times and at Hope, that seemed like she would fight Penelope for the right to kill him. Josie was just plain stupefied.

“We’ll take the deal but if anything happens to any of the kids or us, jail will be the last thing you’ll have to worry about.” Lizzie said cold and his hands trembled a little. When they left the building, they all went to the bureau. MG was already there with Jamie. Hope had called a few agents to go pick him up from his house and deliver him in the bureau. Lizzie and Hope talked to him a little, Jamie sleeping on the couch. When Lizzie looked at Penelope, she was talking to Josie. It didn’t seem like a good conversation, Josie’s angry face and Penelope’s resolute one said it all. When Hope and Lizzie went to them, Josie turned away and left.

“What did you say to her?” Lizzie asked, noticing, surprisingly, that her voice was free of any accusation.

“That we’re old news; that she’ll never see me again.” Penelope said.

“So you’ll take Jamie and disappear?” Hope asked and Penelope looked away.

“You’re not taking her with you, right?” Lizzie asked and Penelope didn’t really look at her when she answered.

“Like you said, I’m not fit to be a mother. I was never one. Now that the girl-” Lizzie noticed the use of the word _girl_ to cause detachment to her. A failed technique when they all knew that she cared more about the girl than anything. “-is safe, I can go back to my life.” Penelope finished.

“And Josie?” Hope asked because she knew Lizzie wouldn’t.

“What about Josie? She always knew that I didn’t do dates.” Penelope said turning around. She stopped before entering the elevator. “Your debt is paid. We don’t ever have to do business with each other again.” She said as the doors opened and she left.

“I can’t believe she did this.” Hope said and Lizzie, for some reason, couldn’t take her eyes away from the door Penelope had left. She couldn’t either. “She raised Jamie for four years. How could she…?” Hope said and Lizzie shook her head.

When they arrived home after picking up the kids from school, Josie was sitting on the porch. Hope and the kids entered and Lizzie sat next to her sister.

“I’m sorry.” Lizzie said and Josie scoffed.

“What happened to Jamie?” Josie asked and Lizzie sighed.

“I called the kids social worker, Rachel, and she took Jamie away. After talking to one of the special protections agents, they decided to put her in a foster house ran by two agents. They’ll have people watching the house for the next months to make sure she’s safe.” Lizzie explained. “We told them we didn’t know who her parents were; just that someone was trying to kill her.”

“Is she going to be safe?” Josie asked and Lizzie nodded.

“He won’t dare touch her.” Lizzie said and Josie nodded.

“I looked at what you and Hope have here… the kids, the toys scattered across the house, the dog and your happy faces and I thought that I could have the same someday but I guess these things aren’t for me.” Josie said and Lizzie shook her head. She knew that her sister was heartbroken and the pain was talking for her but Lizzie couldn’t bare to watch her suffering.

“Of course it is, Jo.” Lizzie said taking her hand as one single tear streamed down Josie’s cheeks.

“Why can it be easy for me like it is for you and Hope?” Josie said and Lizzie knew that again was the pain talking but she couldn’t help the flinch nor the words that followed.

“Where are you seeing the easy part, Jo?” Lizzie asked and this time, Josie was the one flinching. She looked at Lizzie with a guilty look. “It was never easy. It’s not now and it will never be.” Lizzie said and Josie looked away.

“I’m sorry.” She said and Lizzie nodded. “I’m not thinking straight. I better go home.” Josie said standing up without looking in Lizzie’s eyes.

“Josie, why don’t you stay here today?” Lizzie asked but Josie laughed unamused.

“No, thank you. I would really rather be alone right now. I’m sorry for not thinking right before talking.” Josie said hugging Lizzie and practically running away from her as if Lizzie was the devil. Lizzie sighed and went inside to find Hope in the kitchen starting to cook something. They had both taken a shower and changed into clean clothes before picking up the children but when Hope looked at Lizzie, it was like she could see the blood from Lizzie’s wounds. Lizzie looked at her apologetically and Hope nodded.

“Talk to me.” Lizzie asked softly looking at Hope’s sad eyes. It was almost too much for Lizzie to handle.

“I look at these kids, you know; Alyssa and all that shit with that monster, Jamie so small and already being chased around, Clara and what she saw her mother doing.” Hope stopped talking, shaking her head and sighing. Lizzie sighed too. She had seen Clara’s files and what she saw broke her heart. She almost expected Clara never to bring up the topic with Alyssa. It was selfish of Lizzie but she didn’t want her girl to have to deal with someone else’s pain because she already had to deal with her own and if the nightmares that Alyssa still had and all the fighting were an indication. “They’re so small and they’ve been through so much and the people that were supposed to protect them are the ones that hurt them the most.” Hope finished, her head falling on Lizzie’s chest. Lizzie kissed her head. She knew how this affected Hope more deeply than others. Her mom was a foster kid. Her parents had been assassinated when she was small and she had been thrown into foster care. One house after another. No one never kept her long enough to form bonds. Before meeting Hope’s dad and finally becoming part of a big family that loved each other and was extremely close, Hayley never felt like she belonged. So Lizzie knew that every time Hope looked at one of those scared faces, she saw her mom. Although Hope told her that one of the reasons she decided to adopt the kids was because she felt like she could help them like she hadn’t been able to do with Lizzie; Lizzie also knew that a major part in the decision came from knowing that her mother would be proud. That she would love these kids more than anything. And Hope loved Alyssa and Pedro like she wished someone had loved her mom.

“We’ll keep an eye on her. Rachel placed her close so we can check on her regularly.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“I wish it could be different.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded. They intertwined their hands.

“Me too.” Lizzie said as she watched Hope finishing the food. When the kids picked up their food and went back to the living room to watch a movie while eating. They stood up on the threshold watching Pedro eat with his eyes focused on the TV while his hands kept stealing food from his plate to feed Cookie and Alyssa smiled like a dummy at Hope’s phone; the one she used to exchange messages since she didn’t have one. Lizzie smiled looking at Hope.

“We should probably get Alyssa a cellphone of her own.” Lizzie said after some time and Hope grunted.

“No. Uh uh. Not happening. You’ve already done too much convincing today. There’s no way you’ll convince me to let an eleven years old have a cellphone before she’s fifteen.” Hope said crossing her arms and Lizzie laughed.

“Is there a way I can convince you?”

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER_

_“Alyssa, stop looking at that phone and pack your things or we’ll be late and lose the plane.” Hope shouted when she passed Alyssa’s door and saw her texting. Hope rolled her eyes. Alyssa would freaking see the person she was texting to in about one hour. What was so important that she couldn’t wait?_

_“You seem stressed.” Lizzie said from over her own phone and Hope gave her a look._

_“I’m going to kill you.” Hope said throwing a pillow on Lizzie._

_“What was that for?” Lizzie asked and when Hope didn’t reply, she smirked. “Was it because I convinced you to give Alyssa a phone?” Hope narrowed her eyes. “Or is that I invited Clara to come with us to the trip? Oh, I know.” Lizzie said snapping her fingers. “Is it because I went behind your back and told your lawyer that you would be there for your father’s Will opening?” Lizzie said annoying and Hope threw at her another pillow._

_“I’m angry at you.” Hope said buffing like a petulant child. She didn’t even know there was a Will to begin with. They had opened his Will when he and Hope’s mom died so she didn’t expect to have another one for their fifteen-year death anniversary. Was that even a thing? Hope had been informed about the Will last year close to Christmas but when all that shit happened, Hope totally forgot it and had been ignoring all her lawyer’s letters, emails and phone calls. Hope was running out of excuses every time Lizzie asked her about why the lawyer called so often. Like it was bound to happen, Lizzie found out and called Hope’s lawyer telling him that Hope would meet him in England to finally open it._

_“Oh, Hope, you know you wanna know what’s in there. I’m just pushing you a little bit in the right direction.” Lizzie said softly and Hope grunted._

_“You didn’t get it, Lizzie.” Hope sighed and Lizzie tilted her head for Hope to explain. “The reason I’ve been ignoring it is because I know exactly what’s going to be there.” Hope said. “All these years, there was one thing that I never saw again after they died.” Hope looked away. “Something my dad told me it would be mine someday.”_

_“What is it?” Lizzie asked curious and Hope breathed out. That was definitely not the topic she wanted to bring right before the trip but it was better tell Lizzie than let her to figure things on her own._

_“My mom and dad engagement rings.” Hope said noticing how Lizzie’s eyes widened._

_“Oh.” Was the only thing she said before looking away and Hope grunted. Not the way she wanted to bring that topic at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please. What did you think?


	6. Unboxing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie go to talk to Hope's lawyer. As always, thing happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, guys. Me apologizing for the wait is starting to turn into routine. Sorry about that. I didn't intend to take this much time but I've been so tired. Oh god, so tired. You know that Dolly Parton song, 9 to 5? That's me but actually 8 to 6 because that's how much time I spend at work. I miss the old quarantine days of lazy creativity and writing thousand of fics with some kind of regularity. These days, when I get home, take a shower and my body finally hits the bed, I just want to sleep so fucking much that it's embarrassing. I should see a doctor hahahaha
> 
> Now second, without wanting to use this as an excuse for taking too long, but doing it anyway, let's look at some stats (bc i majored in exact sciences):  
> Since I've started this series, Ive's written 171,751 words. I started this series exatcly five months ago (152 days) which makes an average of 1,130 words per day. That's awesome!!!!  
> If you care to know, I do care to tell, this whole story has already more word count than the first two Harry Potter books together. HAHAHAHAHA CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? And I’ve written it in five months. This is totally crazy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Without wanting to say too much but being bold enough to say: I left a HUGE foreshadowing of what's going to happen. I've let some pretty cool clues here. Now go read it ;D

Penelope watched as the little girl ran across the playground chasing another child. She was so free and happy. Penelope tried to ignore the pang in her heart knowing that the girl was still expecting her to come back but she never would. She shook her head frowning as she noticed, through the corner of her eye, that someone was getting closer. She looked at the newcomer. Saltzman. She breathed in and out preparing herself for the interaction.

“Haven’t you told me that I would never see you again?” She asked casually. “I mean, I saw you less than two months ago. Your _never_ is different from _my_ _never._ ” Penelope was going to stay quiet, turn away and leave but…

“She’s getting adopted.” Penelope said after some time. She really didn’t know why. Saltzman was the last person she would want to have a heart-to-heart with. She didn’t even think they both had good functioning hearts still.

“I know.” Lizzie said softly and annoyingly civil making Penelope get angry because she would rather have Saltzman mocking her for leaving the child and then coming back to watch her from afar than Lizzie being nice. Penelope breathed in and out again; slowly.

“Have you met the people adopting her? Are they good?” Penelope asked putting away whatever harsh word she felt the need to throw at her for the sake of knowing more.

“Yes. Rachel, her case worker, was my children’s case worker too so she kept me updated with everything. She’s getting adopted by a single mom from a nice loving family, stable job and that will really love Jamie.” Saltzman said sure and in this Penelope trusted her. It didn’t matter their problems, Lizzie would always try to do good for a child. Penelope nodded. She wanted to ask about Josie too; how she was doing and if Penelope had fucked her over too badly. She didn’t want to think that joyful, sweet Josie was now suffering because of her. “My sister’s fine. She will be, anyway.” Lizzie answered Penelope’s silent questions. Penelope looked at her; really looked. She looked so changed; a lot less of that tricking glint in her eyes and much more cautious than before. Penelope had noticed that Lizzie had changed before, of course, but watching her without the rush of an open wound or saving someone’s life really made her think about it. If it were some years ago, Lizzie would mock Penelope non-stop about her unwillingness to let the little girl go. Penelope supposed that she was different too; a few years ago she would stare at Lizzie’s scars just to make her feel uncomfortable. These days, though, after watching Rose taking Jamie to the playground some times and seeing how self-conscious the girl got when people stared at her birthmark, Penelope felt angry and ashamed that she ever could do something so hurting as that. She must’ve left her eyes drift to Lizzie’s scars because her eyes got defensive. Penelope looked away. They both were different; Penelope was glad that happiness with Jamie and, in a shorter time, with Josie made her different while what made Lizzie different was something dark and ugly. “What are you going to do now? Sebastian kicked you to the moon after all the Jamie problem.” Lizzie asked and Penelope frowned surprised that Lizzie knew that Sebastian had fired Penelope and left her without identity or a new purpose in life. She shouldn’t be surprised, though, Hope and Lizzie always seemed to know everything Sebastian-related.

“Travel.” Penelope said in the lack of a better answer. She really didn’t know. She had been recruited by the CIA in the last year of Law School. She finished it but didn’t have any experience and to be honest, Law seemed a little too bland after living years of getting rid of the worst of the worst human beings. She didn’t see herself pursuing a career as a lawyer any time soon but she also didn’t see herself doing much of anything so she supposed she had to start somewhere. It’s just that _Penelope Park, 32, lawyer, gardening as a hobby_ didn’t quite suit her. She felt like something was missing.

“Right.” Lizzie snorted and Penelope almost rolled her eyes. “Let’s see how much long _never_ will take this time.” Lizzie said looking at her phone. “Now I have to go. I have a plane to catch with Hope and the kids in a few hours and Hope is probably cursing my soul for it.” As if Hope Mikaelson would ever do anything rather than adore every single thing Lizzie did. Although Penelope met them when they were younger, they always seemed like an old couple; arguing all the time, blaming each other when things went wrong, making jokes that made the other roll their eyes, guessing each other’s plans and finishing each other’s thoughts. Penelope had been annoyed by it; at how in sync they were. It appeared that time didn’t change this aspect of their relationship and Penelope caught herself pleased by that. “And Penelope.” Lizzie called when Penelope thought that she was already gone. She looked at her. “Second chances are really hard to get. If you ever get one, you should not throw it away.” Lizzie said leaving faster than Penelope had time to flip her off. Second chances. Penelope laughed.

* * *

“I should be jealous at the amount of time you spend chasing Penelope.” Hope said as soon as Lizzie walked into the bedroom.

“I wasn’t chasing her.” Lizzie said casually as she undressed to go to the bathroom.

“I’ll pretend we both don’t know better. Have you found her this time?” Hope asked curious and Lizzie smirked.

“Watching Jamie in the playground.” Lizzie said. “We had a very adult talk. Extraordinarily civil. No cursing.”

“Wow. That’s a first.” Hope said watching Lizzie roll her eyes. “Did you tell her that Josie-”

“Of course not.” Lizzie snorted. Hope narrowed her eyes at Lizzie but then let it go. It wasn’t her problem what Josie or Penelope did. Her only problem was to make sure that Lizzie wouldn’t get in trouble by being Lizzie but as Lizzie had pointed out once, Josie was still stepping on eggshells with her so Lizzie was safe to do anything and if Penelope really cared to stay around, bothering her was going to be part of their routine so she better get used to it. Right now, though, Lizzie wasn’t safe with Hope and she just remembered that she was mad at Lizzie.

“Go shower already before we lose the plan. You didn’t even finish packing your things.” Hope said turning around and going to Pedro’s bedroom to pack his things. The boy was on the floor next to the huge castle they bought for him on his fifth birthday. After finishing the half packing of his things that Lizzie had started last night, she dressed him and left him already good to go.

“Alyssa, stop looking at that phone and pack your things or we’ll be late and lose the plane.” Hope shouted when she passed Alyssa’s door and saw her texting. Hope rolled her eyes. Alyssa would freaking see the person she was texting to in about one hour. What was so important that she couldn’t wait?

“You seem stressed.” Lizzie said from over her own phone when Hope arrived at the bedroom and Hope gave her a look. She was already dressed.

“I’m going to kill you.” Hope said throwing a pillow on Lizzie letting out her frustration.

“What was that for?” Lizzie asked and when Hope didn’t reply, she smirked. “Was it because I convinced you to give Alyssa a phone?” Hope narrowed her eyes. “Or is that I invited Clara to come with us to the trip? Oh, I know.” Lizzie said snapping her fingers. “Is it because I went behind your back and told your lawyer that you would be there for your father’s Will opening?” Lizzie said annoying and Hope threw at her another pillow.

“I’m angry at you.” Hope said buffing like a petulant child. She didn’t even know there was a Will to begin with. They had opened his Will when he and Hope’s mom died so she didn’t expect to have another one for their fifteen-year death anniversary. Was that even a thing? Hope had been informed about the Will last year close to Christmas but when all that shit happened, Hope totally forgot it and had been ignoring all her lawyer’s letters, emails and phone calls. Hope was running out of excuses every time Lizzie asked her about why the lawyer called so often. Like it was bound to happen, Lizzie found out and called Hope’s lawyer telling him that Hope would meet him in England to finally open it.

“Oh, Hope, you know you wanna know what’s in there. I’m just pushing you a little bit in the right direction.” Lizzie said softly and Hope grunted.

“You didn’t get it, Lizzie.” Hope sighed and Lizzie tilted her head for Hope to explain. “The reason I’ve been ignoring it is because I know exactly what’s going to be there.” Hope said. “All these years, there was one thing that I never saw again after they died.” Hope looked away. “Something my dad told me it would be mine someday.”

“What is it?” Lizzie asked curious and Hope breathed out. That was definitely not the topic she wanted to bring right before the trip but it was better tell Lizzie than let her to figure things on her own.

“My mom and dad engagement rings.” Hope said noticing how Lizzie’s eyes widened.

“Oh.” Was the only thing she said before looking away and Hope grunted. Not the way she wanted to bring that topic at all. Hope sighted out loud.

“I thought that the rings had been lost and that was why they weren’t in their first Will. But when my lawyer called me saying that there was another Will, I knew that it was very much like my dad to have the lawyer to keep the rings for some time to only deliver it to me now. I don’t know how mom didn’t manage to convince him to stop being so dramatic.” Hope said rolling her eyes. It was always like that with her parents. Klaus being too much and Hayley allowing it just until she was too bored by his extravagances. They were nothing alike but they loved each other deeply and Hope remembered being a small girl and watching how they lovingly teased each other.

“It’s a good thing, still.” Lizzie said putting her phone away and walking to Hope. “If they made arrangements for the rings to be given to you just now, they probably have letters or something else that will make you learn or remember some aspect of their personality. It’s good for you that they’re present and it’s good for the children too know how they were.” Lizzie said kissing Hope.

“For someone that was rushing me just a few minutes ago, you don’t seem too worried about time.” Alyssa said from the door and Hope broke the kiss. Alyssa walked away and Hope gave Lizzie a pointed look.

“She’s too snarky lately. She gets it from you.” Hope frowned.

“You’re quite snarky yourself.” Lizzie said and Hope shook her head.

“She gets it from you.” Hope repeated. She turned away from Lizzie to go finish her things.

“She did stole your car and made me look like a fool of a psychologist when we first met her so you can’t really blame me for her pure unadulterated _Alyssa personality_. And anyway, we love her because she’s this way.” Lizzie said and Hope laughed remembering that Alyssa almost gave her a heart attack by stealing her car in the middle of the night.

“Do we love her?” Hope said a little too loud because she knew Alyssa was listening from the outside of the bedroom.

“Yes, you do.” Alyssa answered happily making Hope smile. Hope felt good with herself. Pedro had been an easy one to make believe in love. Alyssa was quite hard and Lizzie was even harder but they all knew Hope loved them now and that was what mattered for her. Hope thought that she understood her father and mother better now. The second Will wasn’t for Hope at all. It was for them. They needed the feeling of making sure their daughter were happy; that she remembered they loved her. Like funerals are for the living, Wills are for the dead. It’s a way for them to say that they’re still there with you even if you can’t see them.

After leaving the house and stopping by the Greasleys to pick up Clara, they went to the airport. Lizzie had convinced Hope to bring Clara saying that since the Greasleys has taken the kids to Disney for a whole weekend back in July, now it was their time to take Clara somewhere. _It’s an unspoken rule for friendship between parents,_ Lizzie had explained. Hope hadn’t really bought that but Lizzie did have a point when she remembered Hope the benefits of being childless for a whole weekend; fourth of July with Lizzie had been spent in bed watching movies or waking around the house naked to get food just to come back to bed.

 _“You don’t have to be scared of flying. As if I would let anything happen to this airplane while you’re in it.”_ Hope heard Clara saying from behind her seats. Hope remembered how scared Alyssa had been the first time she was in an airplane. Hope, Lizzie and Pedro were sitting together while Alyssa and Clara were sitting behind them. Lizzie gave Hope an entertained look when she also heard Clara’s words.

 _“I’m not scared of flying.”_ Alyssa answered not very convincingly in Hope’s opinion.

 _“Wow, so my presence already took your fear away? I must be really good.”_ Clara answered and Hope laughed. Alyssa probably rolled her eyes so hard that they got stuck inside her skull. After a couple of hours of flight, Pedro slept and Hope looked behind to see that in a few minutes Clara and Alyssa, that had been watching a movie, would be sleeping too. Hope looked at Lizzie and, as if a spell had been broken, her eyes immediately left the book she was reading and looked at Hope.

“Relax, Hope. This is going to be good.” Lizzie assured and Hope nodded. She had been restless since she first heard about the Will, but now that Lizzie knew about it and what Hope expected to be in there, she was even more tense about it. Lizzie smiled at her bringing Hope’s head to her shoulder and Hope closed her eyes. They had been together since January. Eight amazing months of the two of them in blessed happiness with the kids. If Hope wanted to be fair, they had been together for almost a decade now. They had met a little more than nine years ago and ever since, they had been stuck into each other in a way that Hope could only dream when she was younger. They’ve had first dates and first kisses and first times waking up together. They’ve had trips and they lived together. They’ve made family plans and holidays preparations together. And that was before all the bad things happened. They were already established then. So established and perfect together that Lizzie had been the first one to have _the idea_. She hadn’t told Hope, of course, but she had told Josie and Josie was a terrible _secret-keeper_ so it was easy to find out why Lizzie seemed so vibrant about reuniting their families for the Christmas.

_She was going to propose._

Hope wanted her to. More than anything.

But then _that_ happened and since then Hope hadn’t dared to dream about it. Until Lizzie picked up that damned call from the lawyer saying that Hope would go there to open the Will. Since then, though, this was the only thing Hope could think about. What if she says _yes_?

What if she says _no_?

* * *

Lizzie watched Hope for a few seconds with a frowned forehead until Pedro caught her attention with the running. Hope was distracted. Lizzie knew that the Will was something really emotional for her but she also knew that Hope was worried about something else. It wasn’t just the fact that Hope was going to open old scars by going through another Will opening; no, Hope had made peace with her parents’ death a long time ago. It was a terrible accident but she knew, without any doubt, that they loved her. Hope had told Lizzie that they had written her letters that were given to her during the Will opening. Hope didn’t open the first letter till she was eighteen because she couldn’t bear to read it and then to not have anything else from them. But when she opened it, she felt relief and their words healed her more than the therapists that the Mikaelson made her see. But it still hurt, of course, and it would always and forever hurt; losing someone is an open wound people have to learn to live with. Hope learned to live with hers.

Lizzie thought that she knew why Hope was so restless but she didn’t know if she was ready to consider this particular reason. As Hope unpacked things in the bedroom and Lizzie tried to make Pedro stop running around excited with the new house for just one second for her to change him into new clothes, she wondered about her reaction if what she suspected was true. Lizzie didn’t want to make Hope sad when Hope was her everything. When she went to sleep thinking about her and woke up still with the thought of her. So she shouldn’t even be thinking about reactions at all. If she ever was lucky enough for Hope to want her as her wife, she should be happy however it happened.

“Mom, I think you’re doing something wrong.” She heard Pedro saying and when her vision focused at where he was pointing, she grimaced. Lizzie had buttoned his shirt all wrong. He laughed. “Mommy, mom has worms for brains.” He shouted to Hope making Lizzie roll her eyes. He had learned that expression a couple of weeks ago and now everyone had worms for brains. Hope was also in her own world because she only nodded making Pedro giggle and then run away to go tell Clara or Alyssa about Lizzie’s worms.

They spent a nice rest of day in the house together and then went out for dinner. The next day, they woke up early and, after leaving the kids with a group of other tourist kids for an educative tour that would take the whole day, they went to the Lawyer’s office. It was a huge public building with rushed lawyers walking in and out talking on their phones, holding binders and drinking coffee. When they arrived at the lawyer’s office, his secretary talked to them.

“Can you just wait here, please? Mr. Bigley’s in an emergency meeting right now but he’ll be here soon.” The secretary said and Hope nodded. Lizzie had noticed how stressed she seemed to be getting by the second. Lizzie wished she could ease it a little but she knew that Hope would only relax after she got open the Will. When Hope sat next to Lizzie, she looked at her.

“I hope this doesn’t take long.” Hope said.

“The kids are booked for the day so we’ll have some quality time alone after.” Lizzie said taking her hand and making her smile.

“I can’t wait to show you the secret passages of the house. Can you believe that mom and dad never told me about it? I only got to know because I saw them slipping away from a garden party through, apparently, the wall, so I followed them. I was eleven! And my dad had the nerve to say that it took me quite some time to find it and that he had found his first secret passage when he was seven.” Hope told Lizzie smiling. Lizzie loved to hear about Hope’s parents. They seemed so amazing and Lizzie didn’t doubt a little bit that they were everything Hope said they were and then more.

When the secretary came to them half an hour later apologizing for the wait and told them that a client of Mr. Bigley’s had just found out some terrible news and the lawyer was helping him, Lizzie knew that it would take some time until they finally got to talk to the man so she suggested to Hope that they went to a coffee shop to eat something and take a walk around. Hope agreed and the secretary said that she would call them in case the lawyer was available before they were back. They were about to leave the floor when Lizzie noticed a young girl with closed eyes holding her belly as if her life depended on it. She was pregnant, probably due anytime now, but she seemed so small and the oversized clothes combined with her thin body didn’t help her at all.

“What is it?” Hope asked following Lizzie’s glance.

“I was just thinking how small that girl-” Lizzie started but then stopped when she noticed the rude way that the woman accompanying the girl grabbed her arm to make her stand up. Lizzie felt it, as if it were her own arm, when the girl flinched away from the touch. And then she lost her balance. She was about to fall so Lizzie rushed close to her and caught her. She looked even smaller while Lizzie held the girl.

Then she saw the scars. And she heard Hope’s small gasp. Hope also saw the scars. Then the girl looked at Lizzie and Lizzie saw the haunted eyes. She sighed internally but externally she smiled softly.

“Hey, are you okay?”

* * *

“Just shut up and do as I say.” The lawyer said and Lily nodded. It was pointless to do anything else when the lawyer appointed for her didn’t even care to look at her when she came to pick up Lily from the house this morning.

They waited for a long time for the meeting as it usually happened. _They had priorities and a teenage murderer wasn’t one of them_ , the lawyers, psychologists and social workers always told her. None of them ever stopped to ask her if she was actually a murderer. As it seemed, _allegedly_ murderer was enough for her to never be given a voice again.

 _It didn’t matter._ She told herself once again as she felt her hand falling to her belly. She closed her eyes trying to focus on something else rather than how hungry she was. She _had been bad_ yesterday so they hadn’t given her dinner and the lawyer went to pick her up too early this morning so she hadn’t eaten yet today. She kept her eyes closed for so long that the lawyer probably thought that she was sleeping because she grabbed her by the arm to make her stand up. She flinched. She didn’t like being touched. Every touch she had ever felt in her life brought bad things.

Maybe it was the way the lawyer grabbed her to stand too quickly or maybe it was of her empty stomach, but all of the sudden, she felt light-headed and she lost her balance. She felt herself falling. _Maybe she would fall on her head and die_ , she thought as her fall seemed slow-motioned. Dying never felt bad to her. And to be given that relief would be more of a blessing than a curse. Then she felt arms grabbing her and her dream was pushed away from her. She looked at her savior. She was beautiful. Blond hair and blue eyes; good eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked still holding Lily and she didn’t really mind the touch because she knew this person really cared.

“Yes.” She answered still a little light-headed but this time she didn’t knew if it was because of the motion, the hunger or the sincere worry she saw in the woman’s eyes.

“Let me help you.” Another woman said bringing a chair for Lily to sit.

“She doesn’t have time for this. We were just called in. Come on, girl.” The lawyer said again grabbing her and making her flinch.

“Hey, don’t do this. She almost fainted and she’s pregnant.” The blonde said. Lily felt her hand going to her belly. It always did this when people mentioned her pregnancy. Lily read once that pregnant woman did that instinctively as a defensive mode to protect their baby. “When was the last time you ate?” She heard her asking.

“Yesterday at lunch.” She answered hearing the gasps from both women. The lawyer didn’t care. She watched delighted as the auburn-haired one went to one of the vending machines to buy her food. She could barely believe when she came back with three different snacks and a bottle of juice.

“Go tell whoever you’re meeting today to wait. She won’t leave until she finishes it.” The brunette said to the lawyer that raised both hands.

“You know what? I don’t care.” She said turning around and leaving. Lily didn’t care enough to look at her. She was eating for the first time today and it was almost too much that she had to eat a little slower or else she would throw up.

 _“You can’t leave her.”_ Lily heard one of the policeman telling the lawyer but she just flipped them off leaving the floor saying something about not really wanting to be the lawyer of a _child psychopath_. It wasn’t the first time, and surely not the last, she heard people calling her that but for some reason, being called her that in front of those two women that had done more to her than anyone had made her angry. She looked at them but they weren’t giving her judging glances.

“How old are you?” The blonde asked.

“Seventeen.” Lily answered noticing through the corner of her eye that one of the policeman went to one of the offices while the other stood there watching her. Sometimes, when her mood wasn’t too bad, she thought it funny how they watched her as if waiting for her to pull a knife out of her pocket and stab someone. Even now that she was eight months pregnant, they still looked at her expecting just that. _Allegedly_ _psychopath_ was a label hard to run away from.

“I’m Lizzie and this is Hope.” The blonde introduced them and Lily smiled.

“I’m Lily.” She answered as she pushed the last bit of food inside her mouth and then drunk the juice. She glanced at the vending machine quickly but the brunette, Hope, noticed.

“Do you want something else?” She asked and Lily bit her lip. She was never asked this question. People always gave her what they thought she needed, or _deserved_ , and moved on. She had to be satisfied with it. “You can ask.” She added nicely and Lily looked away.

“Chocolate.” She whispered. She waited for the slap but it never came. When she looked up again, Hope had a chocolate bar from the vending machine on her hand. She gave it to Lily. As if waiting it to be taken away, she opened it fast, putting all of it as quickly as she could in her mouth. It had been years since she had last eaten chocolate. She thought that she wouldn’t even recognize the taste when she ate it again but she had been wrong. _How could she forget how delicious it is?_

“Lily Barry.” She heard her name being called and she looked at the woman calling it. The social worker called from the office. Lily gulped, her hand going to her belly again. She looked at Hope and Lizzie.

“Are you okay to go?” Lizzie asked her softly and she nodded standing up slowly this time. She walked slowly too as if she could also slow time. She didn’t like the meeting she was going to and without her lawyer, they would just call in another one that wouldn’t care again just so they could be done with her. She stopped suddenly just before entering the office; the policemen following her stopping too.

“Can you go in with me?” She asked them. She had never met them. She only knew their first names and even that could be a lie; she was quite used to lies; but she felt that they were genuine. That they would ask her questions instead of giving her commands. She saw the blonde looking at the social worker waiting for her to come in.

“I’m Dr. Elizabeth Saltzman. Psychologist. This _minor”_ Lily noticed how she said that word with weight. “was feeling ill because she hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning and her lawyer just left without even looking at her. I would like to accompany her until someone comes to take responsibility for her.” She said. _Take responsibility for her._ That was knew. Not even Lily’s mother had wanted to take responsibility for her.

The social worker, tired of spending all of her days dealing with people like Lily, only sighed and moved away for them to come in. She asked IDs for both Hope and Lizzie and, satisfied with what she saw, she motioned them to sit. There were another two people inside the office and when they all were seated, the social worker looked at her binder.

“I see you’ve done the last medical exams and everything is okay with the baby.” She picked up another paper. “You’re due a month away which means we can already start the arrangements.” She said. “Since your lawyer left, we called another one here to represent you as you sign the paper giving up the baby. Miss Angela here will represent the interests of the future parents and the baby’s.” She finished and on cue to her words, the baby moved inside her belly. She touched the little bump caused by the baby mesmerized by the way it stretched her belly even more. “It’s a closed adoption so they won’t know that _you’re_ the biological mother.” She said with disgust.

“Will I be able to see _her_ again?” Lily asked. She knew the answer but she asked anyway. The social worker frowned looking again at the paper before looking back at her.

“Your doctor didn’t say the sex of the baby in any of the papers. Did he tell you it’s a girl?” She asked.

“No but I know it.” Lily said pushing softly at the bump and feeling the baby pushing against her hand. She smiled. “Will I be able to see _her_ again?” She repeated and the frown on the woman’s forehead deepened.

“We’ve talked about it. Of course you won’t. You won’t even get to hold it before they take it away.” The woman said and, in Lily’s opinion, her voice seemed wicked; as if she enjoyed that Lily wouldn’t get to hold her child.

“Her.” Lily said. “Not it.”

“You can’t do this. She has the right to hold her child before she’s taken away.” Lizzie said startling Lily. The social worker laughed unamused.

“It would be her right if she wasn’t a psychopath and a killer. But she is so she won’t even get to see the baby, will you?” She said looking at her and Lily looked down gulping. She didn’t like being talked to this way, especially not in front of Lizzie and Hope that seemed so good. Too good to watch this. “You don’t know, do you?” She asked looking at Lizzie and Hope. They exchanged a glance before looking back at the woman. “Well, since we have time enough till her new lawyer come in, I guess I can tell you a little bit about this one here.” She said smiling. Lily wanted to make that smile disappear. She felt the baby getting agitated as her anger started to rise. The woman was about to start when Lizzie raised her hand and looked at Lily.

“I’d like to hear it from you.” She said and Lily’s eyes snapped up.

“What?” She asked. She couldn’t be hearing it right.

“I’d like for you to tell me your story.” She said and Lily lost all words. Someone had asked her to tell her story. She opened her mouth, to say what she wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter because the social worker wasn’t done.

“Why believe either my words or hers when you can instead watch it?” She said as she looked at the other person in the room; one of the police detective that had arrested Lily. “Show them. They’re both FBI agents.” She said and the man nodded; as if he needed more encouragement than that. He picked up his phone and a minute later, the video that had written down in stone Lily’s fate started to play. She watched them, as she always did when someone was watching it for the first time, waiting for the moment when their faces would start to get disgusted and then they would spit on her.

She waited, as she always did. Nothing mattered because the video was enough to get her convicted; it was enough for her mother to give her up completely and it was enough for her to be a murderer. She just wished it were enough to convince her to stop hoping that one day it would be different. She closed her eyes because she didn’t want to see the disgust taking over their faces.

“Hey, look at me.” She heard Lizzie calling. She didn’t want to open her eyes but she did because or else someone would make her. “Did you kill him?” She asked.

“Pfff, haven’t you seen the same video as me? Of course she did.” The nasty woman said but Lily was too shocked to even pay attention to her. She looked between Hope and Lizzie. They weren’t looking at her disgusted; not even scared as sometimes people looked. They had still the worried look and it hurt Lily more than she could ever imagine it would to say the next words.

“I did.”

* * *

“Thank you for staying with me till the lawyer came.” Lily said still looking down the way she had been looking down since she said those cursed words.

“You’re welcome.” Hope said noticing that Lizzie was watching the girl closely. Or maybe watching Hope closely. “I’m sorry about the baby.” Hope said and Lily only shrugged as if she had made peace with her fate.

“It’s okay. She’ll be better off with someone else. I just wanted a picture of her to keep it.” Lily said and Hope’s heart hurt for this girl at the same time that her mind told her that this girl was an assassin. A dangerous one. For some reason; that Hope suspected it had everything to do with how frail that girl looked, the scars covering her arms and face and how she remembered Hope of Lizzie; Hope couldn’t believe she was really what she said, what Hope saw. Because there was a video. “I have to go now.” The girl left with her new lawyer; another disinterested woman that barely acknowledged the girl after she had already signed the papers, and the police officers that were escorting her.

“I remember this case.” Lizzie said quietly when the girl was gone and Hope looked at her.

“What?”

“It was five years ago. I had just left the institution. I didn’t pay too much attention because my mind was everywhere back then but I remember this case. A twelve-year-old child killing, in cold blood, an eighteen-year-old boy isn’t something you see every day. Apparently, dozens of doctors talked to the girl and they all agreed that she was a psychopath.”

“This sounds terrible.”

“What bugged them the most, though, was how there was no tell. Everyone that knew her said she was an amazing child. They dug into some of her family members but ultimately, they convicted her because of the video. I don’t know more than this.” Lizzie said frowning.

“Does she look like a psychopath to you?” Hope asked and Lizzie’s frown deepened.

“Well, the reason that it’s so difficult to catch psychopaths is because they’re good at pretending; at blending in. They don’t need to _look like_ one.” Lizzie answered.

“But what do _you_ think?” Hope pressed.

“I don’t know, Hope. I met her one hour ago. I just know what I saw: a video of that girl beating a boy to death.” Lizzie answered shaking her head and then taking Hope’s hand. When she looked Hope in the eyes, she sighed. “Don’t, Hope.”

“Don’t what?” Hope asked but she knew what she meant.

“Don’t make it personal. I don’t think we should get into this one.” Lizzie said biting her lip and Hope’s eyes widened.

“There’s definitely more to that, Lizzie. You know it.”

“There’s always more to everything, Hope. Most times we don’t know the whole story. But I don’t know if we want to know this one.” Lizzie said lowly and Hope looked away. When she didn’t say anything, though, Lizzie sighed. “I guess we could give it a look. It’s in my field of expertise so I think I can get her psychological reports.” She said as she picked up her phone to call someone. Hope didn’t like to press her to do something, especially if she said that she didn’t feel comfortable about it because that almost always ended up with Lizzie being right, but the girl had stirred something inside Hope. She looked so much like Lizzie that it broke Hope’s heart.

After talking on the phone for about three minutes, Lizzie came back. “I got it. Her psychological evaluation and her police files. Let’s get it printed and sit by the coffee shop to read.” She said and Hope nodded.

The case was worst than Hope had expected. The police officers responsible for it had been very negligent and lazy, which surprised Hope since this was a case that stirred so much attention. Maybe lazy wasn’t the word; rushed it is. The case had shocked so many people and justice was required fast. With a video showing the girl doing it, they didn’t even thought about doing anything else besides just closing the case as fast as they could to calm the masses going for the girl’s throat. The girl was guilty; that was undeniable. And there’s no excuse for doing something so terrible like the girl had done but they didn’t even looked for a why. Hope always looked for the whys. Of course, some people are just plain bad; Hope had experience with that; but even them have a _why_ for doing things. Pleasure, revenge, projection, anger, jealousy. The reasons were many, but there was always one. With this girl, although she had eleven psychologists evaluating her, they basically just deemed her a psychopath and that was it.

Hope looked at Lizzie. She was frowning displeased and Hope, that had seen some of Lizzie’s psychological evaluations of criminals, knew that she was infuriated by the slackness of it all. Lizzie looked at Hope after some time. “Yes, there’s definitely more to it. I thought that maybe it was something that they omitted about the girl or about the victim but apparently it wasn’t omission. It was a fucking lazy job. Look at Evaluation here.” Lizzie said picking up one of the pages and showing to Hope. “This doctor didn’t even use the right diagnose. I bet some that one of the detectives on the case just did this and asked the doctor to sign. Look at this one.” Lizzie picked another paper. “In two meetings, in which the girl spoke less than twenty words if this transcriptions of the meetings are correct, this Dr. already gave her a final assessment.” Lizzie snorted. “And half of these doctor are not even specialized in children.” Lizzie frowned disgusted. Then she sighed and looked at Hope in the eyes. “What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?” Hope asked.

“I mean, we she know that she is the killer. That’s final and it probably won’t change this outcome that she got.” Lizzie said honestly.

“Probably, huh?” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“There’s always the chance that we find something extraordinary that explains it all.” Lizzie shrugged.

“But we probably won’t.” Hope said what Lizzie was thinking. Lizzie nodded.

“But you want to know the _why_ anyway.” Lizzie said with a small smile. “To be honest, I want it too. I say we start from the beginning.” Lizzie said showing Hope a paper with a picture. A photo of the dead boy’s family. Hope sighed. She hated that part.

* * *

Lizzie watched as a dog jumped on the girl’s lap but she didn’t move. She just kept staring ahead like a zombie. Lizzie looked at the girl’s hands but they didn’t move as well, even though the dog had jumped on them.

“She’s been like this ever since that terrible night.” The girl’s father said with a tired tone. Lizzie looked at him. In the picture she had seen of the family, he looked so young and happy but now he was just a shell of the man he had been. He had lost weight, his beard was uneven and his eyes had signs that he spent the nights awake. “After it happened she still talked, even if it was mostly screaming and crying but after my wife killed herself, she just closed totally. She haven’t spoken a word in five years.” The man said, too tired to look up in Lizzie’s eyes.

“Can I go talk to her?” Lizzie said and he shrugged. Lizzie looked around at the disarray of the house. Food packages were on the floor and half of the lights were turned off casting a ghostly veil over the room even though it was still morning. “Hello, Bea. I’m Lizzie.” She said sitting next to the girl on the floor. The only movement from her was those of respirations and the blink of her eyes, not as recognition of some sort, but simply as the body’s natural need. “I know something really bad happened to you a few years ago.” Lizzie started. The girl was twelve years old now which made her seven when it all happened. According to the files, the girl had watched it all but no one; nor her parents, psychologists or police; had been able to make her talk about it. “I’m so sorry you had to go through something as bad as that. You know, I have a daughter your age and when she was small she went through something bad too. She didn’t say a word to anyone because she was protecting her little brother.” Lizzie said as she noticed that the girl’s breath quickened just enough for Lizzie to know that she was understanding every word Lizzie was saying. “Me too. Just like you, I spent five years hiding something.” Lizzie said thinking about how relieved she felt when she finally let Hope in completely. “That’s okay.” Lizzie touched the girl’s shoulder. “You just have to say it when you feel ready.” Lizzie whispered standing up and going back to the dad. Hope was talking to him but just like the daughter, the dad was too _gone_.

“Have you taken your daughter to the doctor?” Lizzie asked already knowing the answer. The guy looked at her frowning.

“I took her to psychologists and psychiatrists.” He answered. “You mean, a real doctor? Why? Is she sick? Real sick and not just traumatized like they all said?” He asked and Lizzie grimaced at his words. A lot of people didn’t consider the mind could be as sick as the body; even more so.

“Yes, I mean a pediatrician or a general doctor.” Lizzie said glancing at the girl.

“I don’t know. There has been a lot of doctors. And then her mother killed herself and then I lost my job and with it the health insurance. I- I don’t really know.” He said ashamed and Lizzie felt angry but not really at him. People were made differently and reacted accordingly to things and this man was just as sick as his daughter was. There was no point in blaming him for the negligence when he was barely keeping himself together. “My son died that day, but when that girl gave him the first punch, it wasn’t just him that she was killing.” He said after some time that Hope watched the girl and Lizzie glanced around the house once again. She looked at him. “She killed all of us. She killed him and then my wife and then my daughter and I’m just a ghost trapped here until I’m gone too.” He said not careful that his daughter was listening; Lizzie didn’t think that he thought that she was. Lizzie sighed looking at how anguished Hope looked.

“Thank you for talking to us, Mr. Cavendish.” Lizzie said standing up and starting to go to the door. Before leaving the house, she looked again to the girl and then, when they were at the door, to the dad. “One last thing. Is she your biological daughter?” Lizzie asked and the man frowned, for the first time surprised since they had knocked on his door.

“We adopted her when she was one. Why?” He asked and Lizzie shook her head softly.

“Nothing. Thank you for having us.” She said taking Hope’s hands and going to the car. She looked at Hope with wide eyes. “Well, you were definitely right to be curious about this case.”

“Why?” Hope asked.

“There’s too many missing pieces.” Lizzie sighed.

“I want to talk to the lead detective now.” Hope said driving the car away to the police department. Lizzie watched the determined face and hope that even thought the girl was really a killer, they could find out some evidence that explained why she did it. She knew Hope had internalized it. That was the worst part about being a psychologist, Lizzie sometimes wondered. Cases get too person and some times you get attached to a patient. Aimee, Lizzie’s first patient, was one Lizzie would do anything to and she had accompanied every single achievement of the girl ever since she met her. There were also some patients that Lizzie couldn’t help that made Lizzie feel so bad that she sometimes thought about giving up. That’s why you don’t get attached. Just like what Hope did with this girl that she met for only an hour. Lizzie knew why.

“I’m not her, you know.” Lizzie said casually as Hope parked the car in front of the police department responsible for the arrest five years ago.

“I know that, Lizzie. For starters, you’re not a killer.” Hope said rolling her eyes. Deflecting. Lizzie let it pass. Hope would talk eventually.

They went to the department and a few minutes later, the lead detective came to talk to them curious about why an FBI agent wanted to talk to him about this case in particular. “How can I help you?” He asked when he led them inside his office.

“I’m here in the country to meet my lawyer and, accidentally, my path crossed with Lily Barry’s. We met her earlier today and I got really curious about the case. My partner and I worked with a fair share of psychopaths in our department in the FBI and we were really hoping that you could tell us a little bit about what happened five years ago.” Hope said nicely. Lizzie noticed, amused, that Hope was trying to sound admiring of his work. It would be easier to get more information if the guy thought that they just two young curious minds worshiping his wonderful work. _That usually worked quite well with men_ , Lizzie rolled her eyes internally.

“Of course. When they gave me your names saying that you two were waiting to talk to me, I made a quick search and saw that you two have quite the resume. You’re a psychologist, right?” He said looking at Lizzie. “So you probably noticed how sick the girl was.” He said disgusted. Lizzie bit her tongue to avoid pointing out that she met the girl less than three hours ago and that hadn’t been enough to see how _sick she was._ “We found her sitting making a sandwich with the boy’s body on the floor staring at her. Thank god she hadn’t seen his sister inside the cabinet or who knows if she wouldn’t have killed her too. The poor girl was only seven and watched it all. We think that her brother probably saw that Lily was going to do something and told her to hide. It was the boy’s phone that recorded it all. The little girl recorded what happened.” He said making Lizzie frown. Weird thing for a scared little girl to do. “Yes, I found it weird too but her mom said that she liked to record everything with her tablet and phones and cameras. Anyway, there’s not much to tell. We tried to make Lily Barry talk but she refused to say a word and every psychologist that talked to her said that she didn’t show any remorse. Not that it was a surprise since she was making a sandwich in the dead boy’s kitchen when we found her.” He sighed. “Some are just born evil.”

“That’s just terrible.” Hope said glancing at Lizzie. “And the whole thing that happened to the family after…” Hope drifted off and he understood it as a cue to continue. Lizzie saw Hope annoyedly nodding her head trying to look eager.

“Yes. I misfortune indeed. They met Lily Barry because her mother cleaned the Cavendish house. They were great to the girl, I was told. They all loved her. She was clever, too clever for her own good, some said. She was sweet and always played with little Beatrice Cavendish. Beatrice idolized her, the parents said. They didn’t even believe that Lily Barry was really the murderer until they saw the video that we found on the boy’s phone.” He said shaking his head. “They were wrecked. Their son dead. Their daughter so traumatized that she didn’t let anyone touch her and she didn’t even talk. One month after it, the wife couldn’t handle anymore and took her own life. A terrible thing. She drunk poison and went to talk to Lily Barry in prison. She died in front of the girl. She didn’t even blink.” He kept talking and Lizzie fought the instinct to gape. The story got more complicated by the second.

“And about Lily Barry’s family?” Lizzie asked curious.

“Her mother was one of those that motherhood couldn’t change. Had a three of children after Lily but gave them all to adoption. I don’t know why she didn’t do the same with her. Lily Barry was the responsible one. She took care of the mother, found her jobs, payed the bills. She was only twelve but everyone said that she was mature. She had to deal with the recklessness of her mother. The mother was employed in the Cavendish house but who ended up doing the work, as in the other houses, was Lily.”

“She didn’t attend school?” Hope cut him to ask.

“She was homeschooled although I doubt that the mother could have thought her simple division. The girl was a genius. A common trait in psychopaths, they told me.” The detective looked at Lizzie for confirmation and she nodded. “And that’s it. I hope she rots in prison, that one.” He said. After thanking him and leaving the office, Hope looked at her.

“There was even more than I expected.” She said looking at her phone that was ringing. The lawyer.

“Won’t you pick up?” Lizzie asked and Hope shook her head.

“I can talk to him later. We have to get to the bottom of this. I’m suspecting of something.” Hope said quietly and Lizzie watched her.

“What?” Lizzie asked careful.

“I know that she killed him.” Hope started and Lizzie sighed. “Wait. Let me talk.” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded. That’s what she feared: that Hope made it so personal that she started to look for a way to give the girl an excuse. Lizzie knew that sometimes misunderstandings happened and innocent people got the bad end of a deal, but that was not the rule. That was the exception. Lizzie didn’t want Hope to get the punch in the stomach when she realized that although they found the _why_ , it still didn’t exonerate the girl. “I think that Bea is hiding something. That’s why she won’t talk.” Hope said and Lizzie tilted her head.

“I also suspect that. I don’t know what, though. Adults keep secrets for multiple reasons but children keep it for very specific ones. To protect themselves of someone they love.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“So is either one of them.” Hope said. “Well, since Bea is not talking, we need to talk to the only other person that was there the whole time. We need to talk to Lily.” Hope said and Lizzie looked away entering the car. She prayed that Hope wouldn’t be too disappointed.

* * *

“Hello again, Lily.” Hope said sitting on the chair next to the girl’s bed. Since her sixth month of pregnancy she had been living in a house with other teen delinquents. They had moved her out of prison because the other prisoners had been beating the shit out of her and she almost lost the baby. They decided to keep her out until the baby was born and then bring her back there. Hope looked at the girl. She looked almost too small to even be able to beat someone to death; let out be beaten to almost death like the prison reports had said that she had been. Prison was a terrible place for those that committed ugly crimes.

“What are you doing here?” She asked and, as always, Hope initiated the talk.

“We’d like to know more about what happened, Lily. We think that there’s still loose ends.” Hope said and Lily snorted.

“Loose ends enough to make that video less real?” She asked with something more than sarcasm to her voice. Hope didn’t know what, but she noticed that Lizzie tilted her head curious.

“No, Lily.” Hope said although, for some reason, she wished it were. “But loose enough to make us not understand why that happened.” Hope said deciding on a direct approach. They all said that the girl was clever, so Hope would treat her as such.

“There’s nothing to understand. It’s done.” She said, indeed as remorseless as they said, but also with something else. Hope felt like an essential part of the puzzle was missing; one that would make it all make sense.

“How did you get pregnant, Lily?” Lizzie asked out of nowhere. Hope frowned surprised. She hadn’t thought about that. Lily was surprised too because she also frowned. “It’s not like a convicted murderer has a free pass out of jail to have sex.” Lizzie said rudely and even if Hope knew that this was one of Lizzie’s tactics to reach someone, she grimaced at the words and the possible meaning behind them. She looked at Lily. “Was it against your will, Lily?” Lizzie asked and again, Hope fought the urge to scream and contort her body.

“No.” The girl said outraged and true enough for Hope to believe. She looked at Lizzie to see if she had believed too. Funnily enough, it was like Lizzie had never actually suspected that so Hope was puzzled to why she had asked it.

“So how did you get pregnant?” Lizzie asked. “And if you don’t tell me the truth, I’ll assume that you’re either hiding the truth or being threatened.” Lizzie said and Lily looked at her angry.

“When I turned fourteen, a pro-bono lawyer came to me saying that she wanted to help me to get out of jail. She said that she would plead for me to live in one of the detentions houses. She said that my behavior in prison was good enough for it. I let her and she actually got it. They sent me to a place. A few time after that, I got sick and went to the hospital with an infection. There I met this boy.” She looked Lizzie squarely in the eye. “I would never let someone touch me if I didn’t want to. I would scream and kick and hurt. I would rather die.” _Or kill._ Hope heard the unspoken words. She said intensely and then Hope’s brain snapped.

“Was that the reason you killed him?” Hope asked.

“No.” Lizzie said with wide eyes when Lily didn’t answer. “It wasn’t her he was trying to do something with.” She said and Hope looked at Lily.

“You were protecting Bea.” Hope guessed noticing how Lily’s breath quickened and she started to look around as if she could escape; as if her house of cards were falling over her. “From him.”

“Stop it. You don’t know anything. I want you to leave.” The girl said desperate. She looked almost pleading.

“I can’t, Lily. If that’s true and he did something to her and-” Lizzie started and the girl shot up faster than Hope could imagine.

“He didn’t. It wasn’t like this.” She said anguished and Hope looked at her softly.

“So tell us how it was.” Hope tried and Lily, after looking at both of them in defeat, sat back on her bed and nodded.

“He was mean to her. He used to pull her hair and scratch her and push her when the parents weren’t looking. Bea didn’t tell them because he told her that if she ever did, he would make them turn her back because he knew that she was adopted.” Lily said, a single tear streaming down her face. “My mother was working in the house for a little less than a year when I found out.”

“Found out what?” Hope asked but Lizzie was the one that answered.

“That Bea was her sister.” Lizzie told Hope and then looked at Lily for confirmation. The girl nodded.

“When I was cleaning a box of old pictures, I found a picture of baby Bea with a onesie that I remembered well. I remember mother getting pregnant when I was four. I know that she got pregnant other times but this one I remember because she kept the baby for a few months. I don’t know why she did since she never did the others but when the baby was a few months old, she got sick and since mother didn’t have the money to get her treatment, she sent the baby to adoption trusting that a family would treat the girl. I never saw the baby again but the last time I saw her, she was wearing the same onesie of that picture. It was an ugly one, I remember, and I had stained it with orange juice. When I found out that she was my sister, I wanted to tell the family. They loved me and I thought that maybe they would like Bea to know that she had a sister. I was about to tell. That was why I was at the house that night. The parents ha left and I was waiting for them to return to tell them. I had already told Bea but she was small so I don’t think that she took it seriously.” Lily said stopping her narrative there.

“What happened next, Lily?” Lizzie asked.

“I had to protect her. He was really bad.” Lily said. “I had to kill him.” She said. Hope tilted her head. It was like something was still missing.

“What are you not telling, Lily?” Hope asked as the girl stubbornly looked away. “You didn’t kill him, did you?” Hope asked, her heart hammering. The question more person then anyone could ever know. Lizzie looked at her.

“Hope…”

“I did. I did. No go away.” Lily said and Lizzie, that had been looking at Hope worried, looked at Lily.

“Bea killed him, didn’t she?” Lizzie asked and Hope’s eyes widened.

“It wasn’t on purpose. I swear.” Lily said, the dam finally breaking. “He was being his usual bad and she was just tired. He came to pull her hair but she kicked him in the knee like I had told her to. He stumbled and fell with his head on the table. There was so much blood. She started to cry so much. He had scared her saying that if he asked the parents, they would give her away that she started to scream that they would give her away to another family. I was worried about more things, though. What would the police do with a child that kills someone? Do they get a free pass for being a child?” Lily said fast and Hope could practically see a small twelve years old girl desperate as those thoughts crossed her mind. “I couldn’t let that happen. So I too her and told her to get inside the cabinet. I took his phone and gave it to her. I told her to record what I was going to do but to never leave the cabinet. I told her that if she ever said a word, bad people would come for her and she would be alone forever.” Lily started to cry. “Then I did what you saw on the camera. He was already dead when I was beating him up. The doctors that autopsied him knew that he died from the fall but they assumed that I had pushed him and kept beating him up. I guess that beating him to death was a more interest thing for everyone to remember.” She said crying and Hope looked at Lizzie going to Lily to comfort her. “I just wanted to protect her.” She repeated and Hope hugged her.

After leaving Lily, Hope and Lizzie went back to the detective. They explained it all to him. He didn’t believe it. He wouldn’t, of course. Then they all went to the Cavendish house. The father opened the door with a frown. He didn’t expect Hope and Lizzie to come back. They didn’t want to talk to him, though. They went direct to the little girl. When the detective, without any care, asked her if she had killed her brother, she started to cry.

“No no no no no. Please don’t take me away.” She started to scream and her father stared at her in shock. They explained it all to him. He was angry, he was sad but mostly he was sorry. He should have seen what his son was doing. All the time they explained to him what was happening, Bea held his arm as if she would be pulled away by force and begged him not to send her away.

He didn’t send her away.

He actually hugged her and told her he would protect her forever.

After everything was said and done, the detective said that Lily would be judged again for making false statement. But she would probably be released in a couple of weeks. She would turn eighteen in a month and if the judges found her innocent, she would get to keep the baby. As for Bea, she would have to get specialized psychological evaluation and talk to a therapist for a long time.

They went back to Hope’s lawyer when it was end of afternoon. They would have to be fast because they would have to pick up the kids from the tour in less than two hours. Hope waited anxiously as he opened the box that apparently had been kept closed for the past sixteen years. When he did, he gave it to Hope. Hope took a deep breath finding strength in Lizzie’s hand intertwined in hers.

“I’m going to give you a moment.” The lawyer said leaving the office. Hope looked inside the bod and the first thing that caught her eyes was a letter.

 _“Dear Hope.”_ It was her mother’s handwriting.

 _“I’m sorry for doing this. You know how annoyingly stubborn your dad is and you know what they say: if you cannot go against them, join them. Si that’s what I did. Don’t be sad. This is not the point of what we’re doing. The point of this is to remember you that you are our most precious thing and that we hope that you find your most precious thing too. You’re the very best of me and the only best genetics could find in your dad. He’s giving me a look right now but we all know you take after me.”_ Hope laughed. _“We love you so much and we wish you all the great and loving and wonderful things in the world. And if they don’t come easy, we hope that we’ve made you strong enough to go after them yourself._

_With more love than you could ever know,_

_Mom and dad.”_

Hope was crying when she read the last line. How she missed them. How she wanted them to get to see what she had become. She knew, without a doubt, that they would be proud. They were always so proud about every little things she did. She looked at the other things inside the box and decided to take a look at it better when she got home. She knew what to expect but now she also knew what she would do.

_“… we hope that we’ve made you strong enough to go after them yourself.”_

Yes, they did.

* * *

After picking up the children and going back home, Lizzie took a long shower. She gave Hope some alone time to look at the box. She deserved it. She had been amazing today and her hunch had saved the lies of two young girls and a father that had lost hope. She hoped that whatever her parents wanted her to see, it made her happy.

“Why is mommy locked in her bedroom?” Pedro asked while Lizzie was making them sandwiches. Clara and Alyssa were gossiping in the table while Pedro was sitting on the counter watching Lizzie.

“She’s thinking a little bit about some things. She’ll tell you when she feels ready.” Lizzie said and Pedro nodded leaving to the TV room to watch a movie. When Alyssa came to pick up her sandwich, she watched Lizzie closely as she always did. Lizzie loved how perceptive the girl was.

“Is she sad about her parent’s Will?” Alyssa asked and Lizzie shook her head.

“A little. But she’s also surprised and thankful and really glad to have a chance to get close to them again.” Lizzie explained and Alyssa, in one of her rare affection demonstrations, kissed Lizzie’s cheek before picking up her sandwich and Clara’s and going to the TV room. After the kids started to movie, Lizzie went upstairs and found Hope smiling softly at a notebook filled with drawings.

“What is this?” Lizzie asked and Hope’s smile widened.

“My dad’s sketch book. He made drawing of me growing up. Look at this one.” Hope showed her a drawing of a small girl in front of a table filled with candies and pastries. “He was so damn exaggerated. I puked my guts out after he let me eat all those things.” Hope laughed and Lizzie joined her. “Mom was so pissed that she grounded him and told him he wasn’t allowed to play with me for a whole week. He was more displeased at it than I.” She said, the laugh turning into a soft smile. Then she looked at Lizzie and patted the bed next to her for Lizzie to sit. Lizzie did. “I’m glad you made me come.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded taking a deep breath.

“You know that I love you.” She started and Lizzie grinned.

“You say that quite a lot. It’s hard to forget.” She said and Hope laughed.

“Good. I make a point of saying it a lot. You know that I love you as I know that you love me. It’s so funny, you know, to love someone so much that you also feel how much they love you back. That’s rare.” Hope said and Lizzie’s breath caught. It was rare and she would be forever grateful that she was the lucky one that got to have this kind of feeling.

“It is.”

“Ours wasn’t an easy journey. Even now, I know there’s still a lot to come.” Hope said exhaling as Lizzie realized what this was about. She felt her body going weak and she was glad to be sitting or else she would fall. “I know that we’ll fight sometimes and that we’ll go through some difficult moments but I also know, because it’s us, that we are going to get through them. We always do and we always will.” Lizzie felt all the electricity in the world starting to accumulate inside that room. She didn’t dare move or even breathe afraid that one small perturbation in the atmosphere would make it all turn into chaos. How stupid she was to ever think that she would be anything but amazed when Hope proposed to her. How stupid she was to think that just because she thought about it first all those years ago, she had the right to call dibs on proposing. Lizzie smiled as she felt her eyes start to blink too fast; love was a two way street and so was proposing. There was no way someone couldn’t be happy when they both were going towards love. “So Lizzie, as I read some letters my mom and dad left to me inside that box and as I’ve discovered small gifts like that sketch book or like this…” Hope said showing Lizzie a small box. _A jewelry box_. Lizzie gulped. “As I went through all that with the best memories of my mom and dad in my mind, other memories were mixing in. Memories of you and me fighting over the remote.” She laughed. “Memories of us driving to the Aspen house, the kids sleeping in the back and you holding my hand over my tight. Memories or the four of us laughing and teasing each other. That’s what I want forever with you. That’s what all of this…” Hope pointed at the box her parents left. “…is about. It’s about love. And they’ve taught me how to pursue it with all my energy. That’s what I’m doing.” Hope stood up and then kneeled in front of Hope. Lizzie felt herself exhaling the breath she had been holding all this time. Maybe for years. “Lizzie, Saltzman, would you marry me and continue to make me the happiest woman on earth?” Hope said, eyes hopeful and handing clasping Lizzie’s as if their lives depended on it.

“I-” Lizzie started having difficulty with wording exactly what she was feeling. She was feeling so much.

 _“You have to say yes.”_ Came whispered from the door and Lizzie looked at it to find three sets of eyes spying on them. “Say yes, mom.” Pedro repeated and Lizzie laughed.

“Pedro, she doesn’t need to-” Hope started blushed that they had been spied on but Lizzie cut her off.

“He’s right. I have to say yes.” Lizzie started and when Hope made to cut her to assure her that she would wait for as long as Lizzie needed, Lizzie smiled. “I want to. More than anything in the world. I love you and I’ve been loving you for years. Every day I wake up thinking how lucky I am to have you because you’re literally perfectly made for me. If anyone told me that the Universe makes people on design, I would have laughed at them but knowing you, I can believe in anything. You’re my love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the kids.” Lizzie said with tears in her eyes.

“I love you.” Hope said grabbing her and kissing her. It was, easily, the best kiss ever. It was so happy and hopeful and amazed by what they had just committed to. It was one more perfect kiss in the queue of kisses that made their lives.

“At last.” Lizzie heard a voice saying that made her stop the kissing and frown.

“Josie?” She asked and then Alyssa showed Josie on her phone.

“I was talking to Alyssa when Clara came to tell her that she and Pedro heard you talking about marriage. I tried to dissuade them from spying on you but it didn’t work out so I joined them.” Josie said making all of them laugh.

“Busybodies.” Hope said fondly as Pedro came running and hugged them both.

“You two are going to marry. Can I be the flower boy?” He asked pleadingly and Lizzie laughed.

“Yes, you can.”

“I love weddings.” Clara swooned looking at Alyssa that frowned at her and quickly slipped away before Clara started on one of her ramblings about love and kisses. She came to them.

“I’m so happy.” She said quietly and Hope, teared eyes still, hugged her.

“Me too, honey.” Hope said and then Alyssa took Lizzie’s hand.

“I love you.” She said and Lizzie almost broke down crying right then. She sniffed.

“I love you too, sweetie and I promise to be the best I can be to you.” Lizzie said hugging Alyssa and sandwich-ing her between her and Hope.

“I always wanted to have a mom. Now I have two and you’re the very best in the world.” Alyssa whispered and Lizzie and Hope looked at each other from over Alyssa’s head. Hope’s eyes held the whole universe in it; and her whole universe was them. The people they loved.

When they broke the hug and the kids left the room, Lizzie watched them going downstairs.

“I love love stories so much.” Clara said holding Alyssa’s hand. Alyssa, to Lizzie’s surprise smiled at her. “One day, we are going to marry and it’s going to be just like this.” Clara continued making Alyssa blush with a delighted face that she didn’t show to people outside her family frequently. Lizzie looked at Hope amusedly before looking back at them. “I can’t wait to meet the loves of our lives.” Clara said making Alyssa’s blush turn into a confused frown. Lizzie giggled and Hope slapped her lightly.

“Stop spying on them.” Hope said pulling her inside the room and to the bed where Pedro was waiting for them.

“Who is mom spying on?” Pedro asked amused and Hope smiled.

“Your sister and Clara talking.” Hope answered and he nodded as if it were normal.

“Mom and I sometimes spy on them when they’re in Alyssa’s room.” Pedro admitted and Lizzie gasped at the betrayal.

“Pedro! I told you not to tell anyone.” Lizzie said tickling him. “Now you better go after Alyssa and Clara before they start the movie without you.” Lizzie said. She didn’t want to get rid of him. She really didn’t. But she had just been proposed and she intended on showing Hope just what she would get for a wife. Pedro, her innocent and bright son, smirked coyly at them before jumping out of bed and running out of the bedroom shouting to anyone that wanted to hear:

“Mom just told me to go watch a movie because she wants to make out with mommy.” He giggled making Alyssa shout _ew_ and Hope gasp.

“Oh God, Lizzie, you should’ve been more subtle.” Hope said gasping again when Lizzie kissed her as soon as the door was closed. Locked this time.

“Screw subtleness. I’m going to show my future wife just how much I love her tonight.” Lizzie said.

And she did.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER_

_“Hello, Dr. Tig.” Hope greeted Lizzie’s doctor when she entered the hospital. “I brought some of Lizzie’s favorite books today. Maybe today she lets me in.” Hope said hopeful. She knew Lizzie was hurt and it wasn’t her fault that she was pushing Hope away. Hope hated it more than anything but she loved Lizzie enough to just be there for her until she was ready to talk to her. Ever since Lizzie came to the Institution two months ago, Hope had come to visit her every day. She didn’t care that she had leave work early or that she had to drive two hours. It didn’t matter because she loved Lizzie and she knew that Lizzie had to feel like Hope wouldn’t give up on her. Too few people knew the whole story about her kidnapping and, of those Lizzie loved and trusted, only Hope knew._

_It hurt Hope more than she could put to words the fact that Lizzie accepted visit from her sister or mom, that only visited her once a week, but she never even talked to Hope, that was always there. Hope sighed. Bitterness wouldn’t do; neither Lizzie’s sister or mom knew the whole story and Hope loved Lizzie enough give love without expecting something in return. Part of Hope feared that the reason Lizzie didn’t want to see her was because she blamed Hope for what happened to her but Hope ignored that part because she wouldn’t be able to keep going if that was the true._

_Josie said that Lizzie asked about her and Caroline always called after talking to Lizzie to update Hope but each day that passed made Hope less and less satisfied with it. Emma, or Dr. Tig, used to keep Hope updated with what Lizzie had been doing, but after a few time, in which Lizzie probably found out about it and asked her to stop, Emma told Hope that they weren’t married so Hope had no legal bond to Lizzie and Lizzie only, or her family, could talk to Hope._

_So it was a surprise when Dr. Tig stopped Hope from going to Lizzie’s door and sit outside to talk to her through the closed door likes he used to do. “Wait a minute, Hope. I’d like to talk to you for a minute.” She said pulling Hope to a corner and giving her an envelope. Hope frowned but opened it. When she started to read it, her heart dropped. That couldn’t be happening._

_“This can’t be real.” Hope said when she finished it. “She wouldn’t do this.” Hope felt her voice wavering at the uncertainty of her words. Lizzie wouldn’t, right?_

_“I’m sorry, Hope, but you can’t come to visit her anymore.” Emma said and Hope looked around desperate. This couldn’t be happening. “If you do so, I’ll be obligated to call the police.”_

_“I’m the fucking police.” Hope said agitated but Emma kept her calm face._

_“I’m sorry.” She said turning away._

_“If I can just talk to her for a few minutes, I’m sure we can work this out.” Hope said making to go to Lizzie’s room but a security, appeared out of nowhere, put a hand on her shoulder to stop her._

_“The doctor told you to leave or she’ll call the police.” He said and Hope laughed unamused. This was a joke._

_“Lizzie, I know you here. Como out and talk to me.” Hope shouted because she knew; she could feel it in her bones; that Lizzie was watching this from somewhere. Hope looked around waiting for her to come out and say that she had regretted it; that she wanted Hope with her, but she didn’t. After some time of Hope staring unbelieving at nowhere in special, she dropped Lizzie’s book on the floor and picked up the Restraining Order against her. She started to walk out of the hospital, stopping just at the door to look back trying to find Lizzie watching from one of the windows or doors. She didn’t find Lizzie. Hope gulped; maybe she was wrong about the feeling and maybe she was wrong about Lizzie needing her. She looked again at the Restraining Order. Hope looked around again._

_“I don’t want to give up on you.” But I will. The unsaid word hang in the air with aggressive promise. Hope waited for Lizzie to do her part; to grab Hope’s hand. There could only be so much Hope could do; Lizzie had to do her part._

_But she didn’t._

_So Hope left._

_*-*_

_But I will._

_From one of the rooms, Lizzie, that had just watched all of it, cried at the truth of those words._

_She had lost Hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a book four months ago called Allegedly. It was the most infuriating, shocking, amazning and twisted book I read this year. I actually based this chapter lightly on that book. I left out a LOT of heavy stuff and also that devilish ending. God, that ending twisted a knife inside me. I love books that make me think about weighting things. Is it excusable to do something bad for the sake of something good? Does it stain the good with the bad if you turn to bad actions? Can you despise and feel love for someone at the same time even if it's a fucking fictional character?  
> Sorry that I rambled. That book hurt me.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Now talk to me in the comments.


	7. Have You Met Mr. Knowles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, i took long didn't I? Hahaha I'm really sorry about that but this month's been really busy. 
> 
> First, my supervisor at work tells me that my research proposition wasn't good enough so I had to start that shit from the beginning in record time to send it to analysis till last week. Long story short, I had a lot of all-nighters.
> 
> Second, Disnet+ finally comes to my country and please, I had A LOT of catching up to do. The Mandalorian? Diary of a Future President? Clone Wars? Hamilton? 
> 
> Third, yesterday was my birthday (11/20). Congratulations is due, thank you very much. My 25 years old skin is glowing. Such a perfect age, 25. My friends surprised me with a Taylor Swift themed zoom party where we ate pizza and chocolate AND chocolate pizza. We also danced till we fell on the floor. It was amazing; it would only be better if it wasn't through zoom but what can I do? I loved iyt anyway. Thank you, Marce, for planing it and for the super cute gift.
> 
> Now let me stop talking. I use you guys as a diary where I write pieces of my life and it shows HAHAHA sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> I hope to see you in the comments.
> 
> PS: I had some books this month and there's this one that I loved called Written in the Stars by Alexandria Bellefleur. It was just released this month and it's about two women that are fake dating (one of my favorite tropes ever). It's worth the read S2

“What do you think about the yellow one?” Lizzie asked showing it to Josie. She raised her eyes from the magazine she was looking and nodded.

“It’s really pretty but yellow is my color so choose another one.” She said rolling her eyes. Lizzie scoffed and then looked at Alyssa, that was typing something on her phone. They were all in the living room; Josie, Hope and Lizzie looking over magazines and decorations websites, Alyssa laying on the couch and typing on her phone, and Pedro and Jamie playing with Cookie near the window. It was Sunday night and usually family time with Hope, Lizzie and the kids but ever since Josie started the process of adopting Jamie almost two months ago, she had been coming to their house frequently to make Jamie feel more relaxed since she liked having Pedro around; the two of them formed a bond almost immediately.

“Alyssa, look at this. Do you think it fits me better than aunt Josie?” Lizzie asked and Alyssa barely looked at it before nodding distractedly. Then Lizzie tried Hope. “Hope?” But she also nodded distractedly. Lizzie sighed out loud and opened her mouth to annoy them when the doorbell rang. She stood up with a frown to go open it. They weren’t expecting anyone. Lizzie hoped it wasn’t Caroline. Her mom liked to appear unannounced with lots of gifs for the kids and now that Jamie was part of the family, her visits had become more frequent. Lizzie loved her mom but she was really a lot; always saying that their job was too dangerous, always buying everything the kids wanted even before they wanted it and always calling Rebekah and Freya as soon as she left their house to tell them everything, which would occasionally cause them to call Hope insinuating that she was keeping them out of the news. It was funny but a little annoying sometimes. When she opened the door, though, it wasn’t her mom.

“Lizzie, I need your help.” Aimee said in that frantic way that Lizzie was so used by now. Kennedy, her mom, grimaced.

“I know it’s Sunday night and my visit is totally inappropriate but I need to talk to Hope and Aimee didn’t let me leave without bringing her too. She’s annoying me since Friday to talk to you.” She apologized and Lizzie smiled. It was totally inappropriate for her to come to their house to talk about work during their day off, but Kennedy was their friend and both Hope and Lizzie knew they could ask her help anytime too so she let them in.

“Is Alyssa home?” Aimee whispered to Lizzie when she closed the door.

“It’s her home so…” Lizzie said smiling at how blushed Aimee looked.

“I know, it’s just that at school, she and Clara are always together, it’s easy to forget they’re not attached by the hips.” Aimee said and Kennedy bumped on her arm lightly.

“Aimee.” Her mom hissed making Lizzie laugh.

“It’s okay, Kennedy. You and Hope can talk in the Study while I take Aimee here to the backyard to talk. How about that?” Lizzie said taking them to the living room. Lizzie noticed two things when the people in there noticed the visitors. Hope’s face fell as if she knew exactly what Kennedy was going to talk to her and Alyssa blushed and looked away as soon as her eyes set on Aimee. Aimee was doing a very good job at pretending to be chill. Lizzie had taught her that. After Hope took Kennedy to the Study and Lizzie took Aimee outside, the girl threw herself on the bench and sighed.

“I shall die _unkissed_.” She said putting her arm over her eyes and lying down on the bench. Lizzie sat on the bench in front of her.

“And why is that?” Lizzie asked trying not to laugh. Aimee noticed though, because she raised her arms and pointed accusingly at Lizzie.

“It’s easy for you to laugh. You’ve found the love of your life.” She rolled her eyes. “By the way, mom told me to ask you if it’s okay for me to wear white to the wedding. She say it’s not polite.” Aimee said forgetting for a moment that she would die _unkissed_.

“You can wear white.” Lizzie said smiling and then frowned. “I thought that you and Mike would kiss in the Halloween dance. It’s all you’ve talked about in the last appointment. Didn’t you invite him to the dance?” Lizzie asked.

“I was about to do it.” Aimee said defensibly. Lizzie had been convincing her to just ask the boy out and be done with it but although Aimee was really confident and outgoing, she was also a little shy and tend to babble and stutter when nervous. She was kind of how Lizzie was at her age and Lizzie found it delightful. “But Clara did it first.” She said pointedly.

“Clara?” Lizzie frowned.

“Yes, Alyssa’s Clara.” Aimee said groaning. “I didn’t even know she was into him. That’s not even the most surprising part.” Aimee said dramatically and Lizzie looked at her curious.

“What is it?” She asked. Aimee looked around as if to make sure no one was really listening and looked back at Lizzie.

“Alyssa asked _me_ to the dance.” She whispered and then squealed. “Can you believe it?” No, Lizzie actually couldn’t. “ _I-take-no-shit_ Alyssa invited me, a theatre kid, to the dance. I’m totally freaking out. I’m almost fourteen-” she would only be fourteen in seven months “-and this is my last year in middle school. I need to kiss Mike. I’ve been crushing on him since I was nine.” And on other ten different boys. “But I can’t go to the dance with Alyssa and finish the night-” the dance would be during the afternoon “-kissing Mike.” She sniffed dramatically. “Any word of wisdom?” She asked and Lizzie took a moment to be proud at how the girl had talked without stuttering even once. Confidence really wore her nicely.

“Let’s rewind a little bit. Alyssa asked you out? Are you talking about my daughter Alyssa?”

“Yes, Lizzie. Wedding planning has made you a little slow.” Aimee said slowly making Lizzie laugh.

“So go with Alyssa and kiss Mike another time. The school years just started and it’s not like his lips will disappear.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“Maybe I should kiss Alyssa then.” She said defiantly and Lizzie smiled sweetly.

“Try that.” She said and Aimee grunted.

“I’m not into girls and Alyssa would probably punch my face so hard I would definitely die _unkissed_.” She finished shaking her head. “My mom said that this is a sign for me not to kiss anyone.”

“Maybe you should listen to her.” Lizzie pointed out and Aimee rolled her eyes.

“She also told me to wear tweed to the dance so is she really reliable?” Aimee said sarcastically and Lizzie grimaced. “I just thought that Alyssa and Clara would go together, you know? They’re like, a couple.” She shrugged.

“And saying that would get you another punch.” Lizzie smiled and Aimee rolled her eyes.

“So she would have to punch the whole school. Everyone says that.”

“You do know they’re twelve, right?” Lizzie asked and Aimee shrugged again.

“Clara made a whole treasure hunt just to ask Alyssa to be her friend and also gave her a super cute gift for her twelfth birthday. Also Alyssa never says no to Clara. And every time they skip class, they’re bound to be together.” She finished and Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

“They skip class, huh?” She asked making Aimee blush. She blushed so hard that her blonde eyebrows and her freckles disappeared.

“Don’t tell them I said that.” She begged and Lizzie shook her head scoffing.

“I won’t.” Lizzie promised. “But I’m definitely going to ambush her into telling me that.” Lizzie explained making Aimee giggle. “And about the dance… Just go and have fun. Thirteen is an age as good as any to kiss. And there will be other dances till the end of this school year.”

“Three.” Aimee told her and Lizzie half-laughed at the girl already thinking about the next ones.

“Exactly. Halloween is not even that good to kiss with all the makeup and elaborated costumes in the way.” Lizzie winked making Aimee laugh. Lizzie tilted her head watching how the little girl that she met four years ago had changed into an amazing and funny teenager.

“And how is the wedding planning? Have you and Hope disagreed on something yet?” Aimee smirked and Lizzie smiled. Of all her patients, Aimee was the only one that talked to Lizzie more like she was a friend than a therapist.

“As if. Hope is terrible at planning anything so she just agrees with everything that I want.” Lizzie said making Aimee laugh.

“Mom is also a terrible planner and an awful picker so dad had to do all the work in their wedding too.” Aimee said in a confiding tone.

“He didn’t do all the work. I said _I do_ by myself.” Kennedy said surprising Aimee that only laughed more.

“He said that he had someone holding you at gunpoint.” Aimee teased making her mom roll her eyes. They were a perfect copy of each other. Unruly and curly blonde hair, freckles everywhere and bright blue eyes; except for Aimee that had one blue eye and one green eye.

“I’ll talk to your father about the stories he’s telling you later. Now let’s go and let these people enjoy the rest of their day.” Kennedy said taking her daughter’s hand and going inside again. They said goodbye to Josie and the kids and then left. Lizzie noticed that Hope had a thoughtful expression so she decided to bring up the talk she had with Kennedy when they were in their bedroom to sleep. They went back to the living room and Lizzie noticed Alyssa trying to slip away unnoticed.

“Alyssa, Aimee said something really interesting.” Lizzie started and Alyssa stopped dead in her tracks.

“What did she say?” Alyssa asked trying to sound casual. She looked at her nails. Lizzie noticed that both Josie and Hope were paying attention and that made Alyssa blush.

“About you and Clara.” Lizzie said and Alyssa only blushed more.

“In my defense, Clara was really sad and I wanted to make-” Alyssa started and Lizzie bit her lip amused. Caroline was right; teasing your kids was the best thing ever.

“What does that have to do with you inviting Aimee instead of Clara to the dance? You haven’t even told us you’re going to the dance to begin with.” Lizzie said and Alyssa’s eyes widened. Lizzie tilted her head. Alyssa had thought that she was talking about something else. _Interesting._ Relieved, Alyssa smiled.

“I just decided Friday. I may have forgotten to tell you.” She said sweetly and then, “Auntie Josie is right, yellow is _her_ color. You should try blue.” She smiled teasingly and then left the living room when Josie started to laugh.

“That girl knows how to create a diversion.” Josie said when Alyssa had already run upstairs to her room.

“She asked Aimee to the dance?” Hope asked surprised and Lizzie nodded.

“It’s because Clara asked her to do it and Alyssa can’t say no to Clara.” Pedro explained as if he was talking about the weather; then he stood up and took Jamie’s hand. “Can Jamie sleep here tonight? In my bedroom?” He asked them with puppy eyes. Jamie, too shy and quiet to ask anything, glanced at them. “Please auntie Josie?” Josie looked at Hope and Lizzie for approval and then nodded.

“Yes, she can. Do you want to sleep here, Jamie?” Josie asked but Jamie only nodded. When the kids left the room, Josie sighed. “She never speaks. She just nods or shakes her head.” Josie sighed again. “I think it’s something against me particularly. She talks to Pedro and Alyssa normally. She talks to you, Lizzie, just fine and even calls Hope _aunt Hope_. She just doesn’t talk to me.”

“You know, Josie, it’s really-” Lizzie started, professional voice, but Josie rolled her eyes and cut her.

“Normal, you’ve said that. Since she’ll spend the night, I’ll go to the guest room and stay here too. She can take one of Pedro’s uniforms for school tomorrow and I can go direct to work.” Josie said standing up. She kissed Lizzie’s cheek when she was about to say something. “I’ll let you two talk. I know Lizzie’s dying to ask you about what the talk you had with Director Phillips was about.” Josie finished leaving the living room. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“She also knows pretty well how to create a diversion.” Lizzie said pointedly. Hope didn’t laugh.

“It’s not that interesting of a talk.” Hope said. When Lizzie said nothing, Hope sighed. “She wants me to open an investigation.”

“Okay.” Lizzie said watching Hope.

“There’s this man. He committed treason. Everything was right and he was going to jail for life until his lawyer played the special card.” Hope said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Insanity?” Lizzie asked frowning and Hope nodded.

“Apparently, her client has multiple personalities.” Hope said and Lizzie tilted her head curious.

“She had doctors examining him?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded.

“Not only her. After she told the prosecution that she would go for the insanity card, they had lots of doctors examining him too.” Hope explained.

“And do they agree with the diagnose of _Dissociative Identity Disorder_?” Lizzie asked surprised.

“Mostly yes.” Hope said. “And it wouldn’t be that much of a deal if he wasn’t a traitor. The winning percentage in cases when people with DID try to plead insanity is less than 1%. Although people try to say that they shouldn’t be held responsible for crimes committed by an _alter_ ; it rarely works out in court.” Hope explained and Lizzie agreed. She had read a lot of articles on criminal defense for cases of insanity and most of them failed. For Dissociative Identity Disorder, she didn’t even remember reading one winning case.

“So why is Kennedy worried and why did she talk to you to open a case? I’m the psychologist. Shouldn’t she ask me to examine him?” Lizzie asked and Hope bit her lip.

“He tried to kill himself in the provisory prison he was staying till the Trial was over so they sent him to an institution after he got released from the hospital.” Hope explained. “The same place you stayed.” Hope said a moment later.

“Oh.” Lizzie said understanding Hope’s hesitance to talk about it and Hope nodded.

“Kennedy was going to ask you to do it but since it’s a NSA case and you’re an FBI psychologist, if she asked you as a doctor, you would have to keep it a secret from me so she asked me, as an agent, to open a joint investigation with her so we can work together without secrets between us.” Hope explained. “She talked to me first because she wasn’t sure that I was going to say yes. I haven’t said yes yet.”

“I don’t mind going back there.” Lizzie said quietly and Hope looked at her.

“You’re sure? I know that the months you stayed there were terrible, Lizzie.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled.

“The terrible of it was not being able to be with you, Hope. The place was just there.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“I’ll tell Kennedy that we’ll go there tomorrow morning then.” Hope said and Lizzie grabbed her hand.

“I’m okay. Really.” Lizzie said. And it was true. Going back to the hospital she had stayed wasn’t really difficult. Lizzie was, for the first time in a very long time, totally happy. Of course sometimes bad things happened and she felt a little down but that was normal even for people that hadn’t been through the things she had. So going back to look at the place she had stayed wasn’t something that could dim her happiness. “Why did I feel like you knew what she was going to ask when you saw her?” Lizzie asked curious and Hope smiled embarrassed.

“You can’t blame me for keeping myself updated about what is happening in the place my fiancé spent so many months of her life.” Hope said in a tone of joke but Lizzie saw through it. “There’s also this little fact..." Hope laughed without humor. "Can you guess from which agency the traitor was from?” Hope asked with a pointed look and Lizzie frowned.

“How could I…” She started but then her eyes widened. “CIA?” She asked and Hope nodded.

“So as soon as he was found, Landon sent me his file and I’ve been following it since then.” Hope explained.

“Landon really should stop doing works for you. He could go to jail and I’m sure a guy like him would get destroyed there. You know what happens to cops in jail.” Lizzie frowned and Hope grimaced guilty.

“I know but he’s our only way to keep an eye on Sebastian. And it’s paying off. The traitor? He was one of Sebastian’s old partners.” Hope said and Lizzie looked at her with wide eyes.

“So you think that maybe we can discover something if we talk to this guy.” Lizzie guessed and Hope nodded. “That’s why you’ve been so distracted lately.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that Sebastian really needs to go.” Hope sighed tiredly and Lizzie nodded.

“He will. We’ll find something on him. Don’t worry.” Lizzie said and Hope smiled nodding. They were silent for a moment until Hope looked at her smirking.

“So our daughter has a date with a girl.” Hope said coming close to Lizzie and hugging her. Lizzie laughed.

“She does.”

“How did that happen?” Hope asked amused and Lizzie scoffed.

“I have no idea. Pedro’s explanation didn’t help at all. I’ll juice the truth out of her later when she starts to freak out about what to wear to the dance.” Lizzie said smugly and Hope sneered.

“As if. Alyssa will never freak out about what to wear to a stupid school dance.” Hope rolled her eyes.

* * *

“Don’t tell mom, please.” Hope heard Alyssa saying when she was about to enter the girl’s bedroom. She stopped walking.

“Okay.” Lizzie said and Hope felt a smug smile laced in her voice.

“I just don’t know what to wear.” Came Alyssa’s desperate voice. Hope’s mouth went wide open. Damn, Lizzie was right. “Clara said that mom invented the _casual-est_ of the casual styles and that didn’t seem like a compliment. She-” Hope rolled her eyes and left them talking about Hope’s apparent lack of _cool style_ and went to the kitchen to help Josie with breakfast. After packing the kids’ lunch, Josie took Jamie and Pedro to school and Clara’s dad picked Alyssa up.

The ride to the Institution was a quiet one but Hope could feel that Lizzie was comfortable with the silence. Hope would be too if the silence didn’t make her remember vividly how painful it was the silence that Lizzie gave her every time that Hope went to visit her.

As soon as they arrived at the clinic, Dr. Tig spotted them. She had been the lead psychologist when Lizzie was here and Hope half expected her to be surprised at them coming back here after all these years. But she wasn’t and she smiled warmly at them when they saw her.

“Hope and Lizzie, it’s been ages since I last saw you.” She said making Lizzie, always snarky, to scoff.

“It’s not like we love to come here and take a trip down memory lane for fun.” Lizzie said making Emma laugh.

“I suppose not. And I’m pretty sure I know why you two are here.” She said and Hope nodded.

“Clarence Butler.” Hope said.

“I figured. Let’s go to my office so I can walk you through everything that happened since he came here.” Emma made a sign for them to follow here and Hope tried to ignore the painful flashbacks that started to flood her mind as her feet carried her absently to the office.

 _“She doesn’t want to see you, Hope. I don’t know what you did to my sister but she flinches every time I mention you. I’m sorry but I can’t help you.”_ Josie’s hurting words echoed inside Hope’s head.

 _“I’m sorry, Hope. I love you like a daughter, you know that, but there’s nothing I can do for you. Lizzie barely talks to me when I go visit her. I’ll keep you updated anyway.”_ Caroline would say every time that Hope called her after she and Josie visited Lizzie.

“Are you okay?” Lizzie frowned at Hope and Hope nodded fast; the last thing Hope needed was to make Lizzie feel guilty by bringing back memories that she probably wanted to bury deep.

“Yes. I was just remembering that I forgot to sign Pedro’s Trip Day permission and today was the last day I could send it. Oh shit.” Hope cursed when she realized that she had indeed forgotten it. She had been so distracted lately that she forgot it. Lizzie’s frown deepened and she searched Hope’s face for something before she smiled softly.

“I signed it already. I told you last week.” Lizzie said and Hope sighed relieved.

“Sorry I forgot it.” Hope said as they entered the doctor’s office. Hope noticed that Emma was watching them curiously. Hope looked at Lizzie’s _I smell something_ face that usually made Hope spill her guts and decided to distract her because Hope needed distraction herself. “Pedro’s our son. He’s five.” She said making Emma smile brightly.

“Oh, that’s so good to hear.” She said excited and Lizzie pulled her phone and started to shower Emma with pictures of Alyssa and Pedro.

“This is them at Alyssa’s birthday last month.” Lizzie was saying. “She wanted to go laser tagging with us and her best friend.” She kept saying and Hope noticed how Lizzie kept playing with the engagement ring like she did when she wanted people to notice. Hope laughed under her breath and Lizzie gave her a look.

“Subtle.” Hope said also showing hers to Emma too. “Our wedding is next month. We’re making a New Year’s Eve wedding.” Hope said mimicking Lizzie and Lizzie punched her arm.

“I didn’t say it like that and I wasn’t trying to make her ask.” Lizzie defended herself weakly and sniffed to make her point. Then she looked back at Emma apologetically. “Forgive my fiancé. She feels the need to tell everyone that we’re engaged.” Lizzie said and Hope scoffed. Emma laughed delighted.

“I’m really happy to know all of this and I’m taking this conversation as an invitation to it.” Emma said making them both laugh.

“What can you tell us about the case?” Hope changed the subject after talking a little bit more. Emma picked up a file and gave them.

“He’s been here for three months in the 24-hours-watch ward because not only he’s a danger to himself but also to others. When he gets in one of his states, he gets really violent and we have to sedate him.” Emma explained showing them a video of the man punching one of the nurses. 

“So you believe the diagnose?” Lizzie asked and Emma sighed.

“To be honest? I really don’t know. Of course that getting an insanity trial and be successful on it would get him a pass out of jail but he would have to spend the rest of his life in a place like this.” Emma said and Lizzie shook her head.

“Not like this. This place is good. They would send him to one of _CIA’s hospitals_.” Lizzie said and Emma frowned.

“There’s no CIA hospital.” She said and Lizzie looked at her pointedly.

“Exactly.” Hope said and it took Emma a second to realize what they had meant. Hope shrugged. That was how CIA handled their business. Hope was surprised that he even got a chance to go to trial. The moment the CIA knew about him, they would have killed him. Sebastian would make sure of that. That was why they needed to look further.

“I see.” Emma said. “Well, I’ll let you stay as long as you need and get you two special cards so you can walk around without having to give any explanation.” Emma stood up and went to the door.

“What she said makes sense.” Lizzie said with a thoughtful expression. “Why didn’t the CIA kill him at sight? Why haven’t them yet? It’s not like them to let a traitor live long enough to have a trial.”

“I also feel like there’s more to it. We’ll have to speak to the lawyer too.” Hope said. Emma came back and gave them two orange cards and then left saying that she had an appointment at the moment. Hope and Lizzie took their time in Emma’s office reading her evaluation of him and then stood up to finally get to meet the guy. Although Hope tried her best, she couldn’t help the flashbacks. The corridors were too cold and the nurses with their white clothes too real and Hope started to feel like she was drowning. As Lizzie talked to one of the nurses responsible for taking care of him, Hope tried to keep closed the door to the memories. But like trying to stop a wave from breaking, Hope failed and the memories came flooding her.

* * *

**_Two days after Lizzie went to the institution…_ **

_“Hey, Lizzie. It’s me.” Hope said after knocking on the door to no avail. Hope half laughed. “I mean, of course you know it’s me. I’m sorry.” Hope sighed. God, she was doing a terrible job. “Well, I brough you some clothes. Your mom and sister came to visit you yesterday and you let them in.” Hope stopped for a moment. Lizzie had let them in but not Hope. “After we all drove back to my house, they said that you wanted some clothes so I brought it to you. They didn’t have the keys to your apartment.” Hope waited for a reply that never came. “But I did.” Hope added as if to show Lizzie that she, Hope, had the keys; that she was the one Lizzie was supposed to let in or to ask for something that she needed. Lizzie said nothing again. She never did._

_Hope let her forehead tough the door and sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it seem like I’m more important or something. I just… I brought you clothes. I’ll let them outside so you can pick up after I leave.” Hope said. “I’ll come back tomorrow? Is there something else you need me to bring?” Hope asked and then she smiled. “Your_ The X Files _collection maybe? They’re still at my house. I’ll bring them to you.” Hope said happy with herself for having this idea. Lizzie loved that series and she could watch it while she was here. “That’s settled then. I’ll come back tomorrow with it, okay? Now I have to go. It’s a two hours trip here and it’s raining so much that I have to go before the skies fall on my head on the way home.” Hope babbled. She wanted Lizzie to say something. Maybe ask her to stay the night because it was raining so much and leaving right now was irresponsible and Hope could get into an accident driving in the bad weather. Lizzie didn’t say anything. Hope gulped. “I should be going. Bye, Lizzie. I love you.” Hope said leaving the bag of clothes outside Lizzie’s room and stopping at the end of the corridor hoping that she could catch a glimpse of Lizzie when she opened the door to pick up the bag but Lizzie didn’t. Hope sighed and went home, the storm outside mirroring the storm inside herself._

**_Two weeks after Lizzie went to the institution…_ **

_“You’ll not gonna believe it, Lizzie.” Hope said as soon as she got to Lizzie’s door that day. “Remember Maya? That new computer scientist that I told you that started to work there last week? Today I went to her lab to ask if she had found something in the pen drive found in the crime scene of the case I’m working and guess what?” Hope stopped to create anticipation. She didn’t know if it worked but she knew that this was the kind of thing that Lizzie loved to hear. “I found her hooking up with Mani from Storage. You’ve met Mani in the Fourth of July party and you said, and I quote, ‘she’s one of those people so bland and boring that makes porridge taste good’. “Well, I found her half naked on Maya’s table so I guess that you were quite wrong about her. As you said, and again I’ll be quoting you, ‘only boring people don’t have sex at work’.” Hope scoffed then. “Although now that I’m thinking this through, I think that you tricked me into having sex with you at work by saying that.” Hope gasped. “Lizzie, you told me that only boring people don’t have sex at work to convince me to have sex with you while I was at work. I can’t believe it. I trusted you.” Hope said trying to sound hurt. She expected the eye-rolling and the scoff that Lizzie would surely give Hope a few months ago. But it didn’t came. Silence. That’s the only thing that she had gotten from Lizzie these days. Hope’s good mood slipped away and she sighed tiredly. “I gotta go now because, you know, two hours trip. I love you, Lizzie.” And Lizzie didn’t say it back._

**_One month after Lizzie went to the institution…_ **

_“Hey, Lizzie.” Hope said. She had stopped expecting Lizzie to say it back so she just sat on the floor in front of Lizzie’s door as she had gotten used to do. Dr. Tig left the room of some patient two doors away from Lizzie and she smiled at Hope when she saw her. Hope hated that the smile was laced in pity and sadness. “Hey, Dr. Tig.”_

_“It’s glad to see you, Hope.” She said before leaving Hope alone with the corridor and all these closed doors. And Lizzie, supposedly. By now, Hope was starting to doubt that Lizzie was even in there. The Lizzie she knew would never just remain silent watching Hope silently beg for her to say something. Hope knew that Lizzie knew Hope enough to know that all the jokes she cracked and all the stories she came here every day to tell Lizzie were just a cry for Lizzie to say something; it was all Hope falling in an abysm and reaching out for Lizzie to take her hand before it was too late she hit the ground. Lizzie never reached her hand to hold on to Hope._

_“Ricky just turned one.” Hope started. She picked up a picture that aunt Rebekah had sent her of the little girl smiling with her face all covered in her birthday cake. Rebekah had wanted Hope to go to New Orleans for the birthday party but how could Hope go have fun when Lizzie was here? “Rebekah says that she’s a little diva and that she has poor Nik wrapped around her baby finger.” Hope laughed. “Not that it’s any surprise. Look at her mother. Dad used to say that Rebekah also had him wrapped around her finger when they were kids.” Hope sat there quietly looking at the other picture Rebekah had sent. The whole family together smiling at Ricky while she tried to take one of the balloons. Nik, that was holding her, had adoring eyes focused on his little cousin. Hope smiled and slipped the two pictures under the door for Lizzie to see. “Aunt Rebekah wanted us to be there.” Hope said regretting it as soon as it left her mouth. Lizzie didn’t need to feel guilty for making Hope lose her cousin’s birthday. “I told her we’ll_ _-_ _” Hope cursed under her breath “I’ll be there next year.” Hope finished. After a few minutes of silence, Hope stood up, watched the door for a few more minutes and shook her head. “I love you, Lizzie.”_

**_Six weeks after Lizzie went to the institution…_ **

_Today had been a terrible day. It started out bad already. Last night Hope got home 2am because her car had stopped in the middle of the road back from visiting Lizzie and she barely had time to rest because her captain called her 5am to go to a crime scene. The crime had been terrible, a family that had been visiting the state dead in their sleep and one of the kids, a fourteen years old girl, kidnapped. It was a race against time, as kidnapping cases usually were, and Hope tried her best to get the girl before god knows what happened to her._

_“Today was really bad.” Hope whispered when she sat on the floor in front of Lizzie’s door. “I didn’t manage to save the girl.” Hope said when the weight of it was too much for her to handle alone. “She died, Lizzie.” Hope said feeling the tears falling down on her lap. “I_ _-_ _” Hope sniffed. “I couldn’t save her and she was just a child. She wanted to be a scientist when she grew up and her favorite color was orange.” Hope laughed. “Who’s favorite color is orange?” Hope asked feeling her throat hoarse and aching. “Please say something.” Hope said. She waited. 50 days and Lizzie never said anything. But right now Hope wanted her to say something more than anything in the word._

_“Please, Lizzie, talk to me. Just today.” Hope begged. She waited, hoped, needed Lizzie to say something. Hope’s life depended on it. But she didn’t. Lizzie kept silent and Hope felt herself breaking. She thought that the vision of Lizzie broken and hurt that day when she finally found her was the worst thing that she had ever seen but Hope was wrong. This was the worst thing. Not seeing her at all._

_“Bye, Lizzie. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Hope said but even to her ears it sounded more like an obligation than anything. Hope left that cursed place and drove back home, her tears never ceasing to fall. Only when she was laid on bed and had finally stopped crying that she realized that she hadn’t told Lizzie that she loved her. Then Hope asked herself if it mattered to Lizzie. She never said anything to Hope even in the times Hope would give in to sadness and beg Lizzie to say something, anything, like today; maybe she didn’t love Hope back anymore and those words were just echoes from a lost part. Maybe Hope was the only one that was still to realize it._

**_Two months after Lizzie went to the institution…_ **

_Hope drove to the hospital that day with a heavy heart. Two weeks ago, Hope hadn’t told Lizzie that she loved her and for some reason, she hadn’t manage to say it again to Lizzie ever since. Hope had come to the hospital everyday like she had promised Lizzie to do but Hope couldn’t talk. She would just announce her presence to Lizzie and then sit on the floor looking at nowhere. She would just sit there praying that Lizzie’s indifferent presence would supply enough energy for Hope to keep alive; these days were more like a fog than anything and Hope felt like a ghost here only to haunt Lizzie waiting for some miracle that would help her finally solve whatever unfinished business that kept her from moving on._

_Then today at work, Hope helped a couple that had been kept apart for seven years; the woman kidnapped and kept locked to build weapons to a gang and the man at home watching their kids grow and never stopping believing that one day he would see the love of his life again. And he did. After seven years of crying and pretending to be strong for the kids, he finally saw her again. His first words to her would never leave Hope’s memories. They were both crying and he took hold of her face and made her look inside his eyes. His hands were trembling when he cleaned her tears and said to her “I always believed that you would be back”. And it wasn’t something just said because he was happy and his heart took the best of him; no, it was true and the next thing that happened showed it._

_The kids, twelve-year-old twin girls and an eight-year-old boy, came running into the room when their babysitter brought them to the FBI. They stopped looking at the woman that they hadn’t seen in years and smiled._

_“Mommy, I couldn’t wait to meet you. Daddy always said that you would come back.” The youngest kid said._

_That made Hope hate herself. The man, that now was holding his kids and his wife with pure happiness, had spent seven years away from her and he never stopped believing. And here was Hope, only a few months without Lizzie and already forgetting how she smelled or how her voice sounded like when she was mad._

_Hope excused herself and went home early. She cried everything that she had to cry and then took a long shower to wash away anything bad until only hope and good memories were inside of her. She looked herself at the mirror and smiled. She could wait too. As long as needed. So she went to Lizzie’s house and picked up some things before going to the hospital._

_“Hello, Dr. Tig.” Hope greeted Lizzie’s doctor when she entered the hospital. “I brought some of Lizzie’s favorite books today. Maybe today she lets me in.” Hope said hopeful. She knew Lizzie was hurt and it wasn’t her fault that she was pushing Hope away. Hope hated it more than anything but she loved Lizzie enough to just be there for her until she was ready to talk to her. Ever since Lizzie came to the Institution two months ago, Hope had come to visit her every day and she didn’t care that she had to leave work early or that she had to drive two hours. It didn’t matter because she loved Lizzie and she knew that Lizzie had to feel like Hope wouldn’t give up on her. Too few people knew the whole story about her kidnapping and, of those Lizzie loved and trusted, only Hope knew._

_It hurt Hope more than she could put to words the fact that Lizzie accepted visits from her sister or mom, that only visited her once a week, but she never even talked to Hope, that was always there. Hope sighed. Bitterness wouldn’t do this time if she didn’t want to repeat the same mistakes; neither Lizzie’s sister or mom knew the whole story and Hope loved Lizzie enough give love without expecting something in return. Part of Hope feared that the reason Lizzie didn’t want to see her was because she blamed Hope for what happened to her but Hope ignored that part because she wouldn’t be able to keep going if that was the truth._

_Josie said that Lizzie asked about her and Caroline always called after talking to Lizzie to update Hope but each day that passed made Hope less and less satisfied with it. Emma, or Dr. Tig, used to keep Hope updated with what Lizzie had been doing, but after that last day when Hope didn’t say ‘I love you’, Emma told Hope that they weren’t married so Hope had no legal bond to Lizzie and Lizzie only, or her family, could talk to Hope._

_So it was a surprise when Dr. Tig stopped Hope from going to Lizzie’s door and sit outside to talk to her through the closed door. “Wait a minute, Hope. I’d like to talk to you for a minute.” She said pulling Hope to a corner and giving her an envelope. Hope frowned but opened it. When she started to read it, her heart dropped. That couldn’t be happening._

_“This can’t be real.” Hope said when she finished it. “She wouldn’t do this.” Hope felt her voice wavering at the uncertainty of her words. Lizzie wouldn’t, right?_

_“I’m sorry, Hope, but you can’t come to visit her anymore.” Emma said and Hope looked around desperate. This couldn’t be happening. “If you do so, I’ll be obligated to call the police.”_

_“I’m the fucking police.” Hope said agitated but Emma kept her face calm._

_“I’m sorry.” She said turning away._

_“If I can just talk to her for a few minutes, I’m sure we can work this out.” Hope said making to go to Lizzie’s room but a security guy appeared out of nowhere and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her._

_“The doctor told you to leave or she’ll call the police.” He said and Hope laughed unamused. This was a joke._

_“Lizzie, I know you’re here. Como out and talk to me.” Hope shouted because she knew; she could feel it in her bones; that Lizzie was watching this from somewhere. Hope looked around waiting for her to come out and say that she had regretted it; that she wanted Hope with her. But she didn’t. After some time of Hope staring unbelieving at nowhere in special, she dropped Lizzie’s books on the floor and picked up the Restraining Order against her. She started to walk out of the hospital, stopping just at the door to look back trying to find Lizzie watching from one of the windows or doors. She didn’t find Lizzie. Hope gulped; maybe she was wrong about the feeling and maybe she was wrong about Lizzie needing her. She looked again at the Restraining Order. Then Hope looked around one more time._

_“I don’t want to give up on you.” But I will. The unsaid words hung in the air with aggressive promise. Hope waited for Lizzie to do her part; to grab Hope’s hand. There could only be so much Hope could do; Lizzie had to do her part._

_But she didn’t._

_So Hope left._

* * *

_But I will._

_From one of the rooms, Lizzie, that had just watched all of it, cried at the truth of those unsaid words._

_She had lost Hope._

* * *

“Hope?” Lizzie called again when Hope seemed too lost inside her own mind. Lizzie was worried. When Hope seemed reluctant about coming back here, Lizzie had thought that maybe Hope was worried that Lizzie wouldn’t be comfortable with it but looking at Hope’s panic-stricken face, Lizzie wondered if she had gotten it all wrong. Then Hope’s face shifted completely when she realized that Lizzie was staring at her.

“Sorry, I got too caught up thinking about Sebastian having a finger in the middle of this.” Hope said trying to distract Lizzie. Lizzie frowned and went along with it.

“More like the whole arm.” Lizzie joked because the whole thing smelt of him. She noticed that Hope felt instantly relieved when Lizzie decided to forget, for now, Hope’s clear attempt at diversion. 

“What did you get with the nurse?” Hope asked.

“He said that he’s a good patient when he’s in his good days.” Lizzie said. She noticed that Hope looked around with a frown and Lizzie looked too. “It’s so different from my ward.” She said noticing how this part of the hospital looked almost like one of those old asylums. Metal bars, a bleacher scent that felt like a little electric current under Lizzie’s skin, and a dead silence that would be broken from time to time by a scream or an equally unsettling loud noise.

“I had never come to this part of the hospital.” Hope admitted and Lizzie nodded. 

“This is where they keep dangerous patients. Not only the ones that are a danger to others, but also to themselves. They have 24-hours watch here and one nurse to two patients ratio. It’s the biggest Mental Hospital of the city.” Lizzie explained. “They have 348 patients divided into three categories.” Lizzie listed them with her fingers. “The dangerous ones are kept in this ward. The underaged patients are kept in the north building and then there’s my ward with patients not prone to hurting each other or themselves.” Lizzie finished her explanation when they reached the guy’s room. The nurse accompanying them, opened the door.

“Be careful. He’s calm today but his mood is volatile and he could go from zero to ten in a second.” He said letting them go inside. The room was the same size of the one Lizzie had stayed in but it lacked all the things hers had. His room had only a mattress and a pillow. The whiteness of the walls, the mattress and his clothes were too clean and somehow that felt unnerving.

“Hi, Clarence. My name is Hope Mikaelson and I’m an FBI agent. This is Dr. Lizzie Saltzman. We’re here to talk to you about what you’ve claimed in court. That your alter was responsible for the crimes and you don’t remember it.” Hope explained softly and the man nodded.

“That’s what I said but I don’t know why you would like to talk to me. As I said, and you noted, I can’t remember anything from that night because this me is not the one that did all those things.” He said, polite and reserved. Lizzie watched him for any signs of lies but she didn’t find any. Not that it said that much; some CIA agents were trained to lie even to a polygraph.

“When did you find out about your other personality?” Lizzie asked.

“When I got home that night after stealing the pen drive with secrets and selling it. I had already noticed before that I usually lost pieces of time. Sometimes I was just walking and then I would wake up hours later in bed. Initially, I thought that I had been having bed nightmares or even sleep-walking so I intended to talk to a psychologist but in my line of work, I don’t have much time so I kept pushing it. Then one day, my coworker asked me what I was doing in the office 3am some night and I said I wasn’t but he was sure and that didn’t leave my mind. After that, I started to see the signs but I couldn’t quite believe until that happened and I finally was sure.” He explained. Lizzie tilted her head.

“How?” She asked.

“How what?”

“What made you sure? Besides, of course, not having any recollection of doing it. Sometimes trauma makes you forget things and that night was quite traumatic. You’ve killed three agents and left your supervisor pretty hurt. You, too, were really hurt.” Lizzie said noticing that he flinched when Lizzie talked about the three dead agents and his supervisor.

“I’m sure because when I finally realized that it was an alter taking control of my actions, I started to hear her voice inside my mind trying to take control again. She tried so hard that it hurt.” He said, his hands going to his temples as if he could feel it still. “Fortunately, I was strong enough to go to an NSA office that lives close by and he took me to the agency. I explained everything but most of them don’t believe me even thought I turn _her_ in.” He said convincingly.

“Can we talk to her?” Hope asked. Lizzie’s eyes snapped at her. That was a risky plan if the guy had indeed another personality.

“She only take control when she wants it and she almost never does when there’s people around.” He half laughed. “She enjoys having people thinking that we’re liars.” He tilted her head. “She enjoys the pain she causes us.” He finished and Lizzie nodded. She looked at Hope and made a signal that it was time to leave because they wouldn’t get much here. When they were almost leaving the room, he changed completely. Gone was the calm and well-mannered guy; in front of them now stood a new other person. They charged after Hope but Hope, fast as she was, stopped them for hitting her face.

“Nurse.” Lizzie screamed while Hope fought to keep them away without hurting anyone. A few seconds later, three nurses charged in and, with experience, one of them sedated Clarence. Lizzie was breathing hard when Hope took her hand and guided her away from there. “Are you okay?” Lizzie asked but Hope had a worried look on her face. They went past Emma with a quick goodbye and went to the car. Only went they were one kilometer away from the hospital that Hope finally talked, making sure to turn on the _radio scrambler_ that they had been using lately every time they would talk about something important.

“He gave me this.” Hope said picking up a coin from her pocket and giving to Lizzie. Lizzie frowned.

“What does this mean?” Lizzie asked and Hope shook her head.

“I don’t know but I think he’s asking for help.” Hope sad frowning too. “Looking at him, would you say that the diagnoses are correct?” Hope asked and Lizzie thought about it. When he snapped and went after Hope, he seemed like a totally different person but that could mean that he was a good actor. Lizzie herself spent years lying. She bit her lip thinking about the slight flinch that he showed when Lizzie talked about the dead agents and his supervisor.

“Who was his supervisor?” Lizzie asked and Hope’s frown deepened.

“I haven’t seen names in the files. You know how CIA is with information. We don’t even know the dead agents’ names.” Hope said _stopping in a gas station_ and picking up her phone. Lizzie gave her a look already knowing to whom Hope would call. “Hey, Landon.” Hope greeted putting it on speaker.

“Hello, Hope. And probably Lizzie too.” He said tiredly. “What can I do for you?” He asked just a little ironic. Lizzie bit smiled.

“Hello, Landon.” Lizzie said.

“I need the name of Clarence’s supervisor.” Hope asked. They both heard Landon typing something and waited.

“Funny how you two never call me to ask me to grab a coffee or have a fancy dinner at your house.” Landon said making Lizzie laugh.

“We sent you wedding invitations.” Lizzie said.

“Out of guilt for risking my head with every call, I’m sure.” He said trying to sound snarky but he was too sweet to come even close. Lizzie couldn’t believe how a guy like him ended up working for an organization like the CIA. “Well, this is interesting.” Landon said.

“What?” Hope asked.

“Apparently, Sebastian wasn’t only one of his old partners but also his supervisor.” Landon said and Hope’s face didn’t show surprise. To be honest, Lizzie also wasn’t surprised. For some reason, all the things CIA-related traced back to Sebastian.

“Thank you, Landon.” Hope said rolling her eyes when Lizzie poked her with a pointed look. “I really hope you show up to the wedding.” Hope finished saying goodbye. When she hung up the phone, she looked at Lizzie with a bored expression. “I have no idea why you were so eager to have him at the wedding. Fiancés are supposed to be jealous of exes.” Hope said slowly the last word making Lizzie laugh. Lizzie realized that Hope turned off the _scrambler device_.

“Nah. Only insecure people are jealous and for god’s sake, Hope. You had a one night stand, very unsatisfactory, let me remember you, with him thousands of years ago when you were trying to convince yourself that you weren’t pining over me. I won’t hold him accountable for your lack of courage to kiss me before our life was about to end.”

“It didn’t end though.” Hope said but Lizzie ignored her.

“I pity him, you know. Poor guy. All romantic and in love with you and you all horny throwing him on bed to get your satisfaction. And you didn’t in the end.” Lizzie sighed making Hope cringe.

“Oh god, Lizzie, you’re the worst.” Hope said driving them home in which Lizzie spent the two hours annoying Hope’s ass.

When they arrived home, they started to read all the files on the case again trying to find some picture that looked like the picture engraved on the coin, a hammer. They spent the next couple of hours like this and when Alyssa and Pedro arrived around five, after school both of them had extra activity; Alyssa, jiu-jitsu, and Pedro, art classes; they put away all the files. Alyssa took a quick shower and asked Lizzie to take her _shopping_. Her face held such a disdain for the word that Lizzie almost pissed herself laughing. Alyssa and Lizzie went alone leaving Hope to cook dinner with Pedro’s help.

One the way to the mall, Lizzie’s mind was quite divided. She was sure she had seen that engraving on the coin before but she couldn’t remember when. The other thing was Alyssa talking her ears off, which was highly unusual.

“And then Clara said that we should all go in her dad’s car so Aimee’s mom will leave her in our house before the dance and then Clara’s dad will pick us up before we go pick up Mike.” Alyssa finished. She only took a quick breath before starting to talk again. “And then-”

“Oh god, Alyssa. Quit stalling and just say what you want to say.” Lizzie said making Alyssa stop. Lizzie wouldn’t talk to her like this if she didn’t know that Alyssa really appreciated a direct talk. Which made her rambling even worse. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“I’m not stalling.” Alyssa said. Lizzie fixed her an unbelieving look. Then Alyssa sighed out loud dramatically like Lizzie did sometimes. “I have no idea what to do in a dance.” Alyssa grunted.

“You dance.” Lizzie said making Alyssa give her a look that would make Hope proud.

“Thank you for the enlightenment.” Alyssa said with so much sarcasm that Lizzie felt how nervous the girl was.

“Come on, Alyssa. Just talk to me. Is it about Aimee?” Lizzie asked. Then, “Clara?”

“Yes.” Alyssa said. “She’s too much trouble.”

“And why is that?” Lizzie asked watching Alyssa bit her lip.

“She’s playing matchmaking with Aimee and Mike.” Alyssa rolled her eyes. “Mike is so dumb, not that it is news; he’s a boy after all.” Alyssa remarked making Lizzie laugh. “I have no idea why Aimee likes him. Anyway, Mike is so stupid that he didn’t realize that she likes him too so he was about to agree to go to the dance with Monica G. and Clara said that it would break Aimee’s heart so she asked him before Monica did it and told me to ask Aimee out.”

“Why did you do it?” Lizzie interrupted her.

“Because Aimee is so sweet and Clara made me sound like the villain that was keeping apart star-crossed lovers.” Alyssa rolled her eyes hard. “Clara is quite the romantic. I have no idea why I’m her friend.” Lizzie gave Alyssa a look.

“I have no idea too.” Lizzie said sarcastically.

“Now what am I supposed to do?” Alyssa asked as they walked out of the car and went to the shopping. “Should I ask Aimee to dance when we get there? Should I get her a gift since I was the one asking? I heard Mac from Clara’s soccer team saying that in the last dance, the boy that asked him out got him a gift and since he was the one that asked this time, it was his time to get a gift.”

“Aimee loves hear-shaped pink marshmallows. She doesn’t like the other ones.” Lizzie said as they passed through a candy store. Besides it, there was a comic store and a Capitan American comic was in display. Lizzie tilted her head; something about his hammer trying to get Lizzie to remember what she was supposed to remember from the crime. When they finished buying half the candy store, Alyssa picking up marshmallows for Aimee and then deciding that Pedro would love the dog shaped chocolates bars and Clara really liked sour patches and Hope would eat anything sweet, they went to a costume store.

“What do I wear?” Alyssa asked getting Lizzie’s attention that had again been stolen.

“What do you want to be for Halloween?” Lizzie asked watching Alyssa look around and already half expecting the girl to run to the weapons and warriors section. Lizzie was surprised, and super delighted, to see her actually looking to the medieval section; more specifically a black dress and coat with two fake swords crossed on the back. “The dress then.” Lizzie said taking her hand and dragging her there.

“I can’t wear this.” Alyssa said.

“Why not? It is totally screaming your name.” Lizzie said putting a hand to her ear and getting close to the costume. “Can’t you hear it screaming _Alyssa Alyssaaaa?_ ”

“I can’t.” Alyssa narrowed her eyes.

“Your loss.” Lizzie shrugged again losing half of her attention to a construction commercial on the TV.

“I don’t even think they have my size.” Alyssa said.

“They do.” Lizzie said calling someone to go pick Alyssa’s size. After convincing Alyssa to finally wear it and work all her persuasion skills into convincing her that people wouldn’t think that she was cute just because she was wearing a dress; she made her point saying that Hope once beat three guys in a long red dress and stilettos. Hope being Alyssa’s hero made it easy for her to just buy the dress. After they left the store, they stopped at a crafting store to buy some art supplies for Hope and Pedro as an apology for going shopping without them.

When they arrived at home, Hope and Pedro were watching TV. After eating and putting the kids to bed, Lizzie laid on bed with Hope but her mind was very far away.

“Alyssa doesn’t want me to see her costume, can you believe it?” Hope started to complain. “Is that how it feels to have a teenager? I thought that we still had one year ahead of us. Isn’t legal teenagerhood only thirteen?” Hope kept saying and Lizzie smiled.

“She got a dress.”

“No.” Hope gasped making Lizzie laugh.

“With swords.” Lizzie added.

“That’s more like her.” Hope said.

“Do you wanna talk about earlier today?” Lizzie asked changing the subject but Hope only yawned.

“I’m so tired. We should sleep.” She said smirking when Lizzie looked at her bored.

“You and Alyssa should give hands.” Lizzie said rolling her eyes. After Hope spooned her and they were silent to sleep, Lizzie felt Hope kissing her temple.

“I love you.” She whispered and Lizzie smiled.

“I know it.” She said.

* * *

“Hope, wake up, damn.” Lizzie said shaking Hope like an earthquake.

“What?” Hope asked wide awake. It was the middle of the night. Hope looked at the clock. 5am. Not the middle then. “Someone died? Did the water break?” Hope asked sarcastically making Lizzie stop her frantic shake to glare at her.

“I remembered where I had seen that hammer before.” Lizzie said and Hope jumped out of bed.

“Where?” Hope asked frowning.

“It’s not a coin at all. It’s the metallic part of a _signet ring._ ” Lizzie said.

“A signet ring?” Hope asked Lizzie nodded. Then Hope gasped. “Sebastian had a signet ring!” She exclaimed.

“Exactly. He looked so old and evil with that shit on his finger. This probably fell from his ring and Clarence picked it up.”

“He’s trying to tell us something then.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“I think I may have an idea about the message.” Lizzie said biting her lip. “Look at his history in the CIA.” Lizzie gave Hope some files. “He used to work with transcription.” Which means that he would listen to recordings from missions and type it all to file it in case there was something they needed later. Only the most trusted agents got to be transcription officers. “That means that he probably knew us.”

“Everyone in the CIA know us.” Hope frowned.

“That’s true but if he saw our work, that could have made him confident that we could help him.”

“Where are you trying to get to?” Hope asked. “That all this insanity trial was an elaborated plan to get us to talk to him?” Hope asked skeptical.

“I believe that he knows something important and Sebastian tried to get rid of him but he escaped and, knowing that being on the street would get him killed soon or later since Sebastian had already out word out that he was a traitor, he decided to turn himself in to the NSA knowing that he would be watched 24/7 and any attempt to murder him from Sebastian’s part would be too risky so Sebastian wouldn’t be able to kill him until he was in a real prison. He knew that they usually call me in cases like his so he hoped that we could help.”

“And he couldn’t talk to us because there were cameras.” Hope guessed and Lizzie nodded. “If that’s true, it was a high risk plan. We could have never been called or refused to help.”

“It payed off though because we’re always on to something Sebastian-related.” Lizzie said and Hope frowned.

“It makes me wonder if he didn’t already know that. What if he knew that we would get his case because it was Sebastian-related?” Hope asked worried.

“There’s no way he could know it. We’ve been careful, Hope.” Lizzie assured her. “We have a plan, remember?” Lizzie asked giving Hope a look. Hope nodded.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Hope said. “What do we do then? There’s no way to prove that he’s innocent and he’s going to jail whether they believe he had DID or not. He’ll only be at the hospital until the trial is over. This is next week. There’s no way that guy will survive.” Hope said and Lizzie gave her a paper; only five words written on it.

**_So we kill him first._ **

****

* * *

It was a damned shot in the dark and they could be totally wrong about it and in the end they would be the traitors but whether it was Hope’s trust in Lizzie or Hope’s hate for Sebastian, she knew she had to do this. Lizzie gave her a small needle.

“It has to be between his fingers or over one of his recent wounds; places that the doctor won’t look. That’s what we want. We want the doctor to think that it was natural and send him to an autopsy clinic.” Lizzie was saying.

“It will never be natural, Lizzie. As soon as he dies, they’ll suspect of something.” Hope said quietly.

“It doesn’t matter. We just need his body to leave the hospital so…”

“I can play bad guy and steal the body.” Hope finished and Lizzie nodded. Lizzie kissed Hope.

“Let’s go.” She said and they went to the hospital again. Emma received them.

“Hello, ladies. Need something else from him?” Emma frowned. “I heard that he wasn’t helpful a few days ago.”

“I just need to watch him a little bit more.” Lizzie said and Emma nodded.

“Well, if you say so. I will never doubt you ability for spotting liars.” Emma joked and Lizzie smiled sadly and looked away. When Emma left them in the camera room watching Clarence, Hope looked at Lizzie. “You never told me everything that Sebastian told you when he came to visit you.”

“He said a bunch of lies and hurtful things. Why bother saying it again?” Lizzie said and then glanced at Hope. “One thing I have to thank him, though. He got me to leave this shit faster than light. You were there the first time he went to visit me at the hospital right after you got me back. He gloated and spitted his venom. I was hurting and so so sad that I just heard everything. You pissed him when you punched his face. I guess that he thought that the second time would be a great way to getting back at you. He underestimated me, though…”

* * *

_“Today was really bad.” Lizzie heard Hope whispering from outside her door. Lizzie wondered if it was really meant for Lizzie to hear it because she was talking really low. “I didn’t manage to save the girl.” Hope said and Lizzie felt tears starting to stream down her cheeks. She wanted to be there for Hope. “She died, Lizzie.” Lizzie bit her lip and hugged the pillow to her face so Hope wouldn’t hear her. She sat in front of the door and heard Hope fighting to get words out. “I_ _-_ _” Hope sniffed. “I couldn’t save her and she was just a child. She wanted to be a scientist when she grew up and her favorite color was orange.” Hope laughed but Lizzie heard the sadness in that laugh. “Who’s favorite color is orange?” Hope asked with hoarse voice. “Please say something.” Hope begged and Lizzie opened her mouth. She wanted to say something more than anything in the word. Hope was waiting for her to say something and Lizzie was disappointing her more and more each second that passed. Lizzie really tried. The effort made her feel pain and tiredness because it was always in vain; she never managed to utter one little word to Hope. 50 days and Lizzie never said anything. But never Lizzie felt as if she needed to say something more than she was feeling right now._

_“Please, Lizzie, talk to me. Just today.” Hope begged. Lizzie knew that she just needed to open the door and let Hope in but she was stuck in place like an immovable object. They said love is capable of moving mountains but funny enough, it wasn’t capable of moving such a small thing as Lizzie._

_“Bye, Lizzie. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Hope said and Lizzie heard her getting up hastily and leaving. Lizzie knew she was crying. The rest of the day, Lizzie wondered if Hope had forgotten to say ‘I love you’ or if she had finally stopped loving Lizzie._

**_Lizzie’s last day in the hospital_ **

_“You have a visitor, Lizzie.” Emma said and Lizzie sighed. Hope still kept coming. Lizzie expected that after the Restraining Order a month ago, she would stop but she kept coming. She never entered the building because she couldn’t anymore but Lizzie could feel it in the air like some strange element taking over the air that made it hard to breathe._

_“Just let her outside. That’s what she al-always does.” Lizzie said from her bed._

_“It’s not Hope.” Emma said and Lizzie frowned. Her mom was in another state and Josie was busy with a Fire Inspection today. “Although I hate to see Hope’s poor sad and hurt face from outside my office window.” Emma said and Lizzie flinched. Lizzie would rather be blind than look at a sad and hurt Hope every day._

_“Wh-who’s it then?” Lizzie changed the subject because Hope’s name always made Lizzie shiver. Both from trauma and longing. These days Lizzie couldn’t quite tell which one was stronger._

_“He said he’s an old friend. He introduced himself as Mr. Knowles. Have you met him before?” Emma asked and Lizzie shook her head. “Do you want me to bring him in or meet him outside? Or you don’t want to see him at all?” Emma asked._

_“I’ll talk to him in the yoga room.” Lizzie said standing up and going there. When Emma brought the visitor in, Lizzie’s breath got pulled from her. How he had the nerve to come back here after that last talk was beyond Lizzie. “What do you want, Sebastian?” She said reuniting all her disgust in those words. Sebastian smiled._

_"She talks then. I love to see that you deem me more worthy than Mikaelson since she hadn’t heard a word from you in months.” He said and Lizzie had to sit over her hands so she wouldn’t try to kill him. That would only get her to one of the special cells for violent patients after being sedated._

_“What do you want?” Lizzie said slowly; not trusting her voice to say things without stuttering. The last thing she needed was to show any weakness to him._

_“To talk about Hope.” Just her name, pronounced by this ugly man, made Lizzie’s whole body ache. “I imagine that your family hasn’t told you everything because you’re so fragile right now but I have no problem doing it.” He said sitting on one of the chairs. “She’s killing herself, you know.” He laughed. “Everyday coming here just to go back disappointed at you. She cries sometimes.” He showed her some pictures of Hope leaving the hospital. Lizzie’s breath caught and she looked at him. He did the same thing that the Writer did; how could he know that he did that to Lizzie? Was it just a coincidence to fuck up with Lizzie eve more? “Do you like the pictures? I’ll let you keep them.” He said smiling._

_“Get out of here.” Lizzie said standing up and getting distance from him. She would do something crazy if she didn’t._

_“Oh, okay. You don’t need to go all crazy on me.” He laughed. “I’m here just to keep an eye on you. It’s also going to be very enjoyable to know how bad Mikaelson will feel when she learns that even I got to see you but she didn’t. Maybe she stops coming.”_

_“You just dig your own grave, Sebastian, because I’m going to get out of here and then you are fucked.” Lizzie said. He raised an eyebrow._

_“Am I? Your career in law enforcement is over. No one will ever accept you back after spending months in a mental hospital.” He laughed. “I won, anyway.” He went to the door and left. Lizzie stood there breathing hard and angry for so long that the last light of the day extinguished. Emma found her there. Hope hadn’t come today. Lizzie thought about Sebastian’s words. ‘Maybe she stops coming’._

_“Emma, I need your help.” Lizzie said when Emma sat next to her._

_“What?”_

_“Call Hope and ask her to come here.” Lizzie said and Emma looked at her._

_“You decided to talk to her?” She asked hopeful and Lizzie looked away._

_“Something like that. I need you to call someone else too.”_

* * *

“I hate him so much.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“He’ll get what he deserves.” Lizzie said. Then she pointed at the cameras. “He woke up. Let’s talk to him.” They walked to Clarence’s room and stopped for just a second to look at each other reassuringly before entering it. “We would like to ask you some more questions, Clarence.” Lizzie said looking at him. Lizzie noticed the slight glance at one of the cameras.

“Of course.” He said looking at both of them. “But then again, I have no idea how can I help you.”

“To be honest, I think you’re guilty and only pretending to help us.” Lizzie said watching his breathing starting to quicken. “I mean, we more to believe in you.”

“Exactly. You’re just a nobody and giving us a stolen coin won’t help. You should have thought better about it.” Hope frowned. “What did you think it would happen? That we would believe in you and you would be innocent? Even if you’re innocent, your days are counted.” Hope finished and noticed how the man’s hands were shaking. Anger was good. Lizzie nodded to Hope to keep going. “This is nothing.” Hope said showing him the coin that he had given them in confidence. She made sure to hold it in a way that the camera would capture it well. Clarence looked at it betrayed and then at the camera.

“You bitch. You just got me killed. I was just trying to help.” He came to Hope and started to punch her. Lizzie ran to the door and screamed.

“Nurse.” Lizzie called and they all came to the room to contain Clarence. When he was sedated and on bed, Hope and Lizzie left the room, breaths quick and hearts hammering inside their chests. “Did you..” Lizzie whispered under her breath and Hope only nodded.

“Wait, Hope and Lizzie. Can I talk to you a bit?” Lizzie heard Emma calling them. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at her.

“Do you mind if it is quick? Our kids leave school early today.” Hope said smiling and Emma smiled back.

“I promise it will be quick. Come to my office.” She said and when she closed the door after them, she turned to them, smile gone. “What are you two doing?”

“What?” Lizzie asked frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Clarence. The man is clearly disturbed. It doesn’t matter if he has DID or not; he’s disturbed and he’s one of my patients and I feel like you two were pissing him off on purpose today.” Emma said and Lizzie smiled reassuringly.

“It was just an interrogation tactic. You know, get someone so angry that he would reveal something.” Lizzie explained.

“But it didn’t work.” Hope completed. “I think he’s really disturbed but lying about the DID. He’s a CIA agent. He got training in lying.” Emma looked at both of them before sighing and turning to her window; her back turned to them.

“I never agreed with what you did five years ago, Lizzie.” Emma said and Lizzie glanced at Hope before staring at Emma’s back.

“I know.” Lizzie said laughing bitterly. “If I was my doctor, I wouldn’t like it either.”

“You lied to everyone that loved you.” Emma said thoughtful. “Who was that man that came to visit you that made you want to leave this place with lies on your back?” Emma asked finally turning to them.

“A very bad person.” Lizzie said. Hope took her hand and squeezed it softly.

“The man that hurt you?” Emma asked horrified but Lizzie shook her head.

“He hurt me but not in the way…” She looked at her arms and at Hope; Emma following her eyes; “not this way.” Lizzie finished. “But he was responsible for a lot of bad things. I knew that if I didn’t leave this place while I still could, he would continue to do bad things.” Emma nodded.

“I trust you, Lizzie. You too, Hope.” She looked at them warmly. “You two are known; I realized that five years ago when you asked me to call the FBI’s director and I thought that you were crazy for asking me that because why would the FBI’s director come to the hospital because you asked her too?” Emma laughed. “But she did. And two hours after she got here, you were gone and I was speechless. We were also short in staff and in patients after you left. I caught myself looking the news for your names over the years.”

“I’m really sorry that you had to lie but I’m not sorry that I left.” Lizzie said and Emma nodded.

“I’m really glad that you’re okay, Lizzie.” Emma said smiling truthfully. When they stood up to leave the office, Emma’s next words were like a bullet hitting Lizzie’s skin. “But I will not lie for you again. It doesn’t matter who asks me to.” Emma finished nodding for them to leave. Lizzie and Hope left the hospital, Emma’s words foreshadowing a near future.

* * *

_“What you want, Saltzman?” The director asked her when Emma took them to Lizzie’s room. Lizzie ignored Hope the whole time because she didn’t think she would be able to keep moving if she looked Hope in the eyes. Lizzie took a deep breath and concentrated in speaking without wavering her voice. She needed confidence right now._

_“You got your promotion six months ago, didn’t you?” Lizzie asked making all the foreheads in the room frown._

_“Yes, I was responsible to the arrest of Annabelle Christian and it was such a case that it got me this promotion as director but you know that if you’re asking. At least that’s what I heard about you.” The director said. Then, “Besides the other things I heard.” She said and Lizzie breathed in and out. The rumors that she was crazy that she was sure Sebastian started._

_“What would happen if news were out that you got the wrong person?” Lizzie asked and the director scoffed._

_“I didn’t.” She said and Lizzie noticed that Hope, knowing Lizzie, knew exactly what she was doing._

_“But you did.” Lizzie said and when the director opened her mouth, Lizzie cut her. “I mean, I don’t blame you. They are twins. Identical, not less. It’s easy to get it wrong.” Lizzie said. ‘But I didn’t get it wrong’ was the implied words that Lizzie knew everyone in that room noticed._

_“How did you_ _-_ _”_

_“Annabelle is here, you know. Such a lovely girl.”_

_“She’s a psychopath, she can make herself seem lovely.” She said. “How did you even get close to her? She’s in the White Ward.” The director said and Lizzie looked apologetically at Emma before pulling an orange card._

_“I thought I had lost it months ago.” Emma said. “You stole it.”_

_“You can’t blame me.” Lizzie said. “I came here to heal and get away from H_ - _” Lizzie stopped herself. “from outside. But I guess that once an agent, always an agent. This place is full of wrong things.” Lizzie said shaking her head. “I tried to ignore it because I wanted to hopefully get out of here someday and forget that I was ever part of all this.” Lizzie looked at Hope then. She was so silent watching Lizzie. “But one of the psychologists is a drug addict that steals the patients’ medicine, one of the nurses is sleeping with a patient, two of the patients that got innocence in trial with an insanity test are just faking it and then there’s Annabelle. She’s innocent and her sister is paying someone to drug her while she’s out there enjoying her parents’ fortune traveling around the word.” Lizzie looked at Emma. “It’s you boss. The hospital’s director is helping people to cover crimes and stealing things from the hospital.”_

_“I can’t believe it.” Emma said and the director looked at Lizzie still not convinced._

_“Can you prove it?” She asked and Lizzie nodded. She picked up her laptop that Josie had brought to her two months ago when Lizzie decided to start playing detective in this hell hole._

_“You have a laptop?” Emma asked and Lizzie shrugged._

_“Like I said, people are dirty here. I just had to bribe one of the nurses to let me keep it.” Lizzie said. Lizzie opened the files she had made with pictures she had taken and even psychological evaluations she had written._

_“Oh god, if this is true they’ll gonna be do pissed at me.” Said the director, wide-eyed, looking at the files; Annabelle’s files specially._

_“I can help you with that.” Lizzie said and the director scoffed._

_“How?” She asked. Lizzie glanced at Hope’s wide eyes before looking back at the director._

_“I’m here undercover.” Lizzie said noticing how Hope looked away to hide a proud look. “You knew that there were bad things happening here so you sent me to pretend that I was unstable but in reality I was getting information for you.”_

_“But that’s not true.” Emma said but everyone ignored her._

_“When you uncover all these crimes, they’ll credit it to you and your position as director will only get stronger. I heard that you want to get to the Secretary of Defense. Maybe you will even get another promotion.” Lizzie said watching how the woman’s eyes started to shine with the prospect of what Lizzie was saying. Hope still said nothing._

_“What do you get out of this deal?” She asked and Lizzie glanced quickly at Hope before looking back at her._

_“They’ll stop thinking I’m crazy. You give me a spot in the FBI’s psychology department. I get to leave this place.” Lizzie shrugged. “It seems like a good deal to me.”_

_“Wait. I can’t, in good conscience, let a patient walk out of here like this.” Emma was saying but again no one was paying attention to her. The director looked at Hope._

_“What do you say? Why are you even here?” She asked and Lizzie answered still not ready to hear Hope’s voice again._

_“She’ll be my proof. You’ll say that she was the one coming here pretending to be a sad lover just to get information from me and take it to you.” Lizzie said._

_“Do you agree with it?” The director asked and Lizzie’s breath caught waiting for Hope’s answer. Lizzie noticed that the director was looking between them curious._

_“I do.” Was the only thing that Hope said. Lizzie felt air finally reaching her lungs. It was what was needed to solidify the director’s certainty._

_“No one besides the four of us can ever know about this.” The director said and Lizzie nodded. “Do you think you can lie to your families?” She asked looking at both of them but then she tilted her head. “Silly question. You’re already lying about what happened when Saltzman got kidnapped.” She said and Emma gasped._

_“Wait? What happened?” Then the director looked at Emma finally._

_“To all effects, you didn’t know that Salzman was an undercover agent.” The director told her but Emma laughed astonished._

_“She wasn’t.”_

_“I’ll have Lizzie going through evaluations with some of the FBI’s psychologists because that’s the procedure after an agent spends this much time undercover. Do you think you can trick them into believing your story?” She asked and Lizzie nodded. “Some will praise you for this work but some will say that you’re a sociopath for being able to stay here for three months and never even having one person suspecting.”_

_“I’ll play the part well.” Lizzie said. She would be just like she needed to be._

_“Hope’s captain will be a hard one to convince. Hope is such a young agent and you aren’t even an agent yet.” The director said._

_“That’s perfect, actually, because no one would suspect that you would choose both of us as undercover agents.” Lizzie said._

_“As for my captain, he hates Lizzie.” Hope said and Lizzie bit her lip._

_“We can use that. I’ll write my own psychological report and you just have some doctor to sign it. I’ll make sure to pain my own ghost. That’s what we want, right? For people to think that I’m such a heartless person that I got kidnapped by a serial killer and then just went right back to work here.”_

_“Okay. I’ll call the police to come arrest the people in your list. You’re free to go. I expect you Monday in the bureau to work.” The director said leaving the room and asking to talk to Emma in private, probably to threaten her into silence._

_“I can’t believe it.” Emma said shaking her head and following the director leaving Lizzie and Hope alone in Lizzie’s room. Lizzie noticed that Hope was looking at it with interest._

_“So here’s where you stood every time I came to visit and you didn’t answer me. You never said a word, Lizzie.” Hope said. Lizzie looked away. “Are you going to say something now?” Hope asked but Lizzie kept her silence. She wasn’t quite ready to talk to Hope yet. Hope nodded. “I guess I’ll see you at work Monday. Bye, Lizzie.” Hope said walking past Lizzie and grimacing when Lizzie walked away from her. Hope stopped by the door. “You should work on your aversion for me if you want to sell this.” Were Hope’s last words. If only she knew that it wasn’t aversion at all._

_After collecting all the things in her room that day, Lizzie left the hospital knowing that she had work to do because she was now sure of something: Sebastian wasn’t the Writer, there was no way he could be, but he knew what he had done to Lizzie somehow. Lizzie opened her laptop on the back of the cab that was taking her home, opened a Word file and wrote the name of her plan._

_**Taking Sebastian down** _

* * *

“I wish I could be there with you.” Lizzie said and Hope sighed. 

“I don’t.” Hope said.

“It’s going to be okay, Hope.” Lizzie assured kissing her forehead.

“I know.” Hope said kissing her back. They had spent the last three days perfecting this plan. If Hope was fair, they had spent months; years even; preparing for this. They had been after Sebastian for too long. It was time for him to stop. He had killed, lied, stolen, sold, trafficked and god knows what but he never got caught. Hope would make sure that he would. “See you later.” Hope said putting her black hoodie and mask on. She hopped on a motorcycle and left to the place Lizzie had said that the coroner van would pass. Hope waited for about half an hour when the van finally appeared. Hope watched as the vehicle passed over the spiky current that Hope had put on the road when she saw the van coming in the distance. It wasn’t the first time that Hope did something like this; CIA gave her numerous opportunities to break people out of places or kidnap bodies that they didn’t want identified. When the van stopped, Hope knew that the driver had already called the police so Hope had less than two minutes before someone came here. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a man walked out of the trees and watched Hope. When Hope had let both the driver and the spare driver unconscious, she opened the back door and opened the black bag that contained Clarence’s body. She made a sign for the man to come.

“Hello, Hope. It’s funny how every time you call me, you want me to smuggle someone or something.” Rafael said making Hope smirk as they both went to the trees to where his car was hidden.

“I also called you to invite you to my wedding.” Hope said pulling a Lizzie and Rafael, less tactful than Landon, scoffed.

“I’ll pretend that there’s no second intentions with that invitation too.” He said and Hope laughed. After they had put the body in his car, Hope gave him an address to take him.

“Let him there. Make sure he’s being fed and that we saved him from Sebastian. Ask him to tell everything he knows in details so we can check it.” Hope said and Rafael nodded. “He’ll be awake in about an hour so drive fast so he only wakes up when he’s inside his knew place. I don’t wanna risk him being a real traitor and knowing one of my hiding places.” Hope said. “Good luck.” Hope said to Rafael before going back to the street, picking up the current from the ground, hopping on her motorcycle and driving away, her heart beating fast. She didn’t go home this night. She and Lizzie had agreed that Hope would spend the night in a motel.

Hope didn’t sleep; the feeling of finally getting close to take down Sebastian taking over her. When Hope arrived home, Lizzie had already sent the kids to school and was waiting for Hope on the couch. “Hey.” Lizzie said opening her arms. Hope laid there.

“I hated to go back there.” Hope said and Lizzie looked at her.

“I know. At first, I thought that you were worried that I would snap or something but then I realized that you were worried about yourself.”

“That place gives me nightmares, Lizzie. You never talked to me. I hated myself and you.” Hope said. Lizzie cleaned her tears.

“I hated us too at some points of our history. I hated that we met. That we fell in love and that we were so happy. I just wanted to never had been so happy because that would make the unhappiness less suffocating.” Lizzie said and Hope looked at her.

“I felt the same.” Hope said looking away. “I even thought about…” She drifted off not wanting to say those words out loud.

“Giving up.” Lizzie said it anyway. “Me too.”

They stood there in silence for so long that they end up falling asleep together. When Hope woke up with the noise of Alyssa and Pedro entering the house, Hope realized that Lizzie was already awake and watching her. “I’m glad that we didn’t though.” She said and Hope didn’t have to ask about what she was talking about. She kissed Lizzie.

“Me too.”

After Alyssa went to the dance and Pedro was playing in his bedroom, they enjoyed some alone time. They watched a movie and ate popcorn and the feeling that Hope had in the bottom of her stomach was that of the last day before apocalypse. But she was happy and that’s what mattered. When the afternoon started to change into evening, Hope and Lizzie heard Clara’s dad’s car stopping on their door. Hope went to the window and watched as Alyssa and Clara walked out of the car smiling.

“I had a wonderful time today.” Hope heard Clara saying when the girl reached the front door with Alyssa. Lizzie walked to the window too and then smiled at Hope.

“Surprisingly, me too.” Alyssa answered making Clara laugh. Hope smiled watching her daughter smiling with shining eyes.

“Not that surprising. I knew you would love it.” Clara said making Alyssa smile sweetly. It was funny how Alyssa let out a side of her that only Clara could see.

“You didn’t.” Alyssa said making Clara roll her eyes. Lizzie hugged Hope from behind so she could watch the girls outside better.

“Okay. Let’s go with that.” Clara said. The two girls were silent for a moment until Clara laughed shaking her head. “I told you I’m the greatest at being cupid.” Clara said cocky.

“Well, at least Aimee got her kiss.” Alyssa said and Hope felt Lizzie chuckling.

 _“She’ll be thrilled when she comes to tell me.”_ Lizzie whispered.

“You didn’t get yours though.” Alyssa added.

“That’s okay. I’m twelve. I can wait for the right person.” Clara said and Hope watched marveled how Alyssa, pink cheeks and shy smile, looked away. Clara turned away then and walked a little till she stopped. “By the way, you look pretty in this dress.”

“You too.” Alyssa said too quickly, her need to shift the focus away from herself evident to Clara, that raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not wearing a dress.” She said looking at her golden knight costume. Now that Hope noticed, both of them were wearing medieval costumes.

“I mean that you look cool too and you know that.” Alyssa said rolling her eyes and Clara laughed.

“I always look cool but thank you for the compliment made just to distract me from the fact that I was saying that you look cute and you can’t handle people thinking that you’re cute.” Clara said laughing and dodging a shoe that Alyssa threw at her. “I love you too.” Clara said running to her dad’s car. “And what you just did, throwing the shoe at me, made you even cuter, my lady.” Clara finished with a bow to Alyssa. Then she entered the car leaving a blushed and totally happy Alyssa on the porch. When she opened the door, Hope and Lizzie threw themselves on the couch to pretend that they weren’t listening. When Alyssa found them pretending to be too caught up on their phones, she came and threw herself on the couch between them sighing contently.

“How was the dance?” Lizzie asked and Alyssa giggled like a small child.

“Not as bad as I thought.” Alyssa answered making both Hope and Lizzie laugh. It was Friday night and after Alyssa took a shower and changed into pajamas, the three of then watched a Halloween movie together. When they woke up the next day, they realized that they had slept on the couch. Hope smiled. She was really happy that she hadn’t given up too.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER IN THE SEASON FINALE_

**_“He sees you when you’re sleeping_ **

**_He knows when you’re awake_ **

**_He knows if you’ve been good or bad_ **

**_So be good for goodness’ sake”_ **

_“Where’s this song coming from?” Lizzie asked making Hope frown. It was a known Christmas song but that one was totally terrifying like out of a horror movie; the melody too slow and the voice singing it too creepy. Hope followed the song to her front door. When she opened the door, a little black box was there; the origin of the song. Hope picked it up and looked around trying to spot who could have left it there but the street was empty and the snow untouched. Hope gulped. “Who is it?” Lizzie asked from the living room. Hope looked around again and then closed the door. She looked at the box._

_It started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Are you curious about next chapter? Are you asking yourself why Sebastian hates them so much? Well, let me know your questions in the comments.


	8. The Last Fight - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED and hated TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. There’s so much happening that you’ll probably hate me hahaha
> 
> This chapter was very hard to write. I knew what I wanted to do since I started writing the very first chapter but to actually write my ideas was a challenge. There’s timeline I have to respect, character development and plots that I can’t miss so it was really something. But at the end of the day, I’m really proud of what we did here. 
> 
> So we are finishing season two here and we’ll be back in a few weeks for the LAST season that will have THREE CHAPTERS and ONE EPILOGUE. I can’t wait to finish it all. Not only because it will be really fulfilling but also because between work in the school, work in the lab, university and pretense of social life, I am making my days have 25 hours HAHAHA it’s worth it though and thanks to you all.
> 
> By the way, merry Christmas to the ones that celebrate it and happy end of year to the ones that don't. I don't celebrate Christmas because, historically, Jesus wasn't born in December but I celebrate being together with the people I love and I think that's what this time is about. I hope that even though some couldn't leave their homes this year, you texted and videocalled the ones you love to remember them how much you care about them. I love every single one of you and I hope next year will bring new exciting things. 
> 
> Don't forget the comments. pls :D

**7 YEARS AGO**

“There’ll be only a few of you there.” Hope’s boss told her giving some files. Hope gave it a quick read and then looked back at her boss.

“What will it be our job?” Hope asked noticing that Lizzie was still reading the files.

“A weapon test?” Lizzie asked making Hope look back at her file. It had nothing about a weapon test. She was still reading when Lizzie spoke again. “Come on, it doesn’t have to be written here for us to know.” She glanced at Hope with a bored face as if Hope had the first idea about what she was saying. But as Hope had learned in these past two years working with Lizzie, she just nodded and pretended to know everything about it.

“Why do you think it’s a weapon test?” The man asked and Lizzie rolled her eyes. She opened the file.

“Local: undisclosed.” She gave him a look. “Agents engaged: undisclosed.” Another look. “Responsible: undisclosed and nature of mission…” Lizzie looked at Hope and Hope smiled.

“Let me guess. Undisclosed?” Hope said and Lizzie nodded smirking.

“Is it an airplane or submarine?” Lizzie asked making the man shift uncomfortably in his seat and give them a displeased face.

“I don’t know.” He said typing something in his computer. Probably Hope and Lizzie’s credentials to this new mission. “You’ll know soon enough anyway.” He finished typing and then stood up to get the card on the printer. He looked at it when it finished printing and then looked at them. “I would say more because you know I hate to send agents in the dark but that’s all I know.” He gave them the cards. Hope’s was red and Lizzie’s was blue. They had nothing written on it. “It’s important that you don’t know the names of the other operatives and they don’t know yours. If you recognize any of the agents there, you pretend you don’t.” He went to his seat again. “You call each other by the codenames. _Mikaelson’s Red and Saltzman’s Blue._ I don’t know why they asked you specifically. It could be Mikaelson’s ability with foreign languages or combat but it also could be Saltzman’s expertise. It’s probably both.” He raised his hands dismissing them. “There’s a helicopter waiting for you. Your phones will be taken away so I advise already leaving any communication device here at the office.”

When they finished with him, they went to lockers and left their guns, cellphones and clocks there. When the helicopter took flight, Hope noticed how excited Lizzie was and rolled her eyes.

“Why are you so excited?” Hope asked laughing. “If it’s really a weapon test, it shouldn’t be that interesting.”

“Oh but it could be. I’ve read that they’re testing some DNA-oriented bioweapons and this could be it.” Lizzie answered making Hope frown.

“And that’s good?” She asked making Lizzie scoff.

“It’s never good when it’s about weapons, Hope. But humans, mostly men, are stupid and love to create mass destruction devices. But it’s not about the destruction I’m thinking about. If they really can make a DNA-selective bioweapon, imagine what this could mean to medicine? The amount of diseases that could be treated?” Lizzie said and Hope smiled. Lizzie was always thinking about the best way to help people. “Stop looking at me like that, Hope.” Lizzie said rolling her eyes. “We agreed that people wouldn’t know we’re together. Heart eyes don’t help.” She said smirking and making Hope blush.

“I’m not giving you heart eyes.” Hope said looking at her nails and then outside at the not-so-interesting-as-Lizzie’s-face clouds.

“I love that you can’t hide how in love you are with me.” Lizzie said and Hope rolled her eyes.

“You’re unsufferable.” She said making Lizzie laugh.

After about four hours on the helicopter, they landed inside a warehouse. As soon as they left the helicopter, the pilot took flight again.

“Welcome, agents…” The woman greeting them looked at their cards hanging from their necks and check-marked something in a tablet. “Blue and Red. There’s you kit.” She said pointing at two backpacks each and a piece of clothing that looked like a space suit. They were both grey but each one had some spots of different colors according to their codenames. “After dressing up, you can join the other agents in the van.” She pointed at a van with the back door open. “We’re just waiting for two more people.” She said already dismissing them. After they were dressed, they went to the van and were greeted by seven people.

“So you two are a pack, huh?” Purple asked with a smirk that made Hope uncomfortable. It was like she could see right through them. “Us too.” She said pointing at Green. Green smiled and waved at them.

“What’s your field?” Asked Yellow. He had huge glasses and his clothes were oversized where Hope and Lizzie’s fit perfectly.

“Psychology and Red’s Linguistic.” Lizzie answered. Yellow nodded.

“I’m Engineering.” He said.

“Math.” Said Cyan.

“Weapons.” Purple answered.

“Tech.” Answered Brown.

“Chemistry.” Said Green. Just after she said that, another helicopter arrived bringing a man that Hope knew all too well. She realized the moment Lizzie noticed that it was him. She stilled for just one second but then went back to listening to Yellow and his theories about what they had been asked to do. When Sebastian, or Black, entered the van, he didn’t cast a second look in their directions as if he never had seen them before. After the last member of their team arrived, Orange, they closed the van’s door and left the warehouse. After about half an hour that Hope again imagined that they had gone in circles a few times, the van stopped and they left it; everyone looking around trying to have an idea of where they could be. Hope glanced at Lizzie trying not to laugh at her excitement.

“A submarine.” Lizzie said.

* * *

“Hello, I’m White and I’m the captain of the submarine. Some of you have probably guessed that this is about a Weapon Test.” He said and Lizzie watched as some of the agents nodded. “But it’s not only it. It’s also a Distress Drill and Training. We’ll have a problem to solve and each one of you here has the knowledge that together will solve this. This submarine is specifically designed not only to attack if needed but to also protect people. Just last year, we had a special witness protection case that stayed with us for three months until trial.” He said proud. “Now, I imagine that you are tired so I’ll let you go to your dorms. Each door has a label with your codename and I will reinforce the use of the codenames always. It’s for your own protection and the protection of our program. I’d like to mention that any contact with the outside world is strictly forbidden. This training will last as long as you take to find the problem and solve it. Every day at 8am, you have to swipe your card in the Administration room. We will be monitoring you always.” He said dismissing them.

They all went to the dorms’ floor and Lizzie’s was right in front of Hope’s. They smiled at each other before entering the dorm. Lizzie then proceeded to open the backpack that they had gave her and examine its content. It had a tablet that as soon as Lizzie turned on, showed a map of the submarine. Lizzie read the places. Besides Dorms, there were Reactor, Oxygen, Navigation, Electrical, Communications, Lab, MedBay, Lower and Upper Engine, Cafeteria, Administration and Weapons. It was a complex ship and Lizzie imagined that it took days or maybe weeks for someone to walk around without getting lost. Lizzie then read the list of people working in it. The captain was codenamed White and every other crewmember was codenamed Grey. There were 6 Greys in total. Apparently the ship was so modern that it practically maintained itself so they kept only essential people here for the Drill. So in total there were 16 people in the sub.

Inside the backpack was also two more suits, socks, shorts and t-shits. After organizing the things in the bedroom and starting to make her way to the door to go talk to Hope, her tablet begun to bleep with a message.

Meeting in the Cafeteria in ten.

When Lizzie left the dorm, Hope was waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow. “I bet you’re excited with the tablet and the map of the submarine.” She said smirking and Lizzie smiled.

“It’s very interesting. I can’t wait to meet the Lab, MedBay and Communications.” Lizzie said looking to her tablet to make sure they were going in the right direction. Purple and her annoying smirk passed them when they took the wrong turn in one of the corridors. When all of them arrived in the Cafeteria, Captain White was waiting for them.

“I see that you all brought your tablets. They have inside communication so you can talk to each other using it. There’s EarPods in the Administration if you need it. The tablet will show you simple tasks that you’ll have to do daily to maintain the ship. We put the tasks within your skills. For example, Yellow is an engineer so he’ll be responsible for some tasks in Electrical or Reactor. Blue is Medical so she’ll have to tasks in MedBay or Lab and so it goes. I’ll also give you some easy tasks outside your field to push you all a little.” He said pressing a button in his tablet that made all tablet blink with a red light. “Use the option Report if you see a problem that you can’t solve alone so the group can reunite and try to solve it together. Cafeteria here is where you’ll eat. Your scheduled hours are in your tablets. Your work start tomorrow and you won’t see me till the end of this Drill. Good luck.” He said turning around and leaving. After he left, some agents started to eat while other went back to Dorms. Hope and Lizzie went to the fridge and chose their food. After heating it, they sat to eat. Lizzie noticed, with amusement, that Hope was looking at her food with a displeased face.

“What is it?” Lizzie asked but already knowing well why Hope was annoyed. She loved to cook and she would never eat this kind of shit Lizzie used to eat _. Hope’s words_. Hope had been horrified when they started to work together and Lizzie’s dinner was always pizza or Ready Meals. After they started dating, though, Hope started to cook for Lizzie and Lizzie had to admit that after Hope’s delicious and varied meals, these simple ones tasted bland.

“I hate this. We better solve this already so I can eat a proper food.” Hope said making Lizzie laugh. After they finished their dinner, they went back to their dorms and Hope waited for the corridor to be empty to enter Lizzie’s. They laid on bed.

“It’s a weapon test but not in the way I expected.” Lizzie started. “We’re the weapons. They want to see how we act in face of danger and how we solve problems.”

“That’s cool.” Hope said laughing. “I feel like I’m in a special agent movie.” She said and Lizzie smiled.

“It’s nice to leave life-threatening missions for a while. This thing’s like an escape room and you know I love those.” Lizzie said making Hope laugh and kiss her. “Not even that bastard Black being here is annoying me.” Lizzie said.

“I’m still pissed at him, though.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“He got that boy killed because he made a mistake.” Lizzie said remembering the last time they encountered Sebastian four months ago when he was responsible for a mission that got a teenage boy killed. It didn’t matter that the boy was part of the gang they were after, he was a teenage boy in the end. Sebastian hadn’t cared about it choosing to kill him at the first opportunity he got. Everything about that still bugged Lizzie in a way that she couldn’t quite explain why. She knew that there was more behind it but he had been the responsible for the mission so he controlled who knew what.

“Let’s not think about him.” Hope said seeing where Lizzie’s thoughts started to go. And Lizzie let it go for now. Eventually the truth would always come out.

They slept in the same dorm and Hope woke up before 5am the next day to go to her dorm to get ready for the day. They went to the Cafeteria and had breakfast before going to register their cards for the day. When they swiped their cards in Administration, their tablets blinked with a blue light and a list of tasks appeared. Hope and Lizzie parted ways and Lizzie started to do her tasks. They were easy; put some water and something that looked like blood in the centrifuge of the lab, heat and freeze some solutions to observe the reaction, organize files in MedBay and things like that. Lizzie’s eyes were trained to spot anything that could give a light on what their “mission” was but she didn’t find anything in the first or second day. Until they found something on the third day that changed things.

It was already the middle of the day and Lizzie was almost finishing her tasks when the red light started to glow on her tablet. She widened her eyes excited. No one had called a meeting yet and if they were calling it now, it meant that someone had found something. Lizzie went to the spot the red light was glowing, Reactor, and when she got there, she stopped in her tracks. Because there wasn’t a problem to solve or just a normal crew meeting. Lizzie gulped, her eyes finding Hope’s almost immediately.

No. What they found was Yellow’s body on the Floor.

* * *

“You’re a doctor. Is he dead?” Asked Green. She looked like she was about to cry. Hope knew everyone knew Yellow was dead. If the purple mark on his neck that indicated that he had been suffocated with his own card holder wasn’t enough proof, the open eyes staring at nothing definitely were. Green knew it but she was too shocked. Purple patted on her shoulder. Lizzie wasn’t _that kind of doctor_ , she would often point out, but she kneeled close to the body, checked his neck and closed his eyes.

“He’s been dead for less than an hour. His body’s still warm.” Lizzie turned to them. “I don’t need to say that he has been murdered.” She said out loud what everyone had been thinking. Sebastian, probably the highest ranking agent here, not that anyone but Hope and Lizzie knew, stepped up.

“We should talk to the captain.” He said and Hope nodded.

“Let’s take Yellow’s body to the MedBay first.” Hope said. “Blue can take a better look on the body there.” She finished and Sebastian and Brown, a huge men with huge muscles that didn’t seem to need help, took Yellow’s body and started to take him to MedBay. Lizzie walked near Hope.

“This is not good.” She whispered. Hope looked around and noticed that groups had been formed. Green and Purple were whispering something to each other while Orange and Cyan were looking at each other warily. Hope knew what was in their heads.

“Do you think that maybe this could be the Drill?” Hope asked. CIA was sick and Hope wouldn’t put past them this kind of thing. Lizzie looked around and shook her head lightly.

“I don’t think so.” She said. And Hope knew better than to doubt her.

After they arrived in MedBay, Lizzie and Orange, a biologist, started to examine the body but Hope knew there wasn’t much to tell. He died suffocated and that was it. Hope called the Captain but he wasn’t answering.

“We have to go to Navigation to talk to the Captain. The map said his dorm is next to it.” Cyan said when he noticed Hope’s failed attempt. Hope nodded and after glancing at Lizzie to make sure it was okay to go, she left MedBay with Purple and Green. They walked all the way to Navigation but when they knocked on the door, no one opened. They tried their cards but as expected, it was denied.

“We should hack into it.” Purple said after they tried everything they could. Hope looked at her.

“Brown’s tech. Ask him to come.” Hope said and Green started to call his tablet leaving Hope and Purple in front of the Captain’s door.

“What were you and your bae whispering earlier?” Purple asked making Hope scoff.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She answered but Purple only rested her back on the door Hope was trying to open and gave her a look.

“What are we pretending that we don’t know? That you and Blue are a couple or that you two weren’t whispering?” She asked and Hope fought the urge to punch her. When Hope didn’t say anything, Purple rolled her eyes. “Does she think this is our training or…” Purple looked at her partner that had just finished talking to Brown. “…does she think we should be worried?” She asked in a lower tone. Probably not to fret her partner that already seemed very affected by the body.

“The later.” Hope said making Purple curse under her breath. After a few minutes, Brown arrived and connected his tablet with the digital lock on the door.

“I’ll try to bypass the code to let us in. It will take a while.” He said after some time. Hope hated to stay away from Lizzie; specially in a situation they had no idea what they were fighting against. Brown took a little longer than expected to open the door and when he finally did it, the other agents that had stayed in MedBay had arrived. Lizzie walked to Hope.

“The Captain should have opened the door.” Hope said as soon as they were close enough. Lizzie nodded.

“Have you seen any crewmember today?” She asked and Hope was about to answer that yes, of course but then she stopped.

“I don’t think so. To be honest, I haven’t been paying attention.” Hope admitted.

“I have and I haven’t seen them since the day we arrived. I thought that the sub was big enough that it was possible that I wouldn’t see them frequently but with what happened…” Lizzie shrugged.

When they entered Navigation, it was empty. They all frowned. “It shouldn’t be empty. Even if this sub practically maintains itself, there should be someone in Navigation at all times.” Orange said.

“Here. It’s the Captain’s dorm.” Cyan said pointing at a door at the end of the room and Brown proceeded to open it. It took less time this time around and when the door was open, they found seven bodies inside. The Captain and six crewmembers. Hope felt a cold enveloping her. They were in a submarine in the middle of the ocean with eight dead people and a killer. She looked at Lizzie at the same time Sebastian said the words everyone was thinking.

“This is not a Drill anymore. There is a traitor _among us_.”

* * *

“We can’t have a fucking moment of peace.” Lizzie sighed throwing herself on the bed of Hope’s dorm. Hope joined her on bed.

“I can’t believe we’re really locked in a submarine with no outside communication and a murderer on board. I’m pretty sure that that’s the plot of one of your Agatha Christie books.” Hope joked making Lizzie roll her eyes. Hope sometimes felt like she was very funny.

“It wasn’t a submarine.” Lizzie sniffed getting on board of the joke and making Hope laugh.

“God, we’re so unlucky.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded. After taking a few more minutes to sulk, they sat on bed and Lizzie picked up a notebook.

“Okay, let’s start to lay out the evidences.” She wrote down all the people in there with them and crossed out the dead ones.

_Blue – Red – Purple – Black – Green – Orange – Brown – Cyan – ~~Yellow~~ – ~~Captain White~~ – ~~6 Greys~~_

“Which means that, taking us out, we know 1 out of six people is the killer. The odds are actually in our favor because we usually have way more suspects.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“Let’ think about motive.” Lizzie said. “They killed the captain and the Greys sometime yesterday which means they had to get rid of people in charge.”

“But why kill Yellow?” Hope asked frowning.

“Maybe he saw something suspicious.” Lizzie said looking at the tablet. “The tablet says that Cyan was supposed to be Upper Engine around the time Yellow was killed.”

“So did I, actually. “ Hope said but Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“But you didn’t kill him.”

“I was in Electrical switching the wires because my tablet informed that there was some power drop.” Hope said and Lizzie looked up from her notebook at Hope.

“I got this task too but I was doing a Scan Test in MedBay and since it takes forever for it to calibrate, when I was finished, someone had already fixed it because it wasn’t appearing to me anymore.” Lizzie frowned. “The tablet says that when everyone get a task after they had already been given the tasks for the day, it means that it’s an urgent task; a power drop, problem with oxygen or overheating in the pumps of Reactor. It also says that they very rare.”

“What do you mean? Do you think that that could have been a distraction to get people’s attention on something else?” Hope asked and Lizzie bit her lip.

“It can be. Did you see someone in Electrical?” Lizzie asked and Hope looked away thinking.

“Green was coming just as I finished. Maybe she got the same message. Then we saw that someone called a meeting and we went to Reactor and found Yellow’s body.”

“I write this down but we don’t tell anyone we’re paying attention. Everyone is probably taking their notes right now so let’s keep ours to ourselves. I think this arrangement Sebastian proposed will work. We have 8 people alive. At least one person needs to be at Nav at all times but since we must provide alibi, two people need to be together. We split in shifts and both Cyan and Brown are already working on ways to bypass security and contact the outside world. I hate Sebastian but this idea is very clever.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“Yes, this way avoid another more killing until we can call the CIA and take the bodies to the lab for a forensic exam.” Hope said.

“Let’s rest then. Tomorrow we have our shift at 6am.” Lizzie said but something was still bugging her. She just didn’t know what.

In the next day, they woke up early and went about their tasks. Lizzie and Purple had Nav shift and Hope and Brown were in Communications trying to fix the radio that had been receiving and sending signals in a different frequency. Everything was going right even if Purple was an annoying bragging shit when not only their tablets but the speakers on the Sub started to go off in an alarm sound. Lizzie looked at her tablet to the message.

“Oxygen levels dropping. Please fix ventilation in O2 Room.” Lizzie said and then looked at Purple.

“This seems pretty urgent.” She said. “We just need one here. I’ll go to O2 and you make sure everything’s okay here. Close the door when I leave.” She said annoyingly superior as if she was more prepared for a fight if it was needed. She probably was so Lizzie saw her point and nodded. She closed the door when she left and called Hope. She answered while running; her earbuds probably already in her ear in case Lizzie called.

“Where are you?” She asked and Lizzie snorted.

“In Nav like I’m supposed to.” Lizzie said.

“Good. Close the door and stay there. I left Brown in Comms and I’m running to O2 right now.”

“Okay.” Lizzie said about to hang up when Hope stopped her in a whisper.

“I think someone sabotaged the O2.” She said what Lizzie was already thinking. It was with a sense of dread that Lizzie called a meeting after the O2 problem had been solved. If she was right, someone had sabotaged it just to split the pairs. When Hope arrived at Nav for the meeting, Lizzie let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Not that she didn’t think that Hope wasn’t going to kick the ass of anyone that tried to kill her, but that didn’t mean Lizzie wouldn’t be worried. They waited for everyone to arrive when Hope frowned. “Brown’s not here.” She said looking around. Then her eyes widened and Lizzie saw the very moment she thought about what could’ve happened. She looked at Purple and Black. “Brown’s not here. Come with me to Comms. The rest wait here.” She said and they left. Lizzie waited with a heavy heart that only dropped more when Hope informed through the tablet a few minutes later. “Brown’s dead.”

* * *

“You were the last one to see Brown. What were you two doing?” Green asked fretting over seeing another one of their team die.

“I already told you that one of his tasks was fixing the scrambled radio frequencies in Comms and since we’re doing this pair-up thing, I was accompanying him in his task and he was accompanying me in mine.” Hope said for the thousandth time. Green was starting to piss her off. Lizzie gave her a look to remain calm. Green wasn’t really blaming her; she was just scared.

“How was he killed?” Sebastian asked Lizzie. It was night and after finding Brown’s body, they took him to the MedBay and Lizzie examined the body complaining that she wasn’t that kind of doctor but since she was the only doctor since the Grey doctor had died, they only had her.

“You saw it.” Lizzie said giving touching something on her tablet that sent a report of how the body was. She looked at it while explaining to everyone. “Knife to the Carotid Artery. Not only stabbed it but stabbed and twisted it inside which made him bleed out faster. He died in less than a minute.” Lizzie showed on the tablet the pictures she took of the body and Hope noticed that Green and Cyan looked away. “Not signs of struggle which I think it might indicate that he didn’t saw the killer coming so he was probably stabbed from behind.” Lizzie said slightly frowning her forehead and Hope knew she wanted to say something but since she wasn’t sure, she kept quiet.

“Okay.” Sebastian said and since everyone seemed to understand almost immediately that he was the highest-raking and therefore in charge, they all looked at him for what to do next. The fact that he was older, approximately fifteen years older than Hope and Lizzie, was also something comforting. Lizzie said people felt safer when an older person taking charge of something they were anxious about made people relax. “Clearly our arrangement for today went over our heads when the oxygen alarm went off so I think it’s time for a new one. We still need to pair-up and also have people at Nav at all times so here’s what we’ll do. If another new alarm go off, you stop what you’re doing and both you and your partner go together to fix it.” He said and when Orange was about to say something, he raised his hand and stopped her. “Everyone but the pair currently at Nav since we need people in Nav. They both have to stay there together. This way we won’t be caught off guard next time.” He said and everyone nodded.

“We should try to look for a pattern.” Lizzie said making everyone look at her. She looked around. “One of us here is a killed and now there’s only seven of us. We’re trying to reach the outside but at this rhythm, we will all be killed before we even manage something. I think we should focus in trying to get the killer. I know everyone is looking for yourself but we should try as a group.” Lizzie said making Hope frown. Lizzie wasn’t too fond of doing things like this because she called people stupid so that was a surprise. Sebastian nodded.

“Blue’s right. We should start with why the killer killed those two people first. Yellow was Engineering and Brown Tech so that should say something. Well, everyone’s tired so I think we should head to bed and tomorrow we discuss this.” He finished turning around. Then, “Lock your dorms.” He said making Green and Cyan, already on the edge of their seats look at each other scared.

It didn’t work because in the very next morning, they found Orange’s body in Weapons.

“You killed her.” Accused Green and Hope breathed in and out to control her anger. Green was getting on her nerves.

“I didn’t.” Hope said.

“You weren’t in your room earlier today when I knocked to call you for our tasks.” She said and Hope closed her eyes cursing under her breath.

“I wasn’t in my room because I was in other one.” Hope said. So much for hiding their romance. Now Sebastian would know. Hope just didn’t want to leave Lizzie to send the night alone with all the killing so she spent the night in her dorm.

“Why?” Green asked and Purple rolled her eyes hard and cursed.

“Stop being so daft, Green. These two are fucking.” Purple said pointing at Hope and Lizzie. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Lizzie gave Purple a look and then nodded to Green.

“She spent the night in my dorm.” Lizzie said shutting Green up.

“You look nervous, Green.” Cyan said slowly standing up from his seat and walking to her. “You’ve been pointing a lot of fingers.” He said.

“What do you want to say with this?” Green also stood up.

“Just that someone that accuses too much is usually guilty.” He said and Green punched him on the nose making him push her and make her fall on her butt.

“Hey hey hey. Stop this bullshit right now.” Sebastian said holding Green just as she was standing up to go after Cyan. “Pointing fingers won’t help. We have to-” He started to say but an alarm went off and when they looked at their tablets, there was a message.

Reactor Meltdown

Hope looked around and was the first one to go to the door. Sebastian, Lizzie and Cyan followed her leaving Purple and Green in Nav. They ran to the other side of the Sub to where Reactor was and when they got there, there was two screens asking for biometric authentication to override the default command and give them permission to release heat manually. Cyan, a mathematician, calculated quickly and deactivated Upper and Lower Engine, Dorms and Administration so the system could power only the essential areas and avoid another meltdown. When they finished solving it, Cyan and Black went to Communications to try solving the radio problem that Brown was trying yesterday and Hope and Lizzie went about their tasks. When they were alone in MedBay, Lizzie finally spoke.

“Don’t you think that this Reactor Meltdown is weird?” Lizzie asked.

“Weird how?” Hope asked as she washed the things Lizzie used to examine Orange’s body earlier. 

“A ship this big having a Reactor Meltdown? Don’t you think it’s weird?” Lizzie asked again and Hope nodded.

“Yes, I do but we know it’s sabotaged. Someone is doing this.” Hope said making Lizzie agree.

“Sure, but there’s not really a way for you to sabotage a meltdown.” Lizzie said and Hope stopped and looked at her.

“What do you mean?” Hope asked and Lizzie looked around before coming closer to her.

“The only way you can overheat the reactor to the point of meltdown is to use a huge amount of power. Cyan had to deactivate energy on four spaces just to make the Reactor run smoothly again. This means that something is using the energy these deactivated areas were using.” Lizzie said and when Hope remained silent thinking, Lizzie whispered. “I think they’re using the ship to power a weapon.” Lizzie said and Hope’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you think anyone that had a task in weapon would notice?” Hope asked but gave her a pointed look.

“Did someone have a task in Weapons?” She asked. “I haven’t and neither did you. I talked to Purple when we were in Nav together and she said that she hasn’t either and ironically she’s the Weapon’s specialist.” Lizzie said and Hope bit her lip.

“It would make sense.” Hope said after some time. “It would make sense that they killed Yellow, an Engineer, first because he would be able to deactivate and probably so would Brown, a Tech specialist.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded. Then Hope stopped and looked at Lizzie. “Who do you think it is?” She asked and Lizzie shook her head and looked away.

“Cyan had a very good point saying that Green was accusing too much.” Lizzie said but Hope knew she wasn’t telling everything.

“What?”

“I don’t think it’s her, though.” Lizzie said.

“Why?” Hope asked and Lizzie picked up her tablet.

“These are the pictures I took when we found Brown’s body.” Lizzie showed and then pointed to the frequency modulator he was testing when he died.” We assumed that he was standing right in front of this when he died, back to the door.” Lizzie said and then pointed at a picture of the knife cut on the goy’s neck. “Now look at the angle of the entry.” Lizzie said and Hope looked at the angle but it didn’t really speak to her. “I’m not a specialist because I’ve said a lot that I’m not this kind of doctor but if I’m right, the angle of the knife cut indicates that someone taller stabbed him. Someone as tall as me.”

“And Black and Cyan.” Hope understood where she was going.

“But it’s merely a supposition. The person could have raised their arm above their head or Brown could have been kneeling and fixing the frequency modulator that was closer to the floor.” Lizzie said but Hope knew that her first guessed were usually on point. They left MedBay and walked towards Security to see if the cameras had finally been fixed after Cyan said he would try to fix it when the light went out and the doors closed them in a corridor.

“Shit.” Hope said turning on the lights on her tablet and noticing a new task appearing.

Fix lights to maintain essential operations

“Nav’s down.” Purple said from her tablet. “Someone needs to fix it.”

“Blue and I are trapped in the corridor. Black, Cyan, can you do it?” Hope asked.

“I’m trapped too.” Answered Cyan.

“He’s inside Comms and I’m in the corridor. Meet me at Electrical to fix this faster.” Sebastian said and Purple cursed.

“I’ll have to leave Green at Nav. I’m coming.” She said turning off communications. After about ten minutes, the lights were turned on and the doors unlocked. Hope and Lizzie ran to Electrical and found Purple and Sebastian there closing the panels of wires on the wall.

“Everything’s fixed now. I’ll go back to Nav.” Purple said leaving. Hope and Lizzie were just arriving in Security when they were called by Penelope to Comms. When they got there, it wasn’t a surprise when they found Cyan’s body on the floor, neck in a strange angle and tablet broken in front of him on the floor. Purple looked at them angry and was about to say something when another alarm went off. Oxygen again. They all went there running. When they passed through Weapons, a red light was blinking on one of the monitors and that made Hope stop. She stopped Lizzie and showed it to her. She nodded telling Hope that they would come back here after fixing wherever was wrong in Oxygen. They entered the room, Purple just after them when the lights went out and they were locked inside.

“You are doing this.” Purple said when they exchanged the air filter and shifted oxygen to this part of the Sub. “All this time we’ve been thinking that it’s maybe one person but you two always have alibi because you two an always together. That’s very convenient.” She said and Lizzie huffed, their tablets illuminating only their faces.

“You said that we were together since the beginning. You just forgot this now because you want someone to blame.” Lizzie said and Purple shook her head.]

“It couldn’t have been Black because he was with me the whole time and Green pukes at the sight of blood so is not her. I thought that it was Cyan after he tried to accuse Green but he died.” Purple said.

“Why not you?” Lizzie said making things worse. Purple was already nervous and the dark along with the accusations weren’t helping. At this point, Hope’s mind had already figured out who was killing everyone even if she didn’t want to believe. She knew Lizzie had come to the same conclusion too but she wouldn’t say it out loud before she was sure.

“I’ll tell you why.” Purple said taking off a gun from her pocket and pointing at Hope. “Now tell me how to turn off the launching.” She said making Hope and Lizzie frown.

“The what?” They asked at the same time.

“Don’t play dumb. The rector shifting power to something, all the sabotaging and the blinking light with the regressive counting in Weapons that I saw when I was coming here. That’s a missile launching.” She said making Hope and Lizzie look at each other with widened eyes.

“Shit. That was what the light was about.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“Now let me out of here so I can stop it.” She said, gun still pointed at Hope. She unlocked the gun making Lizzie gulp. She looked around and then nodded slightly at Hope. Hope kicked the gun from Purple’s hand so fast that they heard a snapping sound coming from her arm.

“We have to get out of here.” Lizzie said as she fumbled with the digital lock on the door to open it and Hope picked out Purple’s gun. Lizzie had just opened the door when Hope felt a knife to her neck. Purple.

“Give my gun back.” She said, the knife pressing on Hope’s neck. When Lizzie looked at it, Hope saw her rage rising. Lizzie was always very prone to violence against shitty people and now that she dated Hope, against people that threatened Hope. So when she saw Purple’s with the knife to Hope’s neck, she snapped. Hope only saw her fist coming and hitting Purple’s face. It wasn’t the best approach because it ended up making the knife cut a little more into Hope’s skin. But it was enough for Hope to react and push Purple deeper inside the Oxygen Room. When she was getting up, Lizzie pulled Hope outside and hit on the button that made the door close again. “Let me go.” Purple screamed at the same time screamings caught their attentions.

“Stop.” It was Sebastian’s voice. “Don’t do this. Spit it out.” He was saying as a noise of fighting came from the tablet. Green’s muffled voice came.

“Stop.” She said and then a gunshot. And everything went silent until they heard Sebastian’s voice.

“She shot me.” He was saying between paints. “I think she set off a launching. I don’t know how-” And then he stopped.

They were running towards Weapons and when they got there, the place was a mess. There were broken things from the fight they heard and two bodies on the floor. Hope went to Green but she shook her head when she noticed the white foam coming out of her mouth.

“Cyanide poisoning.” She said and then looked at Sebastian. “Is he dead?” She asked and Hope shook her head.

“Passed out. Try to wake him up while I see what Purple was talking about.” Hope said standing up and going to the monitors. She looked at the flashing light and read what was saying. “Lizzie, what is _Bacillus Anthracis_?” Hope asked already knowing that she wouldn’t like the answer. Lizzie stilled her hands over Sebastian’s wound.

“What?” She asked and Hope looked at her.

“It’s a bioweapon, isn’t it?” Hope asked cursing under her breath. “There’s some coordinates to a place and there’s a missile filled with this substance called _Bacillus Anthracis.”_ Hope said. Lizzie jumped up and came to the computer.

“This is Anthrax, just the most deadly bioweapon.” She said and then looked at Sebastian. _“I’ve got an idea but we need to wake him up.”_ She mouthed to Hope and Hope knew it would be crazy and probably deathly just by the look on her face but she nodded anyway.

* * *

“Wake up.” Hope said after throwing water on Sebastian’s face. “He’s bleeding out.” Hope said making Lizzie doubt for a second if her guess was really right. What if he wasn’t really the killer? “Do you think Purple can deactivate the launching?” Hope asked and Lizzie shook her head.

“It’s already done. There’s no way to stop it without the passcode.” Lizzie said looking at Hope. “Our best shot is Sebastian being the killer. If it’s Green and she’s dead, we lost.” She said as Hope slapped Sebastian’s face. His eyes shot wide open.

“What’s the passcode?” Lizzie asked.

“What?” He asked trying to stand up but falling again because of the pain in his shoulder where he had been shot.

“You know what she’s talking about. The passcode to stop the launching.” Hope said at the same time Lizzie pretended to notice something she hadn’t seen before. A pen drive plugged into one of the computers. She frowned; she had seen ped drives like these before. She had installed pen drives like these before. They served as overdrive system. They were used by hackers and agencies when they wanted to spy on someone’s digital history. Lizzie unplugged the pen drive and a lot of lights started blinking. Comms were back on.

“Comms are back.” Lizzie said relieved that she could ask for outside help.

“That’s good. They’ll be able to stop the launching remotely, right?” Hope asked making Lizzie go still. She looked at Hope and noticed how Sebastian’s face had gone pale. He thought about the same thing Lizzie had.

“They won’t.” Lizzie said and Hope frowned. She was about to ask why when her eyes widened.

“They won’t because it’s more efficient to just send a missile and explode the Sub.” She said and Lizzie nodded. Then she looked at Sebastian.

“You can stop this.” Lizzie said and Sebastian shook his head.

“I’m not the one that did this.” He said. Lizzie punched his wound making him scream.

“We know you did.” She said at the same time Hope held his hands so he wouldn’t hit Lizzie. Then he laughed. It was such an unexpected sound that Lizzie and Hope stopped and looked at him stunned.

“You two are crazy and if we leave this Sub, I’ll make sure you two are ended.” He said and Lizzie looked at Hope. Lizzie really hoped that their plan worked. She pressed a command on the computer and the regressive counting that was in 59:37 seconds went down to 7:45.

“What did you do?” He asked horrified and Lizzie shrugged.

“I’m launching it faster. Since we’re going to die anyway, why wait?” Lizzie said noticing how Hope gave her a look that almost made Lizzie give up.

“You’re crazy.” He screamed and Hope poked his wound making him scream. "I was with Purple when Cyan died."

"You were sabotaging the doors and you could've just opened it. We know it wasn't Green." Hope said.

“You can stop it.” Lizzie said but he just shook his head again saying that they were crazy. 

When the clock on the screen was on 3:32, Hope gave Hope a pleading look that Lizzie pretended that didn’t affect her. She came to Hope and kissed her.

“I forgive you if we die.” Hope said making Lizzie give her an apologetic look.

“We should probably warn Purple that she’s about to die so she can make her peace. We left her locked in O2.” Lizzie said grimacing and Hope shook her head.

“Let her die without knowing. It’s better this way.” Hope said looking again at the clock. 2 minutes.

“You two are crazy.” He said but Hope and Lizzie ignored him.

“He’s going to make our lives hell when we leave here.” Hope whispered in Lizzie’s ear and Lizzie stopped for a moment. He would but what could she do? They both knew that he was guilty. They just needed to make him confess.

1 minute.

“At least those people will be saved.” Sebastian said and Lizzie looked at him. “There’s only four of us here. When they explode the Sub, those people that were supposed to die will be saved.” He said looking right into Lizzie’s eyes as if he could see right through her plan. Hope noticed it too.

“Fuck.” Lizzie said turning to the computer and pressing a command. Then she stood up and when to the Oxygen Room, just by the end of the corridor, where Purple was locked. She typed the same code she used to open it and entered the room, pulling down the lever next to the door before Purple had even had the chance to do something. As soon as she did it, the now familiar Reactor Meltdown sound went off the speakers. Lizzie went back to the Weapons Room with Purple following her. She looked at the message in the computer screen and sighed relieved.

Unable to proceed launching due to Reactor Meltdown

“We have to leave the Sub.” Hope said dragging up Sebastian and going to Lower Engine where the small scape capsule was. It was little with space for six people and as soon as they entered it, Purple asking them what was happening, Lizzie pressed the eject button and they were ejected just as the Submarine started to fill with water. As soon as the escape capsule hit the surface, Lizzie’s tablet gain connection. Two hours later, they were in a Port with doctors and agents from various agencies. Hope, Lizzie and Purple had all been put in different rooms alone and a doctor came to visit Lizzie after some time. When she saw that Lizzie was fine, she left. Every single moment in that room was an agony. Lizzie knew well all what she had done. When she shortened the launching countdown, she put in risk thousands of people she didn’t even know. Lizzie knew well that they could come right now to this room and arrest her a traitor just for having waited till the countdown was in 1 to put her plan in action. But Lizzie knew that this was just a temporary fix. She knew that Sebastian was the responsible for this and if she didn’t catch him now, he would walk free to do something as atrocious as this again in the future. In the end, he had proved more clever than Lizzie had expected because he foresaw her plan and knew that she wouldn’t let people die nor would stay in the Sub to die. After hours of excruciating agony, Lizzie was finally called out and she met Hope outside. She noticed that people were looking at them with wide eyes and even a healthy fear. Lizzie closed her eyes and when she looked back at Hope, she took her hand.

“I’m sorry. I probably fucked all up.” She whispered. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she noticed the Director of the CIA coming walking towards them with a smiling Sebastian next to him. Hope squeezed her hands three times before looking at them.

“There they are.” The director said. “Our heroes.” He said and then opened a huge smile. Lizzie looked at Hope and then between the two men in front of her. “Sebastian told me about your amazing plan of overrunning the weapon launching by shifting the power into maintenance of oxygen. Causing Meltdown in Reactor was genius.” He then shook Hope and Lizzie’s hands. “Sebastian here fought the traitor but you two were the real heroes.” He said laughing. “Now I have to go because this thing brought a lot of attention from media when we sent the missile to explode the Sub.” He said turning around and leaving Sebastian with Hope and Lizzie. His wound was now cleaned and with bandages. He smiled at them.

“Thank you for bringing your tablet. They were able to hear the moment I fought with Green and she shot me and swallowed the cyanide pill. They think she was a Russian spy.” He said in a conversational tone. “They’ll want to hear your version of the story so I would match your stories if I were you. Telling them that you tortured the CIA’s director right hand and waited till the last minute possible just to try to get a confession when he wasn’t even the bad guy won’t make you look good.” He said and laughed and Lizzie and Hope’s face. “Why the angry face? I’ve made you heroes. You should thank me. You should go to sleep and wake up thinking about how you own me.” He smiled and gave them a piece of paper. “Here’s my report of what happened. I hope it’s yours too.” He smiled turning away and leaving without worry or giving them a second glance.

* * *

Long after Sebastian was gone, Hope and Lizzie were still there. Hope sighed and looked at Lizzie. “Let’s go home.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded.

“Yes.” And there was a sense of finality in her tone that Hope knew something had changed. “Going home seems amazing.” She said kissing Hope. Hope closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being this close to Lizzie. They were together not for long but Hope already couldn’t see her life without Lizzie. Hope would go crazy if she thought about not being able to hug and kiss Lizzie like she was doing right now. After breaking the kiss, they held hands and started to go to the helicopter that would take them home. They were almost there when they heard someone calling out for them.

“Wait.” A voice called and when Hope and Lizzie turned, they saw Purple running towards them. Her bloody lip from Lizzie’s punch and the broken arm apparently not causing her pain enough to make her walk instead of run.

“What do you want?” Lizzie hissed. Hope noticed that Purple was about to answer back with the same spite when she reluctantly recoiled her claws and turned to Hope.

“It wasn’t her, was it?” She asked and Hope glanced at Lizzie. She noticed that Lizzie was angry but also sorry.

“Why are you asking this?” Hope asked and Purple looked away.

“I didn’t really know her. I’m a field agent and she’s a lab rat. When they sent us here, we talked because I was flirting and she was flirting back. But I never really knew her. That’s what I told everyone.” She said then looking back to Hope and Lizzie. “But it wasn’t her.” She repeated. Hope looked around as if _he_ were here listening.

“You should forget all about this.” Lizzie said making Purple get very close to her and look her up and down.

“Why? Because if it wasn’t her and I know it’s not me, it can only be the two of you or _him._ Black, you two knew him.” She said, barely a whisper. “For some reason, I don’t think it was the two of you so it is him.” She finished.

“You should be careful about what you say.” Hope said trying not to look around. Looking around always seemed suspicious. Better if people just thought they were fighting.

“You two know the truth and you’ll let her take the blame.” She said making Hope feel guilty even if it weren’t her fault. There was nothing they could do. At least not now. Purple knew that. They were nothing compared to what Sebastian meant for the Agency. Even with Hope and Lizzie’s new Hero Status, they couldn’t go out accusing the second highest-raking agent in the CIA without proof. Purple scoffed at them and turned around ready to storm out of there when Lizzie stopped her.

“What’s your name?” Lizzie asked making Purple stop. Hope could see her weighting the choice of telling them or not. She knew Hope and Lizzie’s name. Everyone knew after what happened but she could choose to remain incognito.

“Penelope Park.” She said not even turning around. Then she walked away.

* * *

**TODAY**

“What is it?” Alyssa asked excitedly shaking the box and Pedro rolled his eyes.

“You’re supposed to guess, silly. Not ask.” He reprimanded making Hope, Lizzie, Josie and Caroline laugh. It was Christmas morning and they were wearing probably the ugliest sweaters that Josie could think of. There were gift wrappers ripped out all over the floor and Caroline had a camera to film everything. Alyssa then put her finger to her chin and pretended to think. “Is it artistic?” She asked making Pedro nod excitedly. Hope laughed. Of course it was artistic. All his gifts had been something that he had made in his Art classes. Hope found it so cute. When Lizzie had come with the idea of starting a Christmas tradition where everyone should create one gift for the other, Hope had loved the idea. When Josie, Caroline and Jamie decided to join them for the holidays, they just had to work a little more on the gifts. Hope had already given hers. She had made each one of them a painting that she thought that fit them. They had loved, she knew. Josie had bought some regular sweaters and turned them into these really ugly as hell Christmas sweaters they were wearing and Lizzie had made a mini album of polaroid photos that Hope didn’t even know she had taken. She had seen Lizzie taking pictures of them but she hadn’t realized that she had taken so many that could fill a small album to each of them. Jamie, still very shy, had made bracelets with colorful beads that now everyone had on their pulses. Only Alyssa was still to go.

“Is it a drawing?” Alyssa asked and Pedro nodded.

“You can open it.” He said and Alyssa teared apart the badly put together gift wrapper that Pedro had chosen. When Alyssa saw his gift, Hope noticed how her eyes became glossy and she looked away blushing.

“Pedro.” She whispered making Pedro’s smile widen. Hope and Lizzie frowned looking at each other before looking at their kids.

“What is it?” Lizzie asked. It looked like a book filled with drawings but it certainly had a different meaning because Alyssa blushed.

“It’s an illustration of my story.” Alyssa answered shyly.

“Oh yeah?” Hope asked amazed at how adoring Pedro looked at his sister.

“I drew all the story Alyssa told me.” Pedro said. “Of the Bunny Village.” He added making Alyssa blush even more. “It’s my favorite story in the whole wide world.”

“I like to write stories.” Alyssa answered then, pink cheeks and shy smile. She picked up her presents then: a box with a bunch of letters that she gave to each one of them. “So I wrote you something as my gift.” Alyssa whispered as they opened the letters. When Hope started to read hers, it was impossible not to feel her heart swelling with each word.

> _“Once upon a time, there was a small girl that lived in a world without stars. No one seemed to care that the sky was so dark at night or that the days went by without notice._
> 
> _That small girl, though, noticed. You see, she loved fairy tales and magic. Wonders and adventure. All the books she had read talked about a faraway land where every so often people would wish upon a star, so ever since she was old enough to read her first book, she would look hopeful at the night sky praying that that day a star would appear and she would finally get to wish upon it._
> 
> _As the years passed and no star ever shone over her head, she started to lose hope. As she grew almost old enough to lose everything that made life magical, her belief, she saw a twinkle in the sky._
> 
> _It was such a surprise and after so much time of waiting that she couldn’t believe that it was really a star. After all, she had never seen one so how could she know if this was really a star? She couldn’t. So she convinced herself it wasn’t. And she stopped looking at the sky._
> 
> _For that to happen, she started to walk with her head down and ignored everyone that ever told her to look up. There were no stars. Or at least she tried to tell herself. Belief, though, is a wonderful think and it’s never really over as long as it’s in one’s self rather than in something or someone. She kept seeing that little twinkle in her dreams and that somehow changed her._
> 
> _The girl kept walking and looking down but she was different now. Instead of telling herself that there were no stars in the sky, she did the opposite. She told herself and everyone about the stars; even when they looked at her weirdly. She believed in them._
> 
> _So one day, after making herself believe again, she looked up to the sky. And do you know what she saw?_
> 
> _Neither do I but she was smiling. Maybe she realized something: while waiting to wish upon a star, she had made her life the very one dream she wanted to wish for._
> 
> _And if there were billions of stars on the sky over that girl’s head today, some might say that she believed them into existence. That she never wished upon a star; but that all the stars wished upon her._
> 
> _Thank you, mom, for being my twinkle._
> 
> _Alyssa.”_

“Oh, honey.” Hope said hugging her daughter and noticing, through the corner of her eye, that Lizzie also had tears in her eyes. “I loved it.” She whispered holding the girl tight to her chest. When she finally let her go, Lizzie hugged her too.

“You write so well, baby.” Caroline said finishing her own letter and making Alyssa blush.

“Thank you.” She said smiling. “I know you always wonder why I write so much that you have to buy me notebooks every week.” Alyssa said laughing at Lizzie and Hope. “That’s it. I write stories.” She said simply as if that little story hadn’t just been the most beautiful thing Hope had ever read.

“And I draw. We’re going to make a book and the whole world will read it.” Pedro said making everyone laugh. He started to show his notebook with drawings of some of Alyssa’s stories. Hope noticed that there was still one letter in Alyssa’s box. Hope smiled. She knew to whom that letter was.

“She’s…” Hope heard Lizzie whispering from behind her and she turned to her. She was still clinging to her letter. “She’s amazing.” Lizzie said in awe.

“And she’s ours.” Hope whispered back kissing Lizzie on the lips. It was the perfect Christmas. Every day till Christmas had been hell with Hope thinking every possible worst case scenario that would ruin their holidays. It had been like this six years ago and also like this last year. But not this one. This one had been the best Christmas Hope had ever had. After picking up all the gifts and wrappers scattered across the floor, everyone went to the kitchen to eat cookies, Christmas-tree-shaped pancakes and drink milk.

After spending the morning watching movies together, Josie said that Jamie had liked the Christmas carolers in the park last week so she would take her there to watch them again. Pedro wanted to go too and Caroline said that she wanted to go take pictures of them. Alyssa jumped on the opportunity of people leaving to say that she wanted to go to Clara’s house very quickly to receive the present Clara had gotten her but Hope knew that she actually wanted to give Clara her present.

Hope and Lizzie decided to stay at home preparing lunch and enjoying each other’s company. Not that Lizzie talked about anything other than the wedding that would be six days from now. Lizzie had insisted on a New Year’s Wedding; more like just informed Hope since Hope didn’t have the heart, nor wanted, to say no. After finishing cooking with Lizzie’s not so helpful and quite distracting help, they went to the living room. Lizzie was reading a book while Hope was drawing on her sketch book when she noticed Lizzie looking around.

“What?” Hope asked and Lizzie pointed to the air.

“Listen.” And Hope did. A song was playing.

> ****
> 
> **_“He sees you when you’re sleeping_ **
> 
> **_He knows when you’re awake_ **
> 
> **_He knows if you’ve been good or bad_ **
> 
> **_So be good for goodness’ sake”_ **

“Where’s this song coming from?” Lizzie asked making Hope frown. It was a known Christmas song but that one was totally terrifying like out of a horror movie; the melody too slow and the voice singing it to creepy; a child’s voice. Hope followed the song to her front door. When she opened the door, a little black box was there; the origin of the song. Hope picked it up and looked around trying to spot who could have left it there but the street was empty and the snow untouched. Hope gulped. “Who is it?” Lizzie asked from the living room. Hope looked around again and then closed the door. She looked to the box.

It had started.

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

****

_When Hope left to go find Lizzie, she didn’t have the whole address. MG said that his mom’s searching program worked like a narrowing device. As it connected to each device The Writer’s cellphone was close, it was like following his digital trail and so Hope had to follow it too. She was almost outside the city when MG sent the address. Apparently, a GPS device had been connected to the same area of his phone so it was easy to pin the location. Hope almost cried thanking whoever was listening that Lizzie were able to turn on the chip. Hope had hated the idea of her putting something inside her own skin but she was glad that Lizzie did it anyway. Hope was also thankful for MG’s help. If it wasn’t for his program, she would be leaving her house to go find Lizzie just now and she wouldn’t be this close to her. Hope took a deep breath. Everything, for once in her life, seemed to be working on her favor rather than against her. Her phone rang._

_“Hey, Hope. Did you get to the address?” MG asked as soon as Hope answered the phone._

_“Yes, MG. Thank you so much. I’m almost there thanks to you.” Hope said._

_“And to Lizzie for making it quicker by activating the GPS.” He said relieved and Hope was already ready to hang up when MG stopped her. “There’s something you need to know.” He said, his words making Hope’s eyes quickly shift from the road to her phone on the passenger’s seat as if she could see him there._

_“What?” Hope asked._

_“While our computer scientists were searching for his digital signatures, they found a butt load of encrypted files controlled by biological key.”_

_“What does that even mean?” Hope asked with a feeling that she wouldn’t like the answer._

_“You know how some people attach bombs to their body or to some place and use heartbeat as the activation device?” He asked but continued before she could answer. “He connected those files to his vital signs. If he dies, all the information encrypted will be decrypted and released on the internet.” He finished making Hope frown. She was almost where the map told her that Lizzie would be. She didn’t have the time for MG’s complicated trivia._

_“Okay, MG, I’m here. I need to go.” She said._

_“Okay, Hope. Just… I just met you recently but I can see that you’re a very protective person. It’s not the first time this person hurts you or Lizzie and I know you’re angry at him. And I don’t want you to think that I’m assuming something about you, but Hope… you can’t kill him.” He said making Hope stretch her finger on the steering wheel as if trying to get rid of need to hurt the person that was hurting Lizzie so much. “We don’t know what kind of information he has there. It could be addresses of agents, compromising information…” He kept listing motives that couldn’t quite reach Hope’s mind that was fogged with the need of revenge. Then, “It could have videos.” He said, violently pulling Hope back from the ugly place her mind had been._

_“Videos?” She asked and she knew her voice had sounded unsure even to her own ears._

_“Of Lizzie’s time with him.” MG said in a quiet voice and Hope closed her eyes for just a second. Videos of Lizzie there. Videos of him cutting her to shreds emotionally and physically. Videos of her breaking down and begging it to stop; begging to die. “I’ll let you go now.” He said after some time of heavy silence. “Good luck.”_

_When Hope arrived at the house, she put her phone inside a little special box MG had given her before she left. Then she activated the EMP device MG had told her it would turn off all the cameras. The Electromagnetic Pulse worked as a blackout inducer; except that in real blackouts, if someone had a power generator, they wouldn’t be in the dark. The EMP, though, could make every single electric device within certain miles die suddenly. MG had explained that someone as clever as The Writer would probably have EMP shielding in his house but Hope should use it anyway because it would work outside his house where he probably cameras to alert him of an unwanted company._

_Hope admired MG’s cleverness. Lizzie uses to say that writers have to be clever in order to create good compelling stories and MG’s success at writing comics spoke to his bright mind. Hope swallowed hard thinking about Lizzie. After leaving the car and sneaking through the garden until she got to the door, she took a deep breath, held her gun close to her heart and was about to try her luck picking the lock when the door cracked open revealing the face that Hope had never seen anywhere but in blurred nightmares._

_“Hello, Hope. I’ve been waiting for you.”_

* * *

“What was it, Hope?” Lizzie said when Hope hadn’t either come to the living room or answered her questions. She noticed that Hope was pale as if she had seen a ghost. She looked at the little black box in her hand already waiting for the worst. Lizzie ran to Hope as soon as she was sure that her legs wouldn’t gave up. “What?” She asked again and Hope only gave her the little box. When she opened it, a little song, the one playing before, started to play filling the room with a scary atmosphere.

“What is this?” Lizzie asked and Hope sighed silently going back to the living room and sitting on the couch with her elbows on her knees. Lizzie followed, sitting next to her and massaging Hope’s back.

“When I arrived at the camp house this…” Hope looked at the box and Lizzie noticed that Hope’s eyes were shining. “This song was playing.” Hope finished and Lizzie’s blood freezed. Her hand fell from Hope’s back and she assumed the same position as Hope.

“Okay.” Lizzie said calmly. “We expected that this would happen. One way or another.”

“I know.” Hope nodded. “Just what a timing, huh? Our weeding is in less than a week.” Hope half laughed.

“I mean, Hope, did you really expect something different?” Lizzie bumped on her with her shoulder. “It’s us.” She whispered and Hope nodded.

“Well, what’s the next step now?” Hope asked and Lizzie rested her back on the couch.

“We get married.” Lizzie said making Hope laugh. “We waited too long, Hope. For God’s sake, I won’t let shit hit my perfect wedding.”

“Trust Lizzie Saltzman to put a party over our potential impending doom.” Hope joked making Lizzie push her while rolling her eyes.

“Sorry for worrying about _legal status_.” Lizzie said with a pointed look. “Second, I’ll sign up the adoption papers for Alyssa and Pedro. We wanted to wait to tell them first but that won’t work.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded again.

“I already have the papers.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded thinking about the next step. They had to be careful, because of course _he_ would be expecting retaliation so they had to act like they were doing something but without really letting the endgame be clear. 

“Penelope.” Lizzie said and Hope gave her a look. “What? You know she’s our backup plan.”

“Okay but we can’t contact her.” Hope frowned. “She’s the first person he expects us to contact because she owns us a favor after all the thing with Jamie a few months ago. We don’t even know her whereabouts.” Hope said and Lizzie looked away embarrassed. Hope narrowed her eyes at her. “I don’t know her whereabouts but apparently you do.”

“First, Hope honey, she needed a job.” Lizzie started and Hope rolled her eyes.

“So does half of the planet. What did you ask her to do?” Hope asked.

“Things.” Lizzie said and when Hope opened her mouth to complain, Lizzie cut her to it. “You know what things. And secondly, we couldn’t risk losing sight of her. Who knows where she could have gone?” Lizzie asked and Hope huffed. “And lastly, Josie’s still sulking over her so I think that it will be good for her to scream at Penelope at least once to get it out of her system. You know, all the cathartic effect and all.” Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

“I don’t think Josie would agree with this.” Hope frowned.

“I know what’s best for Josie because I’m her twin.” Lizzie said with a _i-know-I’m-right_ tone and Hope raised her hands in defeat. “It’s going to work out just fine.”

One day before the wedding, their house was an absolute mess.

“Mom, my suit is itching.” Pedro was complaining as Rebekah tried to keep him still to make the last adjustments. Ricky, Rebeka’s daughter, was annoying Pedro from behind her mother and Pedro was trying to run after her. Jamie was sat in a corner while Josie tried to get her to go play with Ricky but apparently Ricky was too much for her because Jamie was just rolling her eyes with an attitude that Hope didn’t know she had till now.

“Pedro, babe, keep still or aunt Rebekah will pinch you with the needle.” Hope heard Lizzie trying. As soon as Rebekah finished with him, he changed clothes and went off after Ricky. Lizzie grimaced and looked at Hope when the loud girl let out a scream and they started to run around the house even as Rebekah screamed at them to be careful with the glass stuff that they would take to the backyard where the wedding would happen tomorrow. Next was Alyssa.

“Mom?” She shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Both Hope and Lizzie answered with “Yes?”

“Look at this dress. I look weird.” She said holding the dress and looking between them bored at the same time that they all heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor coming from the kitchen and Rebekah, that had just started to adjust Jamie’s dress, jumped up screaming that she would lock Ricky and Pedro in a room.

“Nik, can you please stop with the heart eyes to your phone and go watch your cousins?” Freya said to her son and Keelin, carrying a huge box filled fairy lights tripped on Cookie running around and let the box fall on poor Davina, doing god-knows-what on the floor. Hope trembled when she saw all the mess. She turned back to Alyssa.

“You chose the dress, Alyssa.” She said and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“Can aunt Rebekah cut it shorter? This is not the 80s.” She asked and Hope glanced at Lizzie because Hope had no idea if she could cut it shorter one day before the wedding. Lizzie sighed.

“Ask Rebekah if she can do it after she finishes with Jamie.” Lizzie said turning around, notebook in hand and face ready to command a battalion into battle. “Pedro and Ricky, go to Pedro’s bedroom _right now_. Nik, keep them there. Let them play with the iPads if needed.” Lizzie said winking at Nik’s relieved face that he would just skip this whole mess and stay in a closed room with the kids and would be able to stay with his phone texting whoever was making him smile so much. “Alyssa, can you take Cookie to Clara’s house and ask her if she can stay with him until tomorrow?” Lizzie asked and Alyssa’s bored face lightened up at Lizzie’s question. She jumped up.

“Sure.” She said running after Cookie.

“Alone again?” Hope asked looking at Alyssa’s back as she tried to catch the dog. Lizzie smiled at Hope’s worried tone and kissed her head.

“Clara literally lives only five houses down our street.” Lizzie said calmly. Hope frowned at it. Lizzie would be the first not to let their kids roam around alone but this had been the second time she had. Last week on Christmas, Alyssa had gone alone too. Then Hope’s eyes widened.

“Penelope.” Hope said making Lizzie look around to see if Josie hadn’t listened. She was with headphones picking songs for tomorrow so she didn’t.

“Do you want Josie to murder me before we even get to have a wedding party?” Lizzie hissed. Then she turned to Rebekah. “Rebekah, you’re stressed and I like this energy. Can you go to the bakery right now and flay their asses? They said that they can’t make beignets and I want beignets because my wife loves beignets.” Lizzie smiled sweetly and Rebekah smirked.

“Yes, sweetheart. I can get you beignets.” Rebekah said at the same time a distressed Kol and a demanding Caroline arrived with the flowers and Lizzie told them to put it in the backyard and that she would be there in a sec when she solved all the mess. Lizzie sent Jamie upstairs to the other kids, asked Keeling and Freya to start hanging the fairy lights and in no time, everything was sorted out and Hope and Lizzie were alone in the living room.

“See? That’s how it’s done.” Lizzie said smirking. Hope threw herself on the couch and sighed relaxed.

“Oh, how I love silence.” She said closing her eyes. A second later, a box fell on her lap.

“Hope, I love you but you’re not getting a free pass from working just because it’s your wedding.” Lizzie pointed at the box. “Go take these _last-minute_ invitations please.” Lizzie said, eyes looking pointedly at the box. Hope knew there was something behind the ominous look and the fact that Lizzie would never have _last-minute_ invitations to send but Hope kept quiet. When she went to the car, she read some of the addresses and names on the letters and frowned. Landon, Rafael... They hadn’t sent paper invitations to them but they were already invited, of course. There were other names too and even one to Kennedy even if they had already sent her invitations. Hope’s mouth opened when she saw the last name on the list; a person Hope never expected Lizzie would invite. Hope let out a breath and turned on the car. She had a job to do.

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

_“Hello, Hope. I’ve been waiting for you.” He said smiling. She looked like a fury. Like damnation and hellfire. He liked this look on her face. He liked that he had made it. Like a puppeteer, he had crafted this look on her and had guided her actions. His pleasure grew when her anger subsided just a little to give place to confusion. Confusion that he was expecting for her. Confusion soon was forgotten and again her stare was pure hatred. She punched him on the face and he felt himself falling to the floor._

_“Where is she?” Hope asked, a growl barely intelligible, while holding him on the floor. He felt blood on his lips and sucked it._

_“Safe. In the place she should never have left.” He smiled and she punched him again. It hurt but he relieved in the pain. She punched him again and prepared herself to throw another punch when she stopped suddenly as if a thought crossed her mind. He knew which thought. “That’s right. You can’t kill me.” He said slightly grimacing when she jumped from over him and kicked him on the stomach. She picked up handcuffs and tied his hands on his back._

_“Where is she?” She asked again looking around. He watched as she went to the kitchen and the bedroom and then upstairs. He was a little disappointed that she was so consumed by emotions that she didn’t think that he could have used the little time she was away to escape. Disappointed or insulted. Didn’t she think he could?_

_“You’re not going to find her.” He said when she was back. “Let’s be honest, we all know Lizzie’s the brain in your relationship. Without her, you’re just all dumb muscles.” He said smirking. He noticed her stretching her fingers like she did when she was anxious._

_“You lost. I found you and there’s already people who know that I’m here and are sending cops. You lost and you’re going to prison.” Hope said as she started to open cabinets and throw away things looking for a secret door or something that led her to Lizzie. Soon enough she would realize the secret door behind the bookcase._

_“You should look inside the fridge. There’s a body you’d like to see.” He said watching her face pale with fear that it would be Lizzie. He again felt offended. He would never put Lizzie’s gracious body inside a fridge. He would kill her gently and dress her in a beautiful dress and put on her makeup that would make her look as bright as she did when she smiled. He would trace her features with his fingers and place flowers around her body. Lavender flowers because she loved them so much. His attention was caught by Hope’s gasp when she opened the fridge’s door and realized who it was. But he saw relief in her face and he enjoyed that. “She hurt_ our Alyssa _so much. It was time for her to go.” He said watching Hope’s eyes look away from the broken body that had now fallen from the fridge. Her hands were stained in red and the walls where she touched had red marks all over. “I think Alyssa would be happy to know that she doesn’t have to worry about it anymore.” He smiled and she again came to him and punched him._

_“Stop talking about my daughter and tell me where is Lizzie.” She said trying to sound angry but by now she was more scared than anything. He liked scared. He had made her so. He felt like a god, able to create emotions as he pleased._

_“I know you found a way to get Alyssa back. She wasn’t with her biological mother when I went to pick her up. You disappointed me, you know. I wanted to bring her here. I even made her a bedroom with all kinds of toys for her to have fun.” He said and it was instantaneous. Every emotion left her leaving only pure hate._

_“I’m going to kill you.” She said and started to beat him. And he believed, for just one second, that she would kill him. She was out of control. She kept beating him until he shouted._

_“Behind the bookcase.” And she stopped. He wondered how her mind was able to process his voice over all the anger and the adrenaline of beating him up to a violent death. But she stopped and jumped away from him. She started to push the bookcase away with desperation, her bloodied hands staining everything. She had just found the door. She looked back at him._

_“What’s the password?” She asked referring to the digital lock on the door. He liked this game. It was like he had her on a leash, always only giving her enough of it to go so far but as soon as he stopped, she had to come back to him for more._

_“You have to earn it.” He said spitting blood and smiling at her. “You know, Hope, I thought that you had balls.” He said noticing again that she was stretching her fingers. “I mean, Lizzie does her part being the brain but not even the muscles you can be right. You know that if you don’t kill me, I’m going to be back.” He said as she turned away, picked up something from the floor and started to beat the lock. He wondered why she thought that beating it would do some good. He imagined that anger got in the way of thinking. “ You know I’m going to be back and the next time, Lizzie won’t be the only one that I’ll get. I will kill every single person in your family. Then I’m going to bring Alyssa here because I won’t let that beautiful bedroom I made for her go to waste and then I’ll let Lizzie watch Alyssa crying. You’ll be alone and grieving until you kill yourself trying to reach me and I can move on to another family.” He said. He knew that she knew about the files that would be uploaded to the internet if she killed him. He enjoyed seeing her hopeless; wanting to do just the one thing that could give an end to this fear._

_“Tell me the password.” She said, her gun in her hand pointing at him. He noticed tears in her eyes and her hands shaking, probably for the need to just end this right here._

_“Over my dead body.” He smiled._

_“If that’s what you want.” She said. He didn’t believe her but he also didn’t have time to change his opinion. The next second, a glass shattering sound was heard and he died. A shot in the head._

* * *

“You look beautiful.” Josie said from behind Lizzie making Lizzie make eye contact with her in the mirror.

“Thank you.” She said looking again amazed at the dress. It was perfectly fit for her. She felt like putting on this dress made all kinds of romantic ideas she had ever had back to her mind. She smiled. “I can’t believe I’m finally doing this.” She said and Josie hug her from behind.

“I can.” Josie whispered. “I knew she was the one for you when you first introduced her to me and you two couldn’t stop gravitating towards each other.”

“I love her o much.” Lizzie said, an annoying little tear streaming down her cheek. Josie turned her so she could face her and brushed away that tear so it wouldn’t mess up the makeup.

“Everyone knows that.” She laughed. “And now you two will be forever bounded together.” Josie kissed her cheek. “Now it’s time to go downstairs. Are you ready?” Josie asked and Lizzie smiled nodding. She had been ready for years.

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

_“MG, I need to open a digital lock. Is there someone that can do it remotely?” Hope asked still punching the damn thing._

_“Yes, put your phone close to it. If it’s connected to the Wi-Fi, they can do it.” MG answered a few seconds later after talking to some people. “They’re connecting to it.” He said as Hope looked around. It was a mess; furniture thrown around, blood dripping from the fridge where she found Alyssa’s biological mother dead and then there was him. Dead. Hope looked away._

_“And? MG, I need to enter this door to find Lizzie.” Hope said desperate. She just wanted to see if Lizzie was okay. Hold her in her arms. Take her home with the kids and just forget about this. Try at least._

_“They’re trying, Hope. They have to overcome all the firewalls first carefully because it could trigger some kind of reaction that we wouldn’t like.” He said. Hope heard someone talking to him on the phone. He seemed to be with his hand over the microphone because Hope could only hear muffled voices. Until she heard him saying excuse me, please. Then Hope heard footsteps as if he were walking to another room._

_“Hope, they just told me that the Wi-Fi is sending out more than 300GB of encrypted files.” He said. Hope felt her heart dropping._

_“Is there something that they can do?” Hope asked and MG was silent for a moment._

_“You killed him, didn’t you?” He whispered as if he hadn’t actually believed that she would do that._

_“Please, MG, just…” Hope glanced at his body. He had caused so much pain and now he was dead and Hope didn’t even know his name. “Is there something they can do?” Hope asked desperate._

_“I told them to try intercepting the signal but they said that they would never be able to do it before it’s uploaded.” MG said in a pitiful tone that Hope hated. It was as if he was judging her. As if he was thinking ‘Look at her. Just destroyed the life of the person she says she loves. But does she really if she’s responsible for putting out to the whole world files of her worst moments? Hope shook her head._

_“Is there something I can do?” Hope asked. He was silent for so long that Hope thought that he wouldn’t respond. Then she heard his footsteps again and his voice talking to the computer scientists that worked for his mom and were helping Hope._

_“Is it possible to cut the signal and stop the files from uploading?” He was saying. “I know that what is already uploaded is done but what about the rest? What can she do to stop it?” He asked and Hope heard a skeptic huff from someone._

_“Blow up the computers?” Someone laughed. “In less than 30 minutes because once it’s over, we lose power over the files and there’s no way we can try to take it down.” He said just as a blue light appeared on the digital lock and the door opened. Hope sighed relieved._

_“MG, stay in line.” She said putting the phone in her pocket and going down the stairs. She gaped when she was in the basement. It was bigger than the house itself. It had a lot of doors and when Hope opened the one closest to her, she found a kitchen. Then next one was bedroom. Hope felt sick when she noticed a little lonely doll carefully laid on the bed. The next one had a metal table and surgical apparatus. Everything so clean and orderly that unsettled Hope. All the doors had digital locks to be used when occupied and it seemed out of one the CIA special places; the ones where people went never to return. The next door she opened was a surveillance room. It had cameras to all rooms and when Hope finally found Lizzie, she sighed relieved. She was alive. Hope was about to go to her when she saw another room in the cameras. A room with computers. She picked up her phone as she ran to the room in question. “I just found the computer room, MG. Can they open it?” Hope asked trying to ignore her need to go straight to Lizzie._

_“They said that by the time they opened the digital lock for you to do it, it would already be too late.” MG said and Hope punched the door. Then an idea came to her mind._

_“MG, if I blow up the whole place, would it work?” Hope asked and held out her breath to his answer. He asked to one of the people and then,_

_“Yes. If you do it, the transmission will be severed and they can try to delete the files already uploaded.” MG said but then added. “But they said they probably won’t be able to so if you have any idea of how you’re going to blow it up, you should do it now while less than half is uploaded.” He finished._

_“Okay.” Was Hope’s only response. She had a call to make._

* * *

“I had never thought about kids.” Hope said starting her Vows and Lizzie knew that it had just started but she was already crying. “Not because I didn’t want them or thought that I wouldn’t be a good mom.” Hope smiled slightly; maybe at the stupidity of thinking that someone as good as her could ever be anything but great at loving someone. “I just never had thought about it until you told me once, when we were in a dire situation…” Hope gave her a look and Lizzie laughed. _To put it lightly._ “…that you would one day want to be one. And then something clicked inside me and I started to think that it was an interesting idea.” Hope then looked at Alyssa and Pedro and winked at them. “I had also never thought about marrying. I knew, objectively like you love to say, that one day I probably would. But I never gave it a real thought. Until you again.” Hope shook her head laughing as if memories were passing in front of her eyes. They probably were. “You made me have so many first thoughts. You made me discover a whole new way of thinking that sometimes I catch myself wondering what was I even thinking of life before I met you. You taught me colors, words, places, tastes and feelings that I didn’t even know existed.” Hope took Lizzie’s hands then and Lizzie noticed that they were shaking. Hope’s or hers she didn’t know. “I often wonder if I’m in debt; if I can repay you for everything you’ve given me but then I look at you and see the same look I see when I look at the mirror and I know I’ve given you just as much as you did me. And that’s the most amazing feeling in the world; knowing that while giving all of you to someone, you get not only all of them too but also a whole new different version of yourself that you love. I love you, Lizzie.” Hope finished intertwining their fingers. Lizzie laughed shaking her head. What could she say that could be as great as what Hope had just said? But as she asked herself that question, she already knew the answer.

“I always thought about kids and marrying and love and falling in love.” Lizzie started making Hope and some people laugh at the irony of how opposite it was for Hope. “I’ve made up stories in my mind and I dreamed about it when I was young.” Lizzie took a deep breath. “When you dream so much about something, you put expectations and longings and plans and desires on it until someday you realize that you’ve put so much weight hanging on one frail dream that it’s unattainable. Then I met you.” Lizzie smiled squeezing Hope’s hands. “And like I said, when you put too much weight on something frail, it breaks. It did break for me too but what I didn’t expect was the outcome. They broke into a million pieces of shining moments. Even with all the expectations, I didn’t expect what you caused in my life when you entered it. All the longings turned into one and the plans mixed into a tapestry of plans that didn’t involve only me and my desires were reflexes of yours.” Lizzie smiled. “The funny thing, though, is that I always thought about how it would be for me. My expectations and my plans and how I would feel when it all happened.” Lizzie laughed as if she had been so silly for ever thinking that. “Today my idea of happiness is made upon yours and my expectations lie on our kids having theirs and my dreams are reality. All of it because we made it so and for that I will always love you, Hope.” Lizzie finished. At this point, she had already stopped cleaning her tears delicately. After their Vows, the Peace Judge asked them for the rings and Pedro, funny and bright, jumped out of his seat and ran to them holding the rings, all of the Wedding Rehearsal entry forgotten. 

“Do you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, accept Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman as your wife to love and to respect and to care in the happy moment as well as the hard ones for as long as your days last on Earth?” Lizzie heard as she looked into Hope’s glinting eyes; a reflex of Lizzie’s. Lizzie thought of those words being said for so long that she wondered, not once, if it would ever be as great as it was in her dreams. But now, looking at Hope with all their families and loved friends around them, Lizzie knew that it was infinitively better. Like nothing one of Lizzie’s dream ever came closer.

“I do.” Hope said and as silly as it would probably sound if Lizzie ever said it out loud, she felt fireworks shouting inside her body; they were loud and crazy and exciting and Lizzie barely could keep up with all the colors and blinding lights.

“Do you, Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, accept Hope Andre Mikaelson as your wife to love and to respect and to care in the happy moment as well as the hard ones for as long as your days last on Earth?” Lizzie heard, this time directed at her and the words got stuck. She opened her mouth but no sound came. She was so nervous that she couldn’t form a word but Hope was smiling so brightly that Lizzie knew that nothing could worry her at this moment. This moment was theirs only and just like that, the words came.

“I do.” She said between laugh and tears. She probably repeated it a few times because she heard laughing from the people.

“You are now united by the laws of this country and by the love you share. You now can kiss.” Was said and Lizzie found it funny how it was like they were already kissing when they were giving permission to it. Hope laughed inside the kiss and Lizzie felt little hands hugging her legs and Hope’s and flower petals falling over them but every other sensation was nothing when compared to Hope’s lips against hers mouthing “ _I love you”._

* * *

“Mommy and mom.” Pedro said late that afternoon when he was called to the speech. He had asked them to give one. Josie and Alyssa, as Lizzie and Hope’s maids of honor, would give one so he thought that he should too and Hope and Lizzie let him because who would say no to his cuteness? “You are my favorite persons in the world after Alyssa.” He said making everyone laugh. The microphone was too big and he was standing in a chair to make himself taller. “I will tell you all the things I love about you. I love when mommy cooks because she makes all the delicious foods and I love that mom and I always play in the kitchen while she’s cooking. I love that mommy teaches me how to paint and she carries me up to bed when I sleep on the couch and she tells me bedtime stories of princesses and knights and dinosaurs. I love that mom always let me sleep with Cookie and that she tickles me when I don’t want to wake up and I love when we team up against mommy and Alyssa because they’re boring and antisocial.” Pedro said making Lizzie and Hope laugh. He had repeated Lizzie’s exact words of a couple of months ago when Hope and Alyssa didn’t want to go to a party. “But what I love the most about you is that you always say that you love me and I always know that you meant it. And I love you two too.” He said jumping out of the table and running to them. “I love you.” He said again hugging them. Lizzie didn’t think she had ever been happier. Each second that passed made her happier than before. Lizzie smiled at Hope and then they looked at Josie going to the front to give her speech.

"When Lizzie and I we kids, we were romantic." Josie started laughing. "I blame mom for it. She has Always been this hopelessly romantic person. So Lizzie and I were too. We would tell each other about our hopes and dreams and we would sleep together on bed thinking about love.” Josie looked at Lizzie with certain melancholy and Lizzie felt her eyes fill with tears. “Then she met Hope. Lizzie was still my best friend and still shared things with me but Hope was her person then. I used to think that our bond was the deeper feeling I would ever feel. I mean, there’s no way you can know someone as much as you know your twin, the person that has been there with you since day one.” Josie was barely keeping her own tears from falling as she looked at Lizzie and Hope so fiercely. “Today I know that it is in fact possible. I see it in the way you two know what the other need without giving it a second thought; as if it was your second nature. I look at you and everything I can think about is how amazing it must feel to have that kind of love. I can only wish that one day I’ll have it too. Yes, I thought that what Lizzie and I had was the deeper things I would ever feel, but then I see you two and then I look at my daughter or at my nephew and niece; I look at our family and then I realize it. There’s what love is about; finding new depths for feelings and for teaching me that, I will always be grateful. I love you two.” Josie said making her way to them and hugging Lizzie and Hope.

“Oh, Jo.” Lizzie whispered inside her hug. When Josie broke the hug, she brushed away her tears.

“You two deserve it.” She said kissing Hope’s cheek and then going to sit on her chair. Lizzie noticed that Jamie went to sit on her lap and it made Lizzie’s heart burst with joy. Her family. Then she looked at the Mikaelsons laughing with tear-filled eyes and then at Hope. _Their family._

“I will be short.” Alyssa started her speech clearing her throat. “When I first met you, I knew you two loved each other. I had never seen love like this but I recognized anyway.” She shifted the weight from one foot for another and gave them a quick glance. “Ever since then, I have been wondered how I recognized it even if I had nothing to compare it too. I like to understand things.” Alyssa smiled at Lizzie then because they both were like that. “I know why now. When you love someone that much as you love each other, there’s a field around you that makes everyone see it. It’s like a magnetic field pulling all my charges towards it if we talk science or magic if we want to think about it in a romantic way. I know you two love romantics.” Alyssa smiled brightly then and looked at them. “I’m not romantic.” She said making Lizzie huff under her breath at the girl’s denial. “But looking at the both of you, I wish one day I’ll love someone so much that our magnetic field will be as strong as yours.” She said hugging them. Hope looked at Hope then because it was like Alyssa had said; a magnetic field that pulled Lizzie to Hope; and when their eyes met, they knew that it didn’t matter what happened, this moment was theirs forever and nothing could ever change how happy it was

* * *

“Oh please, I’ll die if I take one more picture.” Alyssa said pushing Hope and Lizzie away.

“Ouch.” Lizzie said. “Adolescence is already hitting you hard, isn’t it?” She said making Alyssa roll her eyes. Lizzie pulled her into a hug and took a picture anyway. “Now where’s Pedro? I wanna take another one with him before he totally destroys his suit.” Lizzie frowned looking for him and grunting when she found him, Ricky and Jamie kneeling on the dirt. “Well, there’s always Vows Renovation.” She said making Alyssa and Hope laugh.

“Where are Aimee and Clara?” Hope asked frowning. Alyssa hadn’t left Clara’s side since the wedding started and Aimee was with them just a few minutes ago.

“They in the bathroom. Clara is putting on more makeup on Aimee because Aimee’s trying to hit on Nik.” Alyssa shook her head.

“Wasn’t Aimee dating a boy?” Hope asked and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“Nah, she just kissed him. So much for star-crossed lovers.” Alyssa said cynical.

“Hey, Aimee says that there are a lot of stars in the sky.” Lizzie said making them all laugh. When Alyssa spotted Aimee and Clara, she totally ignored Hope and Lizzie and went to the girls.

“For someone so cynical, she doesn’t realize she’s quite the romantic. I mean, what was that amazing speech?” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“And Pedro’s.” Hope squealed. Both kids had been so amazing Hope felt like she was about to burst into tears. She actually did it. “And-” Hope started but then stopped when she heard some commotion coming from inside the house.

“Wait, you can’t enter here. This is pri-” Hope heard Josie starting to say but stopping stunned when she noticed Penelope trying to pass the people entering Hope’s house to get to them first. When she finally was able to get to them, she looked to Hope apologetically.

“I’m sorry.” She said shocked and Hope was about to ask for what when she noticed that the people bursting into her wedding had guns and handcuffs.

“Hope Mikaelson, you’re under arrest for the death of Malachai Parker, known as The Writer. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and _will be_ used against you in the court of justice. You have the right to a lawyer and if you can’t afford one, the State will provide one for you.” Hope heard but it wasn’t like she was really there. She looked at the faces of everyone around her. It was heartbreaking. Her family was astonished and the plate on Rebekah’s hands fell on the floor making the silence that had fallen over the place seem all the more heavy. Josie came running to Lizzie, her face horrified but also accusing; _how could you dare to cause more pain to Lizzie?._ MG’s face wasn’t even surprised and the disappointment felt all the worse. Then Hope looked at Pedro, a little frown on his forehead as he stood up from where he was playing with the girls. He wasn’t understanding what was happening but he was a very intuitive boy and he picked up what was happening quickly.

“Mommy?” He called. Or maybe it was Alyssa. She was looking at Hope with sadder eyes than Hope had ever seen; and she had seen Alyssa with sad eyes in a lot of occasions. Hope look away to the one person that understood everything; that knew everything.

“Lizzie.” She whispered and Lizzie nodded. Hope noticed, with some extra sense she wasn’t aware of, that the polaroid camera in Lizzie’s hand had fallen to the floor and was now broken, photos Lizzie was holding now scattered across the floor.

“It’s okay.” Lizzie mouthed just as they pulled Hope, more force than necessary, and started to take her away. She heard someone crying, Pedro; followed by someone’s soothing voice; Lizzie’s. Hope knew people were wondering, as they watched her being thrown inside the car, that this was inevitable; that something would always be in the way of their happiness. 

* * *

After everyone left the backyard garden, Lizzie was still there; the mourning widow, not mourning the death of people but of moments that could never be brought back. She had to play her part beautifully. Pedro cried himself to sleep in Lizzie’s lap and Josie carried him up to his bedroom. Jamie cried herself to sleep when she saw Penelope and Lizzie knew Josie would cry herself to sleep when she locked herself in the bedroom later tonight. Alyssa didn’t cry. She had just been staring at nothing when Clara took her upstairs to her bedroom. She would probably stay the night; Lizzie didn’t know. The house was still full; all the Mikaelsons tidying up after the wedding. Caroline was trying, badly, to pretend that she wasn’t coming to the door every five minutes to see if her daughter had finally lost her mind. 

Lizzie stood up and entered the house noticing that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. She prayed that they wouldn’t talk to her; not now. They didn’t so she made her way to Pedro’s bedroom and found him in an agitated sleep. She kissed his face smelling Hope’s perfume on his hair. When she left his room, she went to Alyssa’s. She stopped just before knocking on the door. There was talking from inside.

“Don’t say that, Alyssa.” Clara was saying and Lizzie knew it was private but her legs didn’t move.

“Every time we are happy, something happens and destroys it.” Alyssa was saying. “And the worst part is that I’m not angry at mom that she killed him.” Alyssa whispered and Lizzie closed her eyes breathing out that two twelve years old girls were having this kind of conversation. “I’m just angry that she gets to go to jail for it when he just died.” She finished. Then Lizzie heard a muffled noise. Lizzie didn’t want to interrupt Alyssa opening up to Clara because Lizzie knew Alyssa opening up was already too rare as it was and to be honest, Lizzie just didn’t want to talk to her. Take the easy way out and just let Clara handle so Lizzie wouldn’t have to look into her daughter’s sad eyes. But she was the mom and that was her job as difficult as it was. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Alyssa told her to come in. Clara, sitting with her legs crossed on Alyssa’s bed, stood up fast.

“I hope it’s okay that I was here. I can call my parents to come pick me up.” She said but Lizzie only put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here. Can you make me a favor?” She asked and Clara nodded. “Head to the kitchen, pick up all the food you and Alyssa like and bring here. I bet you two didn’t taste all the delicious things I chose for today.” Lizzie finished finding it funny how Clara glanced at Alyssa for permission before leaving. “Hey.” Lizzie said sitting next to Alyssa on bed.

“I’m sorry that your wedding was ruined.” Alyssa whispered and Lizzie took her hand.

“It wasn’t. I’m married.” Lizzie showed her the ring; Hope’s mom’s ring. “Nothing will ever ruin my happiness in being officially hers.” Lizzie said intertwining her hand with Alyssa’s smaller ones. “I’m going to tell you a secret because I know that of all people in the world, you can keep it.” Lizzie whispered coming close to Alyssa’s ear and telling her the truth. She wasn’t going to. When she entered the girl’s bedroom, she just wanted to do her job as a mom and try to sooth her aching heart. But looking into her eyes, it was impossible to lie.

“Is it true?” Alyssa asked when Lizzie finished talking and Lizzie kissed her forehead.

“I could never lie to you.” Lizzie said brushing the girl’s hair with her fingers like Hope does. Alyssa closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Mom?” Alyssa called, a whisper so low Lizzie wondered if she had imagined it. “Thank you for telling me.” She said and Lizzie nodded.

“Now when Clara gets back, I want you to eat all that food. You can even spend the night watching movies and then see the fireworks through your window.” Lizzie kissed her head. “Happy New Year, Alyssa.” Lizzie said giving her an envelope. Alyssa opened it and her eyes filled with tears as soon as she realized what it was. The adoption papers; now stating both Hope and Lizzie as legal parents to Alyssa and Pedro. Hope should be here but she would understand that Alyssa needed this.

“I know we’re going to be fine because I have you two.” Alyssa said hugging Lizzie. When Lizzie left the bedroom, Clara was already waiting outside. Lizzie went back downstairs and found it all empty except for Josie on the couch. When she noticed Lizzie, she stood up.

“I sent everyone away. Including mom. Not that she wanted to go.” Josie said. “I’ll stay the night. Jamie’s in Pedro’s room and I think you could use someone here.” Lizzie nodded.

“Thank you.” Lizzie said smiling softly at her sister. Lizzie had already lied too much to her in her life and she didn’t want to go down that path again. She looked around. “Where’s Penelope?” Lizzie asked and Josie looked away.

“In the front porch. I don’t know why.” Josie said. Lizzie nodded and went to the door, calling Penelope in. When they were all on the living room, Lizzie looked at them. Of course they hadn't talked; Lizzie could see it in their faces avoiding the other.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear about it sooner.” Penelope said. “I don’t know how he managed to do it without me knowing.”

“That’s okay.” Lizzie said making Josie frown.

“What does she mean?” Josie asked, her eyes widening. “She has been working with you all this time, hasn’t she?” She asked but Lizzie didn’t really need to answer. There were more important things right now and her sister knew it.

“We should talk about Hope.” Lizzie said and Josie nodded; totally leaving the other subject.

“What do you want to do? I’ll support you on anything. Do you plan on leaving?” Josie asked, her voice dropping as if she meant _do you mean breaking Hope out of prison and live the rest of your lives running? I’m in._ Lizzie was glad that Josie would say yes to anything; that she trusted and loved Lizzie that much.

“There’s something you two need to know. About the day Hope saved me.” Lizzie said and again Josie started.

“I tried to blame her but how can I? She killed that monster. He hurt you so much but she killed him.” Josie took her hand. Lizzie smiled.

“But she didn’t.”

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

_“Over my dead body.” He said and everything Hope wanted was to just do it. She even raised her gun and stared him right in the eyes._

_“If that’s what you want.” She said; her hands shaking from holding back fear, hate and need to put a stop to it.. Then she heard a loud noise and less than a second later, he was dead and there was blood dripping from a hole on his forehead. Hope looked at her arm as if it had gained life. She looked at it and then at him; bile starting to rise and making her want to puke. She hadn’t shot him. No, as much as she did want to, she loved Lizzie too much to risk it. She looked around only now noticing the window’s broken glass. Someone had shot him._

_“No, no, no, no.” Hope said kneeling in front of him and touching the body as if it would make him wake up. Hope looked up then. Cameras. There were cameras inside the house. Hope stood up fast. She knew that something beyond her comprehension was happening; something that her mind, too troubled at the moment, wasn’t capable of processing. She decided to put it all away and focus on saving Lizzie. It was the one thing she had to do not matter what._

_And she did it. She saved Lizzie. And then, when Lizzie asked her what had happened, Hope told her the truth; the truth that just now, after the blur of the moment was gone, was beginning to form a picture._

_“He was expecting me when I got there.” She said, goosebumps making her feel cold. “Someone told him details.” Hope said; her mind starting to paint a picture that she knew Lizzie’s was also painting._

_“Just like Sebastian knew what buttons to push when he went to visit me in the hospital years ago.” Lizzie said after what felt like an eternity._

_“Do you think-” Hope started but it was too absurd to even put into words. Lizzie understood it anyway. She always did._

_“No, I don’t think they’re working together.” Lizzie answered. A few seconds passed and then, “But they are exchanging information.”_

_“How?”_

_“We’re going to find out.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded._

_“There’s something else.” Hope said waiting for Lizzie to look inside her eyes. When Lizzie did it, Hope said the words that she couldn’t believe she would ever say after so many years swearing that she would do it. “I didn’t kill him, Lizzie.”_

_“What?” Lizzie asked, confusion taking over her face. “What do you mean, you said he’s dead.” She said slowly, not judging at all if Hope had really killed him._

_“But it wasn’t me. Someone did it.”_

_“But Hope…” Lizzie said shaking her head. “If it wasn’t you, you just blew up all the proof.” She finished looking back at the direction of the house._

_“So let’s hope we won’t ever need it.” But even as she said those words, she knew she would._

* * *

"What do we do now?" Josie asked, eyes widened, at the same time the doorbell rang. Lizzie sighed. 

"Well, right now we prepare for Court. Hope will need all the help we can give." Lizzie said standing up and going to the door. She already knew who was going to be there but the surprise was still huge when she looked in his eyes. 

"I got your letter." He said, a wedding invitation in hand. Penelope, behind Lizzie, gasped.

"Welcome, Sebastian. It's better if you come in." 

**END OF SEASON TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will only see you guys again next year so A GREAT END OF YEAR TO YOU ALL. I'm finally in Summer Break so I'll just go back to work in February and I'll finally have time to catch up with some reading and series.  
> If you’d like recs to help this year to go away faster, here’s my things:  
> The Mandalorian to the ones that love exploring the universe like me. There’s a lot of cool fights and cute moments.  
> His Dark Materials to the ones that love multiples worlds with adventures and intricate messages. I’d rec the books too. They bring a really hard message and it really gave me the most heartbreaking moment that 11yo me had. It shaped how I see love today. I’m probably just being emotional because season two (book 2) just ended Sunday and it’s all still too soon.  
> The Baby-Sitters Club to the ones that like light and short shows with important messages.  
> The Haunting of Bly Manor to the ones that like to be haunted by way more things than ghosts.  
> And books: Allegedly if you want to be caught up in an emotional roller-coaster that will make you hate yourself in the end. I hate this book but I loved it. I re-read it on pure hate-force to see what I didn’t in the first read  
> Book Scavenger for a really fun and quick read about kids following clues in a game to win something they don’t know what.  
> Crier’s War and Iron Heart for a totally cute romance between two girls that are enemies from the beginning but you know the cliché haha  
> Clap When You Land is a sad story about two girls that lost their father in a plane accident and then find out about each other; how he had two families. It’s heartbreaking and so real and it made me really sad but hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU FORESEE IT? DID YOU GET SURPRISED OR HAD YOU ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT?
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> IF YOU THINK IT ALL ENEDED TOO HAPPY IT'S BECAUSE IT PROBABLY DID.
> 
> Leave questions in the comments but rest assured that I LEFT SOME QUESTIONS OF HOW IT HAPPENED ON PURPOSE


End file.
